Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone :II Temporada:
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio: Draco, entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado y mimado por Remus Lupin
1. Mi bebé se va a Hogwarts

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 1: Mi bebé se va a Hogwarts ToT**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Ya tienes todo listo, Draco?

-Si, papá.

Draco estaba dividido entre la dicha y la nostalgia. Esta sería la primera vez que se separara de su papi por tanto tiempo. Si bien Remus le prometió visitarlo de seguido en el despacho se su padrino, el rubio sabía que no sería lo mismo. Ya no sería él quien le diera clases, no estarían tanto tiempo juntos para hablar de diversas cosas, ya no habría escapadas secretas el Mundo Muggle y, por sobre todas las cosas, su papi ya no dormiría en su habitación cuando su padre fuera _castigado_.

-Voy a extrañarte papi…- dijo con voz ahogada.

-Oh… mi vida.- Remus soltó el baúl de Draco y se agacho a abrazarlo.- No te pongas triste, vamos vernos muy seguido, te lo prometo.

-Pero no va a ser lo mismo…- sollozó.

-No te pongas así…- murmuró Remus al borde de las lágrimas- Voy a escribirte una carta diariamente. ¿Te parece…?

-De acuerdo…

-¿Quieren parar con eso?- bufó Lucius- Son patéticos, ni que no se fueran a ver por el resto de sus vidas.

Remus y Draco lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Tu dices eso porque eres un insensible.- siseó el castaño.

-No soy un insensible. Yo también voy a extrañar a mi hijo. Solo que ya me hice a la idea y se muy bien que estando en el Colegio, Draco ni siquiera se va a acordar de nosotros.

-Eso no es cierto…- masculló Draco abrazándose con fuerza a su papi.

-Lo se, mi amor. No le hagas caso a tu papi.- beso su rubia cabeza- Ahora vamos que llegamos tarde.

Ambos rubios se fulminaron con la mirada.

_Mocoso mimado…_

_Insensible…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

------------------------------------------  
Estación King's Cross: Andén 9 ¾   
------------------------------------------

-¡Señor Remus!- chilló emocionada Pansy Parkinson corriendo hasta alcanzar a la familia Malfoy.

-Hola, princesa.

-Que bueno que pudo venir a despedir a Draco, Señor.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? También quería despedirme de ustedes.

-¿En serio?- tono emocionado.

-Sip. Ven para que te de un abrazo.

Los rubios fruncieron su ceño al ver como **su** Remus abrazaba a la pelinegra.

-Es usted muy amable, Señor Remus.- murmuró Pansy al borde del llanto.

Remus sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno días, Señor Malfoy.

-Señorita Parkinson.- saludo educadamente Lucius.

-Hola, Draco. Buenos días.

-Hola.- gruñó el rubio tomando la mano de su papá con fuerza y mirando enfadado a la niña.

Tiempo después otros de los alumnos de Remus pasaron a saludar a la familia. Entre ellos Adrian Pucey y Terence Higgs, sumado a todos los niños que empezaban este año con Draco.

El pitido del tren avisó a los alumnos de la pronta partida y muchos se apresuraron a entrar. Entre la multitud Remus pudo ver a un gran grupo de pelirrojos y enseguida le mando una mirada de advertencia a Lucius. Y al rubio le picaba la lengua por lanzar un comentario desdeñoso, pero se contuvo. _No soy tan tonto como para enojar a Remus ahora que Draco estará lejos una larga temporada_…, pensó sonriendo malicioso.

-Bueno tesoro, te escribiré e iré a visitarte cuando pueda…- dijo Remus abrazando a su bebé.

-Papá suéltame, me avergüenzas.- musitó Draco.

-Pero si en casa estabas triste por la separación…

-Si, en casa. Aquí no.- siseó.

-Ingrato…- masculló el castaño resentido.

-Te lo dije.- se burló su esposo sonriendo a lo _Malfoy_.

Remus lo miró mal.

-¡Señor Remus voy a extrañarlo!- chilló Pansy lanzándose a los brazos del licántropo.

Lupin abrazo a la niña mirando con superioridad a su hijo. Draco rechinó los dientes y entro irritado al tren.

_Ya vas a ver Pansy… sabes que no me gusta que toquen a mi papi._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Que son estos?- preguntó Harry a Ron agarrando un envase de ranas de chocolate.

-Ranas de chocolate. Traen cromos con figuras de magos importantes. A mi me falta Agripa.

Harry abrió el paquete y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _Son como las ranas que me regalo John cuando cumplí seis años…_

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… nada. Solo estaba recordando algo.

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: _Albus Dumbledore._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Harry Potter esta en el tren?- preguntó Draco de repente interesado en la charla de sus amigos.

-Sip. Entra en nuestro año…- respondió Théo.

Draco sabía de la existencia de Harry Potter por sus amigos y su padre. Cuando quiso saber más se lo preguntó a su papi, pero Remus le había respondido que en ese momento no quería hablar de eso. El pequeño veela insistió solo dos veces más, pero como su papi siempre le respondía de la misma manera no volvió a hacerlo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que el tema le causaba dolor y eso era lo él menos quería. 

-¿Adonde vas…?- quiso saber Blaise.

-A conocerlo. ¿Vienes?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Yo voy.- dijeron al unísono Crabbe y Goyle.

Fueron preguntando a quienes encontraban por el camino hasta llegar al compartimiento. Cuando lo abrieron Draco se sorprendió bastante. Allí estaba el chico que conoció en la tienda de túnicas, el moreno bonito. _Pero si él es Harry Potter… no puede ser hijo de Prongs, mis padres no me hubiesen ocultado algo tan importante…_

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó- Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿No?

-Si.- _Sigue siendo muy locuaz_…, pensó irónico. Se fijo como miraba a sus amigos así que los presentó.

-Oh, este es Crabbe y este es Goyle.- dijo señalando a sus corpulentos amigos- Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

No era costumbre para Draco decir sus dos apellidos. A su papá no le molestaba y él se ahorraba la explicación sobre el linaje de parte de los Lupin.

Una risa disimulada en tos del pelirrojo irrito a Draco. Ya sabía porque era.

-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿No? No necesito preguntarte quién eres.  
Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos de los que pueden mantener.- _Otro comentario que valió un castigo para mi padre…_

Dejando de lado al pelirrojo se dirigió a Harry.

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.-con su sonrisa Lupin extendió la mano hacia el moreno, pero éste no la acepto. Draco estaba en shock.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias- dijo con frialdad.

Draco aún en shock sintió sus mejillas arder, pero sin llegar a ruborizarse.

-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter.-dijo con calma, pero por dentro estaba rabioso. Esa era una característica de su papi.- A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.

Vio a los chicos levantarse de inmediato. El Weasley parecía muy enfadado.

-Repite eso.- siseó el pelirrojo.

-Oh… ¿Quieren pelear con nosotros?- preguntó burlón.

-Si. Si no se van ahora mismo.

-Nos vamos. Pero no porque te tengamos miedo, Potter.- _Sino porque si mi papá se entera de que me pelee el primer día de clases no se que me puede llegar a hacer_…- Crabbe, Goyle vamos por algo de comer…- sus amigos lo siguieron hasta llegar al compartimiento que compartían con el resto.

Los allí presentes lo vieron entrar enfurruñado, pero no preguntaron nada. Aunque se les hizo raro, Draco solo solía enojarse cuando sentía celos por su papi.

_Esta humillación me la vas a pagar muy cara, Potter…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al llegar para la selección (Que ya sabía que era. Su papi no había tenido corazón como para asustarlo y dejarlo enfrentarse a lo desconocido…) (N/A: Tsk, tsk, tsk, este Remus…) Draco seguía enfurruñado por su encuentro con Potter. _Bonito y una mierda…_, pensó rabioso.

Sonrió al escuchar como Millicent era seleccionada para Slytherin y de repente se puso nervioso. No sabía muy bien a que Casa podía llegar a pertenecer. ¿Gryffindor para complacer a su papi o Slytherin para seguir la tradición de la familia? Mordió su labio inferior nervioso.

Albus Dumbledore no se perdía ninguno de los gestos tanto de Harry como del suyo. Sin duda, esos niños se parecían muchísimos a sus padres y si bien Draco era una gota de agua de Lucius, ese gesto de ahora era definitivamente algo que vio muchas veces hacer a Remus Lupin. Y así como Harry era idéntico a James, tenía los ojos verdes de Lily.

Apenas fue conciente de que tanto Crabbe, Goyle y Greengrass iban para la Casa de las Serpientes hasta que dijeron su nombre.

Draco avanzo a paso seguro hacia el taburete (como todo buen Malfoy, ocultando sus emociones) y se fijo en la mujer que le colocaría el Sombrero.

-"Minerva es muy buena profesional, Draco. Y tambien un encanto de persona…"- había dicho su papi.

-"Una viaja cascarrabias, eso lo que es"- refutó su padre.

Y el pequeño rubio alojo en su habitación tres días a su papi por eso.

Una vez colocado el Sombrero en su cabeza empezó a hablarle.

-"Oh… he aquí una extraña mezcla"

-"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"- preguntó receloso.

-"Eres un medio-veela-licántropo. Y si eso fuera poco, tienes mucho potencial para ser un Slytherin, pero hay algo en tu personalidad que te haría un perfecto Gryffindor."

-"¿Y eso que sería?"- preguntó interesado.

-"Darías la vida por tus seres amados…"

Draco no contestó.

-"Aún así… creo que tu mejor opción será:" ¡SLYTHERIN!

Bien, lo había conseguido… así que, lleno de satisfacción, fue a reunirse con sus amigos. _Bueno, papi… seré un buen alumno para satisfacerte a ti._ Sonrió imperceptiblemente a su padrino que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. _Lo entiendo… porque al parecer Lucas va camino a ser un Gryffindor. Mi padrino se muere_…

Se alegro de que Théo haya sido seleccionado para su casa y se disgusto muchísimo cuando Pansy logró lo mismo. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando Potter fue a parar con los leones. _Tsk… era evidente_. Así que ahora estaba nervioso por saber donde iría a parar Blaise. Su mejor amigo tenía un carácter un tanto… extraño. Él no era una persona que se pudiera adjudicar a ninguna Casa en particular.

-Blaise Zabini.

Draco contuvo el aliento al ver como el castaño sonreía malicioso en su conversación con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

El rubio volvió a respirar.

-Yo tambien temía que vaya a parar a otra casa, conociéndolo…- susurró a su oído Theodore.

Malfoy asintió comprensivo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Lucius… espera a que lleguemos a la habitación.- ronroneó Remus al sentir a su esposo rodeando su cintura con una mano mientras le besaba el cuello.

-No.- gruñó- Ahora que Draco no esta voy a hacerte el amor en cualquier lugar.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí en el pasillo…? ¿Cómo en Hogwarts?

-¿Por qué no?

Remus sonrió abiertamente y beso a su veela. El otro no perdió tiempo en estrellarlo contra la pared y empezar a vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de su amor. Sin dejar de besarse con pasión comenzaron a desvestirse apresuradamente. Sabían que estaban solos, pero todavía les quedaba el morbo de cuando estaban en Hogwarts y había la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento pudieran ser descubiertos. Una vez sin camisas, como pudieron, besaron uno la piel del otro. Dejando marcas por mordiscos y saliva por besos húmedos. Remus introdujo una mano dentro del pantalón del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo. Lucius jadeó con fuerza agradeciendo a Merlín por la época de clases.

El Slytherin separó a su lobo y lo dio vuelta. Beso su espalada hasta llegar a los carnosos glúteos que degusto con devoción. Metió su lengua en el ano del castaño haciendo a éste gemir de placer. Una vez lubricada la entrada volvió a pararse para penetrar lentamente a su esposo. Ambos gritaron de placer cuando se sintieron completamente unidos. Segundos después Malfoy empezó a moverse dando pequeños mordiscos en la espalda bien trabajada de su amor.

-Me encanta tu piel, Remus.- mordida- Quiero marcarla como mía.- mordida- Para que todo el mudo sepa que me pertenece.- esta vez mordió hasta que un hilo se sangre pudo verse.

Remus gritó presa del dolor y del placer. Movió sus caderas para apresurar el ritmo de las embestidas y el veela siguió su ritmo. Entraba y salía con ímpetu haciendo un gran ruido cuando sus pieles chocaban. Sintiendo cerca el orgasmo Lucius envolvió el pene de su amante con una mano masturbándolo para llegar juntos al éxtasis. Continuaron haciendo el amor, hasta que ambos culminaron al unísono con un grito de satisfacción.

El Slytherin apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de su pareja para recuperar la respiración. Se movió un poco para separar sus cuerpos. Remus volteó para abrazar a su esposo por el cuello y poder besarlo con ternura.

-¿Ahora podemos ir a la habitación?- ronroneó.

-Solo si es para continuar con esto…

-Por supuesto mi amor. Esa era la idea.

Entre risas y besos llegaron a la habitación. Se tiraban en la cama cuando un piquete en la ventana los distrajo.

-Es la lechuza de Draco.- dijo Remus y se levanto apresurado a abrir la ventana.

Lucius bufo molesto. _¿Es que ni estando lejos nos va a dejar en paz?_

-¿Que dice?- gruñó.

_Queridos Papi y Padre:_

Quiero comunicarles que para orgullo de mi padre fui seleccionado para la Casa de Salazar Slytherin.  
Lo siento papi… ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad? Ya te estoy extrañando… espero ansioso tu carta mañana.

Los quiere.

Draco Malfoy-Lupin.

-Mi niño…- murmuró con ternura- ¿Estarás feliz, no?

-Por supuesto. Severus también debe estarlo.

-Bien…- se encogió de hombros. El ya sabía que su hijo iba a ser una serpiente.- ¿En que estábamos?

Lucius sonrió malicioso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Que tenemos ahora…?

-Pociones con los Gryffindors.

-Mmmhhh…

Llegaron al aula y Draco saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza a su padrino. Lo notaba extraño, como si algo lo molestara.

Pronto todos los alumnos estuvieron en la mazmorra y Severus empezó a llamar lista. Hasta que se detuvo en un nombre en particular.

-Ah, si.- murmuró- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Draco no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente. Ese Potter todavía le debía por haber rechazado su amistad. Luego de eso su padrino se enfrasco en un escalofriante discurso de inicio de año. _Tsk…_, pensó Draco, _y eso que mi papi le dijo que sea amable con sus niños. Que diferente van a ser las clases de estos profesores con los de mi papá._

La clase dio inicio y su padrino volvió a cargarla contra Potter. _Cualquiera diría que lo odia por que le hizo algo…_, pensó extrañado. Draco frunció el ceño al ver como trataba a los leones, como aterrorizaba al gordito Longbottom y no supo porque eso le molesto. _No debería ser tan injusto, mi papá no era así con nosotros. Nos tenía mucha paciencia sin importar que tan torpes seamos_. (N/A: Esa es la vena Gry de Draco) Su poción estuvo perfecta, por supuesto. Pero porque él practicaba con ellas desde los 6 años. Muchos de los de allí (hijos de muggles) nunca escucharon hablar del tema anteriormente.

Al término de la clase Draco estaba contrariado. Había ganado puntos para su casa y los leones perdieron otros tantos. Pero nada de eso le parecía muy justo. Se quedo en el salón para hablar seriamente con su padrino.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó al ver a su ahijado mirarlo ceñudo.

-¿Por los tratas así…?

-No lo entenderías, Draco.- suspiró.

-¿Y porque esa saña con Potter?

Los labios de Severus se crisparon y su ceño se frunció.

-Eso es cosa mía…- sentenció.

-No deberías ser así. Si mi papi se enterara…

-Pero tu no vas a decirle nada ¿Verdad?- tono amistoso- Mucho menos de cómo trato a Potter.

-¿Por qué…?

Severus carraspeó. _Porque no quiero que me hechice…_

-Como te dije es cosa mía, Draco. Prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Lupin.

-Mmmhhh…- miro sospechosamente a su padrino- Esta bien…

Severus suspiró aliviado.

_Pero si me lo pregunta no podré cubrirte, padrino. Sabes que tengo debilidad por mi papi…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-En esta semana tenemos la maldita clase de vuelo…- suspiró abatido Théo- ¿Para que quieren que aprendamos a volar? Prefiero gastar mi tiempo en leerme un buen libro.

Sus amigos Slytherins lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-Solo Theodore Nott puede preferir un libro a un vuelo con escoba.- rió Blaise.

-¿Que tiene de gracioso?- siseó.

-¡Por Salazar, Théo!- exclamó Draco- Volar es una de las experiencias más placenteras que tenemos el lujo de probar los magos. El vértigo, la adrenalina y la diversión encima de una escoba no se comparan para nada con lo que te puede ofrecer un libro…

Nott se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un come libros, Théo.- espetó Pansy- Yo me muero por volar mañana. Así podré decirle al Señor Remus que sus clases de vuelo me ayudaron mucho…- murmuró emocionada.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tu le escribes a mi papá?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Sip. El primer día le escribí diciendo que entre a Slytherin y me respondió que se alegraba por mí.- suspiró- La verdad es que no me hubiese molestado ir a Gryffindor solo por hacerlo feliz. El añoraba que uno de sus alumnos fuese a su Casa…

Malfoy tensó su mandíbula y salio de la Sala Común antes de hechizar a Pansy.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Aquí con la primera entrega de la segunda temporada de mi primer fic slash . Espero que guste, como vieron todo el fic será así, usando diálogos de los libros, pero teniendo en cuenta los pensamientos de Draco, Severus, Remus, Lucius y los Slytherins en general.

El romance va a tardar un montón en llegar, así que no me presionen ¬¬

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	2. La criatura del Bosque Prohibido

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 2: La criatura del Bosque Prohibido.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Eres un exagerado.- Fue lo primero que le espetó Blaise al entrar a la habitación que compartían Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y el mismo Draco.

-¿Por qué…?- Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

-¿Escapas con tu escoba de helicópteros pilotados por muggles?- Preguntó irónico.

Draco se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Es cierto…- Farfulló.

-Te recuerdo que eso nos pasó una sola vez. Aquella vez que quisimos ir solos al Mundo Muggle. Y si su papá o tu padre se llegaran a enterar de eso, estás frito.

Esta vez Draco perdió todo el color de su cara.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hoy es esa maldita clase de vuelo.- Bufó Theodore mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

-¿Draco…?- Preguntó Pansy al ver al rubio mirar fijamente algo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

El rubio se detuvo junto a Neville Longbottom y tomó una esfera blanca de sus manos. No fue consciente de lo que se decía a su alrededor. Esa esfera le llamó mucho la atención. _¿Será porque parece una luna llena?_

-Sólo la miraba.- Contestó distraídamente a los Gryffindors que lo fulminaban con la mirada, para luego sí marchar hacia su mesa.

Esa tarde tuvieron la tan esperada clase de vuelo con los Gryffindors. Theodore estaba que se moría del tedio.

-Esa vieja idiota… ¿Qué sabe ella?- Masculló malhumorado el rubio. La profesora de vuelo (Hooch) acababa de decirle que sujetaba muy mal la escoba. Que lo había estado haciendo mal toda su vida.

-A mí me dijo que lo hacía perfecto.- Se jactó Pansy- Eso es porque no hacías caso de las lecciones de tu papi. Y, ahora, por arrogante, has hecho el ridículo.

-Cállate, Pansy.- Gruñó. _En serio… esta niña quiere que la termine hechizando._

En ese momento Longbottom hizo otra de las suyas y Draco, para desquitarse con alguien su frustración, decidió burlarse de él.

-¿Han visto la cara de ese idiota?- Rió.

Sus amigos lo acompañaron, por supuesto. Aunque Théo seguía con el ceño fruncido. _Encima que dejo de leer mi libro para venir a volar, la profesora se va. ¡Tsk!_

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!- Dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?- Atacó Pansy- Nunca pensé que te podrían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.- _A mí me gustan los hombres maduros. De preferencia castaños de ojos dorados…_, pensó para sí.

-Miren…- Dijo Draco emocionado, agachándose hacia el pasto- Es esa cosa estúpida que le mando la abuela a Longbottom.

-Trae eso aquí, Malfoy.

Draco frunció el ceño. _Potter tenía que ser. Esta es mi oportunidad para dejarte en ridículo_. Sonrió malicioso.

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué les parece en la copa de un árbol?

-¡Tráela aquí!

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!- Dijo ya desde lo alto. _Ahora veremos quién es el mejor…_

Segundos más tarde, Draco miraba asombrado al moreno junto a él. _Tsk… ¿No que no sabía volar?_

-¡Déjala o te bajaré de esa escoba!

-¿A sí?- Mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo preocupado. Ahora recién se daba cuenta que si lo encontraban haciendo esto, podría llegar a oídos de su papi y no habría visita en el despacho de su padrino el fin de semana.

-¡Aquí no están Crabbe o Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy!

_¿Cómo se atreve? Yo no los necesito a ellos para dar una buena pelea. No por nada tengo sangre licana en mis venas._

-¡Atrápala si puedes entonces!- Gritó enfadado y arrojó la esfera al aire.

Al llegar a tierra, Malfoy dio un respingo al ver a la Profesora McGonagall llegar junto a ellos con pasos apresurados. _Me salvé por poco…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Estás loco, no?- Espetó Blaise. La voz de la conciencia de Draco.

-No.- Gruñó.

Acababan de venir del Gran Comedor con la noticia de que tendría un duelo de magos con Potter, y sus amigos no estaban muy contentos.

-Oh, solo pensaba. Porque creo haber escuchado que te vas a batir a duelo con el Gryffindor celebridad. Si los agarran, tu papá no va a estar muy contento.

-No me van a agarrar.- Siseó enfadado. Ahora, con la cabeza fría, sí podía ver lo que su amigo le decía. _¿Por qué soy tan impulsivo? ¿Será mi parte Gryffindor?_

-Nadie lo va a agarrar porque no va a ir.- Habló Théo.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Quedaría como un cobarde!

-¿Prefieres quedar como un cobarde o enfrentar la ira de tu papá si se entera?

Draco no dijo nada.

-Igual te puedes vengar de Potter…- Dijo Terence Higos, que estaba con ellos. 

-¿Cómo?

-Avisa a Filch que ellos estarán allí a medianoche.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ahora sí que estoy enfadado…- Masculló.

-Pues tú te lo buscaste en verdad, Draco. Si no hubieses quebrantado las reglas, ahora Potter no sería el buscador más joven que ha habido en siglos.- Dijo Theodore sin mirarlo. Se encontraba leyendo un libro especialmente grande.

-¿Qué tienen todos contra mí?- Siseó.

-Es que si tu papá se entera…- Empezaron todos.

-¡Basta!- Rugió- ¡Todo siempre es lo mismo con ustedes! ¡Parece preocuparles más que yo enoje a mi papi que lo que me pase a mí!

-Es que tu papá no se merece un disgusto porque tú actúas como un idiota, Draco.- Dijo Blaise.

Toda la furia del veela se disipó.

-Ya lo sé.- Farfulló- Pero es que ese Potter… ¿Por qué todo le tiene que salir bien? No es justo…

-Así es la vida, amigo. Ahora guarden silencio, que no me dejan concentrar.

Draco y Blaise suspiraron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Papi!

-Hola, mi amor.- Dijo Remus, abrazando fuertemente a su cachorrito- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, papá. Contento de verte. ¿Me has traído un regalo?

-Por supuesto. Aquí tienes.- Dijo entregándole un paquete- ¿Te has portado bien?

Draco desvió la mirada. Su papá lo conocía muy bien y sabría si estaba mintiendo.

-Claro que sí, papi. Yo siempre me porto bien.- Sonrisa inocente.

-En casa siempre te portas bien. Aquí no sé…

-¿Desconfías de mí?- Preguntó ceñudo.

-Sí…- Rotundo- Eres mi hijo, pero también eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

El veela gruñó. En ese momento entraba el dueño del lugar donde los Malfoy estaban reunidos. Severus Snape venía cojeando de una pierna.

-¿Estás bien, Severus?

-Sí.- Gruñó- Sólo que el maldito perro de tres cabezas del Semi-gigante no estaba de humor hoy.

-¿Fluffy? ¿Y por qué estabas tú con ese animal? Debe estar enorme ahora.

-No puedo decírtelo.- Dijo dando una mirada disimulada a Draco- Son cosas de Dumbledore.

-Oh…

-¿Te quedas para ver el partido de Quidditch, papi? Juegan Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-No puedo hijo. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Suspiró.

-Ok.- Desilusionado- Aunque yo tampoco quiero ir. Sólo para ver a Potter regodearse por su puesto.-Siseó- Espero que le hagamos morder el polvo.

-¿Estás hablando de Harry Potter?

-Sí. Le dieron el puesto de buscador de su Casa.- Masculló.

-¿En serio?- Tono emocionado.

Snape bufó.

-Sí… por romper las reglas. Tiene tanta suerte como su padre.- Siseó.

-Oh, vamos Severus. Deja ya atrás esas tonterías.- Se giró a su hijo- No podré ir, pero espero que me cuentes qué pasó en el partido. ¿De acuerdo, mi vida?

-Sí, papi.- Dijo abrazándolo.

-Hasta pronto, Draco. Pórtate bien.

Una vez Remus se hubo retirado, Severus miró a su ahijado.

-Tu papi no sabe todas las tonterías que has estado haciendo. ¿O me equivoco?

-No… y espero que no se entere.- Mirada significativa.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras tu falta no sea muy grande.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Al fin llega la Navidad.- Suspiró Draco.

-Sí, a ver si ahora que vas a pasar tiempo con tu papá bajas un poco tus humos. Estás insoportable desde que Slytherin perdió contra los leones.- Dijo Nott.

-Todavía me pregunto por qué los sigo llamando amigos…

-Y yo no sé por qué tú sigues buscando pelea con Potter y Weasley. Lo de esta mañana, luego de Pociones, fue demasiado. Tienes suerte de que Snape te alcahuetee todo.- Replicó Blaise.

Draco se enfurruñó.

El día antes de Navidad, Remus fue a recibir a su pequeño a la Estación de trenes de King's Cross. Luego de un gran achuchón a su bebé, saludó a todos sus ex-alumnos. Le dio ánimos a Terence, Marcus y Adrian por lo del partido, pero los reprendió por ser tan bruscos.

-"Así es el juego"- Había mascullado Marcus.

Una vez en la Mansión Malfoy Lucius recibió a su hijo un con abrazo un tanto frío. _Tan bien que estábamos…_, pensó, egoísta.

-Bien Draco, ve a cambiarte y regresa para empezar armar nuestro árbol de Navidad.

-¡Sí, papi!

Esa misma noche estuvieron hasta tarde terminando de arreglar el gran árbol que adornaría su sala. Era tan inmenso como los que Hagrid cortaba para que adornaran Hogwarts y, con mucha imaginación, lograron que se viera envidiablemente hermoso. Por el resto de la casa había montones de muérdago (idea de Lucius para poder besar a su esposo. Aunque excusas nunca le faltan…), moños rojos, guirnaldas y hadas de colores.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Draco fue despertar a su papi (saltando sobre Lucius, quien gruñó enfadado. El pequeño no se asustó. Remus nunca permitiría que el veela mayor le hiciera daño, si no quería _el castigo_) Juntos bajaron a abrir los regalos seguidos de un enfurruñado rubio.

El niño recibió muchos regalos. Entre ellos, un libro de alarmante tamaño por parte de Theodore Nott, una cadena de oro con las letras DML en el centro por parte de Blaise Zabini, golosinas muggles por parte de Crabbe y Goyle. De Pansy no recibió nada, pero su papi sí. _Esa estúpida…_, pensó enfadado.

Y así paso los días de vacaciones de Navidad con sus padres, haciendo las cosas habituales con su papi, antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts. Para disgusto de Lucius, el castaño durmió dos días con su bebé, sin que hubiera castigo de por medio.

-"Tú sabes como lo extraño, quiero dormir abrazadito con él al menos una noche"- Había dicho mientras abrazaba al niño y éste se restregaba como un gatito mimoso por su papi.

Cuando se cumplieron dos noches de soledad en su cama, lo dejó pasar, pero para cuando ya se veía venir la tercera, decidió intervenir.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, papi…- Dijo Draco con voz ahogada.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida.- Respondió Remus abrazando a su hijo.

_Esta escena se me hace conocida. ¬¬_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Tú no entiendes, verdad?- Siseó Théo mirando enfadado al rubio.

-¿No entiendo de qué?

-¡Lo de Longbottom fue estúpido! ¿Qué si alguien te veía? ¿Y si se lo dice a McGonagall? Sabes muy bien que ella es muy amiga de tu papi.

Draco palideció.

-Déjalo, Théo.- Habló Blaise- Él solito tiene que darse cuenta de lo que hace.

Luego del partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, el cachorro Malfoy-Lupin se encontraba acojonado en el despacho de su padrino.

-¿Qué pasó?- Siseó. No estaba de humor después de que no pudo evitar que los leones ganaran.

-¡Fue ese Weasley!- Saltó enseguida- ¡Es un maldito salvaje! ¡Mira cómo me dejó la cara!

Su rostro mostraba un gran moretón en el ojo y tenía rasguños en la mejilla.

-Draco… te advertí que no daría parte a Lupin de tu comportamiento si es que no te pasabas. Pelearte a puños siendo un mago…- Negó con la cabeza- Eso no es digno de alguien de tu clase.

El niño palideció.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, padrino! ¡Yo prometí callar tu saña con Potter! ¡No puedes decirle nada a papá! ¡Por favor!

Severus fulminó a su ahijado con la mirada. _¿Cómo es que nosotros, orgullosos Slytherins, tememos tanto a ese licántropo? La verdad es que nunca pude llegar a una conclusión… pero ese Lupin da miedo cuando se enoja._

-Está bien, Draco. Pero esta vez te vas con una advertencia. No quiero que se repita. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, padrino.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento?- Preguntó Blaise al ver la sonrisa de superioridad en su amigo.

-Creo que tengo el plan perfecto para vengarme de Potter y ese Weasel (N/A: A mí me gusta más como suena y se escribe en inglés), sólo es cuestión de tiempo para ponerlo en práctica.

--------------------------  
Una semana después.  
--------------------------

-Ya falta poco, muy poco…- Susurró frotando sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿No nos vas a decir qué es lo que estas tramando?- Dijo Crabbe.

-No. Ustedes son capaces de arruinar mis planes. Yo voy a hacer esto solo.

---------------------  
A los pocos días.  
---------------------

-Bien, se supone que hoy van a traer al maldito dragón del guardabosques, sólo tengo…

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Señor Malfoy?

Draco dio un respingo y giró para encontrarse con una enfadada Minerva McGonagall (vestida de una extraña manera) _Mierda… estoy jodido_. La profesora se adelantó hacia él y lo agarró de una oreja.

-¡Castigo!- Gritó la profesora- ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche. ¿Cómo te atreves…? Si tu papá se enterara…

Draco palideció al ver su peor temor a punto de realizarse.

-Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!

-¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!

Llegaron hasta las habitaciones de Snape y Minerva aporreó la puerta sin contemplaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?- Gruñó Severus al abrir la puerta.

-Esto pasa…- Siseó ella mostrándole al niño que traía por la oreja.

-¡Señora, mi oreja!

-¡Cállese, jovencito! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Sus padres nunca tuvieron una actitud tan reprobable! Bueno… tal vez los amigos de su papá sí, pero eso no viene al caso.

-¿Me van a decir de una vez qué pasa?- Volvió a gruñir Severus, hastiado.

-Severus, acabo de encontrar a este pequeño _merodeando_ por los pasillos del colegio.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos y miró con decepción a su ahijado.

-Entiendo, Minerva. Yo me encargo… entre, Señor Malfoy.- Dijo, haciéndose a un lado.

-Esto fue suficiente, Draco.- Dijo Severus no bien hubo cerrado la puerta- Lupin se enterará de esto.

-¡No!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Te lo dije…- Se mofó Blaise al otro día.

-Cállate si no quieres que te hechice.- Gruñó el veela.

-¿Y cuando viene tu papá?- Pregunto Goyle.

-Esta tarde tengo que estar en el despacho de Snape.- Gimió.

-Te compadezco…

-------------  
En la tarde.  
-------------

-Padrino… ¿Ya vino mi papi?

-Aquí estoy, Draco Malfoy.- El frío siseo erizó todos los pelos de Draco. _Mañana es luna llena…_

-Papi, yo…

-Papi, nada.- Cortante- Te advertí sobre tu comportamiento en el colegio, hijo, y me llaman para decirme que ya estás castigado y que has perdido puntos para tu casa. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

-¡Todo es culpa de Potter! ¡Yo iba para cobrarme venganza de todo lo que me hizo!

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho Harry…Potter?

-¡Es un odioso! ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma!

-Pero… ¿Por qué, hijo? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que hables de odio?

-Él se negó a ser mi amigo cuando lo conocí en el tren.

-¿Y por qué habría de negarse, le hiciste algo?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso.

-Bien… yo tal vez hice un pequeño comentario acerca de los Weasel… digo ¡Weasley!

Draco temió lo peor cuando vio a su papá fruncir el ceño.

-Estás castigado, Draco.- Siseó- No vendré a visitarte en lo que resta del año escolar. Y tampoco voy a escribirte diariamente.

-Está bien…- Tono abatido- Pero antes que te vayas tengo que decirte algo…- Dijo, sonriendo malicioso.

Hablaron un rato más hasta que llegó el momento de Remus para abandonar Hogwarts

-Espero que aprendas a comportarte, Draco Malfoy. O las consecuencias de tus actos serán peores.

-Sí, papi.- Hombros caídos, ojos llorosos.

-Ya puedes irte a cenar, Draco. Mañana ve con Filch para tu castigo.- Habló Severus, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Sí, profesor.- Tono rencoroso.

-Yo también tengo que irme. Pero antes me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo, Severus.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Harry Potter.

Snape le mandó un mirada de traición a su ahijado y éste le sonrió son superioridad antes de salir del despacho. _Tú me traicionaste primero._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Llegó junto al enclenque conserje y se dispusieron a esperar. Poco tiempo después, los otros tres Gryffindors castigados se reunieron con ellos.

-Síganme.- Dijo Filch encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia afuera- Después de esto pensarán dos veces antes de faltar a las reglas de la escuela ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirándolos con aire burlón- Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si quieren mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgarlos de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no piensen en escapar, porque será peor para ustedes si lo hacen.

_Este tipo está loco…_

Caminaron hasta llegar al borde del Bosque Prohibido y a Draco le empezó a entrar el pánico al ver la luna llena. Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar lo que decía el loco de Filch.

-¿El bosque?- Repitió lo que acababa de decir el conserje- Hay toda clase de cosas allí… dicen que hay hombres-lobo.- _Y teniendo uno en casa, sé lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser. A pesar de que mi papi nunca me hizo nada por ser su cachorro…_

-Eso es su problema.- Respondió Filch radiante- Tendrían que pensar en los hombres-lobo antes de meterse en problemas.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

-No iré a ese bosque.- Dijo a Hagrid con voz temblorosa cuando éste contó sus planes.

-Lo harás si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts- Dijo Hagrid con severidad- Hicieron algo malo y ahora deben pagarlo.

-Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...

-Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts.- Gruñó Hagrid- ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Harán algo que sea útil, o si no se irán. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y recoge tus cosas. ¡Vete! Estoy seguro de que padre no estará contento y mucho menos tu papá.

Draco no se movió, miró con ira a Hagrid, pero no replicó nada.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba confundido. Otra vez volvían a hablarle a Malfoy como si tuviera dos padres y no una madre y un padre. ¿Qué pasaba allí? (N/A: recuerden que la educación anticuada de Harry no le hace conocer muy bien acerca de las parejas homosexuales, y mucho menos sabe que los hombres-magos pueden embarazarse.) Ya se había olvidado de eso, pero ahora que surgía el tema le daba curiosidad.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue la separación por grupos. Neville, Draco y Fang por un lado. Hagrid, Harry y Ron por otro. Al pequeño rubio no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que asustar al pobre castaño de Gryffindor. _Si éste de valiente no tiene nada_. Ahora se encontraba con el perro y Potter internándose en el bosque, luego de la reprimenda del Semi-gigante. Malfoy sintió nostalgia al recordar las historias que le contaba su papá de cuando se transformaba, y sus amigos animagos lo acompañaban para que el lobo no se lastimase y para que estuviera más tranquilo.

-Mira…- Murmuró de repente Harry, levantando un brazo para detenerlo.

Draco agudizó lo ojos y vieron algo blanco brillante que relucía en la tierra. Había un unicornio… muerto, y lo brillante era su sangre. Draco sintió mucha pena, pero de repente su sangre se congeló al escuchar el sonido de algo deslizarse. De la oscuridad, una figura encapuchada se acercaba gateando. Los tres observadores se paralizaron. Ante su horror, lo que sea que fuera eso, empezó a beber la sangre del unicornio.

-Va-Vámonos Potter…- Susurró Draco. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar como loco y salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, la cosa esa pareció escucharlo, dejó su presa y empezó a acercarse a ellos. Draco empezó a temblar y vio como Harry se llevaba la mano a la cabeza con un rictus de dolor en el rostro. Lo tomó de un brazo y empezó a retroceder. Estaban perdidos. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue: _¡Papi!_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Draco…- Fue lo único que susurró Remus antes de desaparecer hacia la chimenea más cercana.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Severus! ¡¿Dónde está Draco?!

-Remus, tranquilízate…- Intentó calmar Lucius.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Sentí a mi hijo llamarme! ¡El lazo licántropo-cachorro sólo se da cuando este último corre _muy grave_ peligro!

-Lucius tiene razón, Remus. Debes tranquilizarte. Draco está bien… está en la enfermería.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Está en estado de shock. Luego pueden verlo. Antes tenemos que hablar…- Sentenció con voz lúgubre.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Draco y otros tres Gryffindor estaban cumpliendo su castigo con Hagrid en el boque Prohibido.

-¿Castigo…?- Preguntó Lucius, ceñudo. Remus, convenientemente, le había ocultado ese detalle. Si le decía que habían encontrado a su hijo _merodeando_ por los pasillos, le echaría la culpa a él.

-Sí, castigo. Estaban investigando el porqué de una serie de unicornios muertos. Y, al parecer, esta noche tanto Draco como Harry Potter vieron al autor de ellos. Una figura encapuchada estaba bebiendo su sangre… y ustedes saben muy bien para qué sirve ese líquido tan puro.

-Te mantiene con vida…- Murmuró Remus.

-Sí… vivo hasta que pueda poner sus manos en algo más preciado.

-¿De qué hablas, Severus?- Cuestionó Lucius.

-La Piedra Filosofal está en Hogwarts. Creo que nuestros peores temores se están haciendo realidad. Para mí no hay duda de quién es el encapuchado.

Los Malfoy palidecieron.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró Lucius derrumbándose en un sillón- ¿Él?

-Albus y yo pensamos que sí.

Silencio.

-¿Cómo lograron salvarse?

-Un centauro los ayudó, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Potter. Draco no recuerda nada, entró en shock en el momento que la criatura se abalanzó sobre ellos. Firenze los llevó hasta donde Hagrid. ¿Tú lo conoces, verdad?

-Sí… quiero ver a mi bebé.

-Dumbledore ya dio permiso. Puedes ir si quieres… sólo procura que nadie te vea.

Cuando Remus salió del despacho, Severus y Lucius se miraron gravemente.

-¿Está protegida la Piedra?

-Con los mejores encantamientos que pudimos idear. Pero sabes muy bien que eso no lo podrá detener mucho tiempo, lo conocemos y cuando se propone algo, lo logra.

Lucius no dijo nada.

--------------------  
En la enfermería.  
--------------------

-Hola Poppy. ¿Cómo está mi cachorro?

-Oh, Remus querido. ¡Cuanto tiempo!- Exclamó ella abrazándolo.

-Mucho en verdad, Madame Pomfrey. ¿Cómo está Draco?

-Muy bien. Sólo un tanto alterado. Ve a verlo si gustas…

El castaño se acercó a su niño. El rubio estaba despierto y en cuanto vio a su papi se abalanzó hacia él.

-¡Papi! Qué suerte que estás aquí.

-Te sentí llamarme.- Susurró abrazando con fuerza al chico. Pudo sentir a Draco llorar y eso le partió el corazón.

-Lo siento. Si no hubiese sido castigado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No pienses en eso, mi amor… sólo descansa. Papi se va a quedar aquí hasta que te duermas.

-Está bien, Pa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y dice que Harry lo venció?- La incredulidad en la voz de Remus era evidente.

-Así es, Remus… pero sólo retrasó su regreso. ¿Entiendes, verdad?

-Sí, Albus. Lo entiendo muy bien. Lucius y yo ya estamos tomando precauciones al respecto.

-Yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Estaba pensando en reactivar la Orden.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias, muchacho. ¿Te quedarás para la fiesta de fin de curso? Voy a dar una gran sorpresa esta noche. Seguro te va a encantar.- Sonrisa misteriosa.

-…ok.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

---------------------------  
Estación King's Cross.  
---------------------------

-¡Remus!

-Hola Molly. ¿Vienes a buscar a tus hijos?

-Sí. ¿Y tú a tu niño?

-Así es. ¿Supongo que ya sabes todo lo ocurrido en el colegio, no?

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo ella con expresión lúgubre- Siempre esperamos este momento. Pero creo que uno nunca está preparado para aceptarlo.

-Mientras más rápido lo aceptemos, mejor.

El sonido del tren al acercarse detuvo su charla y el Gryffindor se despidió amablemente de la pelirroja. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin su bebé bajó del tren con cara de pocos amigos. A lo lejos pudo ver a los Weasley y a Harry Potter. No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía al ver al niño. _El pequeño Prongs_.

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Por qué va ser?- Gruñó- Ese Dumbledore nos estafó.

-Oh, vamos Draco.- Sonrió- Fue todo muy justo. Gryffindor se merecía la Copa.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su papá.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes.

-Sí, mi vida.- Sonriendo aún tomó la mano de su cachorro y juntos atravesaron la pared del andén 9 ¾.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Aquí termina mi adaptación del primer libro: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Espero que les haya gustado y ya en el próximo chap empieza el del segundo.

Si notaron e di un poco de protagonismo a Draco, sacando si parte Gry en la escena del Bosque XD Y que no quedara como un cobarde y salga huyendo como pasa en el libro.

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	3. El diario

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 3: El diario.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Dices que ese diario pertenecía a Voldemort?

-Sí. Él se lo dio a mi padre para que lo guardara. No sé qué tendrá, nunca quise tocarlo. Por si las dudas…

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-Llevarlo a nuestra Cámara en Gringotts.

-Deberías destruirlo, amor.

-Lo he intentado, pero una magia muy poderosa lo protege.

Un ligero PLOP se escuchó en el despacho de Lucius.

-Disculpe Señor Malfoy, Señor. El Señor Ethan Nott está en la sala esperándole, Señor Malfoy, Señor.

-Enseguida voy para allá, Dobby.

-¿Qué hace él aquí…? Sabes que ese hombre me da mala espina.

-Tengo negocios con él, Remus. No puedo romper la relación.

-Como tú digas. Me voy a ver qué tanto hace Draco.

Remus se retiró del despacho, y Lucius fue a recibir a su invitado. Sin más preámbulos se dirigieron al despacho donde minutos antes estaban reunidos los esposos. El libro de tapa negra sobre la mesa del rubio llamó la atención de Nott.

-Ese es el objeto que nuestro Señor le dio a tu padre en el pasado, ¿verdad, Lucius?

-Sí.- Respondió secamente guardando el diario en un cajón.

Los hombres estuvieron hablando de negocios por más de dos horas. Remus entró un momento en el despacho, saludó educadamente a Nott y le pidió a su esposo hablar un momento con él.

-Enseguida vengo, Ethan.

-No hay problema, Lucius.

Al retirarse el rubio, Ethan se levantó de un salto de su silla y abrió el cajón para tomar el diario. Transfiguró un papel en una copia exacta, y lo puso en su lugar.

-El Señor Nott no debería hacer eso, Señor.

Nott dio un respingo al escuchar la voz chillona. Vio a unos pasos de él a un elfo de grandes ojos azules.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, maldito elfo.- Siseó- No le hablarás de esto a tus amos. Si lo haces, me encargaré de que te den la ropa. ¿Está claro?

Dobby lo miró con aprensión y afirmó fervientemente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, Lucius.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin este es mi año!- Chilló emocionado Lucas.

-Lucas, no grites.- Gruñó Severus exasperado.

-¡Es que estoy muy contento, tío! Al fin voy a poder ir a Hogwarts, conocer el Bosque Prohibido, tener clases con otros niños, hacer magia de verdad… con mi propia varita. Conocer a Harry Potter…

-¿Potter…?

-Sí, al héroe del Mundo Mágico. Me pregunto… ¿cómo será?

-No te pierdes nada.- Siseó Draco.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir por nuestros materiales?

-Todavía hay mucho tiempo, Lucas. Pero cuando vayas podemos ir todos juntos. Así compramos las cosas para el segundo año de Draco.- Habló amablemente Lupin.

-¡Bien!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-No… ¿qué estás haciendo?- Harry dio un bufido y se acercó a Dobby para impedir que se siguiera dando golpes contra las paredes.

-Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.

-¿Su familia?

-La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, Señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.

-¿Y saben que estás aquí?

-¡Oh, no Señor! Dobby debería castigarse muy severamente si lo supieran, Señor. Si lo hicieran, Dobby debería cerrarse la puerta del horno sobre la orejas.

-¿Pero ellos no se darían cuenta si lo haces?

-Dobby no lo duda, Señor. Y si eso pasara, el Señor Remus se enteraría. ¡Oh, no! Dobby tendrá que decirle al Señor que le guardo _el secreto_ y le dará la prenda.

-¿Prenda…?

-Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser liberado por su familia, Señor. Si le dan una prenda de vestir.

-¿Y tú no quieres ser liberado? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, Señor. Dobby antes sí hubiese querido. Mis Señores eran muy malos conmigo, pero eso cambió cuando el Señor Remus llegó a la casa…- Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron como platos- ¿Pero qué he dicho? ¡Los he insultado!

Y el elfo doméstico volvió a darse de cabezazos, esta vez contra la lámpara.

-Por favor… no hagas ruido. Dime ya qué quieres.

El pequeño elfo se enfrascó en alabanzas hacia Harry por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se inclinó hacia el moreno.

-Dobby ha oído.- Dijo con voz quebrada- Que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas... y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Ay, señor!- Exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto- ¡Harry Potter es tan valiente! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que chamuscarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.

Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.

-¿Qué-qué?- Tartamudeó Harry- Pero **sí** tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. No sabes lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.

-No, no, no.- Chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas- Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia.- Susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo- Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, Señor. Cuando vio al amigo del amo robar "el objeto". Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡Es demasiado importante, Señor!

-¿Qué cosas terribles?- Preguntó inmediatamente Harry- ¿Quién las está tramando?

Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared. Y Harry fue a detenerlo, tratando por todos los medios de hacer cambiar de opinión sobre la advertencia a Dobby. Pero ni ver como era tratado por los Dursley lo sacó de su terquedad. Incluso le metió en un gran lío con los invitados de Tío Vernon. Sin embargo, Harry no iba a hacer caso a esa advertencia.

-Tenga cuidado, Señor Harry Potter. El amigo del amo está decidido a ponerlo en peligro.-Fue lo que dijo Dobby antes de desvanecerse con un PLOP.

Y es que Dobby, al sospechar que algo malo pasaría con el diario de Quien-tú-sabes, decidió ausentarse de la Mansión Malfoy para averiguar qué se traía entre manos Nott. Iba allá cada vez que podía, y así se enteró de los planes del cabeza de esa familia. Y él era admirador del Harry Potter y también sabía que el moreno era hijo de uno de los queridos amigos de su Señor, por eso es que se tomó todo ese trabajo. No iba a permitir que algo le pasara a Harry Potter.

Días después, los gemelos y Ron Weasley rescataron a Harry de casa de sus tíos. Él les contó sobre la visita de Dobby y el tema Draco Malfoy salió a relucir.

-Draco Malfoy.- Dijo George volviéndose- ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy?

-Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común.- Contestó Harry- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-He oído a mi padre hablar de él.- Respondió George- La familia Malfoy fue una destacada partidaria de Quien-tú-sabes.

-Y cuando desapareció Quien-tú-sabes.- Añadió Fred -Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo de Quien-tú-sabes. Pero que fue presionado para tomar esa decisión, porque él está casado con un mestizo, por eso los idealismos de la sangre no le llamaban tanto la atención.

-¿**Un** mestizo… _hombre_?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí… ¿Por qué?

-No… por nada. De todas maneras, no sé si los Malfoy poseerán elfos domésticos.

Harry prestó poca atención a lo siguiente. Todavía estaba en shock por saber que el tal Lucius estaba casado con un hombre, y que los Weasley se lo tomaran tan bien. Y a todo esto… si los dos eran hombres ¿De dónde había salido Draco? _Qué confuso_…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:

–_El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.  
_–Recreo con la «banshee»_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_–Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_–Vacaciones con las brujas_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_–Recorridos con los trols_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_–Viajes con los vampiros_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_–Paseos con los hombres lobo_, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
_–Un año con el Yeti_, Gilderoy Lockhart.

-¿Lockhart?- Preguntó Lucius con desdén- ¿Qué se le metió en la cabeza a ese viejo loco como para contratar a ese idiota como profesor?

Remus no dijo nada. Si bien reprobaba que llamara de esa manera a Dumbledore, también pensaba que el mago estaba algo loco como para contratar a ese hombre.

-¿Gilderoy Lockhart? ¿Acaso él no es un famoso escritor? Debe saber mucho como para haber escrito tantos libros.- Alegó Narcissa.

Snape bufó.

-Ya lo dijo Lucius, ése no es más que un idiota y un fraude.

-Awww, vamos tío.- Arrulló Lucas- Tú lo que pasa es que estás es celoso porque no te dieron el puesto que querías.

Severus fulminó a su sobrino con la mirada.

-No te pases, Lucas.- Dijo Regulus Black dándole un coscorrón a su sobrino.

-¡Auch! ¡Pero si es cierto!- Se indignó.

-Bueno… Basta todos ustedes.- Intervino Remus- Primero iremos a la librería Flourish Blotts. Regulus… ¿Puedes ir con Severus a ver los ingredientes de pociones?

-Sip, no hay problema. De paso iré a ver las escobas.

-¡Yo voy contigo!- Chilló Lucas.

-No.- Respondió Narcissa agarrándole de una oreja- Tú estarás donde pueda verte.

-Qué injusticia.- Bufó- No lo dejan divertirse a uno…

-Nosotros ya vamos a la librería. Primero tengo que ir a otro lugar.- Dijo de repente Lucius- Espérame allá con Narcissa, Remus. Ven Draco.

-Pero…

-Ven, te digo. Voy a comprarte algo.- Siseó.

-Ve, mi vida…

Sólo así Draco accedió.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-No toques nada, Draco.

El niño, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo enfurruñado.

-Creí que me ibas a comprar un regalo.

-Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras.- Respondió Lucius, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el mostrador.

-¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de mi Casa?- Dijo aún más enfurruñado- Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...- Se inclinó para ver algunas calaveras de un estante- A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...

-Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos.- Bufó Lucius, exasperado- Cualquiera diría que le tienes envidia.- Añadió malicioso.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada y su respuesta se perdió por la llegada del dueño del local.

-¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo!- Saludó el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello- ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...

-Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender.- Cortó Lucius.

-¿A vender?- La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.

-Sí… Deseo deshacerme de algunos objetos que todavía quedan en mi casa.- _Maldito Remus… siempre encuentra mis lugares secretos. A este paso me voy a quedar sin objetos de magia oscura. Adiós a mi valiosa colección. Snif…_

Le entregó una lista al dueño del lugar y éste empezó a leerla minuciosamente.

-¿Puedo quedarme con esto?- Interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.

-¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria!- Dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco-¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.

-Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin.- Repuso fríamente Lucius. _¿Qué se cree este viejo?_

Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:

-No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...

-Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio…- Añadió Lucius fulminado a Draco con la mirada- Puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.

-¡No es culpa mía!- Replicó Draco- Todos los profesores tienen alumnos favoritos. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...

-Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes.- Cortó el veela.

-Le voy a decir a papá lo que me estás diciendo…- Farfulló el chico- Él me dijo que no me preocupara. Que ya vendrían tiempos mejores.

-Maldito mocoso mimado…- Siseó fulminándolo con la mirada. Respiró hondo y volvió a sus asuntos- Bien Señor Borgin, volvamos a lo que vine.

Y Draco sonrió triunfal sin darse cuenta que toda la conversación estaba siendo vista por el-niño-que-vivió. Lucius estuvo regateando unos cuantos minutos hasta que aceptó lo que el viejo quería darle. _Maldito tacaño_… Porque si no vendía esos objetos, Remus le dijo que le tenía preparado un período de cuarentena sin sexo. _¡Maldita herencia!_

De regreso al Callejón Diagon, Draco se hizo acreedor de una Nimbus 2001. Con la promesa de no decirle nada a su papi.

-"Yo me voy a encargar de que entres al equipo"- Dijo su padre. Draco sólo lo miró con sospecha y asintió.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
Firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía  
EL ENCANTADOR  
de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

-Lo que me faltaba.- Siseó Lucius.

-Muy buenos días, Malfoy.

El veela mayor volteó y fingió una sonrisa al encontrarse con Ethan Nott, quien venía acompañado de Theodore, su hijo.

-Buenos días, Nott. ¿De compras?

-Sí… ya sabes. Aquí con mi pequeño.- Respondió palmeando la espalda de Théo. Éste frunció el ceño disgustado. _Es la primera vez que sale conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón. Algo trama_…- ¿Y tu esposo?

-Debería estar por aquí.

Draco bufó y entro a la librería. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Potter con la tropa de pelirrojos. Vio como el moreno se sacaba fotos con "el escritor idiota". _Siempre buscando fama…_

-¿Te gusta, no, Potter?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras- El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

-¡Déjalo en paz, él no se lo ha buscado!- El rubio se fijó en la pelirroja que había gritado, y vio que ella lo estaba fulminado con la mirada. _Nada comparada con la mirada de un Malfoy, pecosa…_

-¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia!- No supo porqué ese comentario lo molestó. _Si yo ya no pienso que es bonito._

-¡Ah, eres tú!- Dijo Ron con desdén- ¿Te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

-No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley.- Replicó el veela menor- Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

Sonrió con superioridad al ver como los pelirrojos se ponían rojos de furia.

-Draco, guarda silencio. Si tu papá te escucha te va a poner el castigo del siglo.- Dijo Lucius, llegando hacia ellos con Nott padre e hijo. 

-¡Ron!- Habló el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y  
George-¿Qué haces? Vamos fuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

-Arthur.- Saludó Malfoy educadamente. _Yo tampoco quiero castigo._

-Hola Lucius. Nott.- El Señor Weasley devolvió el saludo con aspereza. A Lucius había aprendido a soportarlo, pero eso no era igual con Nott.

-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho.- Comentó Nott- Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no?- Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la _Guía de transformación para principiantes._- Es evidente que no.- Rectificó-¿De qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de un mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco y fue a mirar los libros. No le interesaba escuchar cuando su padre se ponía a hablar de esas tonterías. Draco lo siguió. Por otro lado, el señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

-Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de un mago,  
Nott. Malfoy y tú deben saberlo.- Contestó.

-Es evidente.- Dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión- Por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.- _Si él me ataca, yo hago lo mismo._

Miradas de absoluta frialdad.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Se escuchó un chillido. Lucas Lestrange venía entrando con Regulus Black.

-Hola… perdón por la tardanza.- Se disculpó Regulus- ¿Cómo estás, Arthur? ¿Estos son tus niños? Qué grandes están…- Nostálgico.

-Oh, hola Regulus. Sí, ellos son Ron, Ginny, Fred…

-Yo soy George.

-Oh… lo siento. Bueno, éste es George, él es Fred y por último Percy.- Dijo señalando a cada uno de sus hijos.

-¿Y Bill?- Tono emocionado.

-Trabajando en cosas del Ministerio en Egipto. Ya sabes…- Sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Regulus al preguntar por su hijo.

-Ok, entonces.- Miró a los pelirrojos- Encantado de conocerlos, niños. Soy Regulus Black y este renacuajo es mi sobrino Lucas.

-¡Ey!- Se quejó el niño- No me llames así… ¿No ves que hay damas presentes? Arruinas mi reputación.- Se giró hacia la pelirroja- ¿Tú eres Ginny, verdad?- Sonrió con galantería- Yo soy Lucas…- Extendió una mano. Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas y no se movió- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tímida, preciosa!- Exclamó agarrando la mano de Ginny y sacudiéndola vigorosamente.

Arthur y Regulus rieron divertidos.

-Ella no es tímida, lo que pasa es que tú eres un desvergonzado.- Se escuchó una armoniosa voz un tanto exasperada.

-Awww, tía. Mi reputación.- Se quejó con un puchero. Vio a Ginny sonreír tímidamente y él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo estás, Arthur? ¿Y Molly?

-Muy buenos días, Señora Narcissa. Molly está haciendo cola para recibir un autógrafo de Lockhart.- Suspiró el pelirrojo.

-¿De ese idiota?- Siseó Draco, que venía de vuelta con Théo. Éste último con cantidades exorbitantes de libros en las manos.

Ron y Harry tuvieron que admitir que estaban de acuerdo con lo que acabada de decir Malfoy acerca de Lockhart.

-Gilderoy Lockhart no es un idiota, niño.- Le espetó una mujer que pasaba por ahí. El Slytherin la fulminó con la mirada y ella apresuró el paso.

-¿Y mi papá?- Quiso saber Draco.

-Eh…- Regulus sonrió nerviosamente mirando a Narcissa en busca de ayuda- Cuando veníamos entrando, escuchó lo que estaban hablando con Arthur y… se molestó _un poquito._

Lucius y Draco palidecieron.

-¿Nos escuchó…?- Susurró el veela mayor.

Regulus asintió. Y Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír. Era conocido por todos el dominio que tenía Remus sobre esos dos.

-¿Y dónde está…?

-Afuera con mi esposo. Si yo fuera ustedes, saldría ahora para arreglar las cosas.- Respondió Narcissa.

Los Malfoy salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando muy confundidos a los espectadores.

-¿Y Remus, Severus?

Snape sonrió burlón.

-Acaba de salir para la Mansión.

-Mierda…

---------------  
En la noche.  
---------------

Los rubios miraban con aprensión al más amado integrante de la familia. Remus Lupin se veía muy enfadado y tenía una almohada y su pijama en una mano.

-Me voy a dormir al ala derecha de la Mansión hasta que Draco entre a Hogwarts y, una vez que estés allá, olvida que te visite por lo menos el primer mes.- Dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Pero…

-Ningún pero. Saben muy bien las consecuencias de actuar de esa manera tan arrogante. Hasta mañana.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Qué raro…

-¿Qué es raro?

-Molly y sus hijos ya están esperando a que el tren parta, pero no veo a Harry y al más pequeño de sus hijos varones.

-Ya deben haber entrado y no te diste cuenta, Remus.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior. _No estoy seguro de eso, Lucius._

-Ya voy a entrar, papá. Padre.

-Ok. Ven para que te de un abrazo.

Draco sonrió abiertamente y abrazó con fuerza a su papi.

-Todavía estoy enojado contigo, Draco.- Susurró- Así que nos vemos dentro de un mes…

El niño aflojó el abrazo y se separó con pesadumbre. Ahora fue el turno de Lucius de abrazar a su veela.

-No te pongas triste, hijo.- Murmuró para que sólo Draco lo escuchara- Ya arreglé todo para que entres al equipo de tu Casa. Al llegar sólo tienes que hablar con Flint.

El chico asintió, mirando dudoso a su padre. _¿Entraré sin que me hagan una prueba? ¿Qué fue lo que tramaste, padre?_

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Verán que acá ya inicia la adaptación del segundo Libro, espero que les guste como voy juntando los hechos. XD Y el malo maloso que reemplazara a Lucius en mi fic es el padre de Theodore Nott, Ethan Nott. D

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	4. Las palabras prohibidas

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 4: Las palabras prohibidas.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Apuestas, Draco?- preguntó Adrian Pucey entrando al compartimiento donde el rubio estaba con sus amigos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Estamos apostando entre nosotros (los alumnos de tu padre) a qué casa va a ir Lucas.- dijo Terence Higgs sonriente.

El aludido frunció el ceño y los demás sonrieron.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y cómo va...?- preguntó enfadado Lucas.

-Siete de nosotros creemos que vas a Gryffindor.- dijo con desdén Adrian- Tres a Ravenclaw y sólo Theodore dice que entras a Slytherin.

-Yo voy por Ravenclaw.- saltó Malcolm Baddock.

-Yo digo que entras a Slytherin, Lucas- dijo Blaise pasando un par de galeones a los mayores.

-Ya van a ver ustedes…- siseó enfurruñado.

El momento clave había llegado. Miles Bletchley y Malcolm Baddock ya eran alumnos de la casa de Slytherin al igual que Colin Creevey lo era de Gryffindor.

-Lucas Lestrange.- llamó alto y claro la Profesora McGonagall.

Hubo muchas reacciones al escuchar el apellido, la mayoría (los que viven en el Mundo Mágico) de desagrado, otras de interés y muy poca de agrado. Una en especial fue la de Neville Longbottom quien palideció considerablemente al oír "Lestrange". Por su parte, el grupo de los alumnos de Remus estaban expectantes. El Sombrero Seleccionador se estaba tardando en la decisión.

Desde las puertas del Gran Comedor se podían ver a Harry y Ron (un tanto magullados) estar atentos a la selección y, sin que ellos lo notaran, Severus Snape estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

El grito del Sombrero dejó en shock a todos los Slytherins. Blaise y Theodore no pudieron evitar sonreír, todo el dinero de la apuesta se iba a dividir entre ellos dos solamente. Y si las Serpientes estaban en shock, eso no era nada comparado con el estado de Snape. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo. _A pesar de ser_ **su** _hijo es todo un Slytherin… _Sin embargo, se repuso enseguida para practicar su hobby favorito. Reprender a Potter.

-¿Y bien…?- dijo Lucas sonriente sentándose junto a Marcus- ¿Qué piensan del buen Lucas ahora…?

-Que me has hecho rico, pequeño.- rió Blaise palmeando la espalda del ojiazul.

El resto de los apostadores lo miraron indignados.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Vaya con la Señora Weasley- musitó sorprendido (y acojonado) Cassius Warrington.

-¿Eso era un Howler?- quiso saber Daphne Greengrass.

-Así es. Esos Gryffindors sí que se pasaron esta vez. Aunque sonó divertida su aventura. Siempre quise tener un coche muggle.- siseó Tobías Montague.

-Y yo. Pero siempre me gusto más la motocicleta que el Señor Remus nos contaba que tenía Padfoot.- dijo Marcus Flint.

-Nosotros sólo podemos soñar con eso… nuestros padres nunca nos van a dejar tener cosas de muggles.- suspiró Theodore.

-A mí sí me dejarían.- dijo Lucas.

-Pero tu caso y el de Draco son diferentes, Lucas. Ustedes tienen unos padres geniales.- susurró Terence Higgs.

-Mis padres no son geniales.- masculló Lucas con el ceño fruncido- Los geniales son mis tíos.

Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos. Lucas siempre reaccionaba de esa manera cuando le hablaban de sus padres. Parecía profesarle un odio particular a su madre Bellatrix. Nunca nadie supo porqué y tampoco se aseveraban a preguntar.

Al terminar de desayunar, las Serpientes de 2º año tuvieron clase con "el escritor idiota" que terminó siendo un total fraude. El grupo de los amigos de Draco estaban todos de acuerdo que Lockhart no le llegaba ni a los talones a Remus.

_"1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?  
2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?  
3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:

_54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?"_

-"¿Qué mierda es esto?"- pensaron todos al unísono.

Luego de comer fueron al patio y allí vieron a Potter junto a un niño con una enorme cámara de fotos. Draco recordó de pronto que hasta ahora no había fastidiado al moreno. Así que, sonriendo con superioridad, se acercó al grupo junto con Crabbe y Goyle. Theodore y Blaise bufaron y no lo siguieron.

-¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?- sonrió con desdén- ¡Todo el mundo a la cola!- gritó a la multitud- ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

-¡No es verdad!- dijo Harry enfadado- ¡Cállate Malfoy!

-Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia.- dijo el enano de la cámara. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. _Eso mismo me dijo mi padre. No es cierto…_, pensó enfurruñado.

-¿Envidia?- siseó- ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?

Escuchó a Crabbe y Goyle reír como tontos.

-Ya lárgate, Malfoy.- gruñó Ron amenazante. Blaise Zabini enarcó una ceja y detalló de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo. _Mmmhhh…_

-Weasley, ten cuidado.- dijo Draco despectivo- No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. "Si vuelves a hacer otra cosa…"-dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de Molly Weasley.

Varios alumnos de 5º de Slytherin que estaban por ahí rieron a carcajadas luego de esas palabras.

-¡Tsk! ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?- chistó Théo- Como si fuera que tu papá no te haría lo mismo si tú te metes en problemas.

Draco fulminó a su _amigo_ con la mirada y los Gryffindors lo miraron alucinados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás- ¿Quién firma fotos?

Malfoy bufó y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Eso fue infantil, Draco.- murmuró Blaise sin mirarlo. Su vista seguía fija en Ronald Weasley.

-¡Infantil y una mierda! Ese Théo me las va a pagar. Maldito traidor.

-¡Ey, Draco! ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Marcus apareciendo de repente.

El veela asintió y siguió al mayor.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-Tienes listo tu puesto de buscador cuando quieras usarlo.- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-¿Buscador?-se extrañó- ¿Y me lo vas a dar sin probarme?

-Yo ya sé cómo juegas, Draco. El puesto es tuyo.

-Pero… ¿Y Terence?

-Él será golpeador. Perdimos a uno de los nuestros el año pasado. Terence es golpeador ahora, así que te doy su puesto.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?- preguntó con sospecha- ¿Esto es obra de mi padre, verdad?

Marcus Flint suspiró.

-Sí. Nos compró a todos una Nimbus 2001 con la condición de que te diéramos el puesto de buscador para que te enfrentes a Potter.

Draco abrió sus ojos como platos mientras su indignación crecía.

-¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Yo no quiero pertenecer al equipo por eso!- exclamó.

-No seas tonto, Draco. Igual no hay muchos buenos jugadores en nuestra casa. Quedarías en el equipo sin lugar a dudas… eres buen jugador. Sólo nos estamos ahorrando la selección.

-Pero a mí no me gusta el puesto de buscador…- farfulló.

-Lo sé… pero es lo que hay. Esa fue la condición de tu padre. Y…- se removió nervioso- que tu papá no se enterara de este arreglo.

-¿Por qué?

-El Señor Remus en un Gryffindor, Draco. ¿Sabes qué pasaría si se enterara que tu padre utilizó esta treta para que entraras al equipo?

Y Draco sonrió malicioso. Marcus le respondió la sonrisa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿A dónde vas…?- preguntó ceñudo Blaise al ver a su amigo vestido para salir.

-A entrenar…

-Oh, ya veo. Suerte.

-Ya te expliqué por qué acepté el puesto, Blaise.- siseó.

-Yo no dije nada.

-Bien.- bufó.

Llegando a las afueras del campo de Quidditch se encontró con sus compañeros. Marcus le dio una breve charla y decidieron entrar. Marcus se veía especialmente nervioso mientras apretaba un pedazo de papel en una mano.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- escuchó Draco que alguien gritó de repente- ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!- era Oliver Wood: Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor que se acercaba a ellos muy indignado.- Flint, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!

Marcus tragó saliva mirando directamente a los ojos de Oliver y trató de sonreír con superioridad.

-Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

-¡Pero yo he reservado el campo!- dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia- ¡Lo he reservado!

-¡Ah!- dijo Marcus apretando aquel papel con manos temblorosas- Pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. "Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador."

-¿Tienen un buscador nuevo?- preguntó Wood, preocupado- ¿Quién es?

Draco sonrió con superioridad y se acercó a Wood teniendo especial cuidado en mostrar su escoba nueva.

-¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó Fred, mirando a Draco suspicaz.

-Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy- dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía- Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.

Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían: Nimbus 2001, brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

-Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado.- dijo Flint mirando fijamente a Oliver- Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras...-sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban unas Barredora 5- Bien, no tienen comparación.

El veela se permitió sonreír abiertamente al ver las caras de los Gryffindors. Hizo una mueca al ver acercarse a los amigos de Potter al campo.

-¿Son buenas, no Weasley?- siseó al ver como Ron miraba boquiabierto su escoba- Es un regalo de mi padre para el equipo, ya que me han elegido como buscador. Un lujo que evidentemente uno de ustedes no se puede dar.

El equipo estallo en risas. Sin embargo, Terence entrecerró los ojos al ver como la castaña se preparaba para atacar.

-Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso.- observó Hermione agudamente- Todos entraron por su valía.

Draco endureció su mirada. Sintió su sangre hervir, porque sabía que esas palabras eran verdad. Así que, lleno de furia, no pudo reprimir lo que salió de su boca a continuación:

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia._

Marcus, Terence y Adrian contuvieron el aliento mirando alucinados a Draco.

-Draco…- susurró Marcus espantado. _Tu papá te va a matar. Has dicho las palabras prohibidas._

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue confuso para Draco. Todo el equipo de Gryffindor, a excepción de Harry, intentó abalanzarse hacia él. Pero fue protegido. Vio como el pequeño de los Weasley levantaba la varita hacia él, sin embargo el conjuro se le revirtió. Rió hasta que se quedó sin aire cayendo al piso a cuatro patas al ver salir babosas de la boca de Ron. Cuando se levantó, todavía sonriente, borró su sonrisa al notar como Terence, Adrian y Marcus lo miraban serios. Ellos no tenían rastro de haber reído como el resto del equipo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, Draco?- siseó Adrian.

Malfoy palideció al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Ey, Dragoncito!

El aludido se detuvo en seco y fulminó al dueño del chillido con la mirada.

-No me llames así, Lucas.- gruñó- ¿Qué quieres?

-Qué genio… En fin, mi tío dice que quiere hablar contigo y que vayas a su despacho "en este instante".

-Voy enseguida. Y te recuerdo que en el colegio no es "tío", sino Profesor Snape, Lucas.

-Da igual.- se encogió de hombros- Ahora me voy a la Biblioteca… lastimosamente tengo tareas que hacer. Ah…- suspiró- las responsabilidades de la vida.- y se marchó con aire majestuoso.

-Ese mocoso.- siseó Draco.

-¿Para qué te querrá ver Snape?- preguntó Goyle.

-No lo sé….- _Aunque me lo imagino…_, pensó seriamente.

Malfoy dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y un "Adelante" lo invitó a entrar.

-¿Profesor?

-Severus no está, Draco…- El reconocimiento de la voz hizo al rubio tragar en seco y cerrar los ojos con fuerza- Porque yo quiero hablar contigo seriamente.

-Papi…

-¿Sabes a qué he venido, no?- dijo Remus haciéndose ver. La tristeza y decepción en su rostro hizo al corazón de Draco contraerse.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo haciendo una mueca- ¿Quién te fue con el chisme?

Remus frunció el ceño ante el tono de desdén en la pregunta de su bebé.

-Fue Hagrid. Y no lo hizo por chismoso, sino porque cometiste una falta muy grave. Y yo debía de saberlo.- suspiró abatido- ¿Por qué Draco?

-¡Fue culpa de ella! ¡Me insultó y tuve que defenderme!

-Draco… una cosa muy diferente es que digas _esas palabras_ frente a mí para dirigirte a los hijos de muggles y una **muy** diferente es que se la digas a una persona en sí. Yo te puedo decir lo que se sufre. En mis años de colegio, antes de que me pusiera de novio con tu padre, fui llamado mestizo pobretón.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior e inspiró hondo para evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos salieran.

-Yo…

-Déjame terminar.- cortó- Aquellas palabras me lastimaban mucho, lloré de amargura muchas veces por sentirme discriminado. Sólo mis amigos, con sus tonterías, lograban que me recuperara.- sonrió nostálgico- Por eso sé que lastimaste mucho a esa jovencita. Entiendo que ella te buscó, pero pudiste haber replicado cualquier otra cosa menos eso, hijo.

-Papi, yo… lo siento…- sollozó Draco, ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

-Sé que lo sientes, Draco.- suspiró abatido- Es bueno que te arrepientas, pero ya hiciste el daño. No sé qué hacer contigo, hijo. Todos estos años traté tanto de sacarte ese pensamiento de la cabeza y creí haberlo logrado, pero es tan difícil como lo es en tu padre. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti…

-Papi… no me digas eso.- lloró.

-No puedo decirte otra cosa, hijo. ¿Quieres que te felicite acaso?

-¡No! ¡Sé que me equivoqué!

-Sólo espero que te disculpes, Draco. Si no lo haces, correrá en tu conciencia. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es darte tu castigo. Hoy es la última vez que me vas a ver en lo que resta del año. Voy a iniciar un curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hace el Ministerio y voy a estar dos meses allí. Sin regresar a la casa.

-Castigas también a padre.

-La culpa de que uses esas palabras siempre es compartida, lo sabes. En cuanto a la Navidad… te quedarás en el colegio.

-¿No voy a pasar la Navidad con ustedes?- preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Necesito un tiempo solo… me lastimó mucho saber que insultaste a unas de tus compañeras, hijo. Ya tengo que irme…- dijo de improviso y dio un pequeño abrazo a Draco. El niño sintió la frialdad del acto.- Adiós, pequeño.

-¡Papi…!- llamo Draco desconsolado. Remus le dio una última mirada y partió enseguida. No iba a poder soportar mucho tiempo ver así a su pequeño.

Cuando Remus salió del despacho Severus entró y se apresuró a abrazar al rubio.

-Lamento esto, Draco.- dijo acariciando la cabeza del veela- Pero yo tampoco puedo darte palabras de apoyo. Porque sabes que te mereces esto.

El niño hipó y se separó del Profesor de Pociones.

-Me voy a mi cuarto…

Malfoy llegó a su cuarto arrastrando los pies. Blaise, que se encontraba allí leyendo, lo vio enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Papá estaba en el despacho.- dijo arrojándose boca abajo a su cama.

Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Supongo que te castigó.

-Me prohibió ir a casa por Navidad y no me visitará por el resto del año.- sollozó contra la almohada.

-Lo siento, Draco.- dijo Blaise acercándose a su amigo. Posó una mano en el hombro del lloroso chico en señal de apoyo. _Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti… siendo que tú te buscaste esto._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?

-Preparando mi maleta… ¿No ves?- espetó.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que te vas?

-Al curso ese que te dije. Ofrecen a los estudiantes alojamiento por unos pocos galeones más, y yo lo acepté.

-¡Pero dijiste que irías y vendrías todos los días! ¡No que te quedarías a dormir allá!

-¡Eso fue antes de que Draco llamara _sangre sucia_ a una de sus compañeras de colegio!- estalló Remus arrojando con violencia una camisa a su maleta.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo que escuchaste, Lucius. Estoy muy decepcionado de él y furioso contigo.- siseó con los ojos brillantes por el enfado- Me voy dos meses a ese lugar, y espero que no me busques.

-No puedes tomar una decisión así.- siseó con la mandíbula apretada- Hablemos de esto, Remus. Vayamos a ver a Draco para que nos explique.

-Yo ya hablé con él y con otras personas. Tu hijo llamó de esa manera a una muchacha de Gryffindor durante un entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch, que por cierto, no sabía que pertenecía.

Lucius desvió la mirada.

-¿Es así como solucionan todo los Malfoy? ¿Comprando posiciones con su dinero?

-No me insultes… lo hice por nuestro hijo.

-¡Draco es un excelente jugador! ¡No necesitaba tu intervención!

-Solo le di una mano para que lo tuvieran en consideración…

Remus bufó y termino de cerrar su maleta.

-Tú nunca entrarás en razón, Lucius. No quiero seguir hablando contigo. Me voy

-No, no te irás.- dijo Lucius sosteniendo la maleta de su esposo por un extremo- No te vas a separar de mí por tanto tiempo. No lo soportaría.

-Siempre eres tú. ¿Y yo qué? También necesito mi espacio. He soportado todo este tiempo tu sociedad, a tu familia en su momento, a ti y a mi cachorro. Ahora necesito estos dos meses, Lucius. Te amo, pero a veces pienso que no puedo con ustedes dos. No sé cómo es que conseguiste calar tan hondo esos ideales en Draco. Pero allí están, y ahora hay una niña lastimada por eso.

Malfoy no dijo nada, soltó lentamente la maleta de su esposo y lo dejó marcharse.

-Estaré antes de la primavera en la Mansión… no te preocupes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Granger… ¿podemos hablar?

Hermione miró a Draco con suspicacia. Estaban solos fuera de la Biblioteca y no se fiaba de lo que ese desalmado niño pudiera hacerle luego de cómo la llamó aquel día.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Yo…- inspiró hondo- quiero pedirte que me perdones por burlarme de ti.-soltó a carerilla.

Decir que la castaña estaba asombrada era muy poco. Aquí estaba el orgulloso y arrogante Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón a ella. Luciendo muy abatido, hay que aclarar.

-¿Perdón…?

-Sí. Yo siento mucho haberte llamado… así. Lo que me dijiste en el campo de Quidditch me dolió mucho, porque es cierto. Y quise herirte de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste conmigo. Sólo que yo fui mucho más cruel.

Ella lo miro por unos momentos. Malfoy tenía un aire muy triste a su alrededor, al parecer todo eso era por haberla llamado _sangre sucia_. Sólo por eso alguien como él se estaría disculpando ahora.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Yo te perdono.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Gracias y… te pediría que esto quede entre nosotros. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Hermione bufó.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias, Granger. Adiós.

_Esto sólo lo hice por ti, papi_.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Espero que les siga gustando _mí_ adaptación. Las "palabras prohibidas" fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que Draco pasara sus vacaciones de Navidad en el Colegio como lo hizo en el libro. Creo que me salió una buena idea XD No sientan lástima por Draco… se lo merece por decir esas cosas ¬¬

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	5. El duelo y la Cámara de los Secretos

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 5: El duelo y la Cámara de los Secretos.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco, junto a sus amigos, venía caminando por los pasillos luego de andar _merodeando_ por ahí. Desde el castigo del rubio, trataban de subirle los ánimos, fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Oye… - siseó Pansy al oído de Millicent- ¿Qué le pasa a Warrington? Parece que quiere matar a alguien.

-Creo que tiene problemas amorosos…- siseó Millicent de vuelta.

Siguieron caminado hasta que los que estaban delante se detuvieron.

-¡Teman los enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los _sangre sucia_!

El rubio veela se estremeció ante esa palabra que tantos pesares le había traído y, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, miraron alucinados a Cassius Warrington. Éste sonreía burlón mientras miraba las inscripciones en la pared escritas con… ¿sangre? Muchos tragaron en seco y mucho más cuando vieron a la Señora Norris colgada… al parecer muerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?- Argus Filch se quedó helado al ver a su querida gata en ese estado- ¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris?- chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry- ¡Tú!- volvió a chillar- ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!

-¡Argus!- lo reprendió el director, que venía seguido de otros profesores y algunos alumnos curiosos. Se apresuró a descolgar a la gata.- Ven conmigo, Argus.- dijo a Filch- Ustedes también, Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Cuando se retiraron, los alumnos se quedaron unos cuantos segundos para ver bien la pared.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- chistó Terence a Cassius- ¿Por qué dijiste _eso_?

-Por nada.- masculló enfadado, teniendo su vista fija en el grupo de Gryffindors que quedaban.

-¿Acaso eres idiota…? ¡Dijiste las palabras prohibidas!- siseó Adrian Pucey.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Ya la dije y no puedo cambiarlo!

-No entiendo lo que te pasa. Has estado insoportable todo el día.- gruñó Tobías Montague.

-¿No es obvio?- bufó Theodore, el eterno observador- Seguro peleó con su novio. Y por la cara que tiene, no le gustó nada que dijeras eso sobre los sangre impura.

Warrington fulminó a Nott con la mirada y luego dirigió su vista, con aprensión, hacia los Gryffindors. Su cara palideció.

-¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó confundido Draco.

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco.

-George Weasley.- señaló con la cabeza- Parece querer destrozar a nuestro amigo por la mirada que le lanza.

Y todos los Slytherin miraron hacia allí. Pero no pudieron distinguir cual de los gemelos era George.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- preguntó Vincent.

Nott volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-El de la izquierda.- gruñó.

Y volvieron a mirar. Vieron como el gemelo de la izquierda estaba fulminado a Cassius con la mirada, mientras el otro (Fred) lo estiraba de un brazo para que regresaran ya a su Sala Común. George obedeció antes de volver a mirar enfadado a su ex.

-Estoy muerto…- suspiró abatido Warrington.

-Bien… supongo que si querías arreglar algo acabas de cagarla, amigo.- dijo Lucas, apareciendo de quién sabe qué lugar.

-Gracias por el apoyo.- masculló.

-Ya, déjenlo.- salió al rescate Tobías- Lo que yo quiero saber es qué mierda es eso de allí.- dijo señalando a la pared.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.  
TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

-No sé, pero es escalofriante.- se estremeció Pansy.

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Profesora McGonagall…?- habló de repente Blaise en clase de Transformaciones.

-Dígame, Señor Zabini.

-¿Nos podría decir qué es La Cámara de los Secretos?

La profesora se sorprendió bastante ante la curiosidad de su alumno Serpiente. Pudo ver como el resto de los niños la miraban atentos. En especial aquellos que fueron alumnos de Lupin antes de entrar al Colegio. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien, supongo que puedo contarles algo.- carraspeó y empezó a relatar:- Todos ustedes saben que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquella era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Suspiró.

-Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle,- dijo mirando significativamente a Draco. Este se encogió en su asiento. Minerva estaba enterada de lo que le había dicho a Hermione, evidentemente.- porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

Paseó por entre los bancos antes de volver a hablar.

-Luego de su partida se creó una leyenda que nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.- miró a sus alumnos fijamente- Eso es todo lo que sé.

-Qué horrible…- se estremeció Pansy.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que esa Cámara esté donde nosotros dormimos, Profesora?

-No, Señorita Greengrass. Como ya dije, todo esto no es más que una leyenda.

-¿Pero… y las inscripciones?- cuestionó Théo.

La Profesora no contestó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-La verdad que no lo creo, chicos. Malfoy no puede ser el heredero de Slytherin.- dijo Hermione, ceñuda.

-¿Y por qué no? Es obvio, tú misma lo comprobaste con lo que te dijo aquella vez.

-Sí, pero…

-Nada perdemos con averiguarlo. Si él no es… puede que sea uno de sus amigos.

-Está bien.- suspiró. Le había prometido a Malfoy guardar silencio lo de su disculpa.- Yo me haré cargo de eso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Con la Poción Multijugos.- sonrió misteriosamente.

Ron y Harry se miraron sin entender.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-George, ¿podemos hablar?

El gemelo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Cassius Warrington. No sabía si decir que sí… cierto, se habían peleado por una tontería, pero aquello que dijo luego de ver las letras en el muro lo enfadó mucho. Pero… _awww_… Se veía tan tierno todo nervioso allí, frente a él, en una señal obvia de que quería pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento. Accedió, después de todo, él lo quería mucho.

-Ok, pero que sea rápido.- tono frío.

No iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles tampoco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-----------------------------------------------------  
Día del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
-----------------------------------------------------

-Hola, Padre.- saludó educadamente Draco.

Lucius lo miró sin expresión alguna y asintió con su cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Sabes algo de mi papi?

El veela mayor crispó sus labios y frunció el ceño.

-No…- siseó- Hace dos semanas que no lo veo. Por tu culpa…

Draco se aguantó las ganas de ponerse a llorar y abandonó a su padre para prepararse para el juego.

-Eres muy cruel con él, Lucius.

-Tiene lo que se merece…- masculló.

-Él es así por tu influencia. Tú le enseñaste aquello.

Malfoy fulminó a Severus con la mirada y no dijo nada.

Cuando salieron al campo, un estruendo los recibió. Draco sabía que la mayoría de los vítores no eran para ellos, mas no le importó. Salió veloz dirigiéndose al cielo. Sentir el viento en la cara le hacía olvidar la cara de su papi antes de despedirse de él luego de aquella visita.

-¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada?- se burló de Potter.

Eso fue toda la atención que le dedicó a su rival. Y se dispuso a encontrar la snitch para demostrarle a su padre que él valía algo. Además seguro eso pondría feliz a su papi. El clima empezó a estropearse y la lluvia cayó fuerte. Terence tuvo que llamarle la atención para que bajaran, porque el partido se había detenido unos momentos. Cuando volvió a subir, su ceño se frunció al ver como una bludger parecía perseguir específicamente a Potter y cómo éste la esquivaba con maestría.

-¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter?- le gritó entretenido. Aunque, cuando él mismo tuvo que esquivar esa bola, empezó a sospechar que algo malo pasaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como Harry se detenía unos momentos mirando algo y no notó como la bludger volvía a arremeterla contra él.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó, pero fue tarde. La bola golpeó a Potter en el brazo. Draco no dudó en que semejante golpe pudo haber roto algo.

El rubio lo miró preocupado, pero al parecer Harry malinterpretó su gesto porque se dirigió a él con todas las intenciones de derribarlo.

-¿Qué…?- logró articular cuando Potter estaba a dos metros de él. Se apartó de la trayectoria y comprobó que el muy maldito se había tirado, en realidad, en pos de la snitch.

_No me interesa… igual, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza en este momento._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Un Club de Duelo?- preguntó Théo, desdeñoso- ¿Y quien lo dictará?

-El "gran" Profesor de Defensa que tenemos.- dijo Blaise burlón.

-¿Es obligatorio ir?- preguntó Lucas, bostezando.

-No sé. Pero yo pienso que será divertido.- dijo Pansy, emocionada- Después de todo, el Señor Remus no nos estuvo enseñando lo que sabía por nada.

La mención de su papi hizo que Draco hiciera un gesto de tristeza. Los demás miraron a Parkinson reprobatoriamente.

-Yo iré.- sentenció el rubio.

-------------------  
El día del Club.  
-------------------

-¿Mi padrino va a ayudarle?- rió Draco al ver a Severus Snape, son cara de pocos amigos, junto a Gilderoy Lockhart- Esto será divertido.

-Ya lo creo…- aseguró Lucas cruzándose de brazos.

Los Slytherins y algún que otro alumno de otra casa estallaron en vítores y risas al ver caer derrotado al "escritor idiota". Hasta que llegó el momento de hacer parejas para practicar.

Draco bufó cuando su padrino lo emparejó con Potter. Tener un duelo con el moreno era lo que menos ganas tenía de hacer ahora. Pero tampoco se iba a negar. No vaya ser que lo tomen por cobarde. Se posicionó frente a Potter y se lanzaron hechizos que nada tenían que ver con _sólo desarmar_ como había pedido Lockhart.

Ahora Draco sonreía de satisfacción, el enfrentamiento anterior le gustó bastante y ahora haría una demostración él solo junto a Potter. _Veremos quien es el mejor… esto va por ti, papi._

-¿Asustado, Potter?

-Eso quisieras.

-_¡Serpensortia!_- fue el primer hechizo que lanzó. Ese había sido un pedido especial que le había hecho a su papi para que le enseñara. Lo hizo perfectamente en una semana.

Vio con satisfacción como Harry se quedaba paralizado y como el torpe de su Profesor de Defensa intentaba intervenir sólo agravando la situación. Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejó mudo…Su cara no podía mostrar más asombro y confusión…_ ¡Potter habla Parsél!_ Luego de que Snape se deshiciera de la serpiente, vio como el Weasel se llevaba apresurado al moreno y él los siguió con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?

-Sí… ¿lo escuchaste, Blaise? Eso era Parsél…

-Claro que lo escuché, todavía tengo la piel erizada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Esto ya no me está gustando nada de nada. Primero, la gata horrenda, luego el niño de la cámara y ahora el fantasma junto con el Hufflepuff.- dijo Malcolm con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dicen los Gryffindors?- preguntó Théo a Cassius.

-George dice que ahora todos creen que Potter es el Heredero de Slytherin por eso del incidente de la serpiente.

-Deberíamos preguntarle a alguien…- aseveró Lucas.

-Le escribiré a mi papá.- dijo Draco.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó preocupado Blaise.

-Sí… esto es importante.

_Papi:_

No sé si sabrás… pero cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo en Hogwarts. Se encontraron ya a tres víctimas petrificadas sin haber un culpable seguro. Todos dicen que en esto está metido el Heredero de Slytherin, que él ha llegado para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos para terminar con el legado que dejó Salazar.

Hace poco ocurrió algo que hace sospechar (aunque yo no lo creo) que el supuesto heredero es Harry Potter. Te preguntarás por qué… te respondo que es porque él habló Parsél frente a todos nosotros.

Los chicos queremos algunas respuestas y pensé en escribirte a ti para que me las des. Espero no te moleste.

Te quiere

Tu cachorro Draco.

-¿Harry habla Parsél?- se preguntó incrédulo Remus.

----------------------------  
Vacaciones de Navidad.  
----------------------------

-Bien… sólo estamos nosotros tres. Gracias por quedarse, Vincent y Gregory.

-No agradezcas.- dijo Vincent encogiéndose de hombros- Después de todo, mi casa es aburridísima en estas fechas.

-Igual la mía.- dijo Gregory- Prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí que estar con la estirada de mi madre y el inepto de mi padre.

-Aún así, gracias.- sonrió agradecido.

-Bueno… nosotros estábamos por ir por algo de dulces.- dijo Crabbe levantándose de golpe- ¿Vienes, Draco?

-No chicos… vayan. Ahí viene Lucas. Me quedo con él.

-¡Tráiganme algo!- chilló el niño cuando vio salir a los fornidos muchachos.- ¿Por qué esa carita…? Parece como si tu papá te hubiese castigado para que no pases la Navidad en tu casa.- ironizó.

-Vete a la mierda, Lucas.- gruñó Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

El otro rió descaradamente.

El día de Navidad llegó y Draco abrió sin ganas sus regalos. No era lo mismo sin su papi. La comida de Navidad estuvo divertida, sin embargo. Lucas se las ingenió para poder sentarse junto a Ginny Weasley durante la misma, haciendo que los leones lo miraran extrañados.

-Malfoy parece muy distraído este día. No se ha burlado de nosotros en lo que va de las vacaciones.- dijo Hermione evaluando el rostro de Draco.

-Oí decir que pasa las Navidades aquí porque está castigado.- murmuró George Weasley, guiñando un ojo a su novio que era el único Slytherin de 4º que se había quedado en el colegio. Warrington se ruborizó ligeramente, sonriendo disimuladamente a su pareja.

-¿Lo haremos igual?- susurró la castaña a sus mejores amigos.

-Claro que sí, Hermione. Tenemos que saber si Malfoy es quien creemos.- dijo Harry en el mismo tono.

-Está bien. Pero vayámonos ahora… aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en las que se van a convertir.- dicho esto arrastró a los chicos fuera del Gran Comedor.

-¿Todo bien, Señor Malfoy?- Draco dio un respingo al oír la voz de Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

-No.- gruñó- Yo no quería estar aquí para la Navidad.

-Debes darle tiempo, Draco.- dijo Albus sonriendo amablemente- Sabes que tu papá sufrió en carne propia ese tipo de discriminación cuando estuvo en el Colegio y, que su propio hijo haga lo mismo, lo lastimó mucho.

-Ya lo sé…-dijo con voz ahogada. Que se mostrara débil frente al Director hablaba de lo mal que se sentía.- Pero lo extraño mucho.

-El tiempo todo lo cura, pequeño. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?

Draco lo miró receloso, pero al final asintió tomando unos cuantos caramelos. Siguió su camino en busca de sus amigos - _Saben bien estos caramelos_…- hasta que los encontró junto a uno de los Weasel.

-¡Al fin los encuentro! ¿Estuvieron todo este tiempo comiendo en el Gran Comedor? No me extraña que estén como cerditos.- rió. Luego fulminó con la mirada al tal Percy. Ese pelirrojo no le daba buena espina.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?

-¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto!- dijo el pelirrojo- ¡No me gusta ese tono!

Malfoy miró despectivamente a Percy e hizo una seña a los que creía sus amigos para que le siguieran.

-Ese Weasel…- murmuró- He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a encontrar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.- bufó- Será idiota…

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la Sala Común y su ceño se frunció.

-¿Cómo era la contraseña?

-Eh…

-¡Ah, ya sé!- hizo una mueca- "Loco enamorado"

Vio que tanto Crabbe como Goyle lo miraban alucinados.

-No me miren así…- siseó- Fue idea de Cassius.

Entraron a la Sala Común y allí estaba Lucas vestido de… conejo.

-¿Qué haces vestido así?- preguntó bruscamente Draco.

-¡Oh! Estaba recordando viejos tiempos… cuando mi tía nos regalo estos trajes para dormir. 3 ¿Tú tenías uno de osito panda, no? ¿Todavía lo usas?

-No.- gruñó ruborizado- Ya no me queda…

-¡Pero puedes agrandarlo mágicamente! ¡Búscalo y disfracémonos los dos! 3 - dijo saltando como conejo y yendo hacia Draco para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Quítate, maldición!- chilló el rubio- ¡Vete a fastidiar a otro lado!

Harry y Ron no se creían lo que veían.

-Eres malo, Dragoncito. 3 Yo sólo estoy intentado levantarte el ánimo.- musitó el conejo lloroso.

-Pues me lo estás empeorando…- murmuró peleando para que una sonrisa no surcara su rostro- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen? ¡Siéntense! No se queden allí como idiotas.- les gritó a los otros chicos, que miraban la escena con ojos como platos.

En ese momento George Weasley entraba a la Sala Común de Slytherin abrazado de Cassius Warrington. Las mandíbulas de Crabbe y Goyle se desencajaron.

-Awww… el amor. 3 - arrulló el conejo.

-No deberías traer Gryffindors aquí, Cassius. Si Snape te ve, te mata.- dijo Draco.

-Es sólo por un momento.- se defendió- Quiero mostrarle algo.

-Sí… mostrarle algo. ; 3 - susurró el conejo sonriendo malicioso- ¿Y ese algo es lo que tienes entre las piernas? X3

Draco, Lucas y hasta Crabbe y Goyle rieron a carcajada limpia al ver como Cassius y George se ruborizaban hasta las orejas. La pareja se apresuró a bajar hasta los cuartos de los chicos de 4º.

-Por cierto, Draco.- preguntó de repente muy serio el conejo- ¿Te dijo algo tu papi acerca del Heredero de Slytherin? 3

Harry y Ron prestaron atención a aquello.

-No mucho…- dijo ceñudo- lo poco que me dijo es que no tiene la menor idea de quien puede ser. Que concuerda conmigo en que NO es _San Potter_. Y que la Cámara ya ha sido abierta en el pasado, hace 50 años, y que el culpable fue expulsado. Seguro debe estar en Azkaban.

-¿En Azkaban?- preguntó Harry sin entender.

-La prisión mágica, Goyle. No hagas preguntas idiotas.- se exasperó Draco

-Perdón…

-Papá dice que de momento nosotros no corremos peligro, que quien sea que está haciendo esto va por los sangre impura.- tanto Harry como Ron se sorprendieron de que Malfoy no dijera _sangre sucia_- Pero que aún así tenga cuidado. Él se va a comunicar con Dumbledore para ponerse al tanto de lo que está pasando.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Crabbe.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el rubio viendo la cara horrorizada de su amigo.

-Necesito algo para el dolor de estómago.- dijo, y tanto él como Gregory salieron pitando de la Sala Común.

-Qué raros…- murmuró el conejo- Entonces, Draco… ¿buscamos tu traje de osito? 3

-¡No, Lucas!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión de ver a Hermione convertida en gata, Harry y Ron le contaron todo lo que averiguaron con Malfoy.

-Les dije que él no podía ser.- dijo la castaña.

-Bueno… pero al menos ahora estamos seguros.- dijo Harry mirando ceñudo a Ron- ¿Qué te pasa, amigo?

-Ese George…- siseó- Va a escucharme.

Harry y Hermione rieron.

-No seas severo, él ya es bastante grande para saber lo que hace, Ronald.- aseguró Granger.

Ron bufó.

-Ese chico Lestrange sí que es raro…- comentó Harry después de un rato.

-Demasiado…- concordó Ron. _Y lo peor de todo es que parece interesado en mi hermanita…_

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Awww… si ya sé, Lucas es adorable.

Espero que les haya gustado mi versión del asunto de la poción Multijugos y la incursión de Harry y Ron en la Sala Común de Slytherin. A mi parecer en el libro Draco se comporta como un verdadero… idiota en esa situación, por eso yo quise hacerla divertida XD

Por otro lado, he presentado a otras de las parejas del fic, una de las Cassius Warrington/George Weasley ò.o primeras de los "adolescentes". Más adelante vienen más…

El próximo chap ya es el final de la adaptación de este segundo libro y entonces comienza la adaptación que es mi orgullo. XD

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	6. El Heredero de Slytherin

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 6: El Heredero de Slytherin.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola, Lucius.

-Remus…- musitó sorprendido el veela al verlo, para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Se acercaron rápidamente y se entregaron a un beso por demás pasional. (N/A: de esos que te dan envidia) El rubio enseguida se puso manos a la obra pero fue detenido por su esposo.

-Hay tiempo para eso, Luc. Ahora tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?- gruñó malhumorado.

-¿Te enteraste de lo que está pasando en el colegio, Luc? ¿De esas personas petrificadas, la Cámara de los Secretos y el Heredero de Slytherin?

-Sí.- dijo Lucius poniéndose serio.

-Necesitamos averiguar qué pasa… tú y yo tenemos claro qué fue lo que en verdad pasó hace 50 años.

-Pero Él no puede estar detrás de esto. No sin un cuerpo sólido. Debe ser alguien más.

Remus frunció el ceño mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior.

-No hagas eso…- gimió Lucius mirándolo embelesado.

Remus lo observó todavía ceñudo y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó para luego besarlo.

-Te extrañé mucho…- murmuró el Slytherin contra sus labios.

-Yo también, mi amor. Pero necesitaba esto…

-Lo sé.- interrumpió Lucius- No te estoy reprochando nada.

-Bien.

Se besaron un par de minutos más hasta que, inevitablemente, toda la pasión acumulada de estos días que estuvieron separados se desató. Sus prendas volaron por los aires y empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana (sin importarles que estuvieran en la sala y que cualquiera pudiera llegar por la chimenea) Cayeron al sillón más cercano y Remus se sentó a horcajadas sobre su esposo. Sus movimientos empezaron a despertar rápidamente a sus miembros, hasta que tuvieron una erección completa. El castaño elevo sus caderas con toda la intención de empalarse cuanto antes, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-Quiero que me tomes, lobito.- susurró Lucius sonriendo malicioso.

Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa e intercambiaron posiciones. Sin ninguna preparación previa Malfoy se penetró hasta el fondo. Ambos gritaron por motivos muy diferentes. Remus por pasión y Lucius por dolor. (N/A: pero eso no importa… ustedes saben que Luc es masoquista ¬¬) Sin darse tiempo a adaptarse, el Slytherin empezó a moverse sobre las caderas de su amado esposo.

-Te amo, Remus. No vuelvas a dejarme así.

-No lo haré si prometes portarte bien.- jadeó el licántropo contra su cuello.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo.- murmuró Lucius aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre el pene de su amor. 

Compartieron un beso arrasador y se vinieron al unísono. Una vez terminado se recostaron abrazados en el gran sillón esperando que los espasmos post-orgasmo cesaran.

-¿También perdonaste a Draco?

-Sí. Pero todavía no voy a visitarlo. Debo estar seguro que aprendió su lección.

-Lo ha aprendido, Rem. Severus me lo dijo y yo mismo lo vi.

Remus frunció el ceño abatido al pensar en su pobre bebé: triste por su separación. Se moría de ganas de verlo. (N/A: Tsk… ¡No sucumbas Remus! ¡El pequeño debe aprender su lección! ù.ú) Permanecieron unos minutos más abrazados hasta que los ojos del hombre-lobo se entrecerraron y luego su cara adoptó esa expresión de sabelotodo. Frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Lucius…- escuchó a su marido murmurar un "Mmmhhh" así que prosiguió:- ¿Qué fue de ese diario de Voldemort que me mostraste en las vacaciones de verano?

Lucius levantó el rostro y después de cavilar unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Todavía esta en mi despacho. Olvidé llevarlo a Gringotts.

Remus lo miró con desaprobación e instó al rubio a levantarse.

-Vamos a verlo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el castaño preguntó:

-¿Dónde está?

-En el primer cajón de mi escritorio.

Abrió el cajón pero lo que encontró allí no le dio buena espina.

-Lucius… éste se parece al diario de Tom Riddle… pero no lo es.

-¿Qué?- preguntó acercándose para arrebatar de las manos de su esposo el diario.

Lucius palideció.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore.- sentenció Lupin con voz seria.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- preguntó de repente Draco al escuchar un tumulto entre los alumnos.

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche  
y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.  
Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,  
el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Draco escuchó a sus amigos reírse a carcajadas, pero a él no le pareció muy gracioso que Harry Potter recibiera felicitaciones por San Valentín. Inexplicablemente, el hecho hacía a su corazón encogerse. Agachó la mirada por unos segundos y le pareció ver algo vagamente familiar en el piso y lo recogió. _Esto parece ese diario que guardaba mi padre… ¿Qué hace aquí?_

-¡Devuélveme eso!- le dijo Harry en voz baja.

_¿Qué…? ¿Es de Potter?_

-¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter?- preguntó entonces hojeando el diario.

Lucas frunció el ceño al ver la mirada aterrorizada de Ginny Weasley cuando vio a su _primo_ hojear aquel libro.

-Devuélvelo, Malfoy.- dijo Percy Weasley quien también estaba allí.

-No hasta que haya visto un poco lo que dice…

-Suficiente, Draco.- dijo Lucas cerrando el diario y sacándoselo de las manos- No te busques más problemas.- siseó dándole una mirada significante.

Draco se encogió de hombros y marchó junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Toma, Potter.- dijo Lucas entregándole el diario.

-Gracias, Lestrange.

Lucas se giró hasta donde estaba Ginny y sonrió con chulería.

-Hola Ginny. ¿Te gustó mi canción de San Valentín?

La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta las orejas y salió disparada hacia quién sabe dónde.

-Está perdidamente enamorada de mí…- suspiró sacándose un mechón de pelo de la frente con elegancia- Se le nota. Sólo que es muy tímida.

Malcolm Baddock y Miles Bletchley (Slytherin de primero que pertenecían al grupo de Lucas) pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Claro… por eso sale disparada cada vez que te ve.- dijo Miles sarcástico.

-Eso es sólo por su timidez.- siseó- ¿Verdad, Potter?

-Eh…

-¿Lo ven? Hasta el héroe del Mundo Mágico me da la razón. Ustedes son unos malos amigos…

-Eres un idiota.- dijo Malcolm dándole un coscorrón- Ahora vayámonos.- lo tomó de un brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la próxima clase.

-¡Ey, con cuidado! Que tengo la piel sensible.

-¡Cállate!- exclamaron sus amigos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Dumbledore, tenemos que hablar.

-Oh, Remus. Lucius. Ahora no puedo… Cornelius Fudge está aquí y quiere llevarse a Hagrid.

-¿A Hagrid?- se extrañó Remus- ¿Por qué?

-Muy pocos saben lo que ocurrió verdaderamente hace 50 años, Remus. Y el Ministro intenta solucionar todo esto llevándose a Rubeus a Azkaban.

-Ese Fudge es un idiota.- bufó Lucius- Ha tenido presión del Consejo Escolar, por eso quiere lavarse las manos encerrando al Semi-gigante.

-Y yo quiero impedirlo. Tú podrías ayudarme, Lucius. Eres miembro del Consejo y muy amigo del Ministro…- dijo con sus ojos azules brillando de esa extraña manera, a través de sus gafas de media luna.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero la mirada de aprehensión de su esposo lo hizo aceptar. _Tsk… sólo acepto porque ya estamos cerca de la primavera._

Remus se pasó una hora de absoluto nerviosismo hasta que Albus y el veela volvieron al despacho. Por sus caras no todo salió como esperaban.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El idiota de Nott estaba allí.- siseó Lucius abrazando por la cintura a su marido- Traía una orden del Consejo Escolar pidiendo la dimisión del Director.

Remus palideció.

-Pero para eso se necesita de todas las firmas.- sus ojos se entrecerraron- ¿Tú lo firmaste?

-¡No!- exclamó alarmado- ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Él debió engañarme o falsificar mi firma!- sus ojos refulgieron de furia.

-¿Pero entonces…? ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí, Albus?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- chistó Lucius- Este viejo siempre tiene un As bajo la manga. Consiguió un tiempo de prórroga hasta que consiga un reemplazo, pero debe irse enseguida.

-No seas irrespetuoso, Luc.

-No importa, Remus. Yo se muy bien que soy un viejo… loco.- sonrió.

-En fin…- suspiró Malfoy- tampoco pudimos evitar que se lleven al Semi-Gigante.

-Pobre Hagrid…

-Ya solucionaremos eso. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Lucius y Remus se miraron seriamente y le contaron acerca de lo del Diario desaparecido de Tom Riddle al Director.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Mis padres estuvieron aquí?- preguntó emocionado Draco.

-Sí… intentaron detener que echen al Director, pero no lo consiguieron.- respondió Severus.

-Odio a mi padre…- siseó Nott, espantando a sus amigos por la cara de absoluta mala leche que tenía.

Estaban en clases de pociones y, a pesar de que había pasado tiempo desde el incidente, Nott seguía enfadado. Él admiraba mucho a Dumbledore.

-Ya déjalo, Théo. Verás que McGonagall no dura ni dos semanas y tendrán que pedirle que vuelva.

-O poner a alguien mejor.- dijo Blaise.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó y el castaño señaló a Snape con la cabeza. Draco sonrió.

-Señor.- dijo en voz alta- ¿Usted no tiene pensado solicitar el puesto de director?

Severus miró a su ahijado entrecerrando sus negros ojos. Estaba seguro que se trataba de una broma.

-No.- gruñó- El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el Consejo Escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.

-Supongo.- se encogió de hombros- Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, Señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, Señor.

-Exagerado…- masculló Nott aún de mala leche.

Draco sonrió son superioridad y siguió con su poción. Fue consciente de las miradas de odio de los Gryffindors. No le dio importancia. _Ellos deberían preocuparse por no quedar como Granger en vez de hacerme mala cara._

-No sé por qué mi papi no viene a visitarme.- dijo Draco, abatido. Estaba caminado por un pasillo junto a Théo y Blaise dirigiéndose a la Sala Común.

-Tal vez está tratando de ayudar a Dumbledore.- dijo Théo- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó al ver como el rubio se detenía de súbito.

-Huelo algo… extraño.- dijo olfateando junto a las paredes.

-¿Cómo qué…?- preguntó Blaise. Nott y Zabini estaban al tanto de las _cualidades_ aumentadas de Draco.

-Parece veneno de serpiente… pero hay algo… diferente.- su ceño se frunció- Síganme.- murmuró antes de salir corriendo.

Theodore y Blaise se miraron antes de salir corriendo tras su amigo. Corrieron por un largo tiempo hasta que se detuvieron al ver la puerta de la Sala de los Profesores abierta.

-Ha sucedido.- escucharon decir a McGonagall- Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.

Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos asustados.

-¿Está usted segura?- escucharon esta vez la voz preocupada de Snape.

- El heredero de Slytherin.- dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa- ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: "Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre."

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó una voz que reconocieron como la de la señora Hooch- ¿Qué alumna?

-Ginny Weasley.

Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos aún más espantados pensando en una persona: Lucas. Que si bien era un idiota, se notaba que sentía algo por la niña.

Cuando todos los profesores salieron, los chicos se escondieron. Se disponían a irse cuando escucharon otras voces provenientes del salón y se les hicieron familiares. Draco se apresuró a entrar al lugar.

-¡Malfoy!- gritaron asustados Ron Weasley y Harry Potter al verlo.

-Ustedes.- hizo una mueca- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eso no te interesa.- siseó Harry.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero que me digan algo. ¿Saben qué es el monstruo del que hablaba McGonagall?- Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos- Pude oler algo…- murmuró para sí, luego levantó la mirada para enfrentar los orbes esmeralda- veneno de serpiente. Pero es diferente, no es el olor de una serpiente común.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Ron.

-Creemos que es un Basilisco y que se transporta por las cañerías.- dijo Potter al fin.

Los Slytherins palidecieron.

-¿Un…Basilisco?- musitó Blaise.

Harry asintió gravemente.

-Esto tiene que saberlo mi papá.- murmuró Draco.

-¡¿Draco, dónde vas?!- gritó Théo al ver correr de nuevo a su amigo.

-¡A la lechucería!

El pelinegro y el castaño se miraron y suspiraron abatidos.

-No hagan ninguna tontería, Potter.- masculló Zabini antes de salir corriendo, junto con Nott, tras su amigo.

Los Gryffindors se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que no podían hacer caso a esa advertencia, la vida de Ginny corría peligro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Merlín… un Basilisco.

-¿Un qué?

-Vayamos a Hogwarts enseguida.

Al llegar al lugar se separaron. Lucius fue en busca de Dumbledore y Remus por su cachorro. Estando cerca de la Gárgola, Malfoy vio con desagrado, a toda la comitiva Weasel entrar al despacho, así que decidió esperar afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dobby?- preguntó Lucius atónito, al ver a uno de sus elfos en el colegio.

-Yo… tengo que decirle algo Señor Malfoy, Señor.

Dentro del despacho del director, Harry acababa de levantarse para irse a descansar. Pero la entrada de Lucius Malfoy, claramente furioso, lo detuvo. Llegaba con un tembloroso Dobby junto a él.

-Tengo algo que te interesaría saber Dumbledore.- siseó fulminado al elfo con la mirada- Habla.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento tanto!- chilló y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lucius bufó.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Lucius?- preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

-Este estúpido.- escupió- Estuvo presente cuando robaron el _objeto_ de mi casa y me lo ocultó porque dice haber sido amenazado. También me dijo que decidió investigar por su cuenta a que se debió aquello, saliéndose de la Mansión _sin permiso_.- siseó y Dobby chilló encogiéndose aún más- Hasta se atrevió a poner sobre aviso a Potter.- dijo fulminando al moreno con la mirada. _Idéntico al idiota de su padre_.- Y no me dijo nada hasta hace unos momentos porque lo carcome la culpa. Se decidió a hablar para que no sigan ocurriendo cosas malas en el Colegio.

-Eso fue muy noble de tu parte, Dobby.- dijo Albus mirando al elfo- Pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes. El autor de todo ha sido encontrado.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sí. Lord Voldemort…- dijo Albus y Harry se sorprendió de que Malfoy no se estremeciera al escuchar el nombre como sí lo hizo Dobby- actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.

-Así que para eso servía…- murmuró Lucius tomando el diario entre sus manos- Pero… ¿qué pasó?

Albus sonrió y le contó todo lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos. Al terminar, Lucius miró fijamente a Harry haciéndolo ruborizar incómodo. 

-Qué suerte que tenemos al Señor Potter para que nos salve de todas las desgracias.- siseó irónico.- Bien… me voy a buscar a mi familia. Nos vamos, Dobby.

-Un momento, Lucius.- habló Dumbledore.

-¿Qué?- espetó.

-¿No crees que tu elfo se merece una recompensa por actuar tan noblemente?- preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Una recompensa…?

-Como su libertad. Por ejemplo.- habló Harry.

Lucius fulminó al Gryffindor con la mirada y luego se fijó en Dobby.

-¿Tú quieres eso?- preguntó.

Dobby abrió los ojos como platos miró a Harry quién le sonrió en señal de apoyo. Volvió a mirar a su amo y asintió tímidamente. Lucius cerró los puños y los ojos tan fuerte como pudo. Rumiando su ira se sacó bruscamente un guante y se lo pasó a Dobby. _Tsk… creo que la primavera me pone más sensible. Yo, liberando a uno de mis elfos por ayudar a salvar a un Gryffindor… -suspiro mental- eso es influencia de mi lobo._

-Te regalo tu libertad, Dobby.- gruñó saliendo de sus cavilaciones- Y acéptalo antes que me arrepienta.

El elfo abrió más grandes sus ojos, si eso era posible, y tomó, casi con adoración, el guante entre sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Señor Malfoy, Señor!- chilló y se abrazó a unas de las piernas de Lucius.

-¡Suéltame estúpido elfo!- rugió el veela haciendo que Harry y Albus debieran ahogar un carcajada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Ya estoy aquí padrino! ¿Para qué…?

Draco se quedó estático sin poder asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

-Te mandé llamar para darte un beso y un abrazo, mi vida.

-¡Papi!

Remus abrió sus brazos y recibió sonriente a su cachorro.

Minutos más tarde Lucius llegaba enfurruñado al despacho de Severus y su enojo aumentó más al ver a sus amores hechos un mar de lágrimas. Les contó todo lo que sabía acerca de la dichosa Cámara de los Secretos.

-"Tsk… ese _San_ Potter"- había refunfuñado el veela menor.

Un _Draco_ bien dicho en tono de advertencia por parte del licántropo aplacó todo comentario desdeñoso posterior. Remus se vio encantado cuando supo lo que su querido elfo había hecho y felicitó a Lucius por su "buena acción" y le prometió –guiñándole un ojo- una buena recompensa para él. El rostro de Malfoy se iluminó y Draco frunció el ceño. _No necesitaba esa imagen mental…_ pensó asqueado.

Después de la "reconciliación", Draco prácticamente obligó a su papi a que lo visitara todas las noches en el despacho de su padrino hasta el final de las clases. Esto lo tenía tan feliz que los alumnos del colegio lo miraron raro durante ese tiempo. Pronto llegó la hora de regresar a casa y ahora el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba ya cerca de King's Cross.

-¡Mi pobre Ginny!- chilló Lucas cuando encontró a la pelirroja por el pasillo y la abrazó- ¡Ya me enteré de todo! ¡Tsk! ¡Yo debí ser el que tuvo que haberte salvado!

-Lucas… por favor, suéltame.- musitó avergonzada.

El pelinegro-azulado la soltó parpadeando.

-Oh… ¿me hablaste? ¿Acaso fue tu bella voz la que escuché?

-Eh…

-¿La escucharon?- se giró hacia Malcolm y Miles- Ella **no** sólo sale huyendo cuando me acerco.

-¡Cállate idiota! No la molestes…- gruñó Montague dándole un coscorrón- ¿Quieres que toda la panda de pelirrojos venga a ensañarse con tu cuello?

-Awww… pero si sólo vine a despedirme de ella.- se volvió hacia Ginny que estaba muy ruborizada- Nos veremos el curso que viene, preciosa.-guiñó un ojo- Espero que me extrañes tanto como voy a hacerlo yo.- terminado su discurso, besó la mejilla de Weasley causándole un **muy** grave sonrojo.

-Hasta el curso que entra…- murmuró ella y se apresuró a bajar del tren que ya se había detenido.

-¿Tú también con un Weasley?- dijo Draco con desdén- Primero Cassius y ahora tú.

-¿Y qué…? Son muchos y fáciles de quererlos.

-¡Eso!- secundó Warrington.

Dicho esto, todos los del grupo bajaron del tren.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Bien, acá termina la adaptación "Uko-chan" del Segundo libro: Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos. Como vieron sí decidí a liberar a Dobby, porque después de todo, el estuvo tanto tiempo afuera que le tomo el gusto a su libertad. Entonces Lucius se queda sin elfo, pero bien recompensado por su esposo XD

Espero que les haya gustado y les aviso que, sin ruborizarme o sentirme egocéntrica, la adaptación del tercer libro es lo mejor que he hecho. Estoy absolutamente orgullosa de cómo me salieron las cosas y espero que a ustedes también les agrade XD También serán cuatro chaps.

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	7. El Profesor Remus J Lupin

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 7: Profesor Remus J. Lupin**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco leyó su carta de Hogwarts para ese año una segunda vez, una tercera y una cuarta… hasta que…

-------------------  
En el Comedor  
-------------------

_FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA  
RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO_

_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.  
El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: "Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts."  
La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.  
Fuentes fidedignas nos confesaron que el menor de los herederos de la fortuna Black (Regulus Black), gran amigo de la familia Weasley, también se unirá al viaje para compartir estas vacaciones con ellos._

-Tsk… ese Weasley.- siseó Lucius.

-¿Qué?- espetó Remus mirándolo receloso.

-Nada.- se apresuró a decir- Tienen mucha suerte. Solo eso.

El castaño sonrió a su esposo y éste suspiró aliviado.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

El rugido sobresalto a los esposos y enseguida escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se dirigían a donde ellos estaban. El más pequeño integrante de la familia entro como alma que lleva el diablo al lugar.

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO PAPA?!- exigió saber, estrellando un papel enfrente de donde estaban sentado Remus.

Remus sonrió y Lucius frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es esa manera de hablarle a tu papá, Draco?- siseó enfadado el veela mayor- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-¡¿Modales?! ¡¿Modales?!- se exaltó respirando agitadamente- ¡Mira esto!- bramó estrellándole el pergamino en la cara a su padre.

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada y le quitó el papel bruscamente de las manos. Lo desarrugo un poco y empezó a leer.

_"… y como todos los años, en éste tendremos a un nuevo Profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO). Contaremos con la presencia de un distinguido profesor en la materia, el destacado por el Ministerio por sus conocimientos contra las Artes Oscuras, Profesor Remus J. Lupin…"_

Y Lucius dejó de leer, para mirar a su esposo con sus plateados ojos entrecerrados, brillando de a poco por la furia que se estaba despertando en el veela.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Remus.

-¡¿Cómo que, qué?!- chilló Draco, rojo de furia- ¡Ahí dice que vas a ser mi profesor de DCAO!

-¿Y hay algún inconveniente con eso?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- gritó- ¡Eso va a ser mi ruina social en el Colegio! ¡Uno no puede tener a su padre enseñándole! ¡Sería vergonzoso!

-¿Y Lucas que?

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Ellos no tienen la relación que nosotros tenemos! ¡**No** puedes hacerme esto papi!

-Draco…- habló amablemente- Como habrás visto, en la carta no figura mi apellido de casado, así que no tienes porque preocuparte porque se sepa que soy tu padre…

-¡Igual no quiero que vayas!- interrumpió- ¡Todos mis amigos van a estar pegados a ti como moscas! ¡A mi no me gusta eso!

-Así que por ahí va la cosa…- suspiró Remus y luego sonrió- Debes contener esos celos, mi vida. Sabes muy bien que solo tú eres mi cachorro.

-Aún así no quiero que vayas…- farfulló.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Si vamos a poder estar más tiempo juntos y vas a tener a un profesor que sepa bastante de la materia, para variar. ¿Verdad, Luc?

-Verdad y un cuerno.- siseó enojado- No irás y punto.

-Oh, no… eso si que no. No voy dejar de hacer esto solo porque ustedes se ponen de acuerdo en algo por primera vez. Voy a ser Profesor de Hogwarts y no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Draco le mandó una mirada enfadada a su papi y salió del Comedor.

-¿Esto tiene un motivo aparate, verdad?- preguntó Malfoy entrecerrando sus ojos.

Remus se removió incomodo.

-Es por Sirius…- murmuró sin mirarlo.

-Lo sabía.- siseó- Ese viejo loco te llamó para que protejas al niño… ya me estaba preguntando porque se tardaba tanto.

-Si.- suspiró- Creemos que Sirius querrá contactarse con Harry… no sabemos en que estado quedó su mente durante su estancia en Azkaban. Podría llegar a ser peligroso…

-Pero hay algo aún más peligroso, Remus. Fudge ordenó a los Dementores que vigilen el Colegio por el mismo motivo. También creen en ese _perro_ buscará a Potter y pretenden atraparlo ahí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dementores?! ¡Está loco!

-Sabes como es ese idiota. Siempre buscando la solución más rápida y estúpida.

-Yo prometí ir, Lucius. Firme un contrato, pero eso no es todo… se lo debo a Harry y a Sirius. Si lo encuentro puedo aclarar las cosas.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que desistas?

-No.

-¿Y mis necesidades veela?

-Ya hable con Albus de eso, la chimenea de mi despacho estará conectada a la Red Flu para que me visites todas las noches. (N/A: con que simpleza hablan de _eso_)

-Bien… ¿y Draco?

-Vamos… sabes que no me costará convencerlo.- sonrió.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué le pasa a Draco?

-Está enojado conmigo, porque sabe que voy a ser profesor en Hogwarts.

La cara de Regulus se ensombreció.

-¿Es por El que vas, no?

-Si. Dumbledore me lo pidió expresamente y yo no pude negarme. Estamos seguros que Sirius buscará a Harry.

-Aún no entiendo como es que logró escapar. Pero me alegra.- sonrió- Convencí al Jefe de Aurores que me deje ser uno de los aurores que vigile el Colegio… junto con los asquerosos Dementores que mandará Fudge.- gruñó.

-Entonces estaremos cerca. Y… Regulus.- el aludido lo miró enarcando una ceja- Draco no sabe nada del escape de Sirius Black de Azkaban, le ocultamos la noticia. No queremos que relacione nada. El no sabe los verdaderos nombres de los Merodeadores, pero los conoce por fotos. El Sirius que sale por el diario no es muy diferente a las fotos que él ha visto en mi álbum, porque esas fueron sacadas antes de entrar a la cárcel.

-Entiendo. Narcissa me dijo que hicieron lo mismo con Lucas. Pero en el Colegio va a ser imposible que no se enteren y… yo creo que ya va siendo hora. Sobre todo Draco, que por lo que sé, no se lleva muy bien con Harry.

-Severus y yo nos encargaremos de eso en su momento. Por ahora es mejor así.- suspiró.

---------------------------------  
De compras para el colegio.  
---------------------------------

-¡Mira papi! ¡Una Saeta de Fuego!- tono emocionado, sonrisa angelical.

-No.- rotundo- Al aceptar ese _trato_ de tu padre para ser Buscador de tu Casa, te prohibiste obtener una escoba hasta nuevo aviso.

-Jujuju…- rió malicioso Lucas.

-¡Cállate, Lucas!

-¿Adónde iremos primero?- preguntó emocionado Regulus. A él le encantaba ir de comprar para el cole, le recordaba a su época.

-Creo que Draco necesita túnicas nuevas.- dijo Remus mirando apreciativamente a su enfurruñado veela- Mi cachorro ha crecido sobremanera. Vamos primero allí y luego veremos.

-Tiíta linda… - tono despreocupado- ¿Sabes que me vendría muy bien tener una escoba nueva? Esa por ejemplo…- dijo señalando la Saeta.

-No. Ni esa ni ninguna.

-Ja, ja, ja…- risa sarcástica de Draco.

-¿Tiíto Regulus…?

El pelinegro lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Estas loco? Yo no soy tan valiente como para contradecir a Narcissa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

--------------------  
1 de Septiembre.  
--------------------  
------------------------  
Caldero Chorreante.  
------------------------

-Cassius, no seas idiota. Mis padres no van a decir nada si vamos todos juntos a la estación.

-No sé.- dijo dudoso- Me miraron mal cuando vine a quedarme aquí para estar contigo. Sería abusar mucho ahora el pedirles para que me lleven.

George gruñó y miró mal a su novio.

-Lo que te pasa a ti es que eres un cobarde… no porque no quieres "abusar" de su amabilidad. Además, son coches del Ministerio los que nos van a llevar.

-Está bien. Pero no soy un cobarde.

El gemelo sonrió y se abalanzó para besarlo.

-Ejem.- carraspeó Tobías Montague a espaldas de la pareja- Al fin te encuentro, Warrington. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, ya vengo George.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró Cassius. Vio acercarse a Adrian Pucey a ellos.

-El Señor Remus habló con nosotros.- dijo Tobías- Nos pidió que no le comentáramos nada a Lucas y Draco sobre el asunto de Sirius Black. Y que evitáramos que se enteren el mayor tiempo que podamos. 

-Pero eso es imposible.

-Hagamos lo que podamos.- dijo Adrian.

---------------------  
Mansión Malfoy.  
---------------------

-¿Por qué te vistes así?- preguntaron los veelas al unísono.

Remus sonrió. Había sacado una de sus viejas túnicas de su baúl para ponérsela para el viaje. Estaba muy gastada y contaba con algunos parches en las mangas y en la capa.

-Se supone que soy un simple y sacrificado, Profesor. Con el sueldo de uno no puedo costear las túnicas que me pongo habitualmente. La idea es pasar desapercibido.

-No me gusta.- gruñó Draco- Pareces… _pobretón_.

-Esa es la idea.- sentenció mirando mal a su hijo- Bueno, Luc. Hora de despedirnos.

El rubio mayor asintió apresumbrado y se acercó a besar a su esposo con un BUEN beso de despedida. Como siempre en esos casos, Lucius descendió sus manos hasta "palpar" el trasero del licántropo. Draco desvió la mirada enfurruñado.

-¡Que asco! ¿Pueden NO hacer eso enfrente de mí?- masculló- Y todavía faltan 3 horas para ir a la estación, papá.

-Lo sé.- dijo Remus separándose de su esposo, sonriente- Pero yo tengo que estar unas horas antes para hablar con los profesores acerca de algo… importante. Así que tú y yo nos vemos en el tren o en Hogwarts. Tu padre es quien te va a llevar. Ven a darme un abrazo.

---------------------------  
Estación King's Cross.  
---------------------------

-Tsk… no puedo creer que _Percy_, tenga novia.- dijo George, mirando receloso a su hermano mayor.

-Tienes razón, hermano.- dijo Fred- ¿Habrá hechizado a la pobre chica?

-Mmmhhh, tal vez. Como él es bueno en _todo_. Probablemente le dio una poción.

-Ya déjenlo.- rió Warrington abrazando a George- Entremos de una vez al tren antes que nos deje.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final. En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, profundamente dormido. Los miembros del Trío de Oro se detuvieron ante la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

Llevaba una túnica vieja y gastaba. Aunque su rostro parecía bastante aristocrático, era joven y tenía el cabello castaño ligeramente veteado de gris.

Enseguida la castaña llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre se trataba del Profesor Remus J. Lupin. Se sentaron en el compartimiento hablando de diferentes temas… el principal: Sirius Black. En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Draco Malfoy, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo el veela arrastrando las palabras- Al cara-rajada y al Weasel.

Draco frunció el ceño al notar que sus amigos no reían, como siempre, cuando insultaba a los Gryffindors. Por otro lado, al escuchar al Slytherin Ron se levantó rápidamente tirando el cesto de Crookshanks (el nuevo gato de Granger) al piso. El Profesor Lupin roncó, pero no despertó. (N/A: Es que anoche tuvo su "despedida" con su esposo… por eso estaba cansado ¬¬U)

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Draco, entornando los ojos.

-Un nuevo profesor.- respondió Harry deteniendo a Ron- ¿Qué decías, Malfoy?

Pero el rubio no contestó, estaba más pálido que un fantasma y ahora entendía porque sus amigos no rieron de su chiste. Crabbe y Goyle habían visto a Remus. _Y no me avisaron… serán. Espero que no me haya escuchado. Mierda._

Sin cruzar otra palabra, abandonó cuanto antes el vagón de los leones.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Miles al ver llegar enfurruñado a Draco.

-El Señor Remus esta en el tren.- respondió Crabbe.

-¡¿En serio?!- chilló Pansy- ¿Dónde?

-No te importa.- gruñó Draco.

Pasadas unas horas, sintieron la lluvia golpear las ventanas y el tren comenzó a mermar su marcha hasta que al final se detuvo en una sacudida. Se escucho algunos baúles caer de sus lugares y, de repente, todas las luces se apagaron.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- siseó Draco con su mala leche aún a flor de piel.

-No lo sé, pero tengo miedito… Buuuu…Buuuu… Muajajaja.

-¡Cállate Lucas!

-¿Cómo que de repente hace frío, no?- musitó Terence Higgs, frotándose los brazos.

-Si… estoy helada.- murmuró Daphne.

-Los vidrios se están llenando de hielo.- dijo Gregory con voz temblorosa.

-Son Dementores…- murmuró Theodore, palideciendo.

-¿Qué…?

_"No… por favor basta. Tenemos un niño pequeño" un hombre rogaba._

"¿Y crees que eso me importa? ¡Crucio!" una voz despiadada de mujer replicó.

"Bellatrix, ¡no!"

-¿Lucas…? ¡Lucas!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Un Dementor.- respondió Remus- Era uno de los Dementores de Azkaban.

Todos lo miraron. El castaño arrugó el envoltorio del chocolate y se lo guardó en la túnica.

-Cómanse el chocolate.- dijo sonriente- Voy a hablar con el maquinista…

Al salir, Remus se topo con un agitado Marcus Flint.

-¡Que suerte que lo encuentro, Señor Remus!- dijo atropelladamente- Es Lucas… ¡Venga por favor!

Caminaron apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los Slytherin y al entrar Remus pudo ver los claros signos de la afectación grave de un Dementor en Lucas. Se acercó al pequeño y le ofreció una tableta de chocolate.

-Comete esto, Lucas. ¿El resto de ustedes están bien?

-Si, Señor.

-Lucas mírame…- dijo tomando la cabeza del niño para mirarlo a los ojos azules- ¿Escuchaste algo cuando los Dementores estuvieron cerca?

Se negó a contestar.

-Lucas dime… tienes que sacarlo fuera pequeño. Le contaré a tu tío de esto y sabes que él te lo va a sacar por la fuerza.

Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Escuche… escuche a _esa_ Bellatrix cuando torturó a los Longbottom.- dijo con odio, levantando la mirada para conectarla con su Profesor. Sus amigos allí presentes jadearon sorprendidos.- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Que yo estaba presente cuando eso ocurrió. ¿Cómo pudieron llevarme siendo tan pequeño?

-Eso… eso es imposible, Lucas.- dijo Remus, anonadado- Tu naciste una semana después de que todo aquello pasó.

Lucas sonrió sarcástico.

-Debería ponerse al tanto de algunas cosas, Remus.

Nadie entendió a que se debieron esas palabras.

-Papá… ¿Por qué hay Dementores en el tren?

Remus miró a su hijo y después a sus _alumnos_ seriamente.

-Ya te enterarás, Draco. Debo regresar.

Luego de eso Lupin se retiro para ahora si poder hablar con el maquinista. Llegaron en relativa calma al pueblo de Hogsmeade. A Draco le llegó la noticia de que Potter se habías desmayado al igual que su _primo_. Decidió molestarlo… no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te desmayaste?

-¡Lárgate, Malfoy!

-¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? - preguntó levantando la voz- ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo Dementor; Weasel?

-¿Hay algún problema?- llego la helada voz de su papá. Draco volteó asustado y comprobó que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-No, Profesor.- musitó, agachó la cabeza y se fue pitando para el siguiente carruaje.

-Eres un idiota.- rió sin contemplaciones Blaise. Théo y, un recuperado, Lucas hicieron lo mismo.

-Este año deberás medirte, Dragoncito. Si no quieres que tu papi deje de dirigirte la palabra como el año pasado.- dijo Pansy.

-¡Cállate Pansy! ¿Y porqué me llamas así?

-Así te llama Lucas.- se encogió de hombros.

-Si… y ese sobrenombre se lo invente yo, morena. Búscate uno propio.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor todos se sentaron en sus asientos habituales. Draco noto que su padrino estaba más serio de lo normal. Sonrió. _Otra vez se quedo sin su puesto preferido… y encima se lo dieron a mi papi._ Se cruzó de brazos para escuchar el acostumbrado y aburrido discurso de Dumbledore, pero este le causo de todo, menos aburrición.

-¿Asuntos del Ministerio?- cuestionó a nadie en particular- ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

Las serpientes se removieron incomodas en su asiento.

-Nadie lo sabe, Draco.- habló Cassius Warrington.

-Por hablar de algo más alegre.- continuó Dumbledore- , este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro Colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Para sorpresa de todo el Gran Comedor fue la mesa de Slytherin la que se desvivió en aplausos e inclusive chiflidos alegres para el nuevo Profesor. Remus sonrió agradecido y Snape bufó enfadado. _Te odio Lupin… maldito traidor_. Dumbledore sonrió e hizo acallar a la multitud.

-En cuanto al otro último nombramiento,- siguió- siento decirles que el profesor  
Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus  
Hagrid, que ha accedido a dar clases de esta materia compartiendo su puesto de guardabosques con el Señor Regulus Black.

Muchos palidecieron al escuchar el apellido. Pero sus caras cambiaron - sobre todo la de las chicas, que ya estaban contentas con el hermoso nuevo Profesor de DCAO- cuando un joven muy bello, de aspecto pícaro, entró al Gran Comedor para dirigirse a la mesa de los Profesores. Draco y Lucas enarcaron una ceja al ver a su tío _Claws_ (Regulus es un animago legal, se transforma en una pantera negra) (N/A: Tengo entendido que Claws es garras ¬¬) Nadie les había avisado de ello. 

-¿Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, no Black?- espetó Severus.

-Como todo un Black.- sonrió con chulería.

Terminaron de cenar y cada alumno se dirigió a su Sala Común a descansar para comenzar un nuevo año escolar al día siguiente.

-Severus… ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre que?- gruñó. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya deja eso, Snape. Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí.- dijo exasperado- Aparte, vengo a hablarte de Lucas.

-¿Qué con él?

-Te habrás enterado de la _visita_ de los Dementores al tren.- el pelinegro asintió- Supe que Harry fue afectado, pero él no fue el único.

-¿Quieres decir que Lucas…?

-Si. Y lo peor de todo es que me dijo que escuchó cuando su madre torturó a los Longbottom. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que él no había nacido aún en ese momento.

Severus hizo una mueca.

-No me corresponde hablarte a mí de eso, Remus. Debes preguntárselo a Narcissa.

-Entiendo.

-¿Lucas se encuentra bien?

-Si… yo lo socorrí y le di chocolate. Estaba muy nervioso, cuando me habló lo hizo con profundo odio hacia su madre. Sabiendo todo lo que _ambos_ hicieron no entiendo porque Lucas solo odia a Bellatrix.

-Estoy seguro que Narcissa te responderá tus preguntas. Me voy a ver a mi sobrino.

Remus asintió.

-Lucas…- llamó Severus a su sobrino.

-¿Sip? ¿Vienes a darme mi beso de las buenas noches?

-No.- gruñó- Supe lo que paso en el tren. ¿Estás bien?

-Si. Aunque me sentiría mejor si me compraras una Saeta de Fuego.- sonrisa angelical.

Severus le dio un coscorrón a su sobrino y salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin a grandes zancadas. Si estaba de humor para hacer bromas es porque no había ningún problema.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Nope, no le voy a decir nada con respecto a Lucas ¬¬ Como vieron ya Remus esta en Hogwarts, al igual que Regulus. Espero sinceramente que disfruten de esta adaptación XD

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	8. Clases con los nuevos Profesores

**ATENCION: mucho a mi horror cometí un grave error (denuevo, es que lo mismo me paso en la primer temporada ¬¬) y puse el capitulo 9 en vez del 8. ¡¡¡Que horror!!! Por eso ahora me estoy enmendando y estoy poniendo como debe ser. Espero que sepan disculpar a esta tonta autora T.T**

**¡¡¡Disfruten este chap que es el VERDADERO Nº 8 XD!!!**

**-/-/-**

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 8: Clases con los nuevos Profesores.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco iba camino al Gran Comedor con todas las intenciones de fastidiar a Potter por su desmayo en el tren. Lucas ya estaba recuperado (y fastidiando como siempre), así que no creía que le molestara que se hiciera el desmayado y se riera en la cara del cara-rajada, valga la redundancia.

Más sin embargo, todos sus planes se vinieron al suelo al ver a su sonriente papá desayunando en la mesa de los Profesores, junto a su tío Regulus. _Mierda_. Así que se sentó a comer algo antes de su primera clase del día.

-Théo… ¿por qué no tomaste Estudios Muggles como nosotros?- quiso saber Blaise.

-Mi padre no me dejó hacerlo.- dijo con voz lúgubre.

Todos los que fueron alumnos de Remus, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, habían llegado al acuerdo de que cuando llegaran a su tercer año tomarían esa materia. Porque desde que entraron al Colegio, sus escapadas al Mundo Muggle habían disminuido a una sola vez durante las vacaciones de verano. Así que ese era un tipo de pacto que este año cumplirían Draco y los de su edad, el año que viene lo harían Lucas, Miles y Malcolm. Era algo así como para recordar viejos tiempos.

-No se lo hubieses dicho…- dijo Vincent.

-Se enteró sin que me diera cuenta.- murmuró rabioso- Y me amenazó con no firmarme la salida para Hogsmeade si no me retractaba de esa decisión. Así que voy a tomar Aritmancia.- se encogió de hombros.- Nos veremos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

------------------------------------------------  
Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
------------------------------------------------

-Este Hagrid no me da buena espina.- musitó Daphne- Ya me pareció algo tenebroso que nos hicieran comprar este libro loco, pero ahora que el guardabosques va a ser nuestro profesor… no me gusta nada.

-Es un libro como cualquier otro. Sólo debes buscarle la vuelta.- terció Theodore.

Siguieron a Hagrid hasta llegar a un prado sobre los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Allí los esperaba un sonriente Regulus Black (las chicas suspiraron).

-¡Acérquense todos a la cerca!- gritó Hagrid- Asegúrense de tener una muy buena visión. Lo primero que deben hacer es abrir sus libros…

-¿De qué modo?- preguntó Draco con su arrastrar de palabras.

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué modo abrimos los libros?- repitió irritado. Había tenido un particular episodio nada placentero con ese libro titulado: _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ y lo tuvo que "amordazar" con una correa.

-¿Nadie fue capaz de abrirlo?- preguntó Hagrid con voz desilusionada.

La clase entera negó con la cabeza. Excepto…

-Yo sí, Profesor.- dijo Théo con voz impasible.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó esta vez Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.

-Acariciándolo.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sus amigos de Slytherin bufaron irritados.

-Nos lo hubieras dicho…- siseó Pansy a su oído.

-¡Muy bien, Señor Nott! ¡5 puntos para usted por eso!

-¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos!- dijo Draco irritado por la obviedad del asunto- ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

-Yo pensé… que les haría gracia.- musitó Hagrid dubitativo.

-¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...!- dijo enfadado recordando su incidente con el libro- ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.- siseó Potter junto a él.

-Sí, ya cállate. Si a ti te mordió el libro es porque eres un idiota.- le espetó Regulus en voz baja fulminándolo con la mirada. Draco se la devolvió. _No soy un idiota… ¿Cómo iba a saber que un LIBRO me iba a morder?_

Minutos después el Profesor llegó con unos animales donde estaban ellos. Y Draco abrió grandes los ojos al ver lo que sólo en libros le habían enseñado su papá antes. Un hipógrifo. Era realmente hermoso.

Hagrid dio sus explicaciones de cómo acercarse a él, y para su disgusto fue Potter el primero en hacer el primer contacto. Incluso pudo montarlo. Rabioso no apoyó los aplausos que le dieron cuando regresó.

-Yo quiero intentarlo.- masculló Draco mirando al Semi-gigante.

-Está bien, acércate tal como Harry lo hizo.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el ejemplo que debería seguir. Aún así se acercó e imitó los pasos de Potter. Luego de terminar le extrañó que el hipógrifo no se inclinara. _¿Lo habré hecho bien?_ Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la criatura se elevó en sus dos patas traseras y la arremetió contra él.

-¡Draco!- gritó espantado Regulus. Se acercó al muchacho lo más rápido que pudo mientras Hagrid detenía a Buckbeak.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! Mírame… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Regulus.

Draco lo miró, pero no veía muy bien, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer lo tenía algo atontado. Luego de unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los de su _tío_ y recordó todo. Regulus enarcó una ceja un tanto asustado al ver el fulgor _dorado_ en los ojos _plateados_ de Draco. El chico estaba mirando con absoluto odio al hipógrifo.

-Ven Draco, vamos a la enfermería.

-¿Para qué?- gruñó, espantando aún más al más joven de los Black por el tono.

-Estás sangrando… mucho. Ven, voy a cargarte.

-¿Cargarme?- todo su enfado se evaporó dando paso a la vergüenza.

-Sí,- sonrió- como a un bebé. Anda levántate.

-No vas a car…- no terminó de hablar porque al ponerse de pie le vino un mareo.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupado Hagrid.

-Está sangrando, voy a llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey.

-Ok, ok. Yo me quedo con los chicos.

Ante la total vergüenza de Draco, Regulus lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al colegio.

-¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente!- exclamó Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Fue culpa de Malfoy!- saltó Dean Thomas. (N/A: primera aparición en el fic ò.o)

-No fue culpa de Draco.- dijo Blaise fulminando a Dean con la mirada- Pero tampoco del bicho ese… es extraño.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡No fue mi culpa!- fue lo primero que dijo Draco al ver entrar a su papi a la enfermería.

-Lo sé, mi vida.- dijo sonriente Remus- Creo que más bien fue mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Regulus.

-Los licántropos y los hipógrifos no son los mejores amigos. De hecho, los hombres-lobos gustan de comer de vez en cuando una de esas criaturas. Hagrid me dijo que verían hipógrifos en esta clase, pero pensé que, al ser parte veela, tú no tendrías problemas con Buckbeak, mi vida. Al parecer no es así, supongo que estando tan cerca la luna llena pudo detectar tu sangre licana y por eso te atacó. (N/A: nadie se esperaba esa explicación ¿eh? XD)

-Maldito hipógrifo loco.- masculló frunciendo el ceño- Creí que iba a matarme.

-Oh, Profesor Lupin. ¿Cómo está?- preguntó la enfermera que acababa de llegar con algunas pociones.

-Bien Madame. ¿Y mi cachorro?

-No tiene ningún hueso roto. Solo un desgarro en el músculo del brazo derecho. Con unas cuantas pociones solucionaré todo. Tómate esto, pequeño.- dijo pasándole un vaso.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de tomar el líquido.

-Es horrible.- gruñó disgustado.

----------------------  
Clase de pociones  
----------------------

-¿Cómo estás Draco?- preguntó Pansy genuinamente preocupada- ¿Te duele mucho?

-No.- gruñó- Lo que me duele es el orgullo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Draco?- cuestionó Theodore.

-Después les cuento.- dijo dando una significativa mirada a los Gryffindors.

La siguiente hora fue de las mejores para Draco. Gracias a su querido padrino tuvo de sirvientes a Potter y a Weasley. El brazo no le dolía demasiado, pero no iba dejar pasar esta oportunidad de humillarlos. Ya que estando su papá allí no tenía mucha oportunidad de molestar a los leones. Les insinuó el echar a Hagrid por el asunto, pero no lo decía en serio, solo lo hacía por irritarlos.

-¡Eh, Harry!- dijo Seamus Finnigan.- ¿Has oído? El Profeta de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Sirius Black.

-¿Dónde?- preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Ron.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Malfoy levantó la vista para escuchar con atención. Su rostro mostraba confusión absoluta. Snape tragó en seco. Luego de terminar su charla, Ron Weasley se dio la vuelta y notó, sorprendido, que Draco lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Necesitas que te pele algo más?

Draco pestañeó volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Han dicho…Sirius…_Black_?

-Sí… ¿no te has enterado?- bufó- Todo el mundo sabe que se escapó de Azkaban durante las vacaciones.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron e intercambió una mirada de enojo con su padrino. Éste le desvió la mirada al igual que sus amigos. Ignoró a todo el mundo el resto de la clase. Algo raro estaba pasando, se sentía traicionado.

Al terminar la clase Draco salió apresuradamente con todas las intenciones de pedirle una explicación a su papá, sin hacer caso a las llamadas de sus amigos. Llegó a donde Remus dictaba clases y lo encaró.

-Papá… ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, pero que sea rápido, que tengo clases con Gryffindor ahora.

-Oh, sí, será rápido.- tono irónico- Sólo quiero saber por qué me ocultaron que Sirius Black se escapó de Azkaban en las vacaciones.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos y luego carraspeó.

-No había necesidad de que lo supieras. No es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Nada del otro mundo? ¡Es el hermano de tío Regulus! ¡Aquel que traicionó a los Potter! ¿Por eso están los Dementores en el colegio?

-Sí, Draco. Es por eso. Pero como te dije, que Black haya escapado de Azkaban, no te concierne en nada. Eso es cosa de Regulus en todo caso.

-Ustedes me están ocultando algo, papá.- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.- Y lo voy a descubrir.

-Draco no…- calló en ese momento porque los Gryffindors estaban entrando para su primera clase. Se sorprendieron al encontrarlo ahí y con esa cara de mala leche.

-Después hablaremos, profesor.- masculló antes de salir del aula.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Tsk! ¡Como me hubiese gustado verlo!- rió como loco Lucas en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, loco?- gruñó Draco.

-¿No te enteraste?- dijo todavía riendo.- Los Gryffindors estudiaron al boggart con Remus, y el de Longbottom era mi tío, y cuando le lanzó el _Ridículo_ lo vistió como la abuela del chico.- y siguió riendo.

Todos acompañaron sus risas.

-Me alegra que les resulte divertido…- el frío siseo enmudeció a todos en la Sala Común.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Cómo me gustaría haber estado allí!- rió Lucas.

Vivir toda su vida con Severus lo había inmunizado del temor que todo Hogwarts profesaba hacia el Profesor de Pociones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ahora le tocaba a los Slytherin tener clase con Lupin. Todos estaban emocionados. Todos a excepción del veela… quien rogaba por todos los medios que no fueran a ver también un boggart en su clase.

-Muy buenos días.- saludó sonriendo amablemente. El rostro de Pansy se iluminó.- Supongo que habrán escuchado acerca de mi clase con los alumnos de Gryffindor...- pudo percibir algunas risitas ahogadas.

-¿También veremos a un boggart, profesor?- preguntó Gregory levantando la mano.

-Claro. Así que ahora quiero que me acompañen. Sólo van a necesitar sus varitas, dejen sus libros y síganme.

Los Slytherin obedecieron muy alegres; el único que parecía espantado era Draco. Aunque nadie pareció notarlo. Caminaron hasta llegar a un aula vacía donde había muchos muebles desgastados y rotos.

-Muchos ya saben el mecanismo. Cuando su boggart se transforme, deben levantar la varita y decir: _Riddíkulo._

Remus hizo una demostración. Luego los chicos fueron pasando de a uno para enfrentarse al boggart. El de Zabini fue un enjambre de abejas que causo risillas en sus compañeros.

-"Soy alérgico a la picadura"- había mascullado él, malhumorado.

Frente a Nott apareció un payaso que horrorizó a todos los alumnos (eso había sido legado de una salida a un parque de diversiones Muggle) (N/A: esto va dedicado a mí… los payasos me dan miedo ToT), él, impasible, recito el hechizo dando lugar a Pansy. Su boggart fue su muñeca de porcelana Remusina rota, esto hizo que sus amigos negaran con la cabeza. Y así todos los alumnos de la Casa de la Serpiente fueron pasando hasta que sólo quedó uno.

-Señor Malfoy, su turno.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Remus frunció el ceño.

-Señor Malfoy, todos sus compañeros han pasado sin miramientos. No puede ser tan grave su miedo. Yo estoy aquí en todo caso. Por favor pase.

-No, no quiero. Por favor, no.- musitó negando con la cabeza.

El castaño lució muy sorprendido por la rotunda negativa.

-Está bien. La clase ha terminado… pueden retirarse.- dijo tras un suspiro- Usted no, Señor Malfoy.- dijo rápidamente al ver a su hijo precipitarse a la salida.

Como un condenado, Draco se dio vuelta y caminó hasta su papá.

-¿Me vas a explicar que fue todo eso, Draco?

-Yo…- tragó saliva sin levantar la mirada.- Ya sé qué es mi boggart y no quiero volver a verlo.

-¿Pero por qué…? ¿Y cuando viste tú un boggart?- Al notar que su cachorro no contestaba y no lo miraba a los ojos, Remus se acercó a él y lo rodeo con un brazo para sentarlo en una de las sillas vacías. El licántropo se sentó junto al chico y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara.- Cuéntame Draco. Esto obviamente te está lastimando.

El rubio suspiró.

-Cuando tenía ocho años estaba deambulando por la casa aburrido. Entré a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión porque creí escuchar un ruido. El sonido venía de uno de los armarios de un mueble que allí había. Fui a abrirlo y…- tragó saliva.

-¿Qué viste?

Los ojos plateados se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a su papá con fuerzas.

-Vi al lobo…- murmuró.

El licántropo se sorprendió mucho ante aquella declaración.

-¿Eso quieres decir que temes al lobo?- preguntó dolido- Mi vida… sabes que tú eres mi cachorro… yo sería incapaz de lastimarte aunque esté transformado.

-No, papi, no es eso.- musitó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces…?

-Tres días antes de eso fue luna llena. Tú estabas en el sótano, como siempre que te transformas. Yo entré a tu despacho para buscar un pergamino, y noté que no te habías tomado la poción Matalobos. Supuse que esa noche el lobo podría estar muy nervioso. Entonces decidí bajar para que mi presencia lo tranquilizara.- sollozó.

-Ssshhh, tranquilo.- consoló acariciando la rubia cabeza mientras apoyaba el mentón en ella.- Sígueme contando.

-Entré y lo que vi me asustó mucho. Estabas automutilándote y de vez en cuando golpeabas tu cabeza contra la pared. Había bastante sangre. El lobo no me vio, porque salí corriendo antes de eso.

-Oh, mi cachorro. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste esto?

-No quería que se enojaran conmigo…

-¿Entonces, tu boggart es esa imagen del lobo lastimándose?

-Sí… cuando lo encontré ese día, grité mucho y padre vino a ver qué me pasaba. Supo enseguida que se trataba de un boggart, y yo le pedí, por favor, que no te dijera nada. No quería que supieras que verte haciendo eso cuando te transformas es mi mayor miedo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Remus arrullaba a su hijo para que se tranquilizara. Cuando sintió al veela más calmado, habló:

-Te quiero mucho, Draco.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa abrazando aún más al veela.

-Yo también, papi.

(N/A: Tsk… me quedo tierna la escena ¿no? Si hasta se me está por caer una lagrimilla ¡¡)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pronto la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la más divertida de todas, para gran disgusto de Draco. Su papi ahora contaba con un gran grupo de admiradoras/es, la principal de todas era: Pansy Parkinson. Snape tampoco estaba contento, le molestó mucho que hasta los propios alumnos de su Casa se rieran de él y que prefirieran a Lupin "El traidor". Por eso se desquitaba ensañándose con Longbottom y los Gryffindor en general.

-Al fin estás aquí.- siseó alguien a su oído mientras era abrazado por la cintura. Remus sonrió.

-¿Me esperabas?

-Como todas las noches…- ronroneó Lucius olfateando su cabello.

-Y se puede saber… ¿para qué?- tono juguetón.

-Para hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer…

-¿Y qué estás esperando?

El veela sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo y arrastró a su lobo hasta la habitación. Con un movimiento de su mano (practicado durante años _todas_ las noches), Lucius hizo gala de su magia sin varita y los desnudó a los dos. Hoy se sentía especialmente excitado, de seguro era por saber (por boca de su enfurruñado hijo: "¡Todo el mundo aletea alrededor de él como moscas a la miel!") que Remus era muy deseado en el Colegio. Eso aumentaba su autoestima y orgullo porque sabía que el castaño era sólo suyo. Por supuesto que conocer cuan deseado era su amor le daba muchos celos, muchos más que a Draco inclusive, pero al estar así, amando a su pareja, todo eso se olvidaba y podía reclamar su poderío por él.

Besó su cuerpo con parsimonia marcando la piel como suya con fuertes mordidas, dejando salir sus poderes veela para enloquecer al castaño. Masajeó su pene y testículos mientras volvía la atención con su boca al cuello y luego a la boca de su amor.

-Sabes exquisito. Eres mi droga, Remus.

-Y tu la mía, Luc.- jadeó Remus cuando su esposo empezó a chupar su virilidad.

Lucius hoy no sólo estaba mucho más excitado de lo normal sino que también algo cruel. Porque torturó a su esposo llevándolo a alargar lo máximo que pudo el orgasmo. Chupó y besó hasta que, en un arrebato, Remus lo tomo de los cabellos rubio-plateados y lo obligó a hacerlo llegar al clímax dando rápidas embestidas a esa boca torturadora. Malfoy pudo saborear el exquisito néctar que era el semen de su esposo.

Convocó el lubricante para empezar a prepararlo -_Qué raro… no hace 4 días que lo compramos y ya se esta acabando ò.o_- untó sus dedos y los colocó en la entrada de su amor sonriendo malicioso. Le tenía preparada una grata sorpresa para esta vez. Cuando el tercer dedo hizo su trabajo llegó el turno de su urgida erección. Entró en él lentamente y puso en práctica su recién adquirido conocimiento.

-¡Oh, Lucius!- gritó Remus gratamente sorprendido- ¿Qué fue eso?- gimió.

-He estado leyendo un libro…- siseó a su oreja mientras lo embestía lentamente- Descubrí, ciertas cosas… placenteras que podemos hacer con mis poderes veela.- sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre bajo de él.

Salió completamente del hermoso cuerpo del licántropo y volvió a embestirlo utilizando ese "método" recién aprendido.

-¡Ah!- gritó Remus- ¡Es delicioso! ¡Te amo!

Siguieron moviéndose al compás que marcaba su pasión, disfrutando plenamente del poder que Lucius ejercía cada vez que arremetía contra la entrada del castaño. Remus abrazó fuerte a su esposo; esos poderes veela lo estaban enloqueciendo, sentía como si su alma estuviera saliendo por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro que se quedaría afónico de tanto gritar, pero es que el placer era demasiado y no podía evitar expresarlo mediante esos alaridos.

Demasiado pronto, a su criterio, sintieron llegar el orgasmo. El veela dio unas cuantas certeras embestidas más haciendo derramar a Remus su semilla entre ambos cuerpos. Malfoy lo siguió cuando sintió las contracciones que el cuerpo de su esposo ejerció contra su sexo.

-Esto estuvo estupendo.- murmuró Lupin- Eres un muy buen alumno…

-Lo sé… leí a conciencia para poder darte esta sorpresa.

-Estoy encantado de haberla recibido. Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Continuamos?

-Claro.- se volvieron a besar, pero unos toques a la puerta los detuvieron. Lucius gruñó y Remus se apresuró a responder.

-Oh, Severus. Eres tú.

-¡Despáchalo en seguida!- se escuchó que alguien gritaba desde la habitación. Severus frunció sus labios.

-El Director nos llama. La Señora Gorda ha desaparecido. Debemos ir a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Está bien. Vamos.- dijo preocupado- ¡Enseguida vuelvo, Luc!

-¡¿Qué?!

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!!

Bien, me he dado cuenta que este chap tuvo de todo ò.o Entre lo principal muchas escenas que cambiadas con respecto a los libros. ¡¡¡Y un lemon jugoso!!! XD En el próximo chap se sabrá algo de Sirius, pero no mucho ¬¬

Vuelvo a decirles que lamento mi despiste, esperanzadoramente esto no volverá a pasar ¬¬ ¡¡¡Aunque me paso lo mismo en la primer temporada y no parezco escarmentar!!!

En fin ù.ú… sigan con el chap 9 o esperen hasta el próximo domingo a que suba el 10 XD

Por cierto, me llegaron cometarios diciéndome que me atraso en actualizar, la verdad no es mi culpa. No se si se dieron cuenta que ffnet anda cuando quiere y no manda los **alertas** a tiempo. Y cuando llegan lo hacen todos juntos y una tiene que estar leyendo un acumulo de fics uno tras otro. No es divertido… ¬¬

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	9. Sirius Black

**ATENCION: mucho a mi horror cometí un grave error (denuevo, es que lo mismo me paso en la primer temporada ¬¬) y puse el capitulo 9 en vez del 8. ¡¡¡Que horror!!! Por eso ahora me estoy enmendando y estoy poniendo como debe ser. Espero que sepan disculpar a esta tonta autora T.T**

**¡¡¡Si quieren vuelvan a leer este chap que es el 9!!!**

**-/-/-**

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 9: Sirius Black.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucas lucía visiblemente enfadado mientas escuchaba las nuevas noticias, que eran bastante viejas en realidad, sólo que él ahora se venía a enterar. Estaban todos en el Gran Comedor luego de lo ocurrido al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Así que… Sirius Black anda suelto ¿eh?- espetó, mandando una mirada recelosa hacia sus tíos Regulus y Severus.

-Yo me enteré hace poco.- dijo Draco en el mismo tono enfadado.

-No había necesidad de que lo supieran.- se apresuró a decir Adrian Pucey.

-¿Ah, sí…? ¿Cómo yo, que soy su sobrino, no voy a tener la necesidad de saber? ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron?

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos nerviosos, no podían delatar al Señor Remus.

-¿Quieren callarse y ponerse a dormir?- llegó el siseo de Snape, asustándolos a todos- Mañana podrán hablar tranquilamente.

-Oh, sí… mañana vamos a hablar, Profesor. Que no le quepa la menor duda.- siseó Lucas levantándose con su saco de dormir.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Lestrange?

-Oh, al sector de los Gryffindors.- tono inocente.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué?

-Para proteger a mi Ginny, Señor. No vaya ser que le pase algo malo.

Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz, irritado, mientras escuchaba unas risillas.

-La Señorita Weasley duerme rodeada de sus cuatro hermanos y de Potter. Créame… no necesita más protección que esa.

-Pero…

-¡No!

-Más le vale que no le pase nada…-masculló acomodándose donde estaba antes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucius?

-Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Te sigo esperando en tu cuarto. ¿Sabes?

-Lo siento, mi amor. Es que…- suspiró- Sirius estuvo aquí.

-¿Dentro del castillo?

-Sí,- siseó Severus- No se le ocurrió mejor idea que estar fastidiando en el cuarto de Potter. Destruyó el retrato de la Señora Gorda y ahora todos los alumnos duermen en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Pero qué tiene en la cabeza ese perro? Habiendo Dementores alrededor. Definitivamente, su estancia en Azkaban no lo dejó muy bien.

-Ya basta, los dos.- dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos- Y ayúdenme a registrar el pasillo.

-Ése ya no debe estar aquí, Lupin. Habrá salido con _la cola entre las patas_. Lo que hay que hacer es dar aviso a los Dementores.

-Si haces eso te muerdo, Snivellus.- gruñó el castaño y siguió registrando el lugar.

Severus y Lucius se miraron, asombrados por las palabras del Gryffindor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Las explicaciones que les dieron fueron muy pocas a criterio de Lucas y Draco. Pero no podían pedir más, sus tutores y padres, respectivamente, insistían en que ellos nada tenían que ver en eso. "Que se lo dejaran a los adultos", dijeron, y ellos tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de ponerse a chillar.

-Me niego a jugar contra Gryffindor con este clima.- dijo Terence Higgs.

-Y yo.- masculló Pucey- Marcus, ve si podemos cambiar de día.

-¿Y qué excusa se supone que voy a poner?- dijo Flint mirándolos sorprendido.

-Utiliza la lesión de Draco.- dijo Théo.

-¡Pero si yo no tengo nada!

-Ya lo sabemos. Pero es obvio que no tendremos posibilidades si jugamos con ellos con esta maldita lluvia. Haz lo que dijo Theodore, Marcus.

--------------------  
Tiempo después  
--------------------

-Eh… Wood…

Oliver volteó al escuchar que lo llamaban. Marcus Flint, luciendo muy nervioso y algo ruborizado, le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Sí…?

-Tengo algo que decirte.- tragó saliva- Este sábado no van a jugar contra nosotros. Hicimos un cambio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Por la lesión de Malfoy.- murmuró.

-¡Pero si ese chico no tiene nada!

-Lo siento…- tono abatido.

Oliver dejó de lado su rabia por unos segundos y miró receloso a Marcus.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Yo… eh…- tartamudeó muy rojo- Por nada… sólo lo siento.- dijo agachando la cabeza y retirándose del lugar.

El capitán del equipo de los leones lo vio irse con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

-Marcus…- suspiró-… ¡Maldito tramposo! ¡Malfoy no tiene nada!

Todos sabemos que lo más importante para Oliver Wood es el Quidditch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Estás bien, papi?- preguntó Draco con los ojos llorosos.

-Sí, mi vida. Sólo fue que la transformación fue algo violenta esta vez. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado y olvidé tomarme la poción.

-Pudiste hacerte mucho daño.- gimió abrazándolo.

-Todo está bien, Draco. No te pongas así…- susurró Remus.

Lucius bufó.

-Dejen ya de hacer eso. Remus… ¿Quién va dictar clases de Defensa hasta que te recuperes?

-Severus…

_Ese Lupin…_- pensaba Snape mientras daba clases a los Gryffindors de tercero- _Encima que me tomo el trabajo de hacerle la poción no se la toma. Ya verá por traidor y desobediente._

-Escribirán una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Para el lunes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien meta en cintura a esta clase.- _Ah… es cierto…_- Weasley, quédate, tenemos que hablar sobre tu castigo.

----------------------------------------------  
Fin del Partido Gryffindor/Hufflepuff   
----------------------------------------------

-Señor Lestrange, ¿se encuentra mejor?

El chico abrió los ojos y se extrañó al ver que estaba en la enfermería.

-Sí… ¿qué me pasó?

Los labios de Madame Pomfrey se crisparon.

-Dementores.- masculló- Entraron al campo de Quidditch mientras Gryffindor jugaba con Hufflepuff y usted fue afectado.

-Oh…

-Pronto estará totalmente recuperado, pero le pido que pase esta noche aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien.

Lucas volvió a recostarse en su cama. Se aburrió en seguida, giró su cabeza y vio que Harry Potter estaba junto a su cama.

-Hola, Potter.

Harry levantó su mirada de su Nimbus 2000 completamente destrozada, para fijarla en el Slytherin.

-Hola…- respondió sin ganas.

-¿Esa era tu escoba?- Harry asintió abatido- Lo siento… si necesitas una para el partido que viene, yo puedo prestarte la mía.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó asombrado.

-Claro, - sonrió- pero sólo si me ayudas con Ginny.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Sabes que es horrible gozar de la desgracia ajena?- siseó Théo a su amigo.

-Déjame disfrutar, Théo. El gran Harry Potter ha perdido. Eso no lo voy a ver todos los días.- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.

-Sádico…

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Salida de Clase de Herbología: 5º Curso de Slytherin  
---------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- espetó Cassius Warrington al ver a los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi cielo! No estábamos haciendo nada, ¿verdad, Fred?

-Claro, George, sólo estábamos viendo… las plantitas.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Tobías Montague, que se acercaba junto con Terence.

-¿Escucho una nota de sarcasmo en tus palabras, Montague?- preguntó Fred enarcando una ceja.

Tobías se ruborizó ligeramente al ser observado por el gemelo.

-Sí. Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes son los mayores alborotadores que tuvo Hogwarts desde la salida de Padfoot, Prongs y Moony.

-¿Conocen a los Merodeadores?- cuestionaron al unísono, muy sorprendidos, los gemelos Weasley.

-Sólo oímos hablar de ellos.- dijo Terence dándole un codazo disimulado a Montague. _Eso era un secreto, estúpido._

-Oh… pero, ¿por qué dicen eso de nosotros? Todo lo que hacemos es por el bien común. Para que haya un poco de risas en este colegio.

-Risas y desastres por igual.

-Vamos, mi amorcito.-dijo George abrazando a su novio- No estarás insinuando que vas a hacer uso de "poder" como perfecto Prefecto para detenerme, ¿no?

-Si se llegara a dar el caso… sí.

-Nos lastimas, cuñadito.- dijo Fred llevándose una mano al pecho- Y nosotros que confiábamos en ti…

-Somos Slytherins, Weasley.- dijo Tobías como toda respuesta.

-Eso lo tengo muy en claro, Montague.- respondió Fred, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdosos de la Serpiente.

Los otros tres se miraron extrañados por la evidente tensión… ¿sexual?, que parecía haber entre Fred y Tobías.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus se sorprendió al ver a su esposo en su despacho por la mañana y con cara de absoluto enfado.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Es ese Nott.- siseó- Vuelve a la carga, y esta vez sí que no puedo hacer nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ethan se enteró de lo que el bicho del guardabosque le hizo a Draco. Tú no sabes, pero en su 7º año Nott tuvo un problema con el director por insultar a Hagrid y estuvo castigado dos meses por eso. Ahora parece querer cobrar venganza. Ha convencido a todo el Consejo Escolar de que Buckbeak es peligroso y van a llevar a juicio el caso para conseguir sacrificar al hipógrifo por considerarlo peligroso.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser posible! ¡Tú sabes por qué Buckbeak atacó a Draco!

-Sí… pero no puedo confesar así, abiertamente, que es porque tú eres un licántropo, y él lleva parte de tu maldición.

-Maldito sea.- masculló- ¿Hagrid ya lo sabe?

-Hoy le iba a llegar la carta del Ministerio.- abrazó a su esposo.- Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada…

Llegaron las Navidades y Remus tuvo que poner como excusa que se sentía mal nuevamente para poder pasarla con su familia. Draco brillaba de felicidad. El año pasado lo pasó fatal separado de sus padres y esta vez pensaba desquitarse. Así que quien la pagó esta vez fue Lucius… porque su _cachorro_ se instaló en su habitación y los obligó a dormir los tres juntos en la gran cama matrimonial que compartían Lucius y Remus. Evidentemente el castaño estuvo encantado con la idea, y el veela mayor no pudo replicar nada.

Al volver de las vacaciones Draco seguía muy feliz. Sin embargo, como siempre pasaba, algo hizo que su felicidad descendiera a cero. Y no fue que Potter hubiera recibido una Saeta de Fuego como regalo de Navidad, oh, no… eso era mínimo en comparación con…

-¡¿LE ESTÁS DANDO CLASES PARTICULARES A POTTER?!

-Draco, no grites.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no grite?! ¡¿Qué tiene Potter que todo el mundo besa el suelo por donde camina?! ¡Sabía que por alguna _extraña_ razón el chico te agradaba, pero esto es el colmo!

-Eres un exagerado, solo lo estoy ayudando con un hechizo. No es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Qué hechizo?

_-Expecto Patronum_.

-¿Por qué ése?

-Harry… Potter es muy sensible al poder de los Dementores y me pidió si podía enseñarle a repelerlos.

-Pero para poder hacer un patronus corpóreo se necesita un grado muy elevado de magia.

-Ya lo sé, pero olvidas que Potter es el salvador del Mundo Mágico, Draco. Él lo puede todo.- dijo Lupin con toda la intención de irritar a su veela.

Lo logró… obviamente.

_Ese Potter me las va a pagar…_

--------------------------------------------------------  
Final del partido Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor  
--------------------------------------------------------

-Fue un patronus bastante bueno.- susurró Remus al oído de Harry.

-Los dementores no me afectaron en absoluto.- dijo Harry emocionado- No sentí nada.

-Eso sería porque... porque no eran dementores.- dijo Lupin- Ven y lo verás.

Sacó a Harry de la multitud para enseñarle el borde del terreno de juego.

-Le has dado un buen susto al Señor Malfoy.- dijo Remus sonriente.

Harry se quedó mirando. Tendidos en un confuso montón estaban Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando por quitarse unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha. Parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera puesto de pie sobre los hombros de Goyle. Delante de ellos, muy enfadada, estaba la profesora McGonagall. Ella les gritó indignada para luego obligarlos a que la siguieran, para darles un castigo.

-Eso es influencia tuya…- espetó Severus.

-Oh, vamos… sólo buscaban hacerle una broma a Harry. Pero se les volteó.- sonrió.

Snape bufó enfadado.

--------------  
Hogsmeade  
--------------

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Théo?

-Odio a mi padre…- siseó con cara de mala leche.

-Es por el juicio, ¿verdad?- dijo Draco- En cualquier momento recibiré una lechuza de mi padre para que vaya a declarar. Espero poder hacer algo. Tengo que buscar una buena excusa para no decir que…- el rubio se detuvo al ver a Ron cerca de ellos- ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? ¿Buscando algo de diversión sin tener que pagarla, pobretón? ¿O es que al fin tus amigos se dieron cuenta de que no vales ni un _knut_?

Crabbe y Goyle rieron. Théo seguía despotricando en voz baja en contra de su padre. Y Blaise miraba embelesado a Ron.

-Déjamelo a mí.- siseó Harry Potter al oído del pelirrojo, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Agarró un poco de barro del camino e hizo una pequeña bola que arrojó al rostro de Draco.

-¿Qué demo...?- dijo Draco mientras se limpiaba la cara- ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Padrino… ¿podemos hablar?

-¿De qué?

-¿Hay posibilidad de que Potter tenga una capa de invisibilidad?

Severus enarcó una ceja y Draco procedió a contarle que tanto él como sus amigos fueron atacados por algo invisible (que no eran fantasmas, como aseguró Ron Weasley) y que luego él pudo ver que "algo", que parecía una parte de la cabeza de Harry, estaba flotando sobre la nieve.

-Yo me haré cargo.- gruñó Severus, saliendo de su despacho. _¿Puede ser que Dumbledore le haya dado la maldita capa del demonio al mocoso?_

Cuando encontró a Harry buscó sacarle la verdad, pero encontró algo que lo hizo irritar más… si es que cabía la posibilidad.

_No sólo tiene la capa… porque yo no me creo eso de que estaba en la Torre. Esto que está en mis manos es ese mapa del que me hablo Lucius._

-¡Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio, te ordena enseñar la información que ocultas!

"El señor Moony presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte la narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen."- _Maldito Lupin._

"El señor Prongs está de acuerdo con el señor Moony, y sólo quisiera añadir que el profesor Snape es feo e imbécil."- _No más que tu, Potter._

"El señor Padfoot quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor."- _Yo seré profesor, pero tú eres un convicto loco…_

"El señor Wormtail saluda al profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy asqueroso"- _Mi pelo ya es así… maldita rata traicionera._

-Bueno...- dijo Snape con voz suave- Ya veremos.

Se dirigió al fuego con paso decidido, cogió de un tarro un puñado de polvo brillante y lo arrojó a las llamas.

-¡Lupin!- gritó Severus dirigiéndose al fuego- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Unos segundos más tarde, el profesor Lupin salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica desgastada.

-¿Llamabas, Severus?- preguntó Remus, amablemente.

-Sí.- siseó enfadado- Le he dicho a Potter que vaciara los bolsillos y llevaba esto.- Snape señaló el pergamino en el que todavía brillaban las palabras de los señores  
Moony, Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail. En el rostro del castaño apareció una expresión de sorpresa y nostalgia-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Snape.

Lupin siguió mirando el mapa sin llegar a entender cómo es que pudo llegar a manos de Harry aquel objeto tan útil y preciado.

Severus bufó.

-¿Qué te parece?- gruñó. Por la cara de Lupin ya podía ver que ese pergamino era lo que él creía. Qué lástima que no tenía pruebas para darle el castigo del siglo a Potter, porque estaba seguro que Remus no lo iba a ayudar.- Este pergamino está claramente encantado con Artes Oscuras. Entra dentro de tu especialidad, Lupin. ¿Dónde crees que lo pudo conseguir Potter?

Remus levantó la vista y con una mirada de soslayo a Harry, le advirtió que no lo interrumpiera.

-¿Con Artes Oscuras?-repitió con voz amable- ¿De verdad lo crees, Severus? A mí me parece simplemente un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo. Infantil, pero seguramente no peligroso. Supongo que Harry lo ha comprado en una tienda de artículos de broma.

_Maldito Lupin… lo sabía._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Al menos le quitaste el maldito mapa?- siseó Severus.

-Sí… lo hice. Aquí está.- dijo mostrándole el pergamino que guardaba el secreto del Mapa del Merodeador.

-No debiste defenderlo…se merecía un castigo. Estuvo en Hogsmeade solo. Black pudo atraparlo.

-Lo sé.- suspiró- Pero si le decía que conocía el secreto del Mapa, me hubiese visto obligado a decirle que conocía a los autores. Ya se lo confisqué, Severus, ahora no habrá problemas.

-Te recuerdo que todavía tiene la capa y sabe cómo salir.

-Me aseguraré de que eso no ocurra…

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!! Otra entrega de este fic.

Si quieren saber de los partidos de Quidditch, bien, aquí hay un repaso general de ellos y cuales son las sensaciones de los chicos para ellos.

Otra cosa que no pude sacar fue cuando Sevy encuentra el Mapa del Merodeador XD Verán cuales son los pensamientos del pelinegro con respecto a el.  
Jojojojo

Falta muy poco para que el Trío se entere de quien es el papi de Draco ò.o

¡¡¡A leer y disfrutar!!!

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS!!!

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**

**Espero que sepan disculpar el GRAVE error y que de ahora en mas lean como debe ser ù.u Espero no volver a equivocarme!!!!**


	10. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail :P1:

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 10: Moony, Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail (Primera parte)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La entrada a la Sala Común se abrió, dando paso a un furiosísimo Theodore Nott y un Draco Malfoy que… bueno, el veela-licántropo daba miedo.

-¿Qué pasó?- quiso saber Millicent.

-Odio a mi padre…- Sí, fue Nott con voz lúgubre y cara de mala leche.

-No pudimos hacer nada.- gruñó Draco.- Van a sacrificar al bicho.

-No.- gimió Pansy, mortificada.

-El muy estúpido de Hagrid se quedó petrificado, y mi _padre_.- escupió Nott- Soltó un discurso muy convincente. No pudieron hacer nada, ni siquiera creo que puedan apelar la decisión.

-Sí… me largo de aquí, o sino voy a estrangular algo.- siseó Draco con los ojos refulgiendo de la furia.

-¿Qué le pasa…?- dijo Adrian, desconcertado.

_Hoy es luna llena,_ pensó Blaise. _Está más irritable que de costumbre. Espero que no se encuentre con alguien desagradable._

Hermione, Ron y Harry regresaban al castillo, luego de conocer la noticia de la boca de Hagrid, cuando vieron a Draco Malfoy, que venía seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Malfoy!- rugió Ron al llegar junto a él.

-¿Mía?- siseó enfadado- No es mi culpa que ese guardabosques no sepa controlar a su bicho. Ni mucho menos que sea tan idiota como para no poder defenderlo.

¡PLAF!

Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras los otros chicos allí presentes miraban atónitos a Hermione.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar idiota a Hagrid! ¡Maldito niño mimado!

-Hermione…- susurró Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras la detenía de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame, Ron! ¡Pensé que eras diferente, Malfoy!

Granger sacó su varita y los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron.

-No fue mi culpa, Granger.- musitó. Se dio la vuelta para irse y sus amigos "gorilas" lo siguieron.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Blaise, cuando su rubio amigo y los otros dos llegaron a clase de Transformaciones.

Draco gruñó y fue Goyle quien contestó:

-Gra-Granger lo… abofeteó.- la incredulidad todavía era palpable en su voz.

-¿Granger?- saltó Théo.

-Me echó la culpa de lo que pasó con Buckbeak…- murmuró Draco.

-¡¿Pero está loca?! ¡No fue tu culpa!- chilló Pansy.

-¡Señorita Parkinson, silencio!- exclamó la Profesora, mirándola reprobadora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Suerte en la final, hijo.

Draco miró a su papá, detallándolo con la mirada.

-No seas hipócrita… sé que quieres que gane tu Casa. Mucho más que _tu alumno favorito_ Potter, agarre la snitch, ya que tiene su Saeta de Fuego.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio tienes que hacer algo con tus celos, hijo… yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Pero si la suerte está hoy para el joven Potter, no puedo hacer nada.

El partido comenzó, como siempre los vítores eran mayores para los Gryffindors que para las Serpientes. Pero a Draco no le importaba, sólo quería tener la snitch en su mano para demostrarle a su papá que él era mejor que Potter.

-Qué tramposos…- murmuró Théo al ver como Montague agarraba la cabeza de Katie Bell.

-Así es el juego.- siseó Lucas.

-¿Que así es el juego?- murmuró Cassius- Si eso que están haciendo no es nada legal.

-Sí.- concordó Miles.- El juego se está degenerando. ¿Pero todo con tal de ganar, no?

Severus rió divertido al ver a su ahijado deteniendo a Potter, agarrando la cola de la Saeta de Fuego. Remus frunció el ceño.

-Eso es influencia tuya…- gruñó.

-Oh, vamos Lupin. Es un Slytherin, y quiere ganar. Además, seguro que lo está haciendo para impresionarte.

Ahora Lupin luchaba para que una sonrisa no se escapara de sus labios mientras Severus estaba tan ceñudo que daba miedo.

-Bien… ganó Gryffindor.- murmuró el castaño.

Severus sólo gruñó.

-Wood…- escuchó Oliver que lo llamaban entre medio de todo el tumulto. Volteó y vio a Marcus Flint que lo miraba con una genuina sonrisa.

-Flint.

-Felicidades. Te la merecías.- dijo señalando la Copa con la cabeza que estaba en manos de Potter en ese momento. Extendió una mano y Oliver no dudó en estrechársela.

-Gracias… Marcus.

Se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, y en un arrebato de pura felicidad, Oliver jaló la mano que todavía tenía entre las suyas, acercó a Flint y lo besó en los labios. (Gran hazaña teniendo en cuenta que Marcus es del doble de tamaño que él) Sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del Slytherin, y luego se perdió entre la multitud roja.

-Marcus… ¿Qué fue eso?- musitó Tobías.

-No sé…- sonrió- pero me gustó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco se dirigía hacia el despacho de su papá para tomar el té con él como todas las tardes. Todavía estaba rabioso por haber perdido la Copa de Quidditch. Pero al menos todos sus exámenes creía haberlos pasado con nota máxima, claro… sin poder superar a Granger. Se preguntaba cómo es que hacía esa "violenta" chica para estar en todas esas materias. Théo le había dicho que seguro estaba usando un Giratiempo. _Está loca…_ Dobló la esquina que lo llevaba a su destino, cuando escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

-Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...- chillaba Peeves a su papi, y los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. (N/A: No sé cómo es el cantito en inglés, así que lo dejo así. Pero se supone que Peeves dice Moony ¿ok?)

-Ya deja de fastidiar, Peeves. _¡Waddiwasi!_- gruñó Remus. La luna llena era esta noche, y él NO estaba de humor.

_¿Moony? Definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado, y como que me llamo Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin que lo descubro._

-Hola, papi.

-Hola, Draco. ¿Entramos?

Remus preparó el té y se sentaron en la pequeña salita que tenía frente a su habitación.

-Te noto pensativo…

-Théo me dijo que no pudieron hacer nada por el hipógrifo.- comentó, evitando decir lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza.

-Es verdad.- suspiró.- Esta misma tarde vienen para sacrificarlo. Macnair será el verdugo.- gruñó.

Draco asintió y estuvieron hablando de trivialidades el resto de la tarde. Cuando el rubio salió del despacho, se apresuró a ir a la Biblioteca.

-Señora Pince… ¿Por si acaso no tiene almacenados los diarios de El Profeta de este verano pasado?

-Claro, Señor Malfoy. ¿Busca alguna fecha en especial?

-No sabría decirle. Pero quiero información acerca de Sirius Black, si es que le facilita la búsqueda.

La bibliotecaria entrecerró los ojos y buscó lo que Draco le pedía. Llegó con un fajo de papeles importante, y el chico no perdió tiempo en ponerse a buscar. Su cara palideció cuando vio la foto que el diario publicaba.

-¿Se siente bien, Señor Malfoy?

-Sí… yo… ¿Puedo llevarme esto?

-Claro.

------------------------------  
Sala Común de Slytherin  
------------------------------

-Lucas, sígueme.- ordenó a su _primo_, y éste lo siguió, mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-Mira esto.- dijo, entregándole la página donde salía la foto y la nota que hablaban del escape de Sirius Black.

-Es… es…- tartamudeó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, mi papá tiene que darme muchas explicaciones al respecto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Malfoy recorrió todo Hogwarts buscando a su papá, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Él, en estos momentos, se encontraba frente a frente con su amigo de la adolescencia.

-No es una rata.- graznó de repente Sirius.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!

-No lo es.-dijo Remus en voz baja- Es un mago.

-Un animago,- aclaró Black- llamado Peter Pettigrew.

Luego de esa declaración, Remus procedió a explicar toda su juventud pasada con los animagos. Expresó lo culpable que se sentía al arriesgar a sus amigos cuando lo acompañaban como animagos, cómo fue apoyado por Dumbledore, entre otras cosas. (N/A: ustedes ya saben… ¬¬)

-¿Snape?- preguntó Sirius bruscamente- ¿Por qué nombras a ese?

-Esta aquí, Sirius.- sonrió- También da clases en Hogwarts. Ha estado irritado todo este tiempo, porque sabía que estabas cerca. También se contuvo todo este tiempo para no decirle a Dumbledore que eres un animago.

-Seguro que has tenido que amenazarlo…

-No digas eso, Sirius. Desde que se casó con Narcissa ha cambiado mucho.

-¡¿Snape está casado?!- se exaltaron los pequeños Gryffindors.

-Aunque no lo crean.- gruñó Sirius. _Y encima con mi prima. Merlín… mejor no pensar en eso._

-Tú sabes que tiene motivos para odiarte. Pero se contuvo.

-¿Por qué lo odia?- quiso saber Hermione.

Remus les explicó acerca de aquella broma de mal gusto que ocurrió mucho tiempo antes de que él empezara su noviazgo con Lucius.

-¿Entonces por eso lo odia? ¿Porque casi muere si llegaba aquí?- dijo Harry.

-Exactamente.- siseó Severus apareciendo de repente. Entró a la estancia, varita en mano, fulminando con la mirada a Sirius.- Black…

-Snivellus.- siseó el ojiazul.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Por más que me gustaría lanzarte un hechizo y llevarte con los Dementores, me temo que tendré que reprimirme. Lupin…- siseó enfadado.- olvidaste tomarte la maldita poción de nuevo. Ya está anocheciendo y **hoy** hay _luna llena_. Además, tu hijo te está buscando…

Los allí presentes palidecieron.

-En seguida termino Severus. Hay algo importante que debes saber… ¿reconoces esta rata?

Ahora fue Snape quien palideció.

-Pero… Black lo había matado. ¿Cómo están seguros de que es él?- murmuró incrédulo.

-Le falta un dedo.- explicó Black. Los dos adultos miraron fijamente a la rata y, efectivamente, comprobaron las palabras del convicto.- Cuando Fudge fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el periódico. Y ahí estaba Peter, en primera plana... en el hombro de este chico. Lo reconocí en seguida. Cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y en el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde estaba Harry...

-¿Entonces qué mierda pasó aquella noche? Lucius y yo estábamos allí…

_¿Lucius?_

-Poco antes de transformarse, lanzó un hechizo confundidor.- dijo Black- Cuando lo arrinconé, gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...

-Y yo que siempre pensé que no era más que un idiota.- murmuró Severus, sarcástico.

Siguieron deduciendo todo lo que había pasado, pero al parecer Harry no quería entrar en razón.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- gritó - ¡ERA SU GUARDIÁN SECRETO! ¡LO RECONOCIÓ ANTES DE QUE USTED APARECIESE! ¡ADMITIÓ QUE LOS MATÓ!

-Harry... la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo.- gruñó el animago-  
Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. Estaba con muchos problemas… sentimentales en esa época, y no me sentía seguro de poder llevar esa carga.- Nadie notó cómo la mirada de Severus se ensombrecía en ese momento.- La noche que murieron había decidido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente en camino hacia la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.- su voz se quebró y se dio media vuelta.

-Oh, por Merlín, Black, no te pongas a llorar o vomitaré.

-¡Cállate, Snivellus!

Las explicaciones siguieron una vez que Remus reveló la verdadera identidad de _Scabbers_ (la rata de Ron), quien sí resultó ser Peter Pettigrew. Se gritaron de todo mientras que Severus encontraba una morbosa diversión al ver pelear a sus antiguos enemigos entre ellos.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, Potter.- bufó Snape ante la negativa de Harry de matar a Pettigrew.

-Harry tiene razón.- habló el licántropo- Apártate Harry.- como vio dudar al moreno, agregó:- Voy a atarlo. Nada más, te lo juro.

Ataron al animago traidor mientras éste chillaba y lloraba desconsolado.

-Severus… ¿podrías adelantarte con los chicos? Quiero intercambiar unas palabras con Sirius.

-Apresúrate, Lupin.- gruñó.

-Moony…- murmuró Sirius cunado estuvieron solos, y se entregaron a un abrazo fraternal.

-Lo siento tanto, Sirius.- murmuró Remus, apenado- Lucius me dijo que Peter era un Mortífago, pero no podía hacer nada si no delataba a mi esposo. Además, admito que creí que sí habías matado a Peter por aquello. Si sólo hubiese hablado contigo…

-No digas nada, Remus. Regulus y Narcissa nada pudieron hacer, Crouch no lo hubiese permitido. Defendiste a tu familia, no tienes porqué culparte. Todo está perdonado.

-Gracias, Sirius.

Se dieron otro abrazo y salieron de la habitación semi-destruida de la Casa de los Gritos. Formaban un grupo en verdad extraño. Ron y Remus iban encadenados a Pettigrew. Harry, Hermione y Sirius iban en medio y Snape cerraba la retaguardia. _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Me debes una, Narcissa._

-¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew?- le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.

-Quedarías libre.

-Sí...- dijo Sirius- No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, pero yo soy tu padrino.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.-respondió Harry.

-Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo.- dijo Sirius solemnemente- Por si les sucedía algo a ellos...-Harry esperó. ¿Quería decir Sirius lo que él se imaginaba?- Por supuesto- prosiguió Black-, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero... medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisieras cambiar de casa...

A Harry se le encogió el estómago.

-¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo?- preguntó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo- ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?

-No aceptes Potter, lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida es pasar tiempo con Black. Quédate con los muggles.- interrumpió Snape.

-¡Cállate, Snivellus!

-Muérete, Black.

-Basta los dos, parecen criaturas.- reprendió Remus, divertido.

-Entonces… ¿qué dices? Comprendería que no quisieras después de todo…

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que quiero!

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, y viró para encarar a Severus.

-¡Chúpate esa, Snape!

-Olvídame, perro sarnoso.

Cuando salieron del pasadizo secreto que se encontraba debajo del Sauce Boxeador, se dieron cuenta que ya estaba completamente oscuro. Lo inevitable pasó, Remus comenzó a transformarse. Todos se conmocionaron, sin embargo Sirius actuó rápido.

-¡Protege a los niños, Severus!- gritó, y procedió a transformarse en Padfoot, haciendo que el lobo aullara para luego perseguirlo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese sonido, podía reconocer ese aullido entre cualquier otro.

-Es mi papá…- murmuró.

-¿Qué dices…?- preguntó Lucas, quien lo estaba ayudando a localizar a Remus.

-Pero… es imposible, se escucha demasiado cerca. Él debe estar en la Casa de los Gritos ahora…- siguió murmurando, y luego se echó a correr.

-¿Qué…? ¡Draco! ¡Espera…!

Draco corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban las piernas y llegó justo cuando un hombrecito rechoncho se transformaba en rata y huía. _No puede ser… ¿Wormtail?_ Pero lo que atrajo su atención fue ver a su papá en su forma de lobo, peleando con un gigantesco perro negro. El perro se las llevaba de perder, obviamente. Estaba herido, y ante la incredulidad de Draco, el can se transformó en un hombre flacucho y de aspecto descuidado.

-No me queda otra…- dijo Severus, apuntando con la varita al licántropo, al ver que quería arremeterla en su contra.

Y ahí el veela reaccionó.

-¡NO! ¡No lo lastimen!- gritó, y corrió hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¿Malfoy?- murmuraron los chicos, y los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos.

-¡Aléjate, Draco! ¡No se ha tomado la poción!- exclamó Severus, sin despegar sus ojos del lobo.

-¡Él no me hará daño! ¡Soy su cachorro!- se indignó el rubio.

El lobo, al oír y oler al Slytherin, giró su cabeza para posar sus ojos dorados en la figura del rubio.

-Papá… soy yo, Draco.- dijo acercándose con cautela al licántropo.

-¡¿PAPÁ?!- se exaltaron nuevamente los Gryffindors, abriendo la boca y los ojos hasta límites insospechables.

-Ven papá, no les hagas daño. Ven, por favor.

Ante la incredulidad de todos, el lobo se acercó dócilmente al rubio, lo olfateó y luego lamió su mejilla. Draco sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Moony con los brazos.

-Increíble…- murmuró Hermione.- Embarazo masculino…

-¡¿Eh?!- Ron y Harry no se creían lo que veían.

Entonces Malfoy levantó la mirada y la conectó con Sirius.

-¿Padfoot…?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, Draco.- asintió- Ese era mi apodo del colegio. Soy mejor conocido como Sirius Black.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, y le mandó una mirada de traición a su padrino, quien desvió la suya al saberse descubierto. Harry iba a pedir explicaciones, pero en ese momento Sirius se dobló de rodillas y comenzó a chillar, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-¡Dementores!- gritó Severus- ¡Llévense a Black de aquí, yo intentaré detenerlos!

Harry y Hermione obedecieron en seguida. Ron sólo los vio irse. Con su pierna lesionada, poco podía hacer.

-¡Mierda! ¡Son demasiados!- gimió el pelinegro- ¡Draco, ve al Bosque Prohibido y quédate con Lupin hasta la madrugada!

El Slytherin también obedeció y, hablándole amablemente a su papá-lobo, lo llevó hasta el interior del espeso y tenebroso lugar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Draco…?

-Aquí estoy, papá.

-Merlín… ¿qué pasó?

-Te transformaste anoche, y no habías tomado la poción Matalobos.

-Lo recuerdo. ¿Y Sirius?

-Lo tienen los aurores. Mi padrino dice que van a darle el Beso del Dementor.

-No…- gimió impotente.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo tienen encerrado y lo vigilan recelosamente. Incluso desmayaron al tío Regulus porque sólo trató de abrazarlo.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Está con Dumbledore… los vi susurrando misteriosamente.- su ceño se frunció.

-------------  
Enfermería  
------------- 

-Harry, Harry. Estás confuso. Has vivido una terrible experiencia. Vuelve a acostarte. Está todo bajo control.

-¡NADA DE ESO!- gritó Harry- ¡HAN ATRAPADO AL QUE NO ES!

-Señor Ministro, por favor, escuche.- rogó Hermione. Se había acercado a Harry y miraba a Fudge implorante- Yo también lo vi. Era la rata de Ron. Es un animago.  
Pettigrew, quiero decir. Y…

-¿Lo ve, señor Ministro?- preguntó Snape- Los dos están confirmando mis palabras. Vi a la rata convertirse en Pettigrew, y confesar que era partidario de Quien-tú-sabes.

Hermione y Harry estaban con la boca abierta. ¡Snape los estaba ayudando!

-Pe-Pero… sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada.- tartamudeó Fudge- Estos niños sólo están confundidos. Y usted, Snape, sé que tiene un motivo ulterior para querer ayudar al Señor Black.

-¡NO ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS!- gritó Harry.

-¡Señor Ministro! ¡Profesor!- dijo enfadada la señora Pomfrey- He de insistir en que se vayan. ¡Potter es un paciente, y no hay que fatigarlo!

-¡No estoy fatigado, estoy intentando explicarles lo ocurrido!- dijo Harry furioso- Si me escuchan...

No lo dejaron replicar, y los adultos se vieron obligados a salir de la enfermería. Sin embargo, en esos momentos las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dejando paso al director Dumbledore, seguido de un ceñudo Lucius Malfoy.

_Lo que se hace por la familia…_

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!!

Después de los graves horrores de la vez pasada… acá hay un nuevo chap XD

Como el título dice, esta es la primera parte de dos capítulos que serán el final de la adaptación al tercer libro.

Particularmente, y porque me río y me pongo alegre cada vez que lo releo, creo que este fue el mejor capítulo de esta saga que he escrito ò.o

Como habrán leído ya los chicos se enteraron de la relación Draco/Remus y sip... ¡apareció Sirius! Y espero que hayan notado los muchos cambios que realicé.

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	11. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail :P2:

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 11: Moony, Prongs, Padfoot y Wormtail (Segunda Parte)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras Hermione y Harry esperaban a que anocheciera para poder salvar a Sirius y Buckbeak, gracias a que retrocedieron en el tiempo con ayuda del Giratiempo (N/A: Tsk… se dieron cuenta de que rima ¿? Jujuju), el moreno le preguntó a la castaña lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza todo este tiempo.

-Hermione… ¿Cómo es posible que Malfoy sea hijo del Profesor Lupin y de Lucius Malfoy?- la incredulidad marcaba sus palabras.

Granger bufó exasperada mientras miraba a su amigo.

-En serio, Harry. Llevas ya tres años sabiendo que eres mago… deberías leer más acerca del Mundo en el que vives.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar o no?- gruñó enfadado.

-En el Mundo Mágico los magos hombres también pueden embarazarse, Harry.- dijo con su actitud de sabelotodo, y la mandíbula de Harry se desencajó.- Si el mago es suficientemente poderoso y tiene las aptitudes para poder gestar un bebé, puede hacerlo al igual que una mujer. La matriz se forma con magia.

-¿Parejas de… _hombres_?- musitó.

-Las parejas homosexuales son tan comunes como las heterosexuales en el Mundo Mágico. Aunque no todo es tan sencillo en el tema del embarazo. Para que ocurra, entre ambos debe haber verdadero amor y deben ser el uno para el otro. O sino es imposible gestar a "un fruto del amor" de ambos.

-Vaya…

-Sí, es increíble. Digo… Draco y el Profesor Lupin son todo lo opuesto. Aunque yo solía ver actitudes extrañas en Malfoy cuando estaba cerca de Lupin. Me sorprendió que Malfoy no se burlara abiertamente de él por la forma en que vestía, entre otras cosas.- _Debe ser por su influencia que no volvió a llamarme sangre sucia y que se haya disculpado_.

-¿Pero entonces por qué Draco no es un licántropo?

-No lo sé.- admitió ella frunciendo el ceño.- En el libro que leímos para el trabajo de Snape decía que los hijos heredaban sí o sí la maldición.

-Qué extraño…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras pensaban en lo que habían hablado. Era en verdad muy sorprendente saber que una persona tan amable como Remus Lupin tuviera un hijo tan cabroncito como Draco.

-¡Ahí está Ron!- dijo Harry de repente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Señor Lupin… ¿podría sacarme una duda antes de que me retire?

-Claro, Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta usted de que está embarazado?- sonrió.

-¿Eh…?

(N/A: nadie se esperaba eso, ¿eh? XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despacho del Profesor de Encantamientos Filius Flitwick   
----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo estas, hermano?

-¿Regulus…?

-El mismo. Y habla bajito, que nadie sabe que estoy aquí- sonrió y se agachó para abrazar la figura lastimada y deteriorada de Sirius.

-Oh, Regulus ¿Para qué has venido? No quiero que me veas en estas condiciones. Ni que tampoco vengas a despedirte.

-No pienses en eso, Sirius. Lucius me dijo que Dumbledore tiene una idea para sacarte de aquí.

-¿Malfoy…?- preguntó ceñudo.

-Sí. Tú bien sabes que el veela hará cualquier cosa para que su pareja no esté triste. Y si eso incluye ayudarte… pues se traga su orgullo.

Segundos después, la ventana del lugar donde estaban se abrió estrepitosamente y pudieron ver las figuras de Harry y Hermione arriba del hipógrifo Buckbeak.

-¿Cómo... cómo...?- preguntó Sirius casi sin voz, mirando al hipógrifo.

-Monta, no hay mucho tiempo.- dijo Harry, abrazándose al cuello liso y brillante de Buckbeak, para impedir que se moviera.- Tienes que huir, los dementores están a punto de llegar. Macnair ha ido a buscarlos.

Sirius Black se sujetó al marco de la ventana y asomó la cabeza y los hombros. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan delgado. En unos segundos pasó una pierna por el lomo de Buckbeak y montó detrás de Hermione. 

-¡Arriba, Buckbeak!- dijo Harry, sacudiendo las riendas- Arriba. ¡Vamos!

-¡Vayan a la Torre y déjalos ahí, Sirius!- dijo Regulus espantando a los chicos, que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.- Ya sabes a dónde tienes que ir… allí no te buscarán.

El hipógrifo batió las alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Navegaron a la altura del techo de la torre oeste. Buckbeak aterrizó con mucho alboroto, y Harry y Hermione se bajaron inmediatamente.

-Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius.- dijo Harry jadeando- No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida.

Buckbeak dio una coz en el suelo, sacudiendo la afilada cabeza.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron.- preguntó Sirius.

-Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete!

Pero Black seguía mirando a Harry.

-¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

-¡VETE!- gritaron a un tiempo Harry y Hermione.

Black dio la vuelta a Buckbeak, orientándolo hacia el cielo abierto.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!- dijo- ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La puerta del despacho de Remus Lupin estaba abierta. Ya había empaquetado la mayor parte de sus cosas. Junto al depósito vacío del _grindylow_, la maleta vieja y desvencijada se hallaba abierta y casi llena. Lupin se inclinaba sobre algo que había en la mesa y sólo levantó la vista cuando Harry llamó a la puerta.

-Te he visto venir.- dijo sonriendo. Señaló el pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado. Era el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Acabo de estar con Hagrid.- dijo Harry- Me ha dicho que ha presentado usted la dimisión. No es cierto, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí.- contestó en un suspiro. Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesa y a vaciar el contenido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry- El Ministerio de Magia no lo creerá confabulado con Sirius, ¿verdad?

Lupin fue hacia la puerta y la cerró.

-No. El profesor Dumbledore se las ha arreglado para convencer a Fudge de que intenté salvarles la vida.- suspiró- La verdad, Harry… es que estoy embarazado.

-¿Qué…?

-Sí.- sonrió tiernamente mientras se acariciaba el plano estómago.- Y mi esposo no me dejará dictar clases sabiendo eso. Él es bastante… _sobreprotector_ conmigo.

-Oh…

-Pareces shockeado.- comentó divertido.

-Sí… es que yo… no sabía que los magos varones se podían embarazar hasta hace muy poco. ¿Por qué no nos dijo que Draco Malfoy es su hijo?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Anoche, cuando usted se transformó, él lo llamó papá y pudo calmarlo.

-Ah… no me contaron eso.- murmuró.- Eso fue cosa de Draco. Dijo que sería su ruina social si todo Hogwarts se enteraba que su papá era Profesor en el colegio.- sonrió negando con la cabeza.- ¿Te molesta saber eso…?

-¡No!- exclamó enseguida.- Sólo que… ustedes son _muy_ diferentes.- musitó.

-No lo somos tanto. Lo que pasa es que ustedes se la pasan peleando por tonterías y nunca se dieron la posibilidad de conocerse a fondo.

-Lo siento…- murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-Bien, no hablemos de eso. Cuéntame sobre tu patronus.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Harry anonadado.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía haber puesto en fuga a los dementores?

Harry le contó todo lo que pasó y Remus le relató algo sobre los Merodeadores luego de devolverle el Mapa.

-Señor… Yo también quería preguntarle algo.

-Te responderé lo que sea. Anda, pregunta- animó Remus.

-El día que yo cumplí los 6 años, un Señor llamado John me regaló Ranas de Chocolate. Había olvidado su cara… pero hace poco soñé con eso. ¿Era usted, verdad?

-Me descubriste.- sonrió- Estaba especialmente sentimental ese día, y me escape de mi esposo e hijo para poder conocerte. En ese momento ya eras muy parecido a tu padre… pero ahora lo eres más sólo que tienes…

-Los ojos de mi madre.- interrumpió sonriente- Lo sé… todos me lo han dicho.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento alguien irrumpió en el lugar.

-Papá, tu coche te está…- Draco guardó silencio al ver a Harry Potter en el despacho de su papá.- Potter.- siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Malfoy.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. _Estos chicos…_

-¿Qué necesitas, Draco?

-Hablar contigo…_A solas_.- siseó, mandándole una significativa mirada a Harry.

-Entiendo. Un gusto haberlo conocido, Profesor. Y felicitaciones por su… embarazo.

Draco esperó a que Potter saliera del despacho para chillar:

-¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso?!

--------------------  
Mansión Malfoy  
--------------------

-Sígueme, Black. Te mostraré tu habitación.- siseó Lucius conteniendo la rabia. _Lo haces por tu pareja, porque lo amas y no puedes vivir sin él_, se dijo para justificar el porqué estaba por dar alojamiento a un convicto que le hizo la vida imposible en el pasado, en su distinguida Mansión.

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz de estar aquí, Malfoy.- dijo Sirius notando el tono del veela.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo. Y deja que los elfos se encarguen del bicho ese.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A Draco le alegró que nadie se enterara de lo que en verdad pasó aquella noche, no quería que todo el mundo supiera que su papi era un licántropo. Lo que sí no pudo ocultar fue que se supiera que Remus Lupin era su papá. La gente lo miraba raro, hasta había oído cuchichear a algunos diciendo cosas como:

-"Es increíble que sean padre e hijo. Son tan diferentes"

-"Ahora entiendo porqué Malfoy nunca se quejó de Lupin, siempre lo hizo de todos los profesores, a excepción de Snape"

-"Los dos son hermosos, pero el Profesor lo es más" Esa fue Pansy Parkinson.

Pero al rubio todo eso le importaba muy poco. (Aunque no pudo evitar sabotear el jugo de calabaza de Pansy para que le creciera cabello rosa por el anterior comentario) Lo que lo tenía furioso era el asunto de su "hermanito".

_Deberían consultarme para algo así. Ahora ya no voy a ser el bebé de la casa_, pensó egoísta.

Por suerte, y tal como lo esperaba, las calificaciones de sus exámenes fueron excelentes y, claro como también esperaba, sus notas no sobrepasaron las de Granger. Pero al menos su padre no podría reprocharle nada. Había jurado que si sus calificaciones eran mayores de 300 por ciento de eficacia, lo llevaría al Mundial de Quidditch y él lo haría cumplir su promesa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.- sonrisa tierna.

-Te amo.- susurró Lucius mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Parece que esas técnicas que aprendiste para utilizar mejor tus poderes veela funcionaron _demasiado_ bien. Porque ni el anticonceptivo pudo detenerlo.

Lucius sonrió malicioso.

-Me alegro de ello.

-Y yo… hace tiempo que quería tener otro hijo. Y ha llegado en el momento justo.

Se entregaron a sus acostumbrados besos pasionales mientras no cabían en sí de dicha. La verdad es que Lucius también estaba pensando en que quería otro bebé. Aunque no lo crean… a él le gusta ser padre. Sólo que sus celos por Remus no lo dejaban demostrarlo, pero se encargaría de que este nuevo niño no fuera tan mimado como el primero, así no le robaría tanta atención como lo hizo (y lo sigue haciendo) en su momento Draco. Le alegraba esto, porque si bien él quería volver a ser padre, le horrorizaba tener que volver a gestar al feto. Esto borraba todos sus temores, ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Tienen que hacer eso enfrente de mí? Voy a vomitar, Moony.- dijo Sirius Black luciendo recién bañado y con un gran tazón de helado en sus manos.

-Piérdete, Black.- gruñó Lucius.

-Lo siento, Padfoot. Ahora tengo que ir por Draco. ¿Me acompañas, Luc?

-No.- rotundo- Yo voy por Draco. Tú te quedarás en casa, estás embarazado y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Los ojos del hombre-lobo se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

-Lucius Malfoy… desde ahora te voy advirtiendo que NO me vas a prohibir hacer mis cosas cotidianas sólo porque esté embarazado, si no quieres que te dé el castigo.

-Pero…

-Ningún pero, mi amor.- lo besó- Ahora quédate en casa que yo traeré a Draco.

Remus se dio la vuelta y marchó a grandes zancadas hasta la salida.

-Te tiene dominado, Malfoy.- rió Sirius sin contemplaciones.

-¡Cállate, Black!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Señor Remus! ¿Por qué se fue así? ¡No me dio tiempo a despedirme!- chilló Pansy, tirándose sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

-¡Suéltalo, Pansy!- gruñó Draco, enfadado. _¡Que está embarazado, idiota!_

-Lo siento, princesa. Pero tenía cosas que hacer… pero ahora estoy aquí y puedes despedirte de mí.- sonrió.

-¿Ya no volverá el año que viene, Profesor?- pregunto Théo, que estaba de muy buen humor desde que se enteró de que Buckbeak se había podido escapar ileso. _Mi padre debe estar rumiando su ira_, pensó satisfecho.

-Me temo que no.

-¿Por qué, Señor Remus?- dijo Blaise- Usted es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido.

-Es que…

-Mi papá está embarazado.- siseó Draco irritado.- Así que no lo molesten.

Los Slytherin y algún que otro curioso que estaba por allí miraron asombrados al licántropo.

-¿Es eso cierto, Remus?- preguntó Narcissa Snape, quien traía de la oreja a Lucas.

-Sí, Narcissa. Acabo de enterarme. ¿Y a qué se debe que traigas así a este niño?

-Estaba haciendo de las suyas, como siempre.- dijo mirando enfadada al ojiazul- Fastidiando a la pobre Ginny Weasley con sus galanterías.

-¡Yo no la estaba fastidiando!- se ofendió- A ella le gusta que la llame hermosa…

-Sí, claro.- bufaron los Slytherin allí presentes.

-En fin… felicidades, Remus. Mi esposo y yo también estamos buscando uno. A ver si nos sale mejor que éste.- espetó.

-¡Pero si yo soy perfecto!- se volvió a ofender Lucas- ¡Tendrás suerte si tu hijo sale igualito a mí!

-Merlín no lo permita.- murmuró Regulus que llegaba junto con Severus en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué tienen todos ustedes contra mí?!- Lucas hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hola Remus.- saludó Black- ¿Todas las _cosas_ fueron bien por casa?

-Perfectamente.- sonrió cómplice.

Severus gruñó.

-Es hora de irnos, Narcissa.- siseó antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la multitud que salía del tren.

-Bien, hasta luego Remus, y felicidades nuevamente.- se despidió ella llevándose a rastras al enfurruñado moreno.

-Se-Señor… Remus.- tartamudeó Pansy con ojos llorosos- ¡Muchas felicidades!- chilló antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre el cuello del castaño. _¡Va a estar precioso con la pancita!_

-¡Te dije que lo dejaras en paz, Pansy!- rugió el veela.

-Es increíble…- murmuró Ron- Todavía no puedo creer que Malfoy sea hijo del profesor Lupin.

-¿No lo sabían?- preguntó la Señora Weasley desconcertada.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó incrédulo Fred. George estaba despidiéndose efusivamente de su novio, Cassius Warrington en ese momento. A lo lejos también podían verse a Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint que hablaban en voz baja, y muy ruborizados.

-Por supuesto. Incluso, Draco y Remus, estuvieron en la fiesta del primer año de Harry.- Su cara se entristeció por unos momentos.- Ron, Neville, Harry y él se entretuvieron jugando en un corralito, mientras ustedes,- dijo mirando severamente a Fred.- hacían de las suyas.

-Vaya, quién lo diría…- murmuró sorprendido Ron.

-Lucius Malfoy y Remus fueron novios desde su 6º año. Se casaron a los dos años de abandonar el Colegio porque Draco venía en camino.- dijo tranquilamente el Señor Weasley.- Fue un acontecimiento bonito. Todos nosotros estuvimos allí. Tus padres, incluso, estuvieron apoyando en San Mungo a Remus el día en que Lucius dio a luz a Draco, Harry.

Y las caras de sorpresa aumentaron aún más.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola, Draco.

Draco parpadeó.

-¡AAHH! ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ EN MI CASA?!

-Draco, no grites.- siseó Lucius.

-¡Pe-Pero…! ¡Si es Sirius Black!

-Lo sabemos, mi vida.- dijo Remus dejando el baúl en el piso. Lucius frunció el ceño al ver que su esposo traía arrastrando el baúl. _¡No debe hacer esfuerzos!_- Sirius se va a esconder en casa por una temporada. Nadie debe saber esto, hijo. Ni siquiera Blaise y Théo (los mejores amigos del chico)- terminó seriamente.

-¡Tsk! Ustedes no me consultan en nada para tomar las decisiones.- masculló.

-Ya te dije que lo del bebé fue de improvisto, Draco.- dijo Remus exasperado.

-Es igual.- gruñó el rubio menor antes de perderse rumbo a las escaleras.

-Qué carácter.- comentó Sirius antes de darle un gran mordisco a su sándwich de jamón y queso.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!!

Aquí estuvo el capitulo decisivo, donde termino _mi_ adaptación al tercer libro de la saga de HP.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les gustaran las sorpresas que les preparé.

Hay muchas variaciones con respecto al libro. Perdonen, pero no era mi idea liberar tan pronto a Sirius... sin embargo, vieron que no lo trato tan mal XD

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	12. Mundiales de Quidditch

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 12: Mundiales de Quidditch.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Yo que tú no entraría allí.- masculló Sirius con la boca llena de un rico pastel de chocolate con merengue.

-¿Por qué?- siseó Draco con la mano muy cerca del picaporte de la puerta de la Sala de Reuniones de la Mansión.

-¿Acaso no escuchas?- preguntó burlón.

Y lo que Draco escuchó lo hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas.

-Son unos asquerosos.- masculló enfadado- Ni siquiera el embarazo de mi papi lo detiene… ¡Deberían poner un hechizo silenciador al menos!

-Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso tú no tienes tus necesidades? Ellos sí las tienen y con más razón con eso de que Lucius es veela… anda en celo todo el año.

-No insultes a mi padre, Black.- siseó, aunque él pensaba lo mismo.- Y yo NO tengo ese tipo de necesidades… ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso.

-¡¿No?!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Pero cuantos años tienes tú? ¿No acabas de cumplir los 14? Yo a tu edad…

-Tú eras un maldito golfo, así que no me compares.- gruñó.

-Pero aunque sea un besito debes de haber dado…- vio negar a Draco- Si quieres… yo puedo ayudarte.- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Ni loco! ¡Primero beso a ese maldito hipógrifo!- gritó enfadado y escandalizado.

-Ni que quisiera.- dijo un tanto ofendido- No me gustan los Slytherin. Y menos tú, que te pareces tanto al veela ese.- gruñó.

-Los Slytherin no somos tan malos… lo que pasa es que ustedes los Gryffindor son unos envidiosos.

-Lo mismo digo…

Estaban por seguir con sus peleas de niños cuando un ligero PLOP se escuchó en el lugar.

-Joven Malfoy, Señor. El Joven Nott vino a visitarlo, Joven Señor.

-¿Theodore, aquí? Pero si sólo hace una semana que salimos del Colegio…- murmuró Draco ceñudo antes de ir hasta el recibidor de la Mansión.

-Théo… ¿qué ha…?- detuvo su pregunta al ver el estado de su amigo.

Theodore se veía absolutamente enfadado y algo triste. Su mejilla derecha mostraba un duro golpe que parecía haber recibido hace muy poco. En su mano derecha cargaba la funda de una almohada que, al parecer, contenía… libros (¬¬)

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó preocupado mientras se acercaba.

-Me fui de mi casa.- gruñó- Ya no soportaba a mi padre, y golpearme fue lo último que le aguanté.

La madre de Théo había muerto cuando él tenía 8 años de edad. Le habían dicho que era por una enfermedad muggle que contrajo. Sin embargo, el pelinegro era inteligente y se dio cuenta de que ella se había suicidado utilizando una poción. Muy por el contrario de lo que muchos podrían sentir en estos casos, Nott hijo se alegraba que ella hubiera tomado esa decisión, porque, definitivamente, Eloisa (su madre) no tenía el carácter para aguantar a un cabrón como su padre. La prefería muerta que sufriendo los abusos de su progenitor. Ella tampoco había sido una _madre_ en todo el sentido de la palabra tampoco, así que su pérdida no fue muy dolorosa en su momento.

-Oh…

-¿Tus padres y tú no van a tener problemas en alojarme, no? No sé adónde más puedo ir. Pensé en Blaise, pero creo que su madre es amante de mi padre… así que no funcionaría.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah…- parpadeó- Este… no, no creo que haya problemas. Sabes como es mi papá, pero voy a preguntarles de todos modos… ¡Después!- se apresuró a decir- Porque ahora están algo _ocupados._

-Bien. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Sirius Black?- susurró cómplice.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo sabes…? Digo… ese convicto no está aquí.

-Oh, vamos.- bufó Nott- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que Regulus y tu papá hablaban en código en la Estación? Además, yo ya sé que Sirius Black es un animago, más precisamente Padfoot.

_Maldito inteligente._

-Sí, está aquí.- masculló al fin- Supongo que si vas a vivir con nosotros debes saberlo.

-Perfecto. Porque quiero pedirle ayuda para que me enseñe cómo convertirme en animago.

-¿Eh…?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-No, lo estás haciendo mal.- murmuró Sirius zampándose un tazón de cereales con leche.- Tienes que vaciar tu mente y visualizar al animal en que te vas a convertir antes que nada. Pensé que ya te sabías toda la teoría.

-Y me la sé.- gruñó- Sólo que no es tan fácil como la pintas.

Llevaban diez días de entrenamiento (secreto) y, tal y como lo decía Nott, la cosa no era nada fácil. Aunque tampoco era tan ambicioso como para querer poder convertirse en animago en una semana. Pero, la verdad, no ver avances era frustrante.

-Ya, déjalo por hoy, Théo, y vamos a cenar. Aunque creo que usted no debe tener hambre ya.- dijo mirando a Sirius desdeñosamente.

Desde que había llegado a la morada de los Malfoy, no había un momento que no te encontraras a Sirius Black con algo de comer en la mano.

-"Tengo que recuperar mi escultural figura"- había alegado él.

-¿Cómo que no…? Con lo bien que cocinan tu elfos…

Theodore sonrió y los tres juntos se dirigieron al comedor donde Draco puso los ojos en blanco al ver el espectáculo que estaban dando sus padres.

-Eso es asqueroso.- siseó- ¿Pueden hacer eso donde nosotros no podamos verlos…?

-Si te molesta, no mires.- dijo Lucius tranquilamente mientras se separaba de su embarazado esposo.

-No seas malo, Luc- reprendió Remus. Lucius bufó y Draco le sonrió con superioridad.- Lo siento mucho. La próxima vez lo tendremos en cuenta, mi vida.

-Draco tiene razón, Moony. Ustedes lo están pervirtiendo todo, pobechito… que ni siquiera su primer beso ha tenido.- arrulló burlón.

-Muérete, Black.

-No te burles, Sirius.- reprendió Remus- El primer beso es importante y a uno nunca se le olvida. No puede simplemente darlo por experimentar.

-¿Y con quién te diste el primer beso tú?- la pregunta sonaba casual, pero Lupin pudo entrever los celos escondidos en su veela.

-Conmigo…- sonrió Sirius.

-¿Ah, sí…?- siseó Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados brillando peligrosamente.

-¡No! ¡Eso es mentira!- se apresuró a decir el castaño- Deja de decir idioteces, Sirius…- siseó- no fue con él, mi amor.- tranquilizó Remus tomando la mano de su esposo que se había vuelto un puño.

-¿Entonces?

Remus se mordió el labio inferior nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada. _¡Tsk! Para qué saqué el tema…_

-¿Con quién fue?- espetó Draco, celoso.

Sirius y Theodore se la estaban pasando a lo grande. Sirius con mayor razón, porque sabía que la respuesta no les iba a gustar a los rubios.

-Bien… fue cuando Sirius cumplió 14 años y se hizo una fiesta en la Mansión Black. James y yo fuimos invitados… allí estaban todos los miembros de la familia de Padfoot. Bueno… estábamos _jugando_, y a mí me retaron a que diera un beso con lengua y lo hice, a pesar de que sería el primero que daba en todo sentido.

Se pudo escuchar una risita de anticipación que dejó escapar el pelinegro-azulado.

-Ya dime…- gruñó Lucius.

-Bien…- suspiró- Fue con Bellatrix Black.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Y Sirius se empezó a partir de la risa al ver la cara indignada de los veelas. Théo sonrió. _Qué bueno que me decidí a abandonar mi casa, esta familia es genial._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Malfoy, podemos hablar?

Lucius enarcó una ceja al ver entrar a Black a su despacho con cara de absoluta seriedad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Puedes llamar a Remus? Creo que él también debería saberlo.

Cuando Remus llegó luego de llamarlo por la chimenea hasta su habitación, el animago le entregó un pergamino que traía en la mano.

_Querido Sirius:_

Gracias por tu última carta. Vaya pájaro más grande: casi no podía entrar por la ventana.

Aquí todo sigue como siempre. La dieta de Dudley no va demasiado bien. Mi tía lo descubrió ayer escondiendo en su habitación unas rosquillas que había traído de la calle. Le dijeron que tendrían que rebajarle la paga si seguía haciéndolo, y él se puso como loco y tiró la videoconsola por la ventana. Es una especie de computadora en el que se puede jugar. Fue algo bastante tonto, realmente, porque ahora ni siquiera puede evadirse con su Mega-Mutilation, tercera generación.

Yo estoy bien, sobre todo gracias a que tienen muchísimo miedo de que aparezcas de pronto y los conviertas en murciélagos.

Sin embargo, esta mañana me ha pasado algo raro. La cicatriz me ha vuelto a doler. La última vez que ocurrió fue porque Voldemort estaba en  
Hogwarts. Pero supongo que es imposible que él ronde ahora por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes si es normal que las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelan años después?

Enviaré esta carta en cuanto regrese Hedwing. Ahora está por ahí, cazando. Recuerdos a Buckbeak de mi parte.

Harry

Remus y Lucius se miraron con la misma cara de seriedad que traía minutos antes Sirius.

-Ya le escribí a Dumbledore.- aclaró Black.

-Debemos estar atentos.- habló Malfoy- Cuando le dolió la cicatriz en su primer año no falló en predecir que Voldemort estaba cerca. No hay porqué no creer que ahora no pase lo mismo.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. Y hay algo que debemos tener en cuenta.- dijo Remus. Los otros lo miraron interrogantes- ¿Recuerdan que les conté que Harry escuchó a Trelawney decir una predicción verdadera?

-No recuerdo qué decía exactamente…- susurró Sirius.

_-El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores.  
Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo..._

-¿Quieres decir que Peter…?

-Es lo más probable…

-Mierda.

----------------  
Días después  
----------------

-¿Qué hace, Sirius?

-Preparo el regalo de cumpleaños para mi ahijado.

-¿Ahijado?

-Harry Potter.

Nott lució sorprendido mientras que Draco gruñía enfadado.

-¿Y le vas a regalar una tarta? Qué original, Black.- irónico.

-Es que mi pobre ahijado está tan delgado.- dijo dramáticamente- Y los elfos de tu casa cocinan tan bien…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Pero yo quiero ir…- farfulló Sirius.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llevarte?- siseó enfadado Lucius- No tenemos más entradas y, por si no lo recuerdas, eres un convicto buscado por el Ministerio.

-Podría ir con mi forma de perro…

-No nos van a dejar entrar al estadio llevando un perro, Paddy.

-Pero…- refunfuñó.

-¡Basta, Black! ¿No entiendes lo que es un **no** por respuesta?

Draco y Théo sonrieron. A Sirius le estaba costando recuperarse de su estancia en la prisión mágica Azkaban. Se solía verlo muy callado y taciturno en un principio, pero las clases con Nott lo mantenían ocupado y ponían a trabajar su cabeza. Era en momentos como éste, en dónde salía su antigua personalidad, cuando los chicos podían apreciar la verdad de las historias que solía contarle Remus acerca de los Merodeadores. Sirius Black era un hombre muy gracioso cuando se lograba olvidar de los martirios sufridos en Azkaban.

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!- se escuchó un chillido.

-Mierda, ese es Lucas. Escóndete, Black.

-¿Quién es Lucas?

-Vamos, Sirius.- dijo Draco arrastrando al animago. Pero Sirius era curioso por naturaleza, así que se transformó en Padfoot y se quedó en la sala.

-¿Ya están listos?- tono emocionado- Tenemos que partir pero ya.

Remus y Lucius enarcaron una ceja al ver a Lucas vestido completamente de rojo y negro, en su frente se podía leer escrito con temperas KRUM.

-Hola primero y sí, ya estamos, Lucas. ¿Vinieron tus tíos contigo?

-Sólo Narcissa y Reg.- los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos- Tío Severus dijo que "Ningún deporte en que se utilice una escoba me interesa" Ya sabes como es él de divertido…

Se pudo escuchar lo que pareció ser una risita perruna y el chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada, nada.- se apresuró a decir Remus- Es sólo el perro de Théo. ¿Dónde están Narcissa y Regulus?

-Ya vienen… ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes un perro?- cuestionó.

-Lo encontré en una calle muggle y como me siguió, lo adopté.- se encogió de hombros.

Lucas se acercó al perro y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió y acarició su cabeza mientras el perro movía la cola gustoso. En ese momento entró Narcissa y jadeó sorprendida al ver la acción.

-Ya estamos aquí.- dijo Regulus lanzando una mirada extraña a la rubia.- ¿Nos vamos?

En ese momento el perro empezó a ladrar lastimeramente.

-Quédate aquí… Snuffles. Sé buen chico.- advirtió Théo acariciando al perro negro.

-Pobrecito… ¿no podemos llevarlo?

-¡No, Lucas!

-¡Tsk! Ustedes son muy crueles… pobre perrito.

-Me gusta ese chico.- dijo sonriendo cuando volvió a ser Sirius, luego de que los demás se retiraran.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Señor Basil.- saludó cortésmente Lucius.

-Oh… ¡Señores Malfoy! ¡Señora Snape! ¡Qué gusto! Regulus… ¿qué haces tú aquí, muchacho?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Así que no me mire de esa manera!- se apresuró a defenderse.

-Bien.- rumió- Si me permiten voy a decirles donde están sus tiendas.

Caminaron siguiendo las indicaciones hasta que llegaron a una zona donde estaban las tiendas más lujosas de todo el terreno. Lujosas por dentro, claro está.

-Woah, esta tienda está genial.- murmuró Lucas.

-La verdad es que sí.- dijo Remus- Búsquense un lugar, Théo, Draco, Lucas. La mía y de Lucius es ésta de aquí.- dijo señalando la que seguro era matrimonial.- Narcisa, la tuya es la que está junto a la nuestra. Regulus, creo que tendrás que dormir con los chicos.

-¿Ir a buscar agua?- Draco frunció el ceño ante el pedido de su papá después de que estuvieron instalados.

-La necesitamos, mi vida.

-Pero eso es trabajo de los elfos.

-Ya voy yo.- suspiró Regulus.- ¿Me acompañas, renacuajo?

-¡Claro! ¡Y no me llames renacuajo!

-Eres un snob, Draco.- dijo Théo negando con la cabeza.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero si es Ron!- chilló emocionado Lucas- ¿No está mi Ginny por aquí?

-No.- gruñó Ron al ver al chico.

-Oh… ¿Pero vino con ustedes?

-Sí, Lestrange.- respondió amablemente Hermione al ver a Ron ponerse rojo de celos- Está en la tienda cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres saludarla?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Hola, chicos.- dijo Regulus sonriendo- Lucas, tenemos que ir por el agua.

-¡Eso no es urgente! Además, seguro que los otros hermanos de Ron también vinieron, ¿no? Como _Bill_, por ejemplo.- sonrió pícaro y al ver al pelirrojo asentir, Black no pudo negarse.

Y así los cinco se dirigieron a la tienda… la cara de los Black (es el segundo apellido de Lucas) se iluminó en un gesto _demasiado_ parecido al ver cada uno a su Weasley preferido. Estuvieron hablando (y en el caso de Regulus, algún que otro toque especial con Bill) hasta que llegó Barty Crouch. Los gestos de desagrado no se hicieron esperar en los morenos al ver al culpable del encierro injusto de Sirius. Fue ahí donde el mayor recordó lo que tenían que hacer y se fueron pitando a la tienda de los Malfoy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Remus… ¿No quieres que te cargue…?- preguntó ansioso Lucius- Son muchos escalones para ti, y…

-¡Basta Lucius! ¡Estoy embarazado, no lisiado!- exclamó exasperado el licántropo.

-Ya déjalo, padre. En verdad estás insoportable.- siseó Draco.

-Solo trato de ayudarlo.- farfulló.

-No seas pesado, Lucius.- dijo sonriente Narcissa.- Además, ya estamos llegando.

-¡¿Pero qué ven mis ojos?!- chilló de repente Lucas- ¡Si son los Weasley de nuevo! ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!

El ceño de los rubios veela se frunció al ver, efectivamente, a toda la panda de pelirrojos acompañados de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter que estaban junto al Ministro de magia.

-¡Ah, Fudge!- dijo Lucius ignorando a los Weasley, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Recuerdas a mi esposo, Remus? Este es mi hijo, Draco.

- ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Fudge, sonriendo y pasándole una mano a Remus- Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el Ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Remus sonriente- ¿Cómo están chicos? Hola, Arthur.

-Hola, Remus.

El rostro de los Gryffindors se iluminó con una sonrisa. Harry no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en el vientre del castaño. Allí se podía ver una muy ligera redondez. Celoso como él solo, Draco tomó una mano de su papá y la agarró con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estás, Weasley? Señorita Granger, Señor Potter.

-Estoy bien, Lucius. Conseguimos entradas y pude traer a toda mi familia. Mas Harry y Hermione, como podrás ver.

-Regulus ya nos lo había dicho.- dijo, mandándole una mirada enfadada al menor de los Black. Estuvieron esperando casi todo el día por la dichosa agua hasta que aparecieron. Pero Regulus ni se enteró, estaba demasiado entusiasmando mirando a Bill.

-Creo que yo no he sido presentada correctamente con anterioridad.- dijo Narcissa- Soy Narcissa Snape Black, prima de Regulus y _Sirius_.- terminó, dándole una mirada significativa a Harry.

Sin embargo, los chicos poca atención prestaron a ese comentario final. Habían entrado en shock cuando ella dijo el apellido _Snape_. ¿Cómo una hermosa mujer como ella podía estar casada con ese grasiento? ¿Estaba loca o había sido hechizada? Remus rió divertido.

-¿Les sorprende que alguien como Narcissa esté casada con Severus, verdad?

Asentimientos fervientes.

-La verdad es que hasta yo estoy sorprendido.- suspiró Lucas- Pero en fin… ¿quieres sentarte junto a mí, linda Ginny?- sonrió con chulería. Ella le devolvió el gesto y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Este niño…- suspiró la rubia- Bien, esto ya está por empezar. Ven, Regulus.- dijo arrastrando a su primo de un brazo hasta llevarlo a sus asientos.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- dijo Lucius.

-Profesor.- llamó de repente Harry- ¿Usted no sabe nada…? De… ya sabe.

-Sólo sé que está muy bien.- sonrió entendiendo- Y puedes llamarme Remus, Harry. Yo ya no soy tu profesor.

El moreno sonrió y asintió agradecido, para luego seguir a los Weasley a sus asientos. Minutos antes de empezar el partido, un cansado Cassius Warrington junto con Tobías Montague se les unió, para felicidad de George. (Y secretamente, de Fred)

-Quita esa cara, Draco. Sabes que Harry es hijo de dos de mis mejores amigos y, aunque no lo fuera, no voy a dejar de ser amable con él sólo porque es tu "enemigo"- siseó Remus al ver al veela menor con cara de mala leche.

Draco no contestó, sólo gruñó enfurruñado haciendo reír y negar con la cabeza a Théo.

Pronto la presentación de los equipos empezó. Las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria (Veelas hembras) hicieron su aparición y Lucius dejó salir algo de su poder para que no afectaran a **su** lobo. Gruñó al ver como Theodore, Lucas y Regulus caían bajo el encanto. Se alegró bastante de que su hijo se mostrara impasible. Eso quería decir que sus poderes veela eran los suficientemente grandes como para no ser afectado.

Lo que Draco sentía en esos momentos era una inexplicable furia al ver como Harry ponía esa cara de idiota al sentir el poder de esas veelas. No sabía porqué, pero le molestaba que sus encantos lo afectaran.

-Patético.- siseó.

El espectáculo que dieron los leprechauns sí le pareció bonito. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Lucas empezó a gritar como loco cuando fue anunciado Krum. Era un buen jugador y sangre pura… pero tampoco era para tanto.

Y el partido dio inicio.

Estuvo muy emocionante, cómo le gustaría poder jugar así. Para vencer a ese cara-rajada. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en cambiar su posición de buscador por la de guardián, que era su fuerte. Pero con eso que le había comentado su padre que iba a pasar en Hogwarts este año, seguro tendría que esperar hasta el año que viene.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Como habrá podido ver es la adaptación del libro 4 (que es uno de mis favoritos junto con el tercero)

Espero que tengan gusto de lo que sigue. XD

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	13. Torneo para Magos

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 13: Torneo para Magos.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ha sido un excelente partido. Nos veremos luego, Arthur. Chicos- saludó amablemente Remus antes de seguir a su familia escaleras abajo.

-Malfoy… ¿Podemos hablar?- habló un hombre bastante robusto al acercarse al rubio.

-Claro, Parkinson.

A Remus no le dio buena espina la cara que traía el hombre, pero decidió dejarlo y entró junto a los demás a su tienda. Veinte minutos después un enojado Lucius hacía aparición.

-¡Remus! Quiero que junten todas sus cosas y se vayan. ¡Ya!

-¿Pero qué dices, Lucius?- preguntó asustada Narcissa.

Los ruidos de gritos y hechizos fuera de la tienda le contestaron.

-Mierda, ya comenzaron.- murmuró.- Quiero que todos me sigan, voy a llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- quiso saber Remus.

-Mis antiguos _amigos_.- dijo con sarcasmo- Quieren divertirse a costa de los muggles esta noche. Están con las túnicas negras y todo.

-Voy a ayudar al Ministerio.- dijo Regulus antes de desaparecer de la tienda.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir, Luc.

-No, Remus. Y esta vez no voy a ceder… están enfadados porque me negué a participar de su jueguito y no quiero que te pase nada. Vete con Narcissa y los chicos al Bosque. Yo los encontrare allí en cuanto pueda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-A poner en su lugar a esos idiotas.- gruñó- Pero sin que nadie me vea.

-Está bien. Te amo.- Remus besó a su esposo y apremió a los demás para que lo siguieran.

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Bosque. Draco se había auto-impuesto cuidar a su papá aunque la vida dependiera de ello. Ninguno de esos locos tocaría a su querido papá mientras él pudiera empuñar su varita.

-Está bien. Quédense aquí, yo iré a ver qué sucede.

-¡Pero padre te dijo que no te acercaras!

-Sólo veré qué está sucediendo, Draco. No voy a inmiscuirme en nada. ¡Quédense aquí!

Y así Remus corrió hasta poder tener mejor vista, abandonando al resto.

-¡Allá está mi Ginny!- gritó Lucas de repente y corrió hasta donde estaban los Weasley.

-¡No! ¡Lucas!

-Ese idiota…- siseó Draco antes de salir tras su primo.

-Quédese aquí, Señora Narcisa, nosotros lo traeremos.

Buscaron por todos lados pero no podían encontrar al más pequeño. La multitud de personas era demasiada, y el condenado corría más rápido que un correcaminos.

Se internaron aún más en el bosque hasta llegar a una zona bastante silenciosa. Pararon un rato para descansar cuando Théo logró divisar algo.

-Allí están Potter, Weasley y Granger.

-Vamos a preguntar…

Los Gryffindor lucieron sorprendidos de encontrar a las dos Serpientes allí.

-¿Qué quieren?- espetó Ron.

-Cuida tu lengua, Weasley- siseó Draco- Estamos buscando a Lucas, fue tras tu hermana y lo perdimos.

-Nos separamos de ellos hace bastante tiempo.- dijo Hermione.

-Mierda.

-Seguro está con ellos.- aseguró Hermione- Esperemos un poco y después los buscamos todos…

Pero de repente dejó de hablar y miró por encima del hombro. Harry, Ron, Draco y Theodore se apresuraron a mirar también. Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente.

-¿Quién es?- llamó Harry.

Sólo se oyó el silencio. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión. Draco olfateó el aire y parecía ser el olor de un elfo junto con el de un humano.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Potter.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado desgarró el silencio del bosque. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:

-¡MORSMORDRE!

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles. Tanto los Slytherin como Hermione sintieron la sangre congelarse ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Qué...?- exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia arriba.

-Vayámonos de aquí…- susurró Nott.

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritó de nuevo Harry.

-Oh, por Merlín Potter ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe y larguémonos!- espetó Draco. Eso no estaba bien. No estaba para nada bien.

-¡Malfoy tiene razón! ¡Harry, vamos, muévete!- Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan pálida y aterrorizada. Y sobre todo porque acababa de darle la razón a Malfoy.

-¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry!- gimió Hermione, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas- ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!

-¿El de Voldemort?

-Sí Potter, y ahora camina.- dijo Théo.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que estaban rodeados de aurores, Regulus incluido. Dieron las explicaciones del asunto lo mejor que pudieron. Se sorprendieron al ver a una elfina en la escena del crimen con una varita que resultó ser la de Harry. La elfina juró y perjuró que ella no había sido, pero el Señor Crouch no le creyó y le dio la prenda. Luego de eso absolvieron de culpas a los chicos y los aurores siguieron buscando.

-Regresemos todos a la tienda.- suspiró el Señor Weasley.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?- siseó Regulus.

-Perdimos a Lucas y cuando corrimos a buscarlo nos encontramos con el Trío.- dijo Nott.

-¿Cómo que lo perdieron?- se exaltó.

-Fue tras la Weasley.- dijo Draco.

-Entonces debe estar en nuestra tienda con el resto de mis hijos, vamos a ver.- dijo Arthur.

Allá lo encontraron y luego regresaron todos juntos a la tienda. Les cayó la reprimenda del siglo por ser tan irresponsables y "actuar como un Gryffindor", no pudo dejar de decir Lucius. Los chicos dieron su versión de lo que habían visto y Remus se espantó aún más al saber qué tan cerca del peligro estuvo su cachorro y achuchándolo en un fuerte abrazo volvió a reprenderlo pero lo felicitó por ser tan valiente. (N/A: Es que Remus ya está con sus cambios de humor ¬¬)

Al otro día regresaron a casa y allí los recibió un histérico Sirius Black que había leído toda la noticia en El Profeta.

-¿Pero todos están bien? ¿Y Harry? ¿Lo vieron? ¿Cómo está?

-Tranquilízate, Sirius. Todos estamos bien, incluso Harry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Cómo siguen las cosas en el Ministerio, Regulus?

-Igual, Lucius. Todo patas para arriba.- dijo masajeándose las sienes- Con eso de que falló la seguridad en el Mundial, muchos creen que el Torneo de los Tres Magos no debería realizarse.

-Pero Hogwarts es un lugar seguro y muchos de los hijos de ex- Mortífagos asisten allí, no creo que se atrevan a atacarlo.

-Ya sé… pero tú sabes cómo es la gente, Remus.

---------------------------------------  
Compras para el inicio de clases  
---------------------------------------

-Señor Remus, no hace falta que me compre una túnica de gala tan costosa. Con una común me conformo.

-No digas tonterías, Théo, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia y no voy a escatimar gastos. No seas modesto, además sé que estás acostumbrado a vestir lo mejor… como mi Draco.

-¡Guau!- asintió _Snuffles_.

-Eh… Señor Malfoy. Su perro no puede entrar aquí.- musitó Madame Malkin.

-Ese perro sarnoso no es mío.- gruñó Lucius.

-Ya me lo llevo afuera, Madame.- dijo Regulus divertido.

-----------------------------------------------  
1 de Septiembre Estación King's Cross  
-----------------------------------------------

-Consientes a ese perro tanto como a Draco.- gruñó Lucius, al ver a Sirius corriendo de aquí para allá buscando a Harry. 

Su pelaje negro estaba reluciente y llevaba un collar para perro con una chapita de oro que recitaba su nombre: SNUFFLES y también decía que en caso de extravío se comunicaran con la Familia Malfoy. Tonterías de Sirius, sin lugar a dudas.

-Sólo quiere despedirse de Harry.- dijo Remus amablemente.

-¡Snuffles, detente!

Muy tarde… El gran perro negro ya había saltado encima de un desprevenido Harry Potter, que lo miraba desde el piso sonriendo.

-¿S-Snuffles?

-Sí.- sonrió Regulus- Es el perro de Theodore Nott.- guiñó un ojo.

-Oh… ya veo. ¿Puedes quitarte de encima mío, _Snuffles_?- el perro obedeció reticente, pero enseguida buscó con la cabeza la mano de Harry para ser acariciado.

-¿Y por qué está con el chico ese?- preguntó Bill, sorprendido.

Regulus sonrió embelesado antes de contestar.

-Porque el chico Nott está viviendo con los Malfoy-Lupin ahora. Y él se mudó allí _con su perro_.

-¿Con los Malfoy…?- musitó Ron. _¿Sirius vive en casa de Malfoy?_

-Recuerda que allí también está Remus, pequeño Ron.- le recordó Regulus.

-Oh, cierto.

Entraron al tren e iniciaron la marcha junto a una fuerte lluvia. Pronto se reunieron con ellos Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom. Estuvieron hablando de los Mundiales de Quidditch mientas la come libros de Hermione se enfrascaba en la lectura de uno que usarían ese año en clases.

-Lo vimos muy de cerca, además- decía Ron- porque estuvimos en la tribuna principal...

-Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasel.- Draco Malfoy, una vez lejos de los oídos de su papá, volvía a ser el mismo cabroncillo de siempre.

Venía acompañado de Blaise y Theodore. Éste último se encontraba mirando fijamente a Neville Longbottom. El verano sin duda había mejorado la figura del Gryffindor, ya no estaba tan rellenito como antes, sino todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo ahora era más delgado haciéndolo ver muy tierno y daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. _¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?_ Su cabello castaño estaba ligeramente largo y se notaba que también estaba un poco más alto. (N/A: Esta es la descripción de la película porque en el libro Nev sigue pachoncito, pero me gusta más el de la peli D)

Por su parte, Blaise miraba a Ron y cuando éste lo miró, le guiño un ojo haciendo ruborizar al pelirrojo.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy.- dijo Harry fríamente.

-Porque no te la pedí, Potter.- espetó Draco irritado- Y no estoy aquí por gusto, así que baja el tono.

-Malfoy… ¿vas a decir ya qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Hermione, irritada, por encima de su libro.

-No es él quien quiere hablar con Potter, sino yo.- dijo Théo, apartando la mirada de Neville.- De hecho, sólo quiero entregarte esto.- dijo, dándole un pergamino.

-Gracias…- dijo algo confundido.

-Mi _perro_ olvidó dártelo.- explicó, antes de salir junto con el rubio y el castaño.

_Es de Sirius._

Harry:

En estos momentos me encuentro muy bien. Estoy en un lugar seguro, voy a tratar de averiguar a qué se debe lo de tu cicatriz.

Por el momento sólo puedo decirte que si vuelve a suceder lo hables directamente con Dumbledore.

Snuffles.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Llegaron a Hogwarts bajo la fuerte lluvia que no les había dado cuartel. Pero los Slytherin sabían de un buen hechizo para que el agua no les mojara la ropa (Gracias al Señor Remus). Así que entraron a paso apresurado sólo para encontrarse con Peeves fastidiando.

_-¡Waddiwasi!_- siseó Draco, irritado. La lluvia no lo había mojado, pero el globo de agua del maldito poltergeist, sí.

-Muy bien hecho, Señor Malfoy. 10 puntos para usted.- dijo la Profesora McGonagall aliviada, pero sonando un tanto irritada aún.

Draco enarcó una ceja mirando a Potter, que lucía bastante enfadado. Pero no fue su cara lo que le llamó la atención, sino su cuerpo, con toda la ropa pegada a causa de lo mojada que estaba. _No está nada mal_… pero en seguida se reprendió. _No pienses idioteces Draco. ¡Por Salazar! ¡Quedamos hace dos años que tu ya NO piensas que es bonito!_

La selección estuvo aburrida porque este año ellos no tenían a ninguno de su grupo de amigos para ser seleccionado. (N/A: Se supone que este año entraba Malcolm Baddock pero yo lo adelanté dos años para que formara el grupo de amigos de Lucas, al igual que creo que retrasé uno o dos años el de Miles Bletchley, pero como es un AU no me preocupo. Sé que es un detalle mínimo, pero quería explicarles XP) Aún así, aplaudieron fervientemente a los chicos que ingresaron a Slytherin.

Luego del banquete, Draco esperaba ansioso escuchar si sus sospechas con respecto al Quidditch eran ciertas. Por fin Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Moody, ¿ese viejo loco? No me extraña de Dumbledore.- chistó Terence Higgs cuando el Director anunció al nuevo profesor de DCAO.- Primero nos deja sin Quidditch, y ahora esto.

-Deja de quejarte, lo del Torneo seguro será emocionante.- dijo Tobías emocionado.

-Sólo si podemos entrar.- refunfuñó Lucas que esperaba poder unirse al equipo ahora que Marcus y Adrian ya no estaban.

-Ssshhh, no dejan oír.- siseó Pansy.

-Aunque me imagino que todos están deseando llevarse la Copa del Torneo de los Tres magos.- decía el director-, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años.

Luego del discurso de Dumbledore todos coincidían con las protestas de los gemelos Weasley.

-Bueno… ahí se va nuestra única oportunidad de diversión.- suspiró Miles.- Ni siquiera ustedes pueden entrar.- dijo mirando a los más grandes.

-Ya encontraremos algo que hacer. En la época de mi papá, él y la mayoría de sus amigos no jugaban Quidditch y se divertían igual. Un amigo suyo que estuvo de visita en casa me dio algunos consejos de cómo divertirme en Hogwarts. ¿Verdad, Théo?- dijo sonriendo malicioso.

-Ajá.

A la mañana siguiente Draco descubrió, para su horror, que este año compartían tres clases con los leones. Pociones, CDM (Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas) y DCAO. _Qué año de mierda._

------------------  
Clase de CDM  
------------------

-¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos?- preguntó Draco algo espantado. Él ya sabía qué eran esos bichos (los escregutos de cola explosiva) y la idea no le gustaba nada.

-Porque será divertido.- sonrió Hagrid, pero al ver la cara de escepticismo del rubio agregó:- Hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tendrán que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Prueben con un poco de cada cosa.

-Yo no voy a tocar eso, Profesor.- dijo Pansy.

-Yo tampoco ¡Ay!- exclamó Lavender Brown cuando uno de los bichos la picó- Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto?

-Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón.- repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid (Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja)- Probablemente son los machos... Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora... creo que es para chupar sangre.

-Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos.- dijo Draco sarcásticamente- ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo?

-El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles.- replicó Hermione con brusquedad- La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como mascota, ¿no?

-¿Ah, sí…? A ver… quiero verte darle de comer, Granger. Y también me pregunto si lo harás cuando sean grandes. Porque supongo que una _sabelotodo_ como tú sabe a qué _tamaño_ llegarán estos bichos cuando sean adultos ¿no?- sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hermione tragó saliva y encaró su escreguto. _Bueno, soy una Gryffindor después de todo._

-Eh… Draco- susurró Hagrid al final de la clase.

-¿Qué?- espetó.

-Me llegó cierta… información de un _invitado alado especial_ que está viviendo en tu casa. Y quisiera saber cómo está.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras pensaba: _¡Y yo que pensé que era un secreto!_

-Está muy bien.- masculló- Los elfos de mi casa y ya-sabe-quién lo cuidan muy bien.

-Oh, maravilloso, maravilloso.- sonrió gustoso- Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.

----------------------  
Clase de Pociones  
----------------------

-¿Qué tanto le miras a Longbottom, mi querido Théo?- susurró Blaise, pícaro.

-Lo mismo que tú a Weasley.- espetó.

La sonrisa de Blaise se borró y miró nervioso a Draco.

-Ssshhh, que no quiero que Draco se entere.

-Si quieres algo con el pelirrojo, en algún momento se tendrá que enterar.

-Pero hasta que el momento llegue…

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?

-Nada, Draco.- respondieron al unísono.

--------------------  
Clase de DCAO  
--------------------

-Ya pueden guardar los libros.- gruñó Moody, caminando ruidosamente hacia la mesa y sentándose tras ella- No los necesitarán para nada.

Esto alegró a Draco, el ver que Moody iba a utilizar casi el mismo método de enseñanza que su papá. Pero sus ansias terminaron cuando dijo que hablarían de las imperdonables.

La primera fue la maldición _Imperio_. El sujeto de prueba fue una araña muy fea que mediante un _Engorgio_ fue agrandada.

Inexplicablemente sintió tensarse a Théo, que estaba junto a él, cuando Neville Longbottom dijo la segunda maldición: _Cruciatus_. Desvió la mirada, había escuchado de la boca de su propio padre lo que hacía esa maldición, y no le apetecía ver.

-Maldito.- escuchó mascullar a Théo y, sorprendido, giró la cabeza sólo para escuchar a Granger gritar.

-¡Pare!

Draco la miró. Ella no se fijaba en la araña sino en Longbottom, y el rubio, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de la chica, vio que las manos de Neville se aferraban al pupitre. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos desorbitados de horror.

_Ahora recuerdo que sus padres están en San Mungo a causa de ser torturados por esa maldición. Y pensar que Lucas puede escucharlos cuando se acerca un Dementor. Pobre Longbottom._

La tercera era la peor, sin lugar a dudas.

-Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra?

Draco levanto la mano y con voz firme dijo:

_-Avada Kedavra_, Señor.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa- Sí, la última y la peor. _Avada Kedavra_: la maldición asesina. Usted es el Señor Malfoy-_Lupin_, supongo.

-Así es.

-El primer hijo de un Slytherin y un Gryffindor que tengo el gusto de conocer en mucho tiempo.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No, claro que no. En fin…- se giró a la araña- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Luego de un fulgor verde que salió de la varita del ex-auror, todos pudieron comprobar porque era llamada asesina.

-No es agradable.- dijo con calma el profesor- Ni placentero. Y no hay contra-maldición. No hay manera de interceptarla. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición, y está sentada delante de mí.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre su silla al ver a Moody y Potter intercambiar esa larga mirada. Después de que Draco se enterara de que su padre resultó ser unos de los _Merodeadores_ y que fue amigo de James y Lily Potter, quiso saber cómo fue posible que Harry pudiera salvarse de aquella maldición con sólo una cicatriz como "recuerdo". Su papá le dijo que Dumbledore afirmó que fue mediante un hechizo de magia antigua que la madre del moreno hizo sobre su hijo antes de morir. La verdad es que era admirable ese valor de los Gryffindor. Y en ese momento, Draco recordó lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijo en su primer año: que su cualidad Gryffindor era que podría llegar a dar la vida por las personas que amaba.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** Hola!!!

Acá dejo un nuevo capitulo de la adaptación de este libro. Podrán apreciar ciertos toques de las futuras parejas que tengo planeado y los diversos cambios que hago para darle más protagonismo a los Slytherins.

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	14. El Torneo de los CUATRO magos

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capítulo 14: El Torneo de los CUATRO Magos.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Odio a Moody…- siseó Théo con cara de mala leche.

Draco no entendía a qué se debía aquello, pero al parecer su amigo le había agarrado odio al profesor luego de ver fuera de clases el estado de total alteración en la que quedó Longbottom. (N/A: Tsk, nos resultó ingenuo el veela ¬¬)

_Este tipo está loco… si mi papá se entera_, pensó Draco al escuchar que Moody quería usar el Imperio en ellos. La clase fue divertida porque pudo ver a los tontos Gryffindors (y también a sus amigos) hacer ridiculeces. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Potter pudo deshacerse fácilmente del hechizo. _Ese Potter nunca deja de lucirse._

-Su turno, Señor Malfoy.

El rubio ya sabía lo que iba a pasar; su padre se lo había dicho. Así que luego de recibir el impacto y escuchar las tonterías que Ojoloco quería que hiciera, parpadeó y se deshizo del _Imperio_, dejando muy sorprendidos al resto de los alumnos, profesor incluido.

-Parece que tenemos otro fuerte de mente. Felicitaciones, Señor Malfoy.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó Blaise.

-Los veela somos capaces de controlar las mentes dejando salir nuestro encanto natural. Así que una maldición como el _Imperio_, que controla la mente, no nos hace nada. Aunque me deshice de ella mucho antes de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta que faltan dos años para que reciba mi herencia.

-Vaya…- murmuró Blaise.

-En seguida vengo.- dijo Théo de pronto, divisando al Trío.

-¡Eh, Potter!

-¿Sí?

-Él me dijo que si necesitabas comunicarte me dieras tus cartas, yo se las mandaré, así no será sospechoso. Me enviará las respuestas a mí y yo te las reenviaré con tu lechuza.

-¿Por qué lo harás? Suena muy trabajoso.- dijo receloso.

-Le debo un favor.- dijo misteriosamente. Hablaba, evidentemente, de su entrenamiento para ser animago.- Así que toma, ésta me la envió hoy. Después me dices cual es tu lechuza.

_Esa mentira te honra, Harry._

NO voy a cometer la estupidez de ir al Colegio. Moony no me lo permitiría. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pase en Hogwarts.

Espero que ya hayas hablado con Théo acerca del correo. Eso es lo más seguro. Confía en él… yo lo hago, aunque sea un Slytherin.

Snuffles.

-Gracias, Nott.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Anda mi corazón, sonríeme.

-No.- gruñó.

-Pero es que los hoyuelos que se te forman cuando sonríes son muy hermosos, mi bella serpiente gruñona.

-No soy tu bufón, George. Y no me inventes sobrenombres.- rezongó Cassius.

-Eres malo… sólo estoy buscando matar el aburrimiento mientras esperamos a los colegios.

-Que por cierto, ya se están tardando.- gruñó Lee Jordan.

-¿Y si tiro una bomba fétida?- dijo Fred.

-Quedará castigado por el resto de su vida, Weasley- llegó la fría voz de Severus- Y ahora vayan para donde están los de su casa.

Los alumnos de Beauxbatons llegaron en un carruaje tirado por caballos alados "De la puta madre" según Lucas. De él bajaron alrededor de doce chicos y chicas vestidos con túnicas de satén celeste, pero lo que más llamó la atención, sin duda, fue su Directora: Madame Maxime.

-Enorme le queda chico a esa mujer, ¿eh?- rió Malcolm, que pasando tanto tiempo con Lucas ya tenía pegado su humor retorcido. Obviamente, sólo él, Miles y Lucas rieron por el comentario.

Luego siguieron los alumnos de Durmstrang, abrigados hasta las orejas con túnicas rojas y pieles de lo que parecía ser oso. Draco puso los ojos en blanco cuando Lucas chilló emocionado al ver llegar a Viktor Krum.

Al fin pudieron entrar, y los alumnos de la escuela francesa se sentaron en la mesa Ravenclaw, mientras que los de Durmstrang lo hicieron en la suya. Draco sintió sentarse a Krum junto a él así que no dudó en presentarse.

-Hola, soy Draco Malfoy-Lupin.- ya no había necesidad de ocultarlo.

Vio a Viktor mirarlo sorprendido y sonreír.

-Hola, yo sor Viktorrr Krrrum.- dijo con su acento bien marcado, y estrechando su mano- He oído hablarrr de tu padrrre.

-¿Lucius?

-No.- negó con la cabeza.- El Prrrofesor… mi madrrre estudiar lo mismo con él.

Y Draco sonrió, a cualquiera que le agradara su papi, le agradaba él.

-¿Qué es esto?- espetó Lucas, al ver la comida que apareció en la mesa.

-Comida de mi país, muy rrrica.- murmuró uno de los grandes chicos del colegio búlgaro.

Todos miraron recelosos la comida. Y Lucas, que era capaz de comer hasta tierra, fue el primero en probar. Sonrió y le dio el visto bueno, así que el resto siguió su ejemplo.

-Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz.- explicó Dumbledore cuando la cena hubo terminado- Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir.

-¿Participarás?- preguntó Théo a Viktor.

-A eso vine.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Una raya de edad!- dijo Fred Weasley, con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo- Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla. Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no.

-Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad.- objetó Hermione- No hemos aprendido bastante...

-Habla por ti.- replicó George-Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no, Harry?

-Ni él ni tu, no te metas en problemas George.- espetó su novio mirándolo enfadado. Que pudo escuchar todo cuando llegaron a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin.

-Awww, ¿vieron cómo me cuida?- arrulló el gemelo mirando a sus amigos- Pero bien sabes que ni tú ni nadie podrá detenernos…

Cassius bufó y desvió la mirada, mientras los otros reían bajito por las tonterías que decía ese Weasley. Luego llegó Karkarov a echarle flores a Viktor y seguidamente prestó toda su atención al moreno más famoso del Mundo Mágico.

-Es Harrry Potterrr. - murmuró Krum.

-Sí, ¿no sabías? Tenemos al héroe entre nosotros.- murmuró Blaise sonriente.

-Es muy bonito.- comentó.

Draco casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué dijiste?- siseó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo…- parpadeó al ver la irritación del rubio.- Sólo me lo imaginaba diferrrente.

-No le hagas caso… está celoso.- murmuró Lucas.

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Awww, mi dragoncito. ¡Te has ruborizado!- arrulló, y la mesa de Slytherin estalló en risas.

------------  
Halloween  
------------

-Ya lo sabía.- suspiró Warrington mientras levantaba al que creía era su gemelo amor (ahora barbudo y canoso), Lee hacía lo propio con el otro, y los acompañaban a la enfermería.

-No sé cómo es que Cassius le aguanta tanto al Weasel.- siseó Draco.

-Debe amarlo mucho.- dijo Tobías con los ojos brillándole misteriosamente.

En la noche todos estaban expectantes por saber quién sería el campeón de cada Colegio. Draco estaba seguro que sería Krum el de Durmstrang.

-El campeón de Durmstrang.- leyó con voz alta y clara Dumbledore cuando el Cáliz de Fuego dio el primer papel con el nombre- será Viktor Krum.

Todo Slytherin aplaudió vigorosamente. Draco estaba feliz, ya que había podido hablar algo con Viktor y él le había contado que su papá y la Señora Krum se conocieron en un curso que hicieron juntos en Inglaterra hacía tres años. Y que a ella le cayó de maravilla, porque Remus Lupin-Malfoy era una persona muy adorable.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons,- dijo Dumbledore- es ¡Fleur Delacour!

Draco frunció el ceño al ver a la chica. Él podía reconocer a los de su especie y, como todo veela, no le gustaba la competencia y dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-¿Ella es como tú, no?- preguntó Nott

-Sí.- gruñó Draco mirando mal a Fleur, y ella le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y luego le mandó una mirada desdeñosa.

-Jujuju… tienes competencia, primito.

-¡Cállate, Lucas!

-El campeón de Hogwarts,- anunció esta vez el Director- es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Esta vez el veela enarcó una ceja. Había escuchado rumores de que ese chico era uno de los más apuestos de Hogwarts. Él concordaba, porque le recordaba a su papi. Sin embargo, no le llamaba la atención a nivel amoroso. _Si sigo a este paso, voy a dar mi primer beso y perder la virginidad recién cuando encuentre a mi pareja de enlace._

-Profesor…- llamo de repente Severus interrumpiendo el discurso de Dumbledore, y le señaló con la cabeza el Cáliz.

Otro papel (el cuarto) salió del "juez" y Albus lo tomó asombrado en su mano. _Oh, por Merlín._

-Harry Potter.- leyó incrédulo.

Malfoy jadeó sorprendido y pudo escuchar que sus amigos hacían lo mismo. _¿Qué mierda es esto…? Potter no tiene la edad para ello._

-¡Harry Potter!- llamó el director de Hogwarts al ver al moreno inmóvil y muy asustado- ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

Con parsimonia el moreno se levantó, y el rubio Slytherin hizo lo propio… con una sola idea en la cabeza.

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde vas?- susurró Terence.

-Esto tiene que saberlo mi papá.- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer del Gran Comedor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Draco te escribe tan tarde, Moony? Lucius tiene razón, lo mimas demasiado.

Remus le mandó una mirada enfadada a Sirius. Ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Debe ser por una emergencia, Padfoot.- gruñó.

-Léela de una vez y sigamos comiendo.- siseó Lucius.

_Papi:_

Lamento escribirte tan tarde, siendo que ya te mandé mis Felicitaciones por este día.

No sé si la noticia que te voy a dar es buena o mala. Pero sabrás que hoy fue la selección de los Campeones para el Torneo. Todo iba bien… fueron escogidos los tres, cuando mi padrino advirtió al director que el Cáliz daría un cuarto campeón.

Sí, tal cual lo lees…y eso no es todo. Porque el cuarto campeón resulto ser Harry Potter.

Besos, tu cachorro.

-¿Qué…?

-Tranquilízate, Sirius. Iremos a Hogwarts en cuanto podamos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore.-añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos que nunca- De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios.

-Esto no es culpa de nadie más que de quien quiera inmiscuir a Potter en este Torneo- siseó Snape, fulminado con la mirada a Karkarov. _¡Tsk! Otra vez este mocoso está en problemas y yo tengo que salir en su ayuda. Para eso tiene al perro pulgoso…_

-¿Insinúa que alguien lo hizo premeditadamente para que el Señor Potter debiera entrar en el Torneo?- espetó Karkarov.

-Dígamelo usted.

-Suficiente, Severus- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza y luego se volvió para mirar a Harry- ¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry?

-No.

Snape bufó. _Eso es evidente… este mocoso no es tan tonto como para querer jugarse el pellejo en ese estúpido Torneo._

-¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?- volvió a preguntar, sin hacer caso a Snape.

-No.

Severus se exasperaba cada vez más y más al escuchar las tonterías que decían los demás. Vio como Potter iba palideciendo poco a poco. _Si hasta me da lástima_… El colmo fue cuando decidieron que debería participar. _¡Lupin y Black van a poner el grito en el cielo!_ Siguió a Harry hasta que se separó de Diggory, y lo encaró.

-Potter, espere.- dijo irritado. _¡Estos no son problemas míos!_- ¿Puso o no su nombre en el Cáliz?

-No, profesor.- dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

-Entonces supongo que debe de avisar a ese hombre cuanto antes.

-Yo ya lo hice.- dijo Draco apareciendo de quién sabe dónde. Miró a Harry- Dice que le escribas tu versión de los hechos.

Harry asintió y, sin despedirse, caminó a paso apesadumbrado hasta su dormitorio en Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es todo esto, padrino?- quiso saber Draco cuando estuvo solo con Severus.

-No lo sé, Draco. Pero no debe ser nada bueno si incluye a Potter.

Regresó a su Sala Común sintiéndose raro… esta situación de Potter lo había puesto inexplicablemente _preocupado_.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Viktor… mi buen amigo.- canturreó Lucas como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Qué te traes tú con Granger?

Al pobre jugador casi le da algo, inclusive se ahogó con un pedazo de pastel que tenía en la boca, y un compañero de Colegio tuvo que darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda mientras Miles, Malcolm y Blaise reían a carcajada limpia.

-¿Por…por qué lo prrreguntas?

-¿No es obvio?- chistó Pansy- ¿Quién pasaría tanto tiempo en la Biblioteca si no es por otro motivo que observar a la sabelotodo? Mi querida Milly aquí presente te ha visto.- la chica apoyó sus palabras asintiendo fervientemente.

-Sólo lo hago parrra huir de esas locas que me siguen.- gruñó Krum.

Harry estaba de tan mala leche, porque su mejor amigo estaba "celoso" de él y porque el resto del colegio no hacía más que darle la espalda por considerarlo un tramposo, que estaba seguro que a la menor provocación explotaría.

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:  
¡El AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

Recitaban unas insignias que llevaban la mayoría de los Slytherins y los Hufflepuff. Estaban buenos, porque después cambiaban para decir:

POTTER APESTA

-¿Quieres sacarte eso, Vincent?- dijo Théo frunciendo el ceño- Es de mal gusto.

-A mí me lo dieron.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero qué ingenioso!- saltó Hermione enfada cuando vio las chapas- ¡Derrochan imaginación!

-¿Quieres una, Granger?- saltó Draco- ¿O es que tú no has dejado de lado a Potter porque te da envidia su fama, al igual que el Weasel?

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy.- siseó Harry enfadado por la verdad de esas palabras.

-Por supuesto que lo haré. ¿Sabes? Mi padre y yo hemos hecho una apuesta para ver cuántos tardas en perder. Él dijo que durarías 10 minutos, pero creo que ganaré yo, que dije que durarías 5.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para defenderse cuando Potter le lanzó aquel hechizo que dio en Goyle y, lastimosamente, el suyo en Granger. _Mierda, mi papá va a matarme…_

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!- rugió Harry- ¡Maldito! ¡No puedo creer que seas hijo de Remus! Estoy seguro que si no fuera por él, tu familia sería una mierda…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos para luego entrecerrarse por la indignación, y levantó su varita cuando Potter se giró hasta su amiga, pero un rayo proveniente de quién sabe dónde le dio de lleno. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que era chiquito y peludo, y que estaba dando de saltos por todo el pasillo. Cuando volvió a sentirse "él", y todos le miraban raro y se contenían la risa, supo que acababa de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Acababa de ser convertido en hurón por Moody. (N/A: ¿En serio creyeron que me saltaría la parte del hurón…? ¬¬ Sólo lo retrasé un poco jujuju)

-¡Pero si ahí llega mi hurón saltarín preferido!- chilló una voz cuando entró a la Sala Común, seguido de estruendosas risas.

-En serio, Lucas, NO estoy de humor para tus bromas.- siseó, con los ojos refulgiendo de la furia.

----------------  
En otro lugar  
----------------

-Potter…- llamó Nott- Primero, que nada lo de las chapas no fue idea nuestra.- dijo cuando el moreno giró para verlo a la cara- Y segundo, lo que le dijiste a Draco estuvo de más, pero supongo que se lo merecía.- Harry asintió con la cabeza quedamente. Ahora se sentía algo culpable.- Tengo una carta para ti.

-Gracias, Nott. Yo… estaba muy enfadado.

-Está bien. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. Sólo debes saber que lo peor que le puedes hacer a Draco es insultarlo nombrando al Señor Remus.

Pasaron unas semanas en las que Draco estuvo bastante enfadado y humillado por el incidente con Moody, sobre todo porque Lucas ahora no dejaba de llamarlo Hurón cada vez que lo veía. Casi prefería que lo llamara Dragoncito antes que eso. Y, extrañamente, lo que más lo enfadó fue leer el artículo de Skeeter donde decía que al parecer Potter se traía algo con Granger.

-Hola, huroncito.

Draco dio un respingo.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Ayudo a un amigo.- dijo Regulus sonriente- Vine como "seguridad" para que todo salga bien en la primera prueba. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? ¿No quieres una zanahoria para comer o un pedazo de madera para afilar tus dientes? ¿O tal vez te gustaría que te rascara detrás de las orejas?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- siseó.

-Lucas, quién más.- rió- Tienes suerte de que tu papá se lo haya tomado con humor, porque sino… ya tendrías un gran castigo por atacar por la espalda.

Draco gruñó. _Al final va a ser que lo del hurón me resultó favorecedor…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

----------------------------------  
Despacho de Severus Snape  
----------------------------------

-Ya era hora Potter, el sarnoso lo está esperando.- siseó enfadado.

-¿Qué tal estás, Sirius?- dijo Harry, acercándose a la chimenea.

-No te preocupes por mí, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Todo en mi vida está mal: Ron no me habla, todos en el colegio me llaman tramposo y luego Rita Skeeter…

-Esa es una idiota, no le hagas caso.- se escuchó un gruñido.

-Moony, ¿te importa? Estoy hablando yo…

-Hola, Remus. Pero eso no es todo, Sirius, la primera prueba son dragones. ¡No voy a contarlo!

-Tal vez lo cuentes, Potter, pero sin un miembro menos.

-¡Cállate, Snivellus!- siseó- Se pueden manejar los Dragones, Harry. Pero antes quiero advertirte de algo: Karkarov.

-¿Qué con él?

-Era un mortífago, Harry. Lo atraparon y estuvo en Azkaban conmigo, pero lo dejaron salir. Estoy seguro de que por eso Dumbledore quería tener un auror en Hogwarts este curso... para que lo vigilara. Moody fue el que atrapó a Karkarov y lo metió en Azkaban.

-¿Dejaron salir a Karkarov?- preguntó Harry, sin entender porqué podían haber hecho tal cosa- ¿Por qué lo dejaron salir?

-Por delator.- gruñó Severus.

-Así es.- corroboró Sirius- Sabemos que es un buen actor porque convenció al Ministerio de Magia para que lo dejara libre. Además, he estado leyendo con atención El Profeta, Harry...

-Tú y el resto del mundo…

-No sea melodramático, Potter, ya debe estar acostumbrado a eso.

-Como te decía antes de ser interrumpido.- siseó- leyendo entre líneas el artículo del mes pasado de esa Rita Skeeter, parece que Moody fue atacado la noche anterior a su llegada a Hogwarts. Sí, ya sé que ella dice que fue otra falsa alarma - añadió rápidamente Sirius, viendo que Harry estaba a punto de hablar-, pero yo no lo creo. Estoy convencido de que alguien trató de impedirle que entrara en Hogwarts. Creo que alguien pensó que su trabajo sería mucho más difícil con él de por medio. Nadie se toma el asunto demasiado en serio, porque Ojoloco ve intrusos con demasiada frecuencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido el sentido de la realidad: Moody es el mejor auror que ha tenido el Ministerio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que Karkarov quiere matarme? Pero... ¿por qué?

-Lucius nos ha dicho que sus antiguos amigos andan más activos de lo normal. Se desinhibieron en los Mundiales de Quidditch, ¿no? Alguno conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa... y además... ¿has oído lo de esa bruja del Ministerio de Magia que ha desaparecido?

-¿Bertha Jorkins?

Estuvieron sacando varias conjeturas en donde todo llevaba a creer que Karkarov había puesto el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz para verlo muerto.

-En cuanto a los dragones, sólo necesitas aprender un sencillo conjuro.- interrumpió Remus, empujando a Sirius. "¡Moony, estaba hablando yo!"- Se trata del hechizo de la conjuntivitis. Eso evita que el dragón te vea, y lo confunde. Draco sabe cómo hacerlo pídele su ayuda.

-¿Está loco?- saltó Harry.

-Esto es de vida o muerte, Harry.- dijo severamente- Olvida esas estúpidas rencillas y dile que te lo enseñe.

-Lo pensaré.- _Ni porque mi vida dependa de ello pido ayuda a Malfoy._

-Bueno Harry, eso es todo. Nos estamos comunicando.

-Hasta luego, Sirius. Remus.

-Bien, ahora lárguese, Potter, que tengo sueño.- masculló Severus.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Llegó la selección del Cáliz!!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este chap y, sobre todo, del acento búlgaro de Krrrum XD Fue difícil, porque el Word me corregía a cada rato. Gggrrrr ¬¬

Mil gracias a **Piruru-chan** por ser mi beta para este fic. ToT

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	15. La llegada del bebé

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 15: La llegada del bebé.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-El hechizo para la conjuntivitis Hermione. Eso fue lo que me dijo Remus.

-¡Pero ese hechizo es muy difícil!

-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!

-No se, pero debemos buscar uno que te resulte más sencillo.- mirada de soslayo- ¿Y si le pides ayuda a Malfoy?

-¡No!- rotundo- Ya te dije que eso no es opción.

---------------------  
La Primer Prueba  
---------------------

-El chico Diggory lo hizo bien…- comentó Théo.

-Su táctica fue estúpida.- dijo Draco desdeñoso.

Los campeones siguieron con su prueba, segunda fue Fleur, tercero Krum y ahora era el turno de Potter.

-Esto va a ser emocionante. ¿Cómo se las arreglará, Potter?- susurró Miles frotándose las manos.

Ahora Draco volvía sentir aquel sentimiento raro… y no le gustaba nada lo que ello pudiera significar. Vio a Potter convocar su escoba y eso lo sorprendió, ese hechizo era bastante avanzado también. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el dragón (Un Colacuerno Húngaro) lastimó a Harry, pero al parecer el moreno enseguida se recuperó y empezó a volar de manera increíble.

-¡Vamos!- lo retó Harry en tono burlón, virando sobre el dragón para provocarlo-¡Vamos, ven a atraparme...! Levántate, vamos...

-Ese Potter esta loco.- masculló Blaise.

Al fin Harry pudo obtener su huevo y fue directo hacia donde estaba Madame Pomfrey.

-Ese Bagman es un imparcial.- dijo Tobías.

-Igual Karkarov.- comentó Théo al ver el 4 de puntuación.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry.- dijo Charlie Weasley al verlo.

-Tienes toda la razón, Charlie. Felicitaciones Potter. Por cierto… te mandan saludos y ánimos.- guiñó un ojo Regulus.

-Gracias.- sonrisa- Y puedes llamarme Harry.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Te odio.

-¡Oh, vamos! Tú eres mi novio y yo soy el inventor. Se supone que debes ser mi conejillo de indias.

-¡Pero si me han salido plumas!

-¡Y te quedan muy bien!

-Eh… Weasley, Fred, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo un muy nervioso Tobías.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sabes de que…- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Bien.

George y Cassius sonrieron.

La llegada de diciembre trajo vientos y tormentas de nieve. El Semi-gigante seguía con lo de la crianza de los escregutos, a pesar de que solo quedaban diez de ellos (los demás habían muerto por manos de sus mismos "hermanos") Sin embargo, había un acontecimiento que tenía a Draco casi colgándose de las paredes.

Caminaba junto a sus amigos hacia la cocina (Sirius le había dicho donde quedaba ¬¬) y cuando entró se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Dobby?- tanto él como Potter lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Dobby ha venido para trabajar en Hogwarts, Joven Señor y Señor Harry Potter, Señor!- chilló Dobby emocionado- El profesor Dumbledore les ha dado trabajo a Winky y Dobby, Señor Harry Potter y Joven Señor.

Vieron a la otra elfina y Dobby, muy servicial los arrastró a todos hacia unas mesas y los sentó. El cuadro si que era raro, por un lado estaba el Trío Dorado de Hogwarts y por otro estaban cinco Slytherins que nada tenían que ver con los Gryffindors. Winky lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Dobby se desvivía por servirles.

-¡Dobby ha viajado por todo el país durante dos años intentando encontrar trabajo, señor!- chilló Dobby- ¡Pero Dobby no ha encontrado trabajo, señor, porque Dobby quiere que le paguen!

-Ese elfo está loco.- masculló Gregory zampándose un pudín una vez que lograron salir de la cocina.

-¿Y Granger?- dijo Blaise luciendo sorprendido- ¿Qué es eso de la PEDDO? ¡Esta loca!

-Ya saben como son los Gryffindors… siempre ayudando al desamparado.- dijo Théo.

-Pero revolucionar a los elfos es demasiado.- bufó Draco.

Diciembre pasaba y el baile de Navidad tradicional por el Torneo de Magos se acercaba. Pero como recordarán Draco tenia algo muy diferente en la cabeza y es que el nacimiento de su hermanita (si, Remus iba a tener una niña) iba a ser en estos días y el veela estaba muerto de los nervios.

-¿Ya sabes con quien vas a ir Lucas?

-No voy a ir.- dijo con voz lúgubre- A mi Ginny ya la invitaron.

-Pero tienes que ir con alguien mayor…- dijo Miles.

-¡No me importa! ¡Sin mi Ginny no voy!- chilló con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos.

-Anda vamos… yo te invito.- consoló Daphne- Y así vas a poder sacarla a bailar. No creo que Longbottom sea buen bailarín.

-¿Longbottom?- se interesó Théo.

-Si… ese se atrevió a ganarme de mano a mi Gin-Gin.- siseó el pelinegro-azulado.- Así que acepto Greengrass.

-¿Y tu con quien irás Blaise?- preguntó Pansy.

-Con una Hufflepuff de tercero.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tu Théo?

-¿Yo? A mi no me interesan esas frivolidades, mejor me quedo a leer un libro.

Sus amigos bufaron.

-Tienes que ir… el Señor Remus no gastó esos galeones en tu túnica por nada.- reprendió Blaise.

-Está bien, hablaré con una chica que conozco de Ravenclaw e iré.

-Escuche que Potter invito a la Chan.- dijo Millicent.

-¿A la Chocha?- espetó Lucas.

-Si, pero ella irá con Diggory. Así que lo rechazó.- dijo Daphne.

-Entonces ya estamos todos, ¿no?- dijo Pansy ceñuda- Warrington y Montague irán cada uno con un gemelo Weasley. Miles y Malcolm se consiguieron a sus parejas…

-¿Quiénes?

-Los Weasley convencieron a Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson para que nos lleven.- sonrió Malcolm.

-Aja y bueno, tu Blaise con la Hufflepuff al igual que Vincent con otra de esa Casa. Gregory con Millicent y Daphne y Lucas. ¡Ah! Terence va con Lee Jordan.

-¿Y tu Pansy?- preguntó Théo perspicaz.

-Con Draco. ¿No ven que el idiota esta tan metido en su mundo que no se lo ha pedido a nadie?

Y los Slytherins miraron a su compañero de casa. Efectivamente, Draco estaba sentado con ellos en la Sala Común pero su mirada perdida daba a entender que no los estaba escuchando.

-¿Ya tienes pareja Potter?- preguntó curioso Théo cuando Harry se le acerco para entregarle una carta para Sirius.

-Eh… si. Es una de las Patil.- la verdad es que no sabía cual de las dos era todavía.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Ron.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy que anda como perdido? No esta fastidiando como normalmente lo hace…

-El Señor Remus tienen que dar a luz en estos días.

-Oh…

El día del baile llegó y Pansy tuvo que rogarle a los chicos que vistieran a Draco, incluso metió un calmante en su jugo por la mañana, porque el veela estaba insoportable. Al final el resultado fue muy bueno. Estaba precioso.

Caminaron todos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor y allí se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Krum tomado del brazo de una muy distinta Hermione Granger.

-Jujuju… yo ya lo sabía.- pero una chica de cabellos pelirrojos atrajo toda su atención- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ginny pareces una reina! ¡Cásate conmigo!

-Tal vez lo haga en un futuro.- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo mientras Neville sonreía divertido.

-¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Draco estuvo toda la noche con la cabeza gacha y cavilando quien sabe que. _¿Cómo se supone que van a avisarme cuando lleguen las contracciones? ¿Y si no hay nadie en casa? ¿Y si tiene problemas? ¿Y si decide nacer en luna llena? ¿O después… estando papá débil?_

-¿Me invitas a bailar Théo? Por lo visto Draco sigue en su mundo.

-No, yo tengo otros planes, Pansy. Acompáñame, Lucas.

Junto a Lestrange ambos caminaron hasta donde Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom bailaban. Lucas sonrió.

-¿Cambiamos de parejas?- sugirió Nott.

-Por supuesto.- aceptó Ginny sonriente.

Un muy ruborizado Neville tomo torpemente la mano y el hombro de Nott mientras el otro guiaba una de las suyas a la cintura del Gryffindor.

-Ese Weasel es un idiota.- siseó Blaise llegando a la mesa.

-¿Porque?- quiso saber Daphne.

-No te importa.- gruñó. _Acaba de hacerle una escena obvia de celos a Granger, estoy perdido._

-------------------  
27 de diciembre  
-------------------

-¿Estas bien, papi? ¿No necesitas nada?

-NO, Draco. Vete a hacer tus tareas y déjame en paz.- siseó Remus hablándole fríamente a su bebé por primer vez en su vida.

Estaba en las últimas del embarazo, se sentía hinchado y muy pesado y las transformaciones no ayudaban mucho a mejorar su humor. Remus, desde su séptimo mes ya no hablaba, gruñía. Pero como Draco no estuvo en esos momentos no sabía mantenerse callado y dejar hacer al castaño lo que quisiera, como sí lo hacían Lucius y Sirius.

-Pero papi…

-Déjalo, huroncito. ¿No ves que te puede morder? Los lobos comen hurones, ¿sabías?- se burló Sirius.

-¡Cállate, Sirius!- _¡Maldito Lucas!_

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento, Théo?- susurró Sirius mirando de soslayo a Remus, sabía muy bien que el lobo podía oírlo, pero estando tan enfurruñado y metido en su drama personal Remus no les prestaba atención.

-Muy bien.- dijo en el mismo tono.- Ya se en que me voy a convertir…

-Oh, ¿si? ¿En que?

-Un cisne.

-Que tierno… vas a ser una linda ave.

-Supongo.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros algo ruborizado.

--------------  
Por la tarde  
--------------

-Eh… Paddy.

-¿Mmmhhh…?

-La bebé ya viene. ¿Llamarías a Lucius?

-Eh…- pálido.- Si, claro.- y salió pitando de la sala.

--------------  
San Mungo  
--------------

-¡LUCIUS MALFOY JAMAS VOLVERAS A TOCARME! ¡¿ME OISTE?!

Théo y Draco palidecieron al escuchar el bramido del amable papi del veela.

-Vaya. Que carácter.- comentó Théo.

-Ni que lo digas. Nunca había escuchado a mi papá levantar la voz.

-Hola, muchachos. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hola tía Narcissa. Eh… todo va bien…

-¡DENME ALGO PARA EL DOLOR, MALDICION!

-…creo.

Regulus rió divertido. Más tarde llegaron al lugar Severus Snape junto con Albus Dumbledore. El director les ofreció un caramelo de limón a los chicos "para calmar los nervios" pero ellos denegaron amablemente.

-Bien… todo salio perfecto.- dijo una alterada enfermera saliendo de la sala de partos.

-¿Los dos están bien?

-Claro, muchacho. Tu papá esta muy bien y tu hermanita es hermosa. Si gustan pasar a la habitación donde lo llevaremos, podrán verlos dentro de poco.- sonrió.

Paso solo un corto tiempo hasta que un sonriente y orgulloso Lucius entró a la habitación con un bulto en sus manos. Dio a conocer a Camila Galatea Malfoy-Lupin destapando un poco su tapado cuerpecito. Su cara era muy blanca y estaba sonrosadita como lo estuvo su hermano de recién nacido, pero había una diferencia. Su cabello era bastante abundante y era de un castaño tirando a rubio, sin embargo era evidente que no sería el rubio-platino característico de los Malfoy.

-Es muy linda…- dijo Draco con los ojos brillando emocionados. Estaba seguro que si la habitación no estuviera llena se pondría a llorar.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- preguntó Lucius.

El mas chico lo miró horrorizado unos minutos, pero accedió, respirando nerviosamente tomo a la niña en sus brazos y eso fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Era una sensación muy linda y ahora estaba seguro de lo que le decía su papá sobre el vínculo entre los licántropos. Ellos tres, por tener la misma sangre licana, se reconocerían y crearían un vínculo afectuoso que perduraría por siempre. Y Draco tenía aumentada estas capacidades por poseer tambien su sangre veela… que lo hacia más sobre-protector hacia ella y los suyos, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Y Remus?- preguntó Regulus.

-Está bien.- masculló Lucius frotándose la mano que durante el parto su esposo le había estrangulado- Lo traerán enseguida.

La bebé paso de manos de Draco a las de Narcissa, Regulus y Albus, Severus denegó cortésmente arrugando la nariz.

-"Severus… debes prepararte para cuando llegue el tuyo"- había dicho Dumbledore en tono bonachón.

Snape palideció mirando a su esposa, espantado, pero ella negó sonriente y dijo:

-"No todavía"

Luego trajeron a Remus, quien estaba bastante agotado y la enfermera pidió que solo la familia se quedara.

-Bien, Severus y yo nos regresamos a Hogwarts. Te esperamos allá Regulus.

-Ok, profesor.

-¿Alguien avisó a Padfoot?- alcanzó a decir Remus.

-Yo lo haré.- se ofreció Théo antes de que todos salgan de la habitación.

Ahora el licántropo tenía a Camila en brazos y la miraba con adoración, sin embargo pareció recordar algo; así que levantando la mirada buscó la de su hijo.

-¿Está todo bien?

Draco entendió. Esa pregunta en realidad era: "¿No estas celoso, verdad?" Así que confesó la verdad.

-Si, todo bien. Es asombroso, ella lo es. Yo… pude sentir ese lazo del que me hablabas papá, cuando la tuve en mis brazos.

Remus sonrió y estiro una mano para que su cachorro se la tomara, él no dudo en hacerlo.

-Puedes sentirlo más débil entre nosotros porque el lazo que existe entre tu y yo es más fuerte en mi. Aunque ahora que tienes una hermana también vas a poder percibirlo, aún en menor manera pero allí estará. Vamos a estar los tres conectados. Porque ella también lo sentirá en su momento.

-Osea que va a haber otra mimada más. Que suerte la mía.

Licántropo e hijo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Lucius… ¿sabes que el periodo de cuarentena mientras me recupero es de 40 días? ¿Que te parece si lo alargo a dos meses?

El veela palideció.

-Es mucho…- musitó.

-Entonces quédate calladito.

Como siempre que Remus ganaba una disputa contra su padre… Draco le sonrió con superioridad al rubio mayor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola, pequeña Moonita. Eres preciosa. A gugu, gugu.

-Eres patético, Black. Tráeme a mi hija.

-Tú dices eso porque eres muy Señor para hacer esas muestras de cariño en público. Yo he visto como se te cae la baba por Camila.- sonrió.

-Cállate y dámela.

-Lucius, Black.- saludó Severus- Draco, Nott. Retírense, debo hablar con los adultos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Remus entrando con la leche para la pequeña.

-Karkarov me abordó el día de Navidad. Está enterado de que hay más movimiento de lo normal por parte de los Mortífagos.- dijo muy serio.- Te habrás dado cuenta que la marca esta más brillante que antes, ¿no?- dijo mirando a Lucius.

-¿Es eso cierto, Luc?- el rubio asintió- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estabas embarazado, no quería preocuparte.

-¿Qué más dijo Karkarov?- quiso saber Sirius.

-El muy cobarde está preparado para huir si es que Voldemort llega alzarse denuevo.- gruñó.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es cuidar de Potter.- dijo Lucius- Yo tengo mi vista fija en los Mortífagos. Sin un líder no están muy organizados.

-Te encargamos a Harry entonces, Severus.- dijo Remus.

-Ya se.- gruñó. _¡No soy una maldita niñera!_

Las vacaciones terminaron y Draco llegó a Hogwarts con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Tenía miles de fotos de su hermanita que les mostraba a sus amigos y luego las guardaba celosamente.

Estaban en clase de CDM con la nueva profesora Grubbly-Plank. _¿De donde salió esta?_ Cuando, como era costumbre, la felicidad de Draco decayó un poco. Mientras miraban unos bonitos unicornios Potter exigió saber sobre donde estaba el Semi-gigante.

-Odio a Skeeter…- siseó Nott… con cara de mala leche.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira esto.- espetó

Era el diario El Profeta y tenía una página entera que dejaba a relucir la condición de Semi-gigante de Hagrid añadiendo palabras malsonantes e insultos al director. Lo que más molestó a Draco fue un apartado que decía: "A mí amigo Draco Malfoy lo golpeó un hipogrifo, y a mi amigo Vincent Crabbe le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo", nos confiesa Cristian Bole, un alumno de sexto curso. "Todos odiamos a Hagrid, pero tenemos demasiado miedo para decir nada."

-Skeeter está loca. Y Bole ardido por no haber entrado al Torneo de los Tres Magos- dijo Blaise.

-¡Eh, Potter! ¿Quieres saber donde esta tu amigo? Mira esto.- dijo Draco dándole el periódico.

Harry se tomo su tiempo para leerlo mientras su cara iba enrojeciendo por la ira más y más.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "todos odiamos a Hagrid"?- le espetó a Malfoy- ¿Qué son todas estas mentiras acerca de que a ése,- y señaló a Crabbe- le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo? ¡Ni siquiera tienen dientes!

-No descargues tu enojo con nosotros, Potter. No tuvimos nada que ver.- siseó Vincent.

El tiempo pasó y Draco volvió a estar feliz porque su papá y su hermanita vinieron a visitarlo un fin de semana. Ahora se encontraban en Hogsmeade en busca de una cerveza de mantequilla para pasar el rato.

-¡Harry!- escuchó que decía Rita Skeeter, su ceño se frunció- ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no te sientas con nos...?

-No me acercaría a usted ni con una escoba de diez metros.- contestó Harry furioso- ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Hagrid?

Rita Skeeter levantó sus perfiladísimas cejas.

-Nuestros lectores tienen derecho a saber la verdad, Harry. Sólo cumplo con mí...

-¿Y qué más da que sea un semi-gigante?- gritó Harry- ¡Él no tiene nada de malo!

-En eso el _Gryffindor_ este tiene razón.- interrumpió Malfoy con lo ojos brillando peligrosamente- Y desde ya le digo _Skeeter_ que si vuelve a inmiscuirme en alguno de sus odiosos artículos me encargaré de que mi padre _Lucius Malfoy_, le haga una visita a su jefe. Que tenga buen día.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio a la reportera palidecer al nombrar a su padre. _Tsk… no se porque todo el mundo le tiene tanto miedo, si mi papi lo tiene comiendo de su mano._

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡Lamento mucho si hubo errores, solo que este chap no está beteado porque mi beta querida se quedó sin Internet! Pro ya me conseguí otra ¬¬

¡¡¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia!!! Su nombre lo saqué de una sobrina mía XD

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	16. El regreso de Voldy ¬¬

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 16: El regreso de Voldy ¬¬**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Cuando encuentre a ese maldito que me esta robando ingredientes voy a quietarle todos los puntos de su Casa…- siseó Snape enfadado.

Se preguntaba si no sería Potter… era evidente que el pergamino que había estado apunto de recoger del piso antes de que el loco de Moody lo convocara era el Mapa del demonio. Pero el chico tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora que andar robando. _Aunque uno nunca sabe con ese mocoso Potter_… Estaba seguro que el dichoso huevo también era de Harry y que Moody lo estuvo encubriendo. _Mejor para mí, una molestia menos en el cargo de "niñera" que me impusieron esos malditos merodeadores._

El tiempo pasó rápido en Hogwarts, nuevamente, Draco recibía diariamente noticias de su hermanita y tenía a toda la Casa de Slytherin babeando por la niña. Pansy insistía en pedir un permiso especial a Dumbledore para "visitarla", pero el veela le dijo que si lo hacía mejor que no regresara.

-------------------  
Segunda Prueba  
-------------------

-¿Tienen que meterse al lago? ¡Van a morir congelados!- se estremeció Pansy.

-Según dijo Krum deben rescatar "algo valioso".- dijo Théo.

-Pues espero que valga la pena su algo valioso…- murmuró Blaise.- Por cierto… ¿Dónde están Weasley y Granger? No los veo alentando a su amiguito.- dijo desdeñoso. El castaño seguía enojado por haber presenciado aquella escena de celos entre los leones.

-A lo mejor están por ahí "haciendo cositas".- dijo malicioso Lucas.

Zabini lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tampoco veo por ahí a la Weasley, que últimamente ha estado muy de amiga con un Ravenclaw.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Quieren callarse? ¡Ya va a empezar!- chistó Tobías. 

-¿Y para que quieres que nos callemos? Van a tirarse al agua, no van a ponerse a cantar.

-¡Cállate, Lucas!

Los campeones de más edad entraron al agua con un elegante salto, mientras que Potter (que al parecer se estaba ahogando) tuvo un salto muy aparatoso. La prueba consistía en nadar hasta el fondo del lado en busca de eso más preciado, en el plazo de una hora.

-¿Esa es Granger?- preguntó extrañado Vincent cuando Krum salió del agua con ella.

-Ya entiendo…- murmuró Théo con su expresión de sabelotodo- "Lo más preciado" el de Diggory era la Chang, de Krum lo era Granger, de Delacour debe ser alguna amiga o familiar. Entonces, Potter…

-¿Ron Weasley…?- tanteó Cassius.

-Exacto.

Blaise palideció.

-Ya esta por hacerse una hora… ¿Se habrán ahogado?- Malcolm, el dueño del cometario, recibió un codazo de Lucas quien le señalo con la cabeza a Draco.

El veela tenía agarrada la baranda del lugar donde estaban con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del agua.

-¿Es evidente, no?- le comentó Lestrange a Théo.

-Si, pero no digas nada. Sabes como es.- respondió en un susurro.

-¡Allí están!- chilló uno de los Creevey y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. Efectivamente, Potter más Weasley y una pequeña rubia, salían del agua.

Mientras Harry era atendido por una indignada Madame Pomfrey vieron acercarse a Fleur hacia él.

-¡WOW! ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó temeroso Lucas reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-¿Lo sentiste?- preguntó Terence, igual que asustado que él.

Solo Théo se dio cuenta. Algo del poder veela de Draco se vio disparado de su cuerpo cuando observó como Fleur Delacour daba dos besos en ambas mejillas a Harry Potter. _Increíble… y eso que todavía no ha recibido su herencia._

-¿Estás bien, Draco?- tanteó temeroso.

-Si.- gruñó antes de ir rumbo a los botes enfadado.

----------------  
Días después  
----------------

_Harry:_

Vayan al paso de la cerca que hay al final de la carretera que sale de Hogsmeade (más allá de Dervish y Banges) el sábado a las dos en punto de la tarde.

Lleven un poco de jugo de calabaza y pasteles de fresas con chispas de chocolate de Hogwarts. Los que hacen los elfos de Moony no se comparan con los de allí. 

Snuffles.

----------------------------------  
Antes de Clases de Pociones  
----------------------------------

-Eh… Draco. Si sigues así vas a romper mi revista.- musitó Pansy.

-Esa… Granger.- siseó rabioso.- ¿No que estaba con Viktor?

-Draco, tranquilízate. Eso debe ser una mentira, Potter NO anda con Granger.- dijo Blaise exasperado.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices en ese tono?- siseó aún más enfadado.- ¿A mí que me importa lo que hagan San Potter y la sangre impura?

-Mi revista…- murmuró Pansy llorosa al ver su "Corazón de Bruja" hecho una bolita de papel.

Pronto pudieron divisar a los Gryffindors que se acercaban al aula.

-¿Así que andas revolcándote con Granger, eh Potter?- espetó Draco antes de entrar a la clase.

-¿A qué mierda te refieres?

-¡A esto!- le paso la bolita.

-¿Y eso que es?- confundido.

-Trae acá.- dijo Blaise, exasperado. Desenrolló la revista, busco la nota y se las pasó.- Skeeter se las agarro con ustedes dos ahora.

-¡Te lo dije!- saltó Ron.- No debieron enfrentarla.

-Por muy entretenida que sea la vida amorosa de la celebridad aquí presente, les recuerdo que tienen clases.- siseó Severus.- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor… y Potter espere.- lo detuvo de un brazo.

-¿Qué quiere?

-No me hable así, mocoso. Quiere saber que ha estado haciendo por mi despacho.

-¿Yo? Yo no me he acercado a su despacho en todo el año.

-¿Entonces quien ha estado robándome: Piel de serpiente arbórea africana, branquialgas...? Todas salieron de mi armario privado y sé quien me las robo.- dijo dándole un significativa mirada.

-Pues tiene al equivocado, profesor. Se lo juro por la memoria de mi padre: James Potter.

-Eso es jugar sucio, Potter.- siseó irritado- Entre a clase y 15 puntos menos para usted.

-------------------  
Al día siguiente  
-------------------

-Hola, Sirius.- saludó Harry al gran perro negro.

El can los condujo hasta una cueva donde los aguardaba el hipogrifo Buckbeak. Una vez transformado en humano los Gryffindors pudieron notar el cambio en el hombre. Pelo negro-azulado impecablemente cortado, cuerpo bastante rellenito en comparación con el año pasado y ropa muggle elegante.

-¿Me trajeron los pasteles?- tono emocionado.

-Aquí tienes.- bufó Harry divertido.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?

-Cumpliendo mi deber como padrino.- masculló con la boca llena.- Cuéntame que ha pasado últimamente.

Hablaron de las conjeturas de quien habría podido meter a Harry en esto; ahora había más sospechosos, como Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch. Sirius le contó sobre el hijo de Crouch y su relación con Voldemort.

-¿Y Snape?

Sirius negó.

-Él renunció a todo, Remus no me dijo porque, pero Snivellus se unió al bando de la luz unos meses antes de que…- dudó- Voldemort te hiciera la cicatriz.

-Entonces, ¿por qué están tan interesados Moody y Crouch en su despacho?

-Bueno- dijo Sirius pensativamente-, no me extrañaría que Ojoloco hubiera entrado en el despacho de todos los profesores en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts. Se toma la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras muy en serio. No creo que confíe absolutamente en nadie, y no me sorprende después de todo lo que ha visto. Sin embargo, tengo que decir una cosa de Moody, y es que nunca mató si podía evitarlo: siempre cogía a todo el mundo vivo si era posible. Era un tipo duro, pero nunca descendió al nivel de los mortífagos. Crouch, en cambio, es harina de otro costal... ¿Estará de verdad enfermo? Si lo está, ¿cómo hace el esfuerzo de entrar en el despacho de Snape? Y si no lo está... ¿qué se trae entre manos? ¿Qué era tan importante en los Mundiales para que no apareciera en la tribuna principal? ¿Y qué ha estado haciendo mientras se suponía que tenía que juzgar las pruebas del Torneo?

Estuvieron hablando otro tanto más hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta de la hora.

-Deben regresar y yo también. Moony no sabe que vine.- dijo un tanto nervioso- Escuchen bien, no quiero que salgan del Colegio por nada del mundo. Sigan comunicándose conmigo vía Théo. Y si es algo grave… le diré a Malfoy para volver a usar la chimenea de Snape.- abrazó a Harry.- Nos veremos…

Los tres Gryffindors asintieron y se dispusieron a irse.

-¡Ah! Esperen.- sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una foto.- Moony me dijo que les diera esto. Es Camila Malfoy-Lupin. Cuando todo esto termine tal vez puedan conocerla.

-Es muy bonita.- comentó Hermione mientras caminaban de regreso.

-Si, se parece a Remus.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué pasa con Granger?

-Le están llegando cartas amenazantes de las admiradoras de Potter.- rió Lucas- Mi Ginny me lo dijo.

-La gente no tiene nada que hacer…- masculló Tobías.

-Hablando de _cosas que hacer_… ¿qué has estando haciendo estos últimos días que ni te vemos el rastro, mi querido Toby?- preguntó Blaise malicioso.

-Yo…- se ruborizó- He estado compartiendo tiempo con… alguien.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Daphne.

-Con Fred Weasley.- respondió Cassius por él.

-Awww… al final vamos a terminar todos con un Gryffindor y la mayoría con un Weasley- arrulló Lucas.

-Que desagradables son… mira que fijarse en un Weasel.- siseó Draco.

-Pues mejor un Weasel que un hurón.- espetó Blaise enfadado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos- ¿Y porque tú defiendes a los Weasley?

-Porque tú eres muy cruel, ellos no se merecen que los desprecies así.

-Si mal no recuerdo hace pocas semanas te la pasabas despotricando contra el tal Ron.

-Eso fue antes.- _de que me diera cuenta que no pasa nada entre Granger y él. Soy un idiota._

------------------  
Clase de CDM  
------------------

-Son _escarbatos_ - explicó Hagrid cuando la clase se congregó en torno a ellos- Se encuentran sobre todo en las minas. Les gustan las cosas brillantes... Miren.

Uno de los escarbatos dio un salto para intentar quitarle de un mordisco el reloj de pulsera a Pansy Parkinson.

-¡El reloj que me regalo el Señor Remus!- chilló alterada.

Draco gruñó.

-Resultan muy útiles como detectores de tesoros.-dijo Hagrid contento- Pensé que hoy podríamos divertirnos un poco con ellos. ¿Ven eso?- señaló el trozo grande de tierra recién cavada- He enterrado algunas monedas de oro. Tengo preparado un premio para el que agarre al escarbato que consiga sacar más. Pero lo primero que tienen que hacer es quitarse las cosas de valor; luego escojan un escarbato y prepárense para soltarlo.

-Esto es divertido.- dijo el veela sonriente.- Ya tengo 5 monedas. ¿Cuántos van ustedes?

-Yo apenas tres.- dijo Théo.

-Cinco y voy por la sexta.- dijo orgulloso Blaise.

-Pansy, se supone que es para que busque las monedas no para que lo estés acariciando.- dijo Gregory poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero son tan lindos…

-¡Tenemos un ganador!- anunció Hagrid señalando a Ron.

-Claro… siendo tan pobretón, él y su bicho deben ser expertos en encontrar dinero.- espetó Draco.

-No seas mal perdedor, Draco.- reprendió Blaise sonriendo al ver la forma ruborizada de Ron quien comía su chocolate de premio.

------------  
Biblioteca  
------------

Hermione entro refunfuñando al lugar y se puso a buscar cuanto libro podía mientras gruñía indignada.

-¿Por qué ese mal humor?

-¿Quién eres tu?- espetó.

-Malcolm Baddock

-Ah, Slytherin. Te juntas con ese chico Lestrange, ¿no?

-Si.- suspiró. _Solo me conoce por él_.- ¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-¿No me vas a decir la causa de tu mal humor?

-Rita Skeeter.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y con los dientes apretados.

-Ya entiendo. No deberías hacerle caso.

-Eso estuve intentando todo este tiempo, pero se ha pasado. Voy a vengarme a como de lugar. Tengo que descubrir como es que hace para enterarse de todo eso.

Silencio.

-¿No has pensado que pueda ser un animago?

Hermione Granger dejó caer el libro que tenía en las manos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Esto no me gusta nada… Crouch actuando como loco, luego desapareciendo. ¿Por qué Harry tiene que estar cerca del peligro siempre?

-Sabes que él es propenso a llamar a los problemas.- dijo Remus sin mirarlo.

El castaño estaba terminando de darle de comer a su beba de casi tres meses de edad. Camila ya tenía bastante cabello castaño tirando a rubio con unos ojos color dorados muy parecidos a los de Remus. Sus rasgos faciales aristocráticos eran los que hablaban de su sangre Malfoy.

-Por suerte falta poco para esa prueba final. No puedo esperar a que termine para poder verlo. ¿No te molestaría que lo traiga un par de días aquí, verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Draco va a poner el grito en el cielo.- comentó Lucius.

-Podemos mandarlo con Severus mientras tanto.- resolvió Remus.

------------------------  
Despacho de Snape  
------------------------

-¿Qué quiere Potter?

-Profesor, yo… necesito hablar con Padfoot.

-¿Sobre que…?

-He soñado con ÉL.

-Entre.- apremió.

Entonces, Severus conecto su chimenea con la Casa de los Malfoy y Harry le contó todo lo que pasó y lo que habló con Dumbledore a su padrino sin omitir nada. Vio como Sirius lucía muy preocupado incluso Remus apareció unos segundos para decirle que se cuidara.

-Profesor… ¿Por qué decidió ser Mortífago-espía? Dumbledore me lo dijo…

-Tal vez algún día se lo cuente, Potter.- dijo Severus con lo que le pareció a Harry ser algo de pena- Ahora regrese a su Torre.

------------------  
Tercera Prueba  
------------------

-¿Qué te pasa, hurón?

-No te importa Lucas, y como me vuelvas a llamar hurón lo vas a lamentar.

-¿Vieron el nuevo artículo de El Profeta? Dice que Potter se desmayo en clase de Adivinación y que le dolía la cicatriz.- comentó Millicent.

-Si y también Bole volvió a la carga hablando mal de él.- gruñó Lucas.

En la mesa de los leones estaban leyendo el mismo artículo y, al recordar, la castaña una actitud un tanto sospechosa de Bole que vieran hace poco se le prendió la lamparita.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!- chilló Hermione entrando a la Biblioteca.

-Y ahora… ¿Dónde se fue tu mal humor?

-Tú… ¡Tenias razón!- dijo Hermione dándole un beso al desprevenido Malcolm.- ¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡Un animago en forma de bicho!

-¿La Skeeter?- preguntó un tanto alterado y completamente ruborizado.

-¡Si!

Luego del desayuno al moreno le anunciaron que debería reunirse con sus familiares para que ellos le den su "apoyo".

Al llegar vio a la Señora Weasley, acompañada de Bill, el hermano de Sirius, Regulus Black y a Remus.

-Hola, Harry.

-¡Hola! Por un momento pensé que los Dursley…

-Claro que no…-dijo Regulus ceñudo. Había visto a esa rubia francesa mirar demasiada interesada a Bill y eso no le gusto nada.-… es más, te traje algo que te manda Snuffles.-dijo para luego entregarle un brazalete- Dice que es para la buena suerte.

-Vamos afuera, Harry. Quiero ver si encuentro a Draco y de paso paseamos.- dijo Remus amablemente. Harry lo miró ceñudo, pero aceptó.

Todos juntos salieron a los jardines, allí se encontraron con Ron y más tarde con todos los Weasley, se reunió con ellos segundos después la sonriente Hermione.

-Draco… tu papá te esta buscando.- dijo Miles entrando a la Sala Común de su casa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo vi con Potter hace unos minutos y me preguntó por ti.

Draco salió corriendo del lugar y no tardó en encontrarse con Remus. El estaba cerca de los Weasley, Potter y Granger.

-Hola, mi vida.

-Hola, papi.- dijo abrazándolo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Invitaron a venir a los familiares de los Campeones para darles ánimos antes de la prueba. Así que me decidí a venir a ver a Harry.

-Pero tu no eres familiar de Potter.- espetó ceñudo.

-Como si lo fuera.- tajante- Me quedo un par de minutos más y regreso a la Mansión, pero vuelvo en la noche con tu padre. Vamos a ver la final en las gradas del Estadio de Quidditch.

-¿Y Camila?

-Se quedará con Narcissa, está practicando para cuando tenga el suyo.- sonrió.

---------------  
Por la noche  
---------------

Harry y Cedric acababan de entrar laberinto y Draco se encontraba sentado junto a sus padres.

-Papá… hace poco olí algo raro.

-¿Qué mi vida?

-Estaba en clases de Defensa cuando el profesor Moody empezó a buscar frenéticamente algo en sus bolsillos. Por un momento su olor cambió a otro muy diferente, pero cuando se tomo lo que sea que tiene en esa botella que carga para todos lados, su olor volvió a ser el de siempre.- lo miró- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Lucius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-No lo sé, Draco. Pero lo averiguaremos después de la prueba.

Estaban esperando el final de la prueba, impacientes. Tanto Fleur como Krum ya habían sido descalificados. En un determinado momento, Lucius sintió arder su brazo izquierdo, alarmado, buscó a Severus con la mirada. El moreno estaba asustado y pálido como de seguro estaba lo él también. _Esto no puede estar pasando._

-¿Qué pasa, Luc?

-Me esta llamando.- musitó.

-¿Qué…?

-ÉL me esta llamando.- susurró entre dientes.

Remus y Draco palidecieron.

-Pero…

-Tengo que ir.

-¡No! ¡Puede ser peligroso, Lucius!

-Potter esta metido en esto, Remus. Si quieres volver a verlo con vida, déjame ir. Avísale a Dumbledore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
En otro lugar: Frente a la tumba de TOM RIDDLE, padre.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Así que conseguiste regresar maldito. Al menos Potter esta vivo. Tsk… este mocoso tiene más vidas que un gato._

Una vez que todos sus Mortífagos estuvieron reunidos Voldy se enfrasco en un discurso por demás aburrido, si no fuese porque le podría tocar una sesión de _Cruciatus_ como a Avery, Lucius hubiese bostezado.

-Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo.- susurró Voldy, deteniéndose ante él _¿Escurridizo? ¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuando tantas confianzas? A mi me obligaron a unirme a ti loco hijo de muggle_.- Me han dicho que no has renunciado a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Tengo entendido que sigues dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa en una sesión de tortura de muggles. Sin embargo, nunca intentaste encontrarme, Lucius. Solo sé que después de mi "caída" lo único que hiciste fue ser el ciervo de ese mestizo con el que estás casado, ¿no hubieras hecho mejor en emplear tus energías en encontrar y ayudar a tu Señor, en vez de andar arrastrándote a los pies de ese Gryffindor?

-Señor, estuve en constante alerta.- dijo con rapidez Lucius conteniendo su ira. _Nadie insulta a mi pareja y vive para contarlo. Ya vas a ver maldito cara de serpiente._- Si hubiera visto cualquier señal suya, una pista sobre su paradero, habría acudido inmediatamente a su lado. Nada me lo habría impedido...- _Solo una buena sesión de sexo con mi lobo…_

-Y aun así escapaste de la Marca Tenebrosa cuando un fiel Mortífago la proyectó en el aire el verano pasado.- lo interrumpió Voldemort con suavidad, Lucius se obligo a callar.- Sí, lo sé todo, Lucius. Me has decepcionado... Espero un servicio más leal en el futuro.

-Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort.- pudo ver a los otros inútiles chillar y estremecerse por que se atrevió a usar su nombre- Agradezco su _misericordia_.- _Solo lo hago por mi familia._

Voldemort lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero se viró y siguió hablando. _Sé muy bien que no tengo tu fidelidad, pero te seguiré utilizando hasta que me convenga._

Tsk, resiste Potter que o si no los Merodeadores van a requerir mi cuello. Si solo Severus hubiese venido. ¡No sé que hacer!

Y Voldy siguió hablando y hablando.

_¿Qué necesidad tiene de contarle toda su vida si lo quiere matar? ¿Es que acaso lo quiere matar de aburrimiento?_

Y al fin Voldemort (Alias el mejor alumno de Binns) dejo de relatar su historia y le mando un _Crucio_ al pobre moreno.

_¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Priori incatatem?_

Lucius estaba presenciando el duelo de las varitas gemelas portados por los acérrimos enemigos, cuando una extraña luz blanca empezó a salir de ellas y estas se "conectaron"

_Merlín… pero si son Potter y la pelirroja…_

-¡Atúrdanlo!- oyó gritar a Voldemort cuando la conexión se rompió y Potter salió corriendo.

Entonces, el rubio vio su oportunidad cuando su "Amo" se lanzó en pos de Harry. Entre la confusión desplegó sus poderes veela y los Mortífagos empezaron a caer bajo su encanto. Dejó salir lo necesario para detener a los encapuchados, pero sin que Voldemort lo notara. Cuando vio a Harry desaparecer con el cuerpo del chico Diggory lo escondió bruscamente.

_Ahora a aguantar una sesión de Cruciatus…_, pensó resignado. _¡Maldita herencia! Por suerte mi lobo se pone mimoso cuando estoy lastimado._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Dios... Dios mío, Diggory!- exclamó el Ministro de Magia- ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore!

-Papá… ¿alcanzaste a oír eso?- pregunto Draco muy pálido y asustado.

-Si, Draco, iré a ver. Quédate aquí.- respondió seriamente Remus. _¿Dónde estás Lucius?_

Lo siguiente fue un caos. Se fue corriendo la voz de la muerte de Cedric y muchos empezaron a llorar o gritar histéricos. Draco no se quedó a esperar y bajó para ver mejor. Se topo con Moody y Potter y otra vez pudo oler aquel extraño aroma que no pertenecía a su profesor.

-¡Director!- gritó.

-Señor Malfoy, ahora no.- dijo Albus extrañamente serio.

-Pero Señor… vi a Moody llevarse a Potter. Creo que ese hombre no es quien dice ser.

Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego asintió.

-¿Por dónde se fue?

-Por allá.- indicó.

-Está bien. Hazme un favor, Draco. Ve y busca al perro negro del Señor Nott que se encuentra en la cabaña de Hagrid y dile que vaya a mi despacho. Trata de no decirle nada… no quiero que se altere. La contraseña es: "Coca-cola" (¬¬)

-Si, Señor.- _¿Que hace Sirius aquí?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡¿Pero que te dijo?! ¿Pasó algo malo? No me lo ocultes, Draco.

-Yo… no puedo decirte nada.- dijo nervioso.

En ese momento la entrada del Director y un lastimado Harry Potter detuvo el andar preocupado de Sirius.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría algo así. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Yo iré a buscar a papá.- musitó Draco. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar acerca del regreso de ese _ser_ que seguro desquebrajaría la paz de su familia.

---------------------------  
A la mañana siguiente  
---------------------------

-Gracias, Madame.- murmuró Remus cuando la enfermera le dio la poción que le tocaba a esa hora a su veela.

-Se pondrá bien. Es muy fuerte.- animó ella.

El castaño sonrió por compromiso. Estaban en las habitaciones de Severus. El profesor de pociones se había encargado de traerlo, porque Lucius no habría podido llegar por si solo. El fue quien más _Cruciatus_ recibió. "Por estar casado con el mestizo que era el mejor amigo de los padres de Potter", había escupido Lucius mientras era atendido por Pomfrey. Se sentó con pesadumbre junto al cuerpo dormido de su amor. Era seguro que él aguantó todo eso solo por su familia. Ahora todo se complicaría. Deberían volver a aquellas épocas donde vivían una doble vida, donde la arriesgaban a cada minuto. Pero ahora tenían a dos hijos a quien cuidar…

-Papá, Camila se esta despertando.- dijo Draco entrando a la habitación- ¿Cómo está?

-Se pondrá bien.- dijo sacándole un mechón de cabello de la cara a su esposo. Un sollozo interrumpió su acción.

Draco estaba llorando y es que ahora sentía la necesidad de desahogar esa bola que tenía en el pecho o se ahogaría. Todo esto fue lo que siempre temió y ahora se hacía realidad.

-Oh, mi vida no llores.- gimió Remus levantándose precipitadamente para abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Por qué tienen que pasar esto…?- sollozó aferrándose con fuerza- Ahora todo se complica.

-No pienses en eso, Draco.- beso su cabeza- Si lo haces no podrás vivir en paz.

-¿Paz…? Eso es lo que menos vamos a tener ahora.

-Pero en todo caso eso nos concierne a nosotros.- dijo Severus entrando a la habitación- Hazle caso a tu papá y no pienses en eso. Ahora vete a buscar a Black y dile que se regrese a tu casa por la chimenea de mi despacho. Está en la enfermería.

Draco asintió y luego que su papá lo mirara con una sonrisa tierna y lo besara en la frente fue ha hacer lo que le decían.

-¿Cómo esta todo, Severus?

-El idiota de Fudge no creyó nada.- gruñó- Y los dementores le dieron el beso a Crouch Jr.

-Merlín…

-Si, ahora solo me queda retomar mi trabajo de espía.- suspiró.

-No tienes porque aceptar.

-Ya lo hice. Tú sabes porque tome esa decisión desde un principio y la sigo manteniendo. A pesar de que tengo una familia a quien defender.

-¿No piensan decirle la verdad a Lucas? Si, Narcissa me lo dijo y prometí callar.- dijo al ver la cara sorprendida de Severus.

-A mí no me corresponde, es ella la que debe tomar la decisión.

--------------  
Enfermería  
--------------

Cuando entró a la enfermería solo Sirius, Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban allí. Todos lo miraron alarmados, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que era él y no otro que pudiera delatar a Black.

-Vengo a buscarte… para acompañarte al despacho de Snape. Ya es hora de que regreses a casa.

-Voy. ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

-Recuperándose.- masculló- Ese sádico se ensañó con él.- dijo con los ojos refulgiendo de furia. Observó a Harry y sus miradas se conectaron, había un entendimiento tanto en los ojos plateados como en los esmeralda.

-Está bien.- suspiró- Nos veremos en las vacaciones Harry. Remus irá a buscarte para llevarte a casa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El mes que quedó para el final de clases fue muy raro, había un ambiente de incertidumbre y miedo que no dejaba disfrutar los últimos días de colegio. La única alegría pareció ser que su papá acepto ese mes dar clases de DCAO para que los chicos no tuvieran esa clase libre.

Pronto llegó el último día y el Gran Comedor lucía de luto. El discurso que dio el director no ayudó a levantar los ánimos que ya de por sí estaban bajos.

-¿Al fin ha pasado lo que tanto nos temíamos, eh?- susurró Lucas a su _primo_ con una mueca en su cara.

-Papá siempre dijo que esto podía pasar… pero nunca quise creerle.

-Habrá que resignarse y estar atentos.- dijo Nott.

-¿Estar atentos?- se extrañó Terence.

-Cuando el momento de demostrar las fidelidades se de, nosotros seremos considerados traidores. Porque yo no se ustedes, pero yo no pienso unirme a ese loco. Y mi padre no podrá obligarme.

Todos los miraron con el entendimiento en sus ojos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Muy lista, Granger.- dijo Draco entrando al compartimiento de los Gryffindors. Acababa de escuchar el descubrimiento de la castaña acerca de la reportera metida y la verdad es que estaba sorprendido. _Con razón ese estupido de Bole andaba con un bicho todo el día en la ropa. ¡Que asco! Si sabía que era la Skeeter la pisaba._- Veo que perder todo ese tiempo en la Biblioteca dio sus frutos. No por nada se dice por ahí que eres un ratón de Biblioteca.

-Fuera.- siseó Harry.

-Me iré cuando quiera.- gruñó- Además, no estoy aquí por gusto San Potter.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?- espetó Hermione.

-Mi papá,- crispó sus labios- acaba de mandarme un lechuza diciéndome que tal vez te busquen antes de tiempo y que cualquier _novedad_ te comuniques con ellos enseguida, Potter.

-¿Eres mensajero ahora Malfoy?- rió Ron.

El veela lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi Ginny?!- chilló Lucas entrando al compartimiento y empujando a Draco de paso.- ¡Tengo de despedirme de ella!

Pero todos se encontraban mirando una escena muy cerca de ellos. Draco había caído encima de Harry y sus rostros estaban a dos centímetros de tocarse.

-Oh, Huroncito.- tono malicioso- ¿Tu viniste a despedirte de Potter con un besito?

-¡Cállate, estupido!- rugió ruborizado, se levantó de un salto y sacó a empujones a su _primo_ de allí.

Todos los que presenciaron la escena tardaron largo rato en poder parar de reír. En cuanto a Draco y Harry a ellos les costo largo rato dominar su sonrojo.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Ya regreso el malo maloso… espero que le haya gustado mi versión del cementerio XD

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	17. Hablando de amor

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 17: Hablando de amor.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Papá… ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, Draco. Solo acuesto a tu hermanita y nos sentamos a conversar.

Remus acostó a su pequeña en la cunita y, con una sonrisa, invitó a su cachorro mayor a sentarse en el pequeño silloncito rosa con almohadones en forma de flores que había en la habitación de la niña.

-Te escucho.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño. _Una actitud bastante extraña_, juzgó Remus. Bien, ahora las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo normal, sin embargo, hasta ahora, nada fuera de lo común estaba pasando con respecto al regreso del Lord. Solo que Fudge seguía negándolo.

-Tú… ¿Cómo supiste que padre… era el amor de tu vida?

Remus enarcó una ceja. ¿Sería que su hijo…?

-Bien… sabes que nosotros la tuvimos complicada, porque tu padre era un **Malfoy** y yo solo un Gryffindor, mestizo y pobretón. Sin embargo, al principio nadie supo de nuestra relación y aprendimos a conocernos muy bien. Tu padre, así como lo vez, era y es el hombre más complaciente que he conocido. El dice que yo te mimo mucho, pero él es igual conmigo.- sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿El _compro_ tu amor?- entrecerró sus ojos.

-Muchos pensaran eso, pero eran esas cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de él, porque, justamente, esa era su forma de demostrarme cuanto me quería. Tu padre tenía fama de ser frío e indiferente con las cosas que no le interesaban, pero conmigo un "simple mestizo" cambiaba completamente, cuando estamos solos es cariñoso, atento y hablamos de hasta lo más mínimo. Tu padre también sacrificó muchas cosas y se arriesgo mucho para estar conmigo. Eso fue lo que me demostró cuanto me amaba.

-¿Y tu como te diste cuenta?

-Cuando él estaba cerca de mí, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza, mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas. Lo normal, cuando te enamoras. Sobre todo, fue saber lo que él esta pensando sin siquiera comunicármelo, desear verlo sonriente todo el tiempo y… vivir angustiado cuando creía que podría llegar a estar en peligro. Tu padre y yo sobrevivimos a muchas cosas Draco, cada día descubro que lo amo más.

-Eso fue cursi.

-Pero real. ¿Cuál es tu interés en saber todo esto?

-Yo… estoy… no sé.- suspiró- ¿Crees que yo pueda encontrar a mi pareja? Digo… he experimentado un beso, pero aún así no se me hace necesario en la vida estar con alguien. Algunos de mis amigos ya han tenido "novia" pero a mi eso no me llama la atención. 

-¿Con quien te besaste?

El ceño de Draco se frunció.

**Flash Back.**

-Draco, invítame a bailar.- siseó Pansy irritada cuando Théo se negó a hacerlo para irse a bailar con Longbottom.

Pero el veela seguía en su mundo. Así que Pansy, exasperada, tomo la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Ninguna reacción.

-Está bien, tú te lo buscaste.

Y sin más lo besó.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Se salvó de que la hechice.- murmuró rabioso.- ¡Era mi primer beso!

-Técnicamente no, hijo.- Remus estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse.- Si tu no devolviste el beso… eso no debe considerarse como uno. En realidad, te besaron.

-Oh…- alivio- Entonces, el que me di con Blaise si fue uno verdadero.

-¿Con Blaise?

-Si… yo…

**Flash Back.**

Draco y Zabini ingresaron al cuarto. El veela hecho una furia dio un portazo y empezó a murmurar maldiciones.

-Por Dios Draco, fue solo un beso. No aterrorices más a Pansy.- dijo Blaise divertido.

-¡¿Pero que se cree?! ¡No puede ir besando a la gente sin su consentimiento!- rugió.

-Al menos dime… ¿lo disfrutaste?

-Ni siquiera estaba atento. Solo lo note cuando me falto el aire.

-Eres un fracaso. Todos nosotros ya hemos tenido un primer beso.- _Y yo algo más… mierda._

-Mi papá dice que debe ser algo especial. No quiero que sea con cualquiera.

-Tu pensamiento es tan tierno. Si quieres puedo ayudarte. A mi me han dicho que beso muy bien.

-¿Contigo? Eres mi amigo.- su ceño se frunció.

-¿Quién mejor que tu amigo para enseñarte?

-Está bien, solo por quitarme la maldición del primer beso.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-¿Y qué te pareció?- No podía reprocharle nada por lo poco romántico de su primer beso. El suyo fue aun más falta de de romanticismo que el de su cachorro.

-Estuvo bueno.- se encogió de hombros- Pero Blaise es mi amigo… me sintió raro.

-Eso es porque el amor que hay entre ustedes es muy diferente. Besar a alguien a quien amas como lo hacemos tu padre y yo será muy distinto Draco.

-¿Sentiré diferente?

-Si, algo muy bonito. Por eso es que vez a tu padre y a mí besándonos en cada rincón.- guiñó un ojo.

-Es bueno saberlo.- bufó- ¿Y el sexo?

-Eso es algo muy diferente, Draco. Sensaciones similares, pero a la vez diferentes. Y debo advertirte desde ahora. Tener sexo con tu pareja de enlace no será nada comparado con otra persona con la que lo harás solo por _calentura_.

-Padre no era virgen cuando ustedes completaron su enlace, ¿no?

-No, solo yo lo era. Lucius nunca me lo dijo, pero yo se que en el fondo estaba arrepentido de no haber esperado hasta encontrar a su pareja. Las veces anteriores solo fueron para no ser el único virgen de su año y, sobre todo, porque los Malfoy tenían fama de ser muy complacientes en la cama.

-¿No los disfrutó?

-No tanto como lo hizo conmigo.- sonrió.

-Osea que si yo lo hago… será solo para tener experiencia. Porque será un acto sin amor y poco sentimiento.

-Si, mi vida. Se que es egoísta lo que te digo, porque fui adolescente y conozco las necesidades de uno, pero creo que sería mejor que encontraras a tu pareja para tener sexo por primera vez.

-Supongo que tal vez espere, en estos momentos nadie me llama la atención. ¿Nunca te arrepentiste de no estar con alguien más en ese sentido?

-No… tu padre me da todo lo que necesito. No me deja pensar en el "como hubiera sido si…". No quiero satisfacción sexual con nadie más, la gente que suele arrepentirse es porque sus parejas no lo complacen, entre tu padre y yo eso nunca va a pasar. Es parte de su herencia veela y mi licantropía estar tan satisfechos el uno con el otro.

-Demasiada información.- gruñó Draco.

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto Draco? ¿Es cierto que no te llama nadie la atención ni un poquito?- tono suspicaz.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A Harry Potter.

Draco lo miró incrédulo y muy ruborizado.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Ese a mí no me mueve ni un pelo!

-¿Seguro…?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Odio a Potter y lo sabes!

-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

-¡Eso no es más que un tonto dicho muggle!

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices…- negó con la cabeza, divertido. Estaba muy seguro que ese "odio" hacia Harry era más que solo eso. La verdad es que le ilusionaba la idea de que el moreno pudiera llegar a ser la pareja de enlace de su hijo. No le importaba que Lucius pusiera el grito en el cielo por ello…

-Claro que lo digo… estoy seguro, muy seguro. Nadie me llama la atención, de hecho creo que cuando se presente mi herencia recién voy a experimentar todo lo que a una pareja se refiere. No me importa permanecer virgen hasta entonces.

-Esa es una buena decisión. La monogamia es algo que tanto los veelas como los licántropos tienen como regla de vida y si llegas virgen hasta la manifestación de tu herencia vas a disfrutar el sexo por partida doble.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya te dije que tu padre se arrepintió de no haber esperado. Si bien Lucius solo había tenido sexo con cuatro personas antes que yo, la culpa siempre está en su corazón. Sobre todo, porque yo si era virgen cuando me entregué a él.

-Oh… ¿Has usado eso en su contra alguna vez?- sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro que si.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué pasa Padfoot?

-Nada…- dijo rápidamente mientras guardaba lo que parecía ser una foto.

-Te conozco. Tienes esa cara melancólica, muy rara, de cuando piensas en algo que te hizo muy feliz.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Estuve ayer en Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore lo quiere como cuartel para la Orden y fuimos con Regulus para arreglar un poco.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Fotos… mías con… alguien con quien tuve un romance antes de entrar a Azkaban.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-No.- rotundo- No puedo extrañar a alguien así. Que hizo tanto daño.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-No vale la pena.- desvió la mirada- Albus me dijo que puedo llevar a Harry al cuartel, así que no va a haber necesidad de que lo traiga aquí. Puedes decírselo a tu cachorro para que no ande enfurruñado.- sonrió.

-Esa casa esta casi en ruinas, Sirius. ¿Seguro quieres llevarlo allá y no traerlo aquí?

-Sabes que no va a ser muy bien recibido aquí, Moony. Grimmauld Place no esta tan mal, lo llevaré allá… no te preocupes.

-Como quieras.- masculló. Debería hablar muy seriamente con su hijo acerca de esa estúpida rencilla que seguía manteniendo con Harry.

----------------  
Días después  
----------------

-Black, ven a mi despacho ahora.- dijo Lucius entrando como tromba al comedor donde el resto de la familia se encontraba tomando el té.

Los merodeadores se miraron extrañados, así como Draco y Théo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un tanto preocupado el animago.

-Vengo del Ministerio de Magia. Me enteré de que Potter recibió una notificación por uso indebido de magia, donde le comunican su grave falta. Amenazan con romper su varita y expulsarlo de Hogwarts.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y eso no es todo…- dijo gravemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Luc?

-Uso su magia para invocar un Patronus.

_Shock._

-¿Qui-quieres decir que había Dementores en el barrio muggle de Harry?- cuestionó incrédulo Remus.

-Eso parece. ¿Por qué lo haría entonces?

-Mierda. Debo hablar con Dumbledore.- dijo Sirius saliendo del despacho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?

-Voy a reunirme con Fudge. A ese viejo lo tengo comiendo de mi mano. Avísale a Albus que lo estaré esperando allá. Veremos que puedo hacer por ese mocoso. ¿Es que no va a estar un mes entero sin meterse en problemas?- gruñó antes de salir.

Esa misma tarde Lucius llegaba enfurruñado a su casa. Todos los habitantes de ella (Draco y Théo incluidos, que ya se habían enterado de todo) lo abordaron pidiendo noticias.

-Va a haber un juicio. Allí se decidirá todo.

-¿Pero se podrá ganar?- preguntó Théo.

-Dumbledore todo lo consigue.- masculló, se giró hasta donde estaba Sirius- Me dijo que va a decirle a los de la Orden que se lo lleven al cuartel. Así que puedes partir para allá.

-¿Potter no va a venir aquí?- susurró Draco.

-No, huroncillo. Así que no vas a tener que ir a lo de Snivellus. Me llevo a Harry a otro lado.

-Oh…

Remus sonrió al ver el deje de decepción en los ojos de su hijo. _Cuando reciba su herencia las cosas se van a poner interesantes… si no es antes._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Quiénes lo traerán?- preguntó Sirius ansioso.

-Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Doge, Diggle, Vance, Jones y tu hermano, Regulus.- dijo calmadamente Dumbledore. Era la cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba.

-¿Serán suficientes? Digo…

-¡Ya cállate Padfoot!- gruñó Remus- Harry va a estar bien. Lo traerán enseguida, cálmate o voy a hechizarte.

-Su hija es hermosa, Profesor.- dijo Hermione mirando embelezada a Camila. Ella y Ginny estaban jugando con la pequeña en un sillón de la casa.

-Gracias, Hermione. Y puedes llamarme Remus, ya lo sabes.

Minutos después, que a Sirius le parecieron horas, todo el contingente, junto a Harry, llegaban a la casa. Se apresuró a estrechar a su ahijado en un abrazo luego de que Molly lo soltara.

-Molly tiene razón Harry ve con los chicos arriba ellos te explicarán todo.- dijo Sirius antes de desaparecer tras unas puertas.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Remus. ¿Ella es tu hija? Es muy bonita.- dijo viendo a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

-Si, esta es Camila. Solo me quede para verte. Ya debo regresar con mi familia. Espero volver pronto. Y no te preocupes por lo del juicio, mi esposo hará lo posible por ayudarte.

-¿Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó ceñudo.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, él es mi esposo y, al igual que Severus, aunque no lo parezca, siempre buscan lo mejor para ti.

-Si usted lo dice. ¬¬

---------------------  
Mansión Malfoy  
---------------------

-Al fin te acordaste que tienes familia.- siseó Lucius al verlo.

-Estaba esperando para ver llegar a Harry sano y salvo.- dijo el castaño impasible, demasiado acostumbrado a las escenas de celos de su esposo.

-¿Estaba _esa_ ahí?

-¿Quién…?

-¡Tu sabes de quien hablo! De esa _Tonks_.- escupió.

-¿Otra vez con eso…?- espetó enfadado- Lucius ella sabe que estoy casado contigo, NO me estaba coqueteando. Merlín, deja de ver cosas donde no las hay.

-Pues más le vale que lo recuerde siempre, como la vea estar más cerca de ti de lo normal, va a conocer la fuerza de los celos de un veela.

-Lo que digas, Luc. ¿Hacemos el amor?

-Bueno.

-------------------------------------  
Reunión de la Orden del Fénix  
-------------------------------------

-Quiero presentarles a dos nuevos reclutas.- dijo de repente Albus viendo como todo miraban interesados a los dos jóvenes sentados allí.- Ellos fueron alumnos de Remus y desaprueban la ideología del Señor Oscuro. Ellos son Adrian Pucey, futuro auror y Marcus Flint que actualmente trabaja en la parte del Ministerio que se dedica a las Criaturas mágicas.

-¿Por qué un par de Slytherins se querría unir a nosotros?- preguntó Molly.

-Se podría decir que fuimos criados por el Señor Remus.- dijo Marcus- Y así supimos de cosas que nuestras familias jamás nos contarían. Crecimos sin miedo de decir Voldemort- estremecimientos- y apreciando a los muggles. Creemos que podemos convivir… no matarlos como nuestros padres quieren.

-Pero le estarían dando la espalda a sus familias.- dijo Bill, quien estaba sentado junto a Regulus. El moreno estaba algo recargado sobre el pelirrojo.

-Yo tengo sustento propio. Mi abuela materna es una Avery y siempre estuvo en contra de todos esos ideales. Marcus y yo fuimos a vivir con ella luego del colegio.

-¿Y en cuanto a lo afectivo?- cuestionó Jones.

-Como la Señora Weasley dijo somos un par de Slytherins. Lo afectivo no es muy importante para nosotros. Nuestros padres no nos dieron mucho de ello tampoco. De quien más lo recibimos, sin pedir nada a cambio, fue del Señor Remus… he allí nuestra lealtad.- sentenció Marcus.

-Los chicos estarán a prueba. Moody se encargará de entrenarlos.- cortó el director sonriendo satisfecho.

Marcus y Adrian miraron con aprensión al ex–auror. _¿Tenía que ser él justamente…?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

---------------  
20 de agosto  
---------------

Lucius golpeó irritado la puerta de la "oficina" -_Si a eso se le puede llamar oficina…_- de Arthur Weasley.

-Oh, Lucius. ¿Necesitas algo?

-A Potter.- siseó enfadado- Los idiotas han cambiado la hora. La audiencia empieza en 5 minutos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como lo oyes. Tráeme a Potter, yo lo llevaré.

-Señor Malfoy.- saludo frió.

-Potter, apresúrese.- espetó.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, se encontraron con personas que quisieron saludar al Gran Lucius Malfoy, pero una mirada fría de él los detuvo. Llegaron a las frías mazmorras donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio y entraron.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo una voz fría.

-Lo siento.- Harry temblaba de los nervios- No sabía que habían cambiado la hora.

-Eso no es culpa de Wizengamont.- dijo la voz- Se te envió una lechuza esta mañana.

-Entonces la culpa es mía.- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras- Yo estaba encargado de traer al Señor Potter, pero negocios importantes me retrasaron un par de minutos. Me disculpo por eso.

-Se-Señor Malfoy- tembló la voz- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine a ser testigo de la defensa.- contestó desafiante.

-Junto conmigo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.- dijo el Director entrando tranquilamente al lugar.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se quedaron mudos. Todos los ojos estaban ahora clavados en Dumbledore. Algunos miraban molestos, otros simplemente helados; dos brujas ancianas de la fila de atrás, sin embargo, levantaron sus manos y las agitaron como señal de bienvenida. El shock era evidente. ¿Cómo era que Potter se había conseguido a dos de las personas más influyentes del Mundo Mágico como defensa?

La audiencia empezó enseguida. Arabella Figg fue la única testigo a favor de Harry. Y la verdad lo necesitaba, porque las cosas parecían irle muy mal.

-¡No hay dementores fuera del control del Ministerio!- chilló Fudge, que se había puesto totalmente rojo ante la insinuación de Dumbledore.

-Entonces, Señor Fudge.- siseó Lucius- ¿Me quiere usted decir como es que los Dementores entraron en pleno juego de Quidditch, hace dos años, cuando estuvieron en el colegio? Mi _sobrino_ se vio afectado por ellos. Y si mal no recuerdo Cornelius, fuiste tu mismo quien me dijo que ellos no tenían autorización para entrar.

El ministro palideció y enmudeció, pasaron largos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Quiero recordar a todo el mundo que el comportamiento de esos Dementores, si realmente no son invenciones de la mente de este chico, ¡no es importante ahora!- dijo Fudge- ¡Estamos aquí para juzgar el delito de Harry Potter contra el Decreto para la Moderada Ilimitación de la Brujería en Menores de edad!

-Bien.- dijo Lucius irritado al final del juicio.- Si dudaba que Fudge era un idiota, ahora estoy totalmente convencido.

-Al menos todo salió bien.- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Como siempre… este mocoso volvió a salvarse por un pelo. Y yo tuve mucho que ver.- terminó enfadado.

-Todo sea por la felicidad de tu pareja, Lucius. Ahora debo irme. ¿Puedes llevar devuelta a Harry con Arthur?

-Bueno, pero es lo ultimo que hago hoy por Potter.- masculló.

-Hasta luego, Director.

Lucius no se despidió del director y camino apresurado hasta la salida. Harry tuvo que casi correr para alcanzarlo.

-Eh… Señor Malfoy.

-¿Qué?

-¿Usted sabe algo de Voldemort?

El veela lo miró de soslayo.

-Él no confía plenamente en mí, Potter. Si bien pertenezco a su Círculo Interno nunca me cuenta nada comprometedor. Él sabe que me debo a mi familia y ahora solo me esta usando para su conveniencia.

-¿Por qué sigue con él?

-La marca en mi brazo me une a él. Puede encontrarme en donde sea y no dudaría en lastimar a mi esposo o a mis hijos si no le sirvo en lo que me pida.

-¿Incluso matar?

-¿Tú matarías si ello significara poder salvar la vida de tus seres amados?- Harry no contestó- Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Llegamos.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó un sonriente Arthur.

-Si Señor Weasley, me absolvieron de cargos. Dumbledore y el Señor Malfoy me ayudaron.

Arthur sonrió.

-Gracias, Lucius.

-Sabes porque lo hago.- dijo irritado.

-Aún así, muchas gracias, departe de todos.

-Bien, me voy, tengo negocios que atender. Y… Potter. Si bien no sé que es lo que Él esta tramando, ten por seguro que sea lo que sea tiene que ver con el intentar matarte.

Harry asintió gravemente mientras la cara de Arthur se ensombrecía.

-Gracias, Señor Malfoy. Nos vemos el primero de septiembre.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Espero que hayas disfrutado de la charla padre-hijo. Nuestro pequeño cachorro ha crecido, ¿no?

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	18. La nueva profesora de DCAO

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 18: La nueva Profesora de DCAO.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Mira papá.- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Prefecto? ¿Te hicieron prefecto?

-Aja.

-¡Felicitaciones!- lo abrazó- ¿Y quién es el otro? ¿Théo?

-No.- dijo él desdeñoso- Fue para Pansy. Yo no soportaría ese tipo de responsabilidades. Me quitaría tiempo para estudiar.

-Oh… bien, esto tenemos que festejarlo, Draco.- sonrió- Tal vez ya es momento de comprarte esa Saeta de Fuego.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-------------------  
1 de septiembre  
-------------------

-¡AAHH! ¡BAJATE DE ENCIMA MÍO PERRO PULGOSO!- gritó Draco enfadado. Estaban en la estación prontos a partir cuando _Snuffles_ se acerco a ellos corriendo y tiro al rubio al piso y empezó a lamerlo vigorosamente.

-No seas malo, Draco. Él esta contento, porque hace mucho que no nos ve. ¿Cierto Snuffles?- dijo Théo sonriente.

-¡Guau!

-Si se hubiese separado de Potter habría podido estar con nosotros.- farfulló mandándole una mirada enojada al perro negro.

El pitido del tren anunció la salida y pronto todos estuvieron arriba. Tiempo después de que el tren partiera el compartimiento que compartían Neville, Luna Lovegood, Harry y Ginny se vio interrumpido por tres Slytherin.

-¿Está Lunita aquí? Oh, si… hola Luna- saludó Lucas con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Lucas- dijo ella sin aparatar su mirada del diario "El Quisquilloso"- ¿Pasa algo?

-Vengo a traerte tu regalo de cumpleaños, ya paso y quería dártelo personalmente.

-Gracias, ¿Qué son?

-Son unos pendientes en forma de hurones, mi primito Draco me dio la idea. Jujuju. Como se que te gustan las cosas extravagantes te los compre mi querida Lunita.

-Gracias. ¿Conoces al resto?

-Si.

Harry enarco una ceja al ver que el semblante de Lucas se ensombrecía y que Miles y Malcolm veían incómodos para otros lados. Lestrange había crecido mucho este verano, a sus 14 años ya se podía decir que media sus buenos 1,75 su cabello negro-azulado estaba semi-largo y sus ojos más azules que nunca. _Se parece… se parece a…_

-Hola, Lucas. Bletchley, Baddock.- saludó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- tono frío.

-Hola, Weasley.

Ginny desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, ya sabía porque Lucas la trataba así, es que ella nunca creyó que las tonterías del chico iban en serio y ella había aceptado ser novia del Ravenclaw: Michael Corner al final del año pasado. Era evidente que el Slytherin no lo había tomado muy bien.

-¿Nos podemos sentar aquí?- rompió el hielo Malcolm un tanto incómodo por la tensión- El nuestro esta lleno.

-Claro.- dijo Neville amablemente. A él le agradaba la personalidad de Lucas, entendía muy bien de que a pesar de ser hijo de quien era, él nunca llegaría a ser una persona tan despreciable. No debía juzgarlo por su apellido.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- susurró Harry a Miles.

-¿No sabes?- vio negar a Potter- Ginny tiene novio… y no es Lucas.

-Oh…- _Que culebrón._

El tiempo pasó y cuando tanto Ron como Hermione (Prefectos de 5º por Gryffindor) entraron al compartimiento. La castaña y Baddock no pudieron evitar ruborizarse al recordar el "incidente" de la Biblioteca el curso pasado.

-Mierda… ¿Esa mujer es Umbridge?

Ya estaban en el colegio y al sentarse algo llamó la atención del rubio (aparte de la desaparición de Hagrid) podía ver a esa mujer tan desagradable sentada en la mesa de profesores.

-¿La conoces, Draco?- preguntó Blaise.

-Claro, es una estúpida lamebotas del Ministerio. Mi padre la odia.

-¡¿Profesora de Defensa?! ¿Esta loco?- se exaltó Théo al escuchar el anunció del director.

_Será idiota esta vieja cara de sapo_, pensó Snape luego del discurso de Dolores Umbridge. _Estoy seguro que no será mejor profesora que el idiota de Lockhart._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Otra vez Defensa con los Gryffindors? Que mierda…

-Deja de quejarte huroncillo. Bien que en el curso pasado por poco y no te abalanzas sobre Potter en el tren. Tal vez ahora consigas ese beso que no se dio.

-¡Cállate, estupido! ¡Todo eso fue tu culpa!

----------------------  
Clase de Pociones  
----------------------

Severus estaba de mal humor… predecía que las cosas con esa nueva profesora no iban a ir muy bien. Por suerte, tal vez, este seria el último año que aguantaba a algunos Gryffindors (y Slytherins) de la generación de Potter. Y para asegurarse iba a hacer que Potter no deseara volver a tener nunca más pociones. _Aunque espero que Lupin ni el perro sarnoso se enteren… porque seguro me echan la bronca con mi Cissa._

-------------------  
Clase de DCAO  
-------------------

-"¿Buenas Tardes, Profesora Umbridge?"- siseó Draco enfadado.

-Odio a Umbridge…- ya saben… era Théo.- ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué somos unos malditos mocosos?

Cuando Umbridge dio inicio a la clase y explico que era lo que iban a hacer ese año, la clase entera empezó a protestar por los "métodos" de enseñanza de la profesora. Que eran volver a los métodos básicos sin usar la magia.

-No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio.- dijo Umbridge, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara de sapo intentando acallar las objeciones- pero han estado expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… por no mencionar- se rió desagradablemente- los extremadamente peligrosos hombres-lobo…

_¿Hombre-lobo?_ Se preguntaron todos sin entender. Los Slytherin jadearon mirando asustados a Draco, que se encontraba con actitud impasible, pero con los ojos refulgiendo de furia.

-No tengo la menor idea de quien me esta hablando, Profesora. Pero…

-¡La mano, Señor Thomas! Como iba diciendo...han sido introducidos en encantamientos muy difíciles, inapropiados para su edad y potencialmente letales. Han sido asustados con la idea de que recibirán ataques oscuros algún día…

-No es cierto.-dijo Hermione- Nosotros solo…

-¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SEÑORITA GRANGER!

-Disculpe profesora…- se escuchó una fría voz que hizo erizar los pelos de todos lo alumnos. Draco Malfoy tenía levantada una mano y fulminaba con la mirada a Umbridge.

-¿Si? ¿Usted es…?

-Draco, Draco _Malfoy… Lupin._

La profesora palideció y los Gryffindors sonrieron.

-¿Desea aportar algo?

-Si… quiero decirle que su método de enseñanza es una mierda.- siseó y los ojos de los chicos se abrieron como platos- Y que si no lo cambia voy a decirle a mi _padre_ que se queje al Consejo Escolar. Ni el Ministerio puede dejar de lado una queja proveniente del Consejo. Sé que muchos de mis compañeros apoyan mi decisión.

-Cuide su lenguaje, jovencito.- dijo Umbridge con sus horribles labios crispados.- Y ni siquiera el Consejo podrá intervenir. Si le molesta mi método de enseñanza, le invito a retirarse de la clase.

-Perfecto. Total… no vamos a aprender nada interesante aquí.- ante la incredulidad de todos, guardó sus libros en su mochila y salió del salón.

-Bien…- Umbridge no se lo creía. El hijo de _Lucius Malfoy_ acababa de abandonar su clase- ¿Alguien más?

Theodore Nott, se levanto con cara de mala leche e hizo lo mismo. Poco faltó para que Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode lo siguieran.

-Empecemos con la clase.- masculló.

-Pero profesora…- y siguieron discutiendo.

(**Nota de la Beta:** odio al sapo ese ¬¬)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Estamos jodidos.- gimió Daphne Greengrass al llegar a su Sala Común.

-No nos pueden hacer nada si es nuestra decisión abandonar la clase.- dijo Théo desdeñoso.

-Si, además…- siseó Draco aún muy enfadado por el insulto a su papi- voy a pedirle ayuda a mi papá. El es un experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no va a tener problema en ver el programa de este año y mandarme vía lechuza clases para que aprendamos por nosotros solos.

-Draco tiene razón. El Señor Remus no se negara a ayudarnos y nosotros hemos estudiado defensa con él toda la vida. No creo que sea problema el manejarnos solos.- aportó Blaise.

-Théo podría hacerla de encargado… como él es un come libros ¬¬- dijo Pansy.

Como todo en Hogwarts el rumor de que Draco Malfoy-Lupin junto con su grupo habían abandonado la clase de DCAO, se corrió como agua. Y ahora todos lo veían casi como un Dios, porque ya para ese entonces todos habían vivido en carne propia lo horrible de las clases de Dolores Umbridge. Tampoco pasó desapercibido la noticia de que Harry Potter le chillara a Umbridge sobre el regreso de Voldemort y la verdad acerca de la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

-Me llegó carta de mi padre.- anunció Draco unos días después- Dice que esta orgulloso de nosotros y que no le va a molestar para nada mandarnos tareas para que estudiemos por nuestra cuenta.

-Nosotros tambien vamos a necesitarlo, Draco.- dijo Cassius con voz sombría.- Este años son nuestros EXTASIS y con esa Umbridge no vamos a aprender nada.

-Nosotros también.- dijo Lucas- ¿Se molestara si le pedimos tareas para todos los cursos?

-No sé… voy a preguntarle. Sería mucho trabajo ya.

-¡Pero no tenemos a quien más recurrir!- gimió Terence Higgs.

-Escríbanle ustedes entonces.

------------------  
Clase de CDM  
------------------

-Estos bichos son desagradables…- se quejó Draco mirando su Bowtruckles.

-Ten cuidado, han mordido a Potter.

-Será por que es un idiota. Apropósito, mi papá ya me envió las primeras tareas. Dice que tiene que organizarse un poco y les mandará clases para los otros cursos.

-¿Qué dices?- se interesó en su conversación Parvati Patil.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

-No seas pesado.- bufó Blaise- Supongo que ya saben que no vamos a volver a clase de Umbridge. Así que Draco le pidió a su papá, Remus Lupin, que nos mandara tareas para que estudiemos por nuestra cuenta.

-Eso es muy ingenioso…- murmuró Hermione envidiosa.

-Ustedes deberían buscar hacer lo mismo por su cuenta. Sobre todo los gemelos y ustedes los de 5to,- dijo Théo- porque este año los mayores tienen sus EXTASIS y nosotros nuestros TIMOS.

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada de entendimiento.

-¿Nos pasarían las tareas que les mande el Profesor Lupin?- preguntó Dean Thomas.

-No.- gruñó Draco.

-Yo si… solo avísenme cuando tengan listo su grupo y hablaremos.- dijo Théo recibiendo una mirada fulminante del veela.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué le pasa a Draco?- quiso saber Blaise.

-Es Potter… lo ha visto hablando muy entretenido con Cho Chang en la lechuzería y eso lo puso de mal humor.

-¿Pero porque eso…?- mirada significante de Théo- Oh… jejeje… ni siquiera me extraña. ¿Era evidente, no?

-Todos nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta, menos él.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lucas?- pregunto Draco al ver al chico con cara sombría.

-El Profeta dice que tienen una pista segura del paradero de Sirius Black.

-Esas son idioteces.- bufó- El esta perfectamente escondido, nadie lo encontrará allí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque ha estado en mi casa todo este tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?!- chilló levantando miradas curiosas hacia ellos.

-¡Cállate!- siseó- Se suponía que era un secreto. Pero no creo que haya problemas en que tú lo sepas.

Llegó la hora de las pruebas para escoger nuevo guardián en Gryffindor y Zabini se las arregló para arrastrarlos a todos hasta el campo. Draco los siguió enfurruñado, todavía no entendía la manía de Blaise con esos Gryffindors. Encima estaba enojado con Potter y lo peor de todo era que no sabía porque.

-¿Qué es eso que monta Weasley?- gritó el veela arrastrando las palabras burlonamente.- ¿Por qué pondría alguien un hechizo volador en un leño viejo mohoso como ese?

Crabbe y Goyle rieron quedamente.

-¿Deja de lado tu arrogancia quieres?- espetó Blaise- No todos tienen el dinero que nosotros y eso NO es motivo de burla. Supuse que tu papá ya te había hablado de eso…

-No lo metas en esto.- siseó con los ojos plateados fulminantes.

-Entonces guarda silencio y miremos la selección sin comentarios.- dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? No hacen más que defender a los Gryffindors.- gruñó fastidiado. _¡Ahora resulta que ni del Weasel me puedo burlar!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

MINISTRO BUSCA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMBRADA  
LA PRIMERA ALTA INQUISIDORA.

-Los del Ministerio terminaron por enloquecer…- musitó Tobías Montague junto a su novio Fred Weasley.

-Eso es campaña en contra de Dumbledore. Fudge insiste en que quien-tú-sabes no regreso y lo quiere empequeñecer para quitarle credibilidad.- dijo Cassius.

-¿Mi hoyuelos precioso, quieres un caramelito?- susurró coqueto George.

-¿No me van a hacer nada malo?- tono sospechoso.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamación al unísono cargada de inocencia.

-No quiero.

----------------------  
Clase de Pociones  
----------------------

-Bien.- dijo Snape irritado a su clase doble de Gryffindor y Slytherin de 5to- Debo confesarles que le tengo un profundo odio a la "Alta Inquisidora" y NO quiero darle el gusto de ver reprobar a alguien en mi clase, aunque eso me cueste ayudar a personas indeseables.- dijo dándole una mirada significativa a Neville y Harry- Así que voy a formar parejas para que sean supervisados por sus propios compañeros y NO comentan la estupidez de estropear algo. Así que…

-Granger usted trabajará con Crabbe, Patil y Bulstrode. Supongo que siendo una sabelotodo podrá manejar a estos tres a la perfección.

-Zabini con Weasley y Thomas.

-Nott con Longbottom, solo con él para que lo tenga bien vigilado.- Snape fulminó a Neville con la mirada quien tembló asustado.

-Malfoy con Potter y Browm.

-Greengrass con Goyle y Finnigan.

-Espero que estas asignaciones den sus frutos.- crispó sus labios- No quiero que nadie salga este año con menos de un **Excelente** en mi clase. Aunque eso signifique que deba verlos el año que viene. Ahora a trabajar.- gruñó.

Los Gryffindors no sabían si sentirse agradecidos o no con los grupos. Al menos esa materia sería menos pesada si trabajan en grupos donde se podrían ayudar entre todos.

------------------  
Clase de CDM  
------------------

Draco fulminó con la mirada a la Alta Inquisidora mientras ella supervisaba la manera de enseñar de la Profesora Grubbly-Plank.

-¿He oído que hubo heridos en clase?- pregunto Dolores. (N/A: Tan tierna ella.)

-Si… yo fui lastimado accidentalmente en clases por un hipogrifo.- siseó Draco.

-¿Un hipogrifo?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si… porque supongo que usted sabe que los hipogrifos no se llevan bien _con alguien como yo._ - dijo con una mirada significante. Umbridge parpadeó.- Y tampoco me llevo bien con la gente con cara de sapo.- espetó.

Toda la clase se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

-¿A que viene eso Señor Malfoy?- crispó sus labios.

-Señor Malfoy-Lupin si no le molesta, profesora. Y con respecto a mi comentario… yo solo decía.

-Bien, bien, bien. Recibirá sus resultados en diez días.- dijo a la profesora de CDM y se fue a paso apresurado.

-Draco deberías refrenarte más. Creo que te estas salvando de que te castigue solo porque le tiene miedo a tu padre.

-Y ella de que yo la hechice porque no quiero que me expulsen.- masculló.

------------------------  
Torre de Gryffindor  
------------------------

-Harry, creo que ha llegado el momento.- comentó Hermione cuando Harry volvía de un nuevo castigo impuesto por Umbridge.

-¿De qué?- gruñó mientras se curaba la mano.

-De hacer lo que Nott nos dijo. Crear nuestro propio grupo de Defensa. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Con Umbridge no vamos a aprender nada.

Ron y Harry la miraron seriamente.

-Creo que tienes razón Hermione.- dijo Ron.

-Y estuve pensando que cuando creemos el grupo vamos a necesitar de alguien que sea el guía. Que lea las instrucciones de Remus y nos enseñe.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A ti Harry. Tú sabes más de defensa que cualquiera de nosotros. Es decir, toda tu vida te has enfrentado a quien-tú-sabes. Y si eso es justamente DCAO ¿Quién mejor que tú?

Harry frunció el ceño bastante enfadado. Y les gruñó toda su frustración acerca del tema "Voldy" a sus amigos quienes lo miraron alucinados.

-Harry,- dijo Hermione tímidamente- ¿No lo ves? Esto... Esto es exactamente por que necesitamos de ti... Tenemos que saber como hacerle cara r-realmente... hacerle cara a el a...V- Voldemort.

Y fue realmente escuchar a Hermione decir por primera vez el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes (¬¬) lo que calmo los nervios de Harry. Así que, finalmente termino por acceder a la petición de sus amigos.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Para aquellos/as que ya odien a la Umbridge ahora la van a odiar aún más. Lo siento, pero no la podía desechar así como así del fic. Sin embargo, tengo pensado un profesor interesante para el sexto año… )

¡¡¡Draco fue el héroe en este chap!!! TT ¿Verdad? XD

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	19. El ED y los alumnos del Señor Remus

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 19: El ED y los alumnos del Señor Remus**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

--------------------  
Cabeza de Cerdo  
--------------------

Los alumnos fueron llegando al lugar donde Hermione Granger los había citado para hablar sobre las tutorías que el mismísimo Harry Potter iba a impartir. El número fue bastante grande, alterando los nervios del pobre moreno. Cuando estaban a punto de empezar con la reunión la puerta volvió a abrirse con estrépito. Tres Slytherins de cuarto se acercaban hacia ellos, eran… un Lucas Lestrange muy sonriente, un Malcolm Baddock y Miles Bletchley luciendo muy incómodos.

-Si mi padre se entera de que entré a este lugar me mata.- musitó Miles. 

-Cállate, ustedes son mis amigos y se supone que deben apoyarme.- siseó Lucas.

-Si, claro.- bufó Malcolm- Si sabemos muy bien porque lo haces. ¬¬

Lucas les mandó una mirada de advertencia y luego sonrió deslumbrante a los allí presentes.

-Hola.- dijo como si su presencia no significara nada- ¿Llegamos a tiempo?

-Eh… si.- musitó Harry mirando extrañado a Hermione.

-Que bien. Empecemos entonces.- dijo sentándose sin elegancia junto a Ginny Weasley haciendo a su novio fruncir el ceño.

La reunión comenzó y Lucas se estaba irritando con el parloteo de ese tal Smith. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso las pruebas ya no eran suficientes?

-Potter tiene razón.- siseó- Si solo viniste a enterarte del chisme es mejor que te vayas.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí, _Lestrange_?- espetó el otro- No puedo creer que unos Slytherins quieran participar en algo que organicen un grupo de Gryffindors.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Creo haber dejado claro hace mucho tiempo que eso de la rivalidad de las Casas a mi me importa una mierda. Necesito aprender y si este grupo me va a ofrecer eso, pues aquí estoy.

La reunión siguió pero Zacarías Smith estaba colmando la poca paciencia que tenían todos en el lugar.

-En serio Smith, si no te callas te voy a hechizar. Y aquí los únicos testigos somos los del grupo. Y no creo que ellos me delaten.- siseó Lucas.

Zacarías recorrió su mirada y comprobó que lo que decía el Slytherin era cierto. _Mierda_. Siguieron en ello hasta que todos firmaron un pergamino donde se afirmaban como miembros del grupo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho,- admitió Hermione- pero mientras más seamos es mejor, quiero decir Michael Corner y su amigo no hubieran venido si no estuviese saliendo con Ginny.

Lucas chasqueó la lengua al oír aquello. No le intereso para nada el bramido del pelirrojo.

-Y por cierto…- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para encarar a los Slytherin- ¿Por qué ustedes van a unirse al grupo? Creía que con lo que les manda el Señor Remus era suficiente.

-Y lo es, solo que este idiota dijo que quería unirse por motivos _muy_ importantes.- murmuró rabioso Malcolm mirando mal a su amigo.

-¿Y cuales son?- quiso saber Ron.

-Voy a hacer a mi Ginny terminar con su… _Ravenclaw_ ese para tenerla para mí. Para ello debo estar cerca del "enemigo", conocer sus debilidades y buscar la mejor manera de que ella se de cuenta que no vale nada comparado conmigo.

Los Slytherins bufaron irritados mientras los leones lo miraban alucinados.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué dices?- siseó Draco a su primo.- ¿Cómo que te vas a unir al grupo de Potter, maldito traidor?

-Awww, huroncito. No me chilles que es por causa de fuerza mayor. Hasta un favor y todo de puedo hacer.

-¿Un favor?

-Si, porque… ¿A que no sabes?- susurró cómplice- La Chocha esa no le despegaba los ojos de encima a Potter, yo creo que ella quiere "algo" con él. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Los ojos de Draco refulgieron de furia mientras se entrecerraban. _Momento… eso NO tiene porque preocuparme._

-Me importa muy poco lo que haga ese Gryffindor. Eres un traidor y punto.

En ese momento un ceñudo Theodore Nott entraba a la Sala Común.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vengo de la lechuzería. La lechuza de Potter estaba herida, creo que alguien lo hizo intencionalmente. ¿Será que alguien ha descubierto nuestro método de comunicación con Snuffles?

-¿Qué método de comunicación?- preguntó Lucas entrecerrando los ojos. 

----------------------  
Clase de Pociones  
----------------------

-Como podrán notar, hoy tenemos una invitada.- siseó Severus mirando con desprecio a la "Cara de Sapo" o "Alta (no de estatura) Inquisidora"- Póngase con las parejas asignadas. Hoy continuaremos con nuestra poción Fortalecedora. Encontraran sus mezclas como las dejaron la clase pasada a su izquierda; si están hechas correctamente se maduraran bien en el fin de semana. Las instrucciones,- Snape agito su varita- están en la pizarra. Prosigan.

La siguiente hora, gracias a Merlín, todos y cada uno de sus alumnos trabajaron correctamente. Eso de las parejas había servido de mucho, estas ya estaban bien acopladas y trabajaban armoniosamente. Merlín también quiso que Nott tuviera la paciencia y tacto necesario para que Longbottom hiciera bien una poción por primera vez en su vida.

El corazón de todos los allí presentes empezó a latir con fuerza cuando escucharon las preguntas que Umbridge le estaba soltando a Snape. Este parecía cada vez más enojado. _Maldita vieja desmoralizadora. Ya vas a ver ¬¬ Nadie se mete con un Mortífago por muy rectificado que éste esté._ Decidió darle donde más parecía dolerle a la Cara de Sapo esa.

-Señor Potter,- dijo tranquilamente- su poción esta perfecta, eso me alegra mucho. Como se nota que cuando los alumnos disfrutan de la materia y de _sus profesores_, se ven estos tipos de resultados. ¿No lo cree, Señorita Umbridge?

Los labios de la mujer se crisparon por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió adorablemente.

-Claro que si, Profesor.

-Muy bien, 10 puntos para usted Potter.- dijo triunfal y volvió a su escritorio dejando alucinados a los Gryffindors y, porque no, también a las serpientes.

------------------------------  
Grimmauld Place Nº 12  
------------------------------

-De la que me salvé.- musitó Sirius con los ojos como platos. Estaba hablando con su ahijado por la chimenea cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta donde él estaba y casi lo agarra de los pelos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sirius?- le llegó un siseó desde la puerta.

-¡Oh, Moony!- sonrió- Nada, nada.

-¿No estabas hablando con Harry, cierto? Sabiendo que Umbridge está allí.

-¡Claro que no! No soy tan tonto.

-Bien.- dijo mirándolo receloso- Camila ya se ha despertado, me voy a casa, no quiero que Lucius me eche en cara nuevamente que paso más tiempo aquí que allá.

-Ese veela está loco.- gruñó- ¿Nunca pensaste en dejarlo?

-Ni siquiera voy a responderte a esa pregunta, Padfoot. Me voy.

-Yo solo decía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

----------------------------  
Sala de los Menesteres  
----------------------------

-¿Ejercito de Dumbledore?- chistó Lucas- ¿No es muy… de fanático? Yo no tengo nada contra el viejo.- sonrió- Todo lo contrario. Pero creo que podemos encontrar uno mejor.

-El Ejercito de Dumbledore es perfecto, Lestrange.- siseó Ginny- Así se queda.

Los chicos se fulminaron con la mirada haciendo lucir incómodos a los demás. Miraron a Hermione en busca de ayuda.

-Bueno.- carraspeó ella- ¿Por qué no empezamos?

-Es cierto.- dijo Malcolm- Theodore manda esto.- dijo entregándole unos pergaminos a la castaña. Todavía se notaba la incomodidad entre ellos por lo del beso del año pasado.

-Perfecto. Harry, estas son las lecciones que Nott nos prometió. Deberás estudiarlas para ver que podemos hacer.

-Bueno…- dijo abatido.

Empezaron por un sencillo _Expelliarmus_ para ver las capacidades de cada uno.

-Alerta, máxima. Alerta, máxima.- siseó Lucas.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo confundido Miles. 

-Miren.- señaló a Harry y a Cho- Esa tipa esta echando sus redes sobre la presa de mi primito, eso no podemos permitirlo.

-Lucas...- dijo Malcolm con paciencia- con lo de la Weasley aceptamos ayudarte, pero con lo de Draco por Potter… eso ya es demasiado amigo. Si él se entera que nos estamos inmiscuyendo en eso nos mata.

-Entonces lo haré yo solito. No quiero ver sufrir a mi hurón. Porque aunque no lo acepte, él esta perdidamente enamorado del héroe.

-Si tú lo dices…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Cómo va todo con tu grupo?

-Perfectísimo, estamos aprendiendo mucho. Potter es mejor profesor que Théo.- dijo Lucas impasible.

-No seas malo, encima que nos ayuda.- reprendió Cassius.

-Ustedes deberían entrar, después de todo, los gemelos están allí.

-No.- dijo Tobías- Lo que hacen es muy arriesgado, esa vieja loca podría descubrirlos. Estamos bien así, las lecciones del Señor Remus son fáciles de seguir.

-Además, todos sabemos porque estas ahí Lucas.- murmuró malicioso Blaise.

-Bien, me tengo que ir.- cambió de tema- Voy a convencer al Gran Potter que nos enseñe el Patronus. Como me gustaría que el mío sea un huroncillo.

-¡Deja de molestar con lo mismo!

--------------------  
Tiempo después  
--------------------

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó bruscamente Blaise al ver como miles de papeles se repartían en la Sala Común.

-No te va a gustar, Blay.- murmuró Pansy entregándole unos de los papeles. Era la letra de una canción que se llamaba "Weasley es nuestro Rey"

-¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!- el rugido espantó a todos en el lugar.

A pesar de las amenazas de muerte, casi todos los Slytherin ya se sabían la canción de memoria (excepto los del grupo de estudiantes de Remus), y Zabini estaba de tan mala leche como solo Theodore pudo llegar a estar en sus peores tiempos.

-No me voy a poner esa mierda.- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño al ver la mini coronita que proclamaba el título de aquella canción.- Tu tampoco deberías hacerlo Cassius, ni tu Miles.

-Oh, vamos es solo una broma. Los gemelos no se van a enojar, ellos saben que en el campo de Quidditch cualquier cosa se permite.- sonrió Cassius.

-Háganlo ustedes porque yo no lo voy a hacer.

-Porque eso enojaría mucho a Potter, ¿verdad huroncito?

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! ¡Lárgate, Lucas!

-Bien, concéntrese, esta vez tenemos que ganar.- dijo Tobías Montague con aprehensión.

-¿Por qué estas así?- quiso saber Vincent uno de los nuevos golpeadores.

-Hice una apuesta con Fred ¬¬ y hoy NO podemos perder.- musitó.

Cuando salieron al campo, Draco frunció su aristocrática nariz. Los idiotas esos estaban cantando la maldita canción para el torpe del Weasel menor. _Tsk, la verdad es que es ingeniosa. ¿Pero quién es el idiota que se tomaría el tiempo como para pensar un una música para el Weasel? La gente no tiene nada que hacer ù.ú_

-No fue idea mía.- fue lo primero que dijo Draco al ver al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Es algo que tú harías, Malfoy.- siseó Harry.

-No, si es que no quiero permanecer castigado hasta que me gradúe. Tú conoces a mi papá Potter. El es un Gryffindor como tú, no le gusta que me burle así de las personas.

El partido siguió su ritmo al igual que la canción. Tobías y Cassius se miraban entre ellos nerviosos, las caras de sus gemelos no le gustaba nada. Quien haya sido el de la música se las iba a pagar muy cara. Cuando Slytherin iba ganado Potter se aventajó a Draco y se hizo con la snitch, pero no pudo evitar que una bludger lo golpeara y cayera al piso.

-Le salvaste el pellejo a Weasley, ¿verdad Potter?- dijo uno de los pequeños buscapleitos de Slytherin (era de 3ro)- ¿Te gusto la letra de mi canción? ¿No estas de acuerdo con ella?

Los gemelos y Harry fulminaron al mocoso con la mirada.

-¡Vete de aquí, Avery!- gruñó Draco- Nada tienes que hacer en el campo.

-Oh, me olvidaba… aquí esta el amigo de los pobretones. No puedo creer que un Malfoy defienda a esos traidores de la sangre. Claro, siendo tu papá un pobre _mestizo_. Porque yo lo sé todo, Remus Lupin no fue más que un Gryffindor, mestizo y pobretón antes que tu padre se casara con él.

-¡No insultes al profesor Lupin!- chilló George Weasley.

-Lo insulto todo lo que quiera, si ese no es mejor que ustedes los Weasley, que lo único que tienen de bueno es su pureza de sangre.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras de advertencia Draco estaba tan fuera de si que juntos, los tres, Harry, Draco y Fred la arremetieron contra el chico Avery y su grupito. Consecuencia… los tres (en realidad cuatro porque George que fue a separarlos y quedo pegado) castigados sin Quidditch por el resto del año. Gracias al "Decreto Número veinticinco". La Umbridge los suspendió a los tres Gryffindors y al Slytherin. Estaba muy satisfecha, Malfoy se la debía desde que se salió de su clase, esta vez cobro venganza sin que su padre pueda hacerle nada.

-Ese Avery.- siseaba Draco al enterarse del castigo.- Va conocer lo que es capaz de hacer un Malfoy cuando insultan a su familia.

El chico Avery no salió de la enfermería por una semana luego de conocer la ira de Draco Malfoy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Pero eso es injusto!- exclamó Sirius al enterarse de la noticia.

-Si que lo es.- siseó Lucius echando chispas por los ojos.

-Si, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.- dijo Remus el único _un poco_ más calmado- Ellos no tienen excusas ahora. Umbridge se lo hizo muy bien. Habrá que resignarse.

-Draco va a morir sin el Quidditch.

-También Harry.

-Nadie se muere por eso, no sean exagerados.

-----------------------------------  
Clase de CDM (Con Hagrid)  
-----------------------------------

Draco seguía tan enfadado como el día de su castigo. Todos en Slytherin se mantenían lo más alejados que le era posible de él. Los que tenían que soportarlo eran sus amigos más allegados. Más comúnmente Théo, Blaise, Gregory y Vincent. Lucas solo fastidiaba… como siempre.

-Bien, bien, he estado reservando una excursión dentro del bosque para su quinto año. Pensé en ir a ver estas criaturas en su hábitat natural. Bien, lo que vamos a estudiar hoy es muy raro. Creo que probablemente soy la única persona en Inglaterra que ha podido entrenarlos.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Draco receloso- Ese hipogrifo estaba entrenado e igual me atacó.

-Tu sabes porque fue eso Draco.- dijo sonriente Hagrid- Si tienes miedo no vengas.

-¿Miedo, yo?- siseó- Claro, que no. ¿Pero que le pasó a tu cara?

-Esas criaturas nada tienen que ver con los golpes de mi cara, si te deja más tranquilo.

-Mmmhhh. Es solo que… la luna… tú sabes.- farfulló.

-No pasara nada, síganme.

_Eso espero_, pensó antes de avanzar.

Llegaron al lugar y Hagrid anuncio alegremente que "allí estaban", pero el rubio no veía nada.

-Disculpa,- dijo ceñudo- ¿pero que exactamente se supone que estamos viendo?

-Thestrals,- dijo Hagrid orgullosamente- Hogwarts tiene una manada entera de ellos aquí. ¿Ahora, quién sabe…?

-¡Pero si son de muy, muy mala suerte!- interrumpió Parvati Patil, pareciendo alarmada- Se supone que traen toda clase de mala fortuna a las personas que los ven. La Profesora Trelawney me lo dijo una vez…

-¿Quieres dejar de decir idioteces?- siseó Théo.- Eso es superstición y Trelawney esta loca.

-No insulte a su profesora, Señor Nott. ¿Dime Hermione?

-Las únicas personas que pueden ver los Thestrals…- dijo ella con tu actitud de sabelotodo- son las personas quienes han visto la muerte.

-Muy bien, eso es correcto, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

-Hem, Hem.

Los pelos de todo el cuerpo de Draco se erizaron.

-¿Otra ves usted?- espetó- ¿Qué es ese maldito carraspeo? Ya me tiene harto vie…

-¡Cállate, Draco!- gritó Blaise.

-Hola, Señorita Umbridge.- saludó alegremente Hagrid, evitando así que su alumno salte al cuello de la profesora.

La Alta Inquisidora comenzó evidentemente a ridiculizar a Hagrid haciendo todo tipo de preguntas ridículas y aquello fue lo todo lo que necesitó Draco para explotar.

-_Señora_ Umbridge.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Qué es lo que no entiende del profesor? Para mi está hablando muy claro, ¿es que acaso es usted deficiente mental?

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos.

-Ahora entiendo porque solo enseña "lo básico" a los alumnos, su cerebro no da para más, ¿Verdad? El Ministerio debe estar muy grave por el regreso de Voldemort.- estremecimientos e incredulidad- como para mandar a alguien como usted. Que lo único que sabe hacer es escupir mierda por esa boca de sapo que tiene.

-Señor Malfoy.- siseó roja de furia- En mi despacho, al terminar la clase. Y no se le ocurra faltar.

-Oh, allí estaré. Pero me asegurare de que mi _padre_ este conmigo, para que no se cometa una injusticia.

La _señorita_ se marchó indignada (y porque, no… temerosa) Una vez que Umbridge se perdió de vista, todos- sin excepción- irrumpieron en aplausos y vítores para Draco. El sonrió satisfecho mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _Potter me esta aplaudiendo_, este pensamiento lo ruborizó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Pansy temerosa.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Solo me castigo para que limpie el salón de trofeos, estando mi padre conmigo no se iba a atrever a nada más.

-¿Y tu papá no se enojo?- preguntó Malcolm.

-Si, pero con la Cara de Sapo esa. No conmigo.

-Ey, Draco.- saludó Tobías entrando a la habitación del chico, que servía de sala de reuniones de "los alumnos de Remus"- Ya conseguimos tu reemplazo.

-¿Quién?

-¡YO!- chilló Lucas entrando todo vestido con el equipo de Quidditch.- ¿No te alegras, huroncillo?

-Si.- gruñó- Tú si eres bueno en ese puesto.

-El año que viene Cassius y yo nos vamos, Draco. Lucas podría ser el buscador y tu guardameta, que es tu fuerte.

-Lo pensaré.- se encogió de hombros.

Era bastante tarde cuando Blaise Zabini entro con una expresión muy seria a la Sala Común. Draco y el resto de los chicos estaban terminando sus tareas de DCAO que había enviado el papá del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Daphne.

-¿Eh…?

-Estas ido, Blay. ¿Qué pasa?- fue el turno de Pansy de preguntar.

-Yo… acabo de ver algo.- murmuró incomodo.

-Ya suéltalo, Blaise.- se exasperó Terence- ¿Qué viste?

-A Chang besándose con… Potter.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Draco. El miraba ceñudo al castaño, como esperando el momento que él dijera que solo se trataba de una broma. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y el chico no se rectificó. Todos pudieron apreciar el cambio en el humor del veela. Los ojos plateados se entrecerraron, la mandíbula se apretó hasta que los dientes rechinaron y el rostro se tornó rojo de furia.

-Me voy a dormir.- dijo Draco _tranquilamente_. Junto todas sus cosas y caminó rumbo a los cuartos.

-No debiste decirlo, Blaise.- dijo seriamente Terence.

-No, esta muy bien.- contradijo Théo- Si Draco no hace nada y si se lo sigue negando, era cantado que algo así iba a pasar.

-Tienes razón,- dijo Pansy- era obvio que la Chocha buscaba a Potter y Draco lo sabía. Así que… que se aguante sus celos.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó tontamente Gregory.

Los entendidos pusieron los ojos en blanco y bufaron.

-Goyle, Draco está enamorado de Potter.- explicó con paciencia Daphne.

-Oh…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-"Papá sigue vivo. Partiré ahora para San Mungo. Quédense donde están. Enviaré noticias cuando pueda. Mamá."- leyó en voz alta George Weasley- Sigue vivo...- dijo él lentamente.-Pero eso suena como…

-Iré a avisarle a Remus. Pueden buscar una habitación para dormir si lo desean.

-¿Arthur?- preguntó incrédulo la cabeza de Remus que salía de la chimenea.

-Si, Moony. Harry _lo vio_ todo.- dijo con expresión lúgubre.

-Entiendo. Dile a Molly que no se preocupe, Lucius tiene acciones allí, buscaré que lo pasen a una habitación privada. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.

-Ok, amigo. Pasa por aquí cuando puedas. Voy a necesitar ver a esa niña tuya para que se suban los ánimos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ama Narcissa, Señora.

-¿Kreacher? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó sorprendida la rubia (embarazada de cuatro meses).

-La busco Señora Snape, porque el Señor me ordeno "salir", Señora.- sonrió.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- dijo severamente- Regresa con mi primo.

-Oh, no… el tiene mucho que hacer aquí. De hecho, quiero preguntarle ciertas cosas.

-Me-Merlín… ¿Bella?

-Si, hermanita. _Desmaius_.

-Ahora Kreacher, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, Señora.- sonrió malicioso.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Bien, las cosas van avanzando en este quinto año y podemos decir que falta muy poco para que Draco pierda la paciencia y se cargue a la Cara de Sapo XD

Y parece que la Chocha está por correr el mismo destino...

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Nos leemos en una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	20. Acontecimientos diferentes

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 20: Acontecimientos diferentes.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Preparo un regalo de Navidad para Neville.

-¿Neville…?- frunció el ceño- ¿Longbottom…?

-Si, él mismo.

-¿Y porque preparas un regalo para Longbottom, Théo?

-Antes de venir de vacaciones de Navidad le di un beso que nos dejo sin aliento y le pedí que fuera mi novio. Él me dijo que se lo pensaría durante las vacaciones. Creo que si le regalo algo ayudara a que esa decisión sea a mi favor.

Theodore siguió armando su regalo conciente del mutismo de su amigo.

-¿Longbottom…?

-Si, Draco. Neville Longbottom, ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

El chico hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, no. Aunque hay muchos mejores Gryffindors que ese.

-¿Cómo Potter?

La mandíbula del veela se apretó.

-Yo no me refería a él. Ese me tiene sin cuidado.

-Oh, por amor a Merlín Draco. ¿Cuándo lo vas a admitir? Casi estallas de celos cuando Blaise te dijo que lo encontró besándose con Chang.

-Eso no es cierto.- farfulló enfadado- Todos ustedes ven cosas donde no las hay. Sigue con tu regalito, yo me voy a ver los preparativos para el cumpleaños de mi hermana.

-------------------------------------------------------

Primer cumpleaños de Camila Malfoy-Lupin

-------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tenemos que ir todos?- farfulló Harry.

-Si, Harry y deberías alegrarte, al menos tú no vas de perro.- masculló Sirius.

-Me dijeron que la Mansión Malfoy es esplendida.- comentó Hermione.

-El terreno es tan grande como el de Hogwarts y las riquezas allí presentes son incalculables.- gruñó Moody.

-Vaya…

Cuando llegaron al lugar la boca de todos se abrió para dejar salir un "Wow" bien sonoro. Snuffles, como siempre, salió disparado a correr para quien sabe donde. Unos elfos domésticos vestidos elegantemente los llevaron hasta el Salón donde se recibían a los invitados, que era tan grande como La Madriguera misma.

-Ya están aquí.- dijo un sonriente y elegantemente ataviado Remus Lupin-Malfoy. Nymphadora Tonks se ruborizó. _Contrólate Tonks, si no quieres que el veela te mate._

-Hola Remus. ¿Dónde dejamos los regalos?- preguntó amablemente Hestia Jones.

-Déjenselos a los elfos y pasen al patio. Allí esta todo armado para la fiesta. Yo buscaré a Camila y estoy con ustedes en un minuto.

Al llegar al lugar fueron divisados por Lucius Malfoy y su ceño se frunció. _Tengo a toda la maldita Orden y a los Mortifagos activos en mi casa. Espero que no pase nada u.u_

Poco tiempo después Remus llegaba con su pequeña, con su veela menor, celoso por la atención que estaba recibiendo la niña, y con su hijo_ adoptivo_ que venía acompañado de un eufórico Snuffles.

-Huroncillo, allí esta Potter. Se le ve tan feliz desde que se beso con la Chang, ¿No te parece?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme? Oh, cierto. Ahora recuerdo que la Weasley ya no te presta atención porque tiene_ novio_ y tú no encuentras a nadie mejor a quien fastidiar.

-Eso fue golpe bajo, hurón.

-Tú empezaste, idiota.

-Paren los dos, parecen criaturas.- dijo Théo divertido.

-¿Y tú porque sonríes como bobo?

-Se declaró a Longbottom. Y parece que habrá _buenas_ noticias.- contestó Draco con desdén.

-Que bien, ósea que todos estamos en camino de terminar con un Gryffindor. Théo con Longbottom, Tobías y Cassius con los gemelos. Creo que Terence tiene algo con Jordan, yo con mi Gin-Gin… y el huroncillo con el héroe. ¿El amor está en la Casa enemiga?

-Así parece.- contestó Théo encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos fueron concientes de que esta vez Draco no replico.

-Potter, sígame.- siseó Severus irritado. _¡Ese Dumbledore! ¡No se porque no puedo negarme a sus peticiones!_

-¿Qué pasa?

-Más respeto, Potter. ¿Sabe lo que es la Oclumancia?

-Eh…

-Bien, el primer día de clases lo quiero en mi oficina después de la cena. Allí le explicaré todo. No falte, son órdenes del director.

El cumpleaños fue esplendido, todos disfrutaron a pesar de la clase de gente que había. Por un lado toda la tropa Weasley, más la Orden del Fénix, Harry Potter y una hija de muggles (sangre sucia para los sangre pura) y por el otro lado miembros de las clases sociales más altas del Mundo Mágico (de los cuales la mayor parte de ellos eran Mortífagos). Todo fue perfecto, para alivio de los esposos Malfoy-Lupin.

Solo que los gemelos no pudieron evitar hacer una que otra bromilla, irritando al veela.

La sorpresa (no tanto) de la noche fue sin duda que Marcus Flint se presentara con su novio Oliver Wood.

Draco evito lo máximo que pudo a Harry Potter, así como Lucas a Ginny Weasley.

Theodore habló largo con Hermione Granger (ambos come-libros) y el chico se entristeció un poco cuando salió a conversación el encuentro de la castaña y sus amigos con Neville en el Hospital de San Mungo.

Blaise se sentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, junto a Ron Weasley y le busco conversación, estuvieron charlando largamente sobre Quidditch.

La fiesta termino bastante tarde y los últimos en irse fueron el padrino de la niña Regulus Black y el novio de este: Bill Weasley.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Despacho del Profesor de Pociones: Severus Snape

--------------------------------------------------------------

-Siéntese, Potter. ¿Averiguó algo sobre lo que le dije el día de la fiesta?

-…no.

Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz irritado. _Debí suponerlo._

-Bien, Potter. La Oclumancia es la mágica defensa de la mente contra la penetración externa. Una rama oscura de la magia, pero altamente usable.

-Oh… ¿Y por qué tengo que estudiar Oclu-esa cosa...?

-Porque el director piensa que es buena idea.- dijo Snape- Recibirás clases privadas una vez a la semana, pero no le puedes decir a nadie que es lo que estás haciendo, menos a Dolores Umbridge, ¿Entendiste Potter?

-Si. ¿Usted me enseñara?

-Lastimosamente.- masculló- Así que ahora lárguese de aquí y dígale al perro sarnoso que no este fastidiando con contárselo a mi esposa si le hago daño. Nos veremos el próximo lunes a las 6 PM.

-Claro, Profesor.- dijo Harry sonriente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Levántese Potter! ¡Me esta dejando ver sus recuerdos que mas teme muy fácilmente! ¡Esfuércese más!

-Eso hago.- masculló el moreno.

-A ver.- suspiró- El recuerdo de los muggles puede ser irrelevante, pero lo ocurrido con el Señor Diggory si podría ser un arma muy potente en su contra. Lo dejaremos por hoy. Haga lo que le dije antes de empezar la clase, vacíe su mente antes de dormir. Trate de distraerse en todo lo que pueda, así no piensa en…_ eso_.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-No me lo agradezca, Potter. Me hace sentir raro. Lárguese.

-Hasta el próximo lunes, Señor.

Justo cuando salía del despacho Draco Malfoy con cara preocupada estaba a punto de golpear la puerta.

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

-¿Qué quiere, Señor Malfoy?

-Es Lucas, Señor. Acaba de leer una nota en El Profeta que creo debería ver.

Ambos Slytherins salieron presurosos del despacho dejando a un muy confundido Harry Potter.

--------------------

Mansión Malfoy

--------------------

-¿Que pasa, Moony?- preguntó Sirius que se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Camila.

-Mira esto Sirius.- dijo seriamente.

_EVASIÓN EN MASA DE AZKABAN__  
__EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA LA CLAVE__  
__POR LOS VIEJOS MORTÍFAGOS_

-Esos del Ministerio me lo achacan todo a mí.- hizo una mueca- ¿Así que mi primita está afuera? Ese bastardo esta jugando bien sus cartas.

En ese momento un serio Lucius entraba al lugar. Camila corrió a abrazarlo, él le sonrió forzadamente y la levantó en brazos.

-¿Que sabes de esto, Luc?

-Voldemort tiene de su parte a los Dementores. Fueron los más jóvenes los que llegaron hasta Azkaban para sacarlos. Los idiotas que cuidan las puertas ni siquiera opusieron resistencia. Fue una noche antes de Navidad. La vigilancia era baja.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No quería arruinar la Navidad ni mucho menos el cumpleaños de esta niña.- dijo frunciendo el ceño al notar como Camila miraba impresionada el largo y platinado cabello de su padre.

-¿Advertiste a Severus y Narcissa?

-Si, Remus desde el mismo día en que escaparon. Dumbledore también lo sabe, no dejara que nada le pase a Lucas.

-¿Lucas? ¿Que tiene que ver ese chico en esto?

-Sirius.- dijo Remus con paciencia- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por parte de quien era Lucas sobrino de Narcissa?

Los ojos del animago se abrieron como platos.

-¿Es hijo de Bellatrix y…_Rodolphus_?

-Si, Padfoot. Y ahora que están fuera pueden querer tener contacto con él.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Lucas, ¿Vendrás a Hogsmeade con nosotros?- pregunto tentativo su _primo_.

-No.- gruñó- ¿Para qué…? Encima es San Valentín.

-¿Yo debería estar igual que tú, sabes? Aún así, voy.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó saliendo de debajo de las sábanas.

-Potter tiene una cita con Chang.

-Awww, huroncillo…- empezó a arrullar.

-No molestes Lucas, estoy hablando en serio.- cortó ceñudo.

-Ok, perdón. ¿Que sientes por él?

-No estoy seguro.- dijo acostándose al lado del chico- Odio no es… pero tampoco algo tan grande como el amor.- _Creo…_

Guardaron silencio largo rato mientras miraban el techo sumidos en tus pensamientos.

-Draco, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué…?

-Bellatrix Black no es mi madre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**POR ORDEN DEL ALTO INQUISIDOR DE HOGWARTS **

**Cualquier estudiante encontrado en posesión del Profeta será expulsado. **

**Lo antedicho está de acuerdo con el decreto educativo número 27. **

**Firmado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora.**

-¿Quién tiene un Profeta guardado?

-No, Draco. No te arriesgues así.- reprendió Théo.- Basta con la campaña en contra de esa tipa. Hasta ahora te estas salvando por el respeto que tiene tu padre en el Ministerio, pero no te extralimites.

-----------

Comedor

-----------

-¿Saben quién es el nuevo buscador de Slytherin?- comentó George.

-¿Quién?

-Lucas Lestrange. Aunque se lo ve muy extraño últimamente.

-Es normal, sus padres acaban de salir de prisión. Todo mundo sabe que él no les tiene aprecio, precisamente.- dijo Hermione.

Ginny miró con aprensión la mesa de las serpientes. _Debo hacer algo_, pensó. Miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se levantó decidida.

------------

Biblioteca

------------

-Potter.- llamó Draco.

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-Muy valiente lo de la nota. Gracias por no nombrar a mi padre.- susurró.

-Y yo me alegro que hayas nombrado al mío.- espetó Theodore de mala leche. _Espero que estés ardiendo en rabia, cabrón._

-Nosotros también.- dijeron a coro Crabbe y Goyle.

Los Gryffindors los miraron sorprendidos.

-Si quieren copias del Profeta pídanselo a Lucas y él se los hará llegar. Tenemos un método muy eficiente para esconderlo. Padfoot nos lo enseño.- dijo Draco antes de salir junto con sus amigos.

Bueno… no todos ellos.

-Hola.- susurró alguien a su oído mientras era abrazado por la cintura.

-Théo aquí no…- musitó tímido.

-¿Por qué no…? No hay personas a la vista, casi nadie pasa por la sección de plantas de la Biblioteca, Neville. ¬¬

-Pero pueden venir. Mejor nos encontramos en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Solo si antes me das un beso.

-Eso es chantaje.

-Soy un Slytherin.

Neville Longbottom sonrió divertido y volteó a ver a su novio a la cara. El era nuevo en eso de los besos, pero ya llevaba casi dos meses con Theodore Nott y, si bien no era tan osado como para decir que era un experto, ya le estaba tomado el gusto; suponía que lo hacía bien. Sintió al chico agarrar con más fuerza su cintura antes que sus bocas se encontraran. Le gustaba como besaba Théo, era delicado con él, siempre pedía permiso para poseer su boca, justo como ahora. Debía confesar que pasaron dos semanas completas para que lo dejara darle un beso con lengua. Sin embargo, Théo fue tan paciente con él como lo era durante sus clases de pociones y ahora de esos tipos de besos eran los que mas le gustaban.

-Te quiero mucho, Neville.

-Y yo a ti Théo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué fue eso que vi, Potter?

-Yo… lo soñé, Señor.

-¿Lo soñó?- preguntó irritado- ¿De que sirve todo lo que le estoy enseñando si usted no cierra su mente por las noches?

-¡Es que estaba cansado! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Hubiese dado todo lo que tengo por no tener que presenciar eso!

-Potter, lo del Departamento de Misterios es algo que NO le concierne, no intente hacerse el Gryffindor y averiguar de que se trata. Puede ser peligroso.

-Si tan solo me dijera…

-No y es definitivo. Lo único que usted debe hacer es preocuparse porque el Lord no vuelva a entrar en su mente. ¡_Legilimens_!

_Maldito Potter,_ pensó enfadado cuando un fuerte_ Protego_ del chico revelo ciertos recuerdos de su infancia. Vació ese recuerdo de su mente en su pensadero y se giró hacia el chico. Frunció los labios al ver el interrogante en esos ojos verdes.

-Usted mismo es testigo que no todo el mundo tiene un infancia bonita, Potter. Sigamos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Un centauro?

-Como lo oyes huroncillo, se llama Firenze es todo musculoso y rubio como tú. La cara de sapo esa estaba anonadada.

-Se quien es…- murmuró Draco.- Creo recordarlo de un _suceso_ que viví en mi primer año.

-¿En serio…? Cuenta…

-No.- gruñó.

-Ni que quisiera, hoy tenemos clases con el ED, vamos a aprender el Patronus. Yo estuve haciendo clases extra, el mío no es un hurón.- dijo apesadumbrado- Es un tigre de bengala. Aunque Granger tiene una nutria, ¿cerca, eh?

-Ya vete.

Tarde esa noche Lucas, Miles y Malcolm llegaban muy agitados a la Casa de Slytherin, como si se hubiesen echado una larga carrera.

-¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?- espetó Pansy.

-No… des-cu… brie-ron.- dijo Miles entre jadeos.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Alguien nos delató.- soltó Malcolm luciendo claramente irritado.- Tu ex -elfo nos avisó y Potter nos ordenó correr.

-Si… pero ese niño Avery atrapo a uno.- dijo Miles recuperado.

-¿Quién…?- preguntó Draco temiéndose lo peor.

-Potter…- el corazón del veela se encogió- El se quedó último para asegurarse de que todos saliéramos. Ahora esta con Umbridge eso es seguro.

-¿Creen que lo expulsen?

Draco miró horrorizado a Millicent.

-No… voy al despacho del Director. Traeré noticias.- dijo Lucas muy serio.

Una agonizante hora tubo que pasar hasta que Lucas regresara algo lloroso a la Sala Común. Los demás se temieron lo peor.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntaron todos a coro.

-El director se echó la culpa de lo de la organización del ED.- musitó- Debido a eso, Fudge lo acuso de estar confabulándose contra él y lo obligo a renunciar para llevárselo a Azkaban.

Los Slytherins jadearon sorprendidos.

-¿Se llevaron al director a la prisión?- preguntó Blaise incrédulo.

-No, él logro escapar. Pero ahora estamos sin director y lo más probable es que esa tipa tome su lugar.- gruñó.

-Odio a Umbridge…- siseó Théo de mala leche.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Esto debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?- siseó Lucius al ver a un sonriente Albus Dumbledore en el recibidor de su casa.

-Albus necesita de nuestra ayuda Lucius. El nos la dio cuanto estuvimos en el colegio, se lo debemos. Además… recuerda que estamos en primavera ¬¬

-Está bien.- gruñó.- Encárgate tú.

-Gracias, Lucius.- dijo divertido el director.

-¿Esta grave la situación allá?

-Minerva y los demás podrán hacerse cargo. El que me preocupa es Harry.

-Pero Severus lo esta aleccionando.

-Si, sin embargo tu sabes de la naturaleza curiosa de ese pequeño Merodeador, me temo que esta dejando que Voldemort entre en su mente para saber que hay en el Departamentos de Misterios. Y si lo convence de ir, eso sería muy grave.

-Merlín los proteja. También temo por Lucas.

-Rodolphus no lo lastimará, Remus. Tampoco permitirá que Bellatrix lo haga.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Tú solo sabes parte de la verdad. Deja que te cuente el resto.

Remus asintió y guió a su nuevo invitado hasta una cómoda habitación en esa enorme Mansión.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

¡¡¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños!!! ¡¡¡YYYEEEEEIIIII!!! XDDD

Bien, habrán notado que, como el titulo dice, desde ahora las cosas irán cambiando. ¡En el chap siguiente ya vienen los acontecimientos del Departamento de Misterios!

También quiero decirles que he decidido volver a partir este fic para mayor comodidad mía. La primera parte incluía el romance de Lucius/Remus y los primeros años de vida de Draco. Esta segunda es la adaptación de los 5 libros y la tercera vendría a abarcar la herencia de Draco (posterior conquista de Harry) y la guerra contra Voldy ò.o

Espero que estén atentas. Yo igual les aviso cuando lo haré.

Nos leemos dentro de 15 días… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	21. Deptos de Misterios y la Profesía :P1:

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 21: En el Departamentos de Misterios y la Profecía (Primera Parte)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Espero que le haya gustado estar sentada ahí en la oficina del director.- dijo Hermione malignamente mientras subían las escaleras hacia el atrio de la entrada- Mandando sobre los otros profesores, la estúpida creída, vieja loca por el poder…

-Ahora, ¿de veras quieres terminar esa frase, Granger?

Los Gryffindors, más Ernie Macmillan, se giraron para ver al mocoso Avery junto con su grupito de pequeñas serpientes venenosas.

-Me temo que le voy a tener que quitar unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor y a Hufflepuff.

-Solo los profesores pueden quitarle puntos a las casas, niño.- dijo Ernie enseguida.

- Sí, y nosotros somos prefectos, ¿recuerdas?- refunfuñó Ron.

-Sé que lo son _Weasel_, pero nosotros formamos parte de la Patrulla Inquisidora. Un selecto grupo de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia, personalmente escogidos por la Profesora Umbridge. De todos modos, los miembros de la Patrulla Inquisidora _sí _tenemos el poder de quitar puntos... Por la tanto, Granger, te quitaré cinco a ti por hablar mal de nuestra directora... Macmillan, cinco por contradecirme... Cinco por que tú no me caes bien, Potter... Weasley, tu camisa está de fuera, por eso voy a quitar otros cinco... Ah sí, se me olvidaba, eres una Sangre Sucia, Granger, diez por eso…

Y el niño no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue estrellado contra la pared por un furiosísimo Draco Malfoy (la luna llena estaba cerca).

-¿Otra vez molestando, mocoso del demonio?- gruñó. Ese sonido espantó a todos, no parecía _humano._- ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo del otro día? ¿Quieres que te deje lisiado para siempre?

-Yo… me estas ahogando, Malfoy.- jadeó el pequeño Avery.

-Malfoy, déjalo.- chilló Hermione asustada.

-No hasta que este idiota me jure que no va a volver a molestar por tonterías.- dijo volviendo a estrellar el cuerpo entre sus manos contra la pared.

-Draco, ya basta.- intercedió Théo.- No te busques problemas, la otra vez estuviste cerca de la expulsión.

-Me importa una mierda.- gruñó.- Este niño insulto a mi papá y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

Avery comenzó a chillar al ver el brillo dorado en los ojos plateados del rubio. La verdad es que se estaba asustando y mucho.

-Ya basta Malfoy, puede verte un profesor.

Solo la voz de Harry Potter pudo llegar hasta la mente nublada por la ira de Draco. Este soltó lentamente al chico y lo miró con odio.

-Si te vuelvo a escuchar insultando a las sangres impuras te voy a arrancar la lengua, niño. Estás advertido.- gruñó antes de retirarse a grandes zancadas de allí.

-¿Qué fue eso…?- preguntó Ron.

-La luna.- contestó Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Potter…- fue lo primero que escuchó Harry antes de ser jalado hasta un aula vacía. Era Snape.- No beba nada que Umbridge le de. Me pidió _Verisaterum_, estoy seguro que en el primero en quien lo usará será en usted. Ahora largo.

-Si, Profesor.- musitó anonadado.

------------------

Ese mismo día

------------------

**¡BOOM!**

-Mierda.- masculló Tobías.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido…?- preguntó Pansy con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Los gemelos.- dijo lastimeramente Cassius.- No estaban de acuerdo con el "régimen" de Umbridge y dicen que sin Dumbledore aquí, no quieren seguir estudiando. Tienen preparada una guerra en contra de la directora.

-Nosotros ayudamos…- dijo Terence sonriente.

-¡Vamos a ver!- chilló emocionado Lucas.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor podían describir como que allí reinaba el caos. Dragones formados completamente de chispas verdes y rojas volaban por todos los corredores, emitiendo muy fuertes y agresivos estallidos y detonaciones. Ruedas Giratorias extremadamente rosas de cinco pies de diámetro volaban letalmente por el aire como muchos platillos voladores. Cohetes con largas colas de estrellas brillantes rebotaban en las paredes. Cohetes Chispeantes que escribían groserías en el aire por voluntad propia. Petardos explotaban como minas en cualquier lugar al que los Slytherins vieran, y en lugar de quemarse, desvaneciéndose, o hacer un extraño chiflido, estos milagros pirotécnicos parecían ganar en energía y en ímpetu mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

El primero en reír fue Lucas, luego lo siguieron los demás. Lo más gracioso fue ver a Filch y Umbridge queriendo hacer desaparecer los cohetes logrando todo lo contrario.

--------------------

Tiempo después

--------------------

-Sí, me olvidaba…por supuesto, como fue idea de la querida Hermione…

- No empieces a llorar otra vez.

-¡No iba a llorar!

-Sí... bueno... bien. Ya tengo suficiente con que lidiar en este momento.

-¡Entonces ve y arréglatelas con eso!

Cerca de ahí una sonrisa ilumino a nuestro rubio protagonista.

-¿Y esa sonrisa de hurón satisfecho?

-Sabes porqué es y deja de fastidiar que estoy feliz.

-Awww… tu felicidad es la mía primito.

(**N/A:** Por si alguien no lo captó, esa es la escena de la "ruptura" de la Chocha y Harry XD)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Profesor…?- Harry asomó su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta del despacho. Este se veía vació, el moreno iba a volver sobre sus pasos, pero una luz brillante llamó su atención. Era un Pensadero que estaba en el escritorio de Snape.- ¿Por qué no?

Snape entró a su oficina bastante preocupado, solo venía a buscar algo y se iba, pero la cabeza horriblemente despeinada de su alumno más fastidioso metida en su pensadero lo detuvo. _Era lo único que le faltaba, Potter. Y después dicen que mi odio es injustificado._

-¿Divirtiéndote, Potter?- siseó.

Sonrió malicioso cuando vio la cara espantada del mocoso. _No puedo matarlo como quisiera, pero al menos voy a divertirme._

-N-no…

-Impresionante hombre tu padre y el perro sarnoso, ¿no?

-Yo… no…

-Eso que viste Potter es parte del porque yo siempre mostré un odio _injustificado_ hacia ti. Habrás comprobado que yo no me busqué esa sucia broma. Dime, ¿qué dijo James Potter cuando tu madre le preguntó que porque me hacía eso…?

-El dijo…- Harry trago saliva sintiendo vergüenza ajena.- "Bueno, es más el hecho de que _existe_, si sabes a lo que me refiero..."

-Exactamente, no le voy a negar que la mayoría de las veces que nos fastidiábamos ambos teníamos la culpa por buscarnos, pero esa vez yo no había hecho nada…

-¿Cómo termina el recuerdo…?

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Esa fue la peor humillación de mi vida, Potter.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Yo… lo siento.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. En todo caso, le hice pagar a su padre todo lo que me debía luego de eso.- sonrió malicioso recordando.- Ahora lárguese y agradezca que no le doy el castigo del siglo y no le resto todos los puntos a su casa por esto.

-¿Y la clase Señor?

El adulto palideció.

-No… no puedo ahora.- tartamudeó- Mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz.- dicho eso tomo a Harry del brazo y salió pitando del despacho.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Vas a helarte.- escuchó Harry que alguien que arrastraba las palabras que decía.

El levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos plateados de Draco Malfoy.

-Estaba pensando.- Draco bufó y el moreno lo miró ceñudo.- ¿Tu estás al tanto de las humillaciones que nuestros padres solían hacerle a Snape?

La cara de Draco se endureció y asintió.

-Yo sé que mi papá no participaba, pero era testigo de ellas. Por eso sigue teniendo culpa.

-Sin embargo, Remus y Snape parecen llevarse bien, pero a mi me odia… porque él odió a mi padre y ni que decir a Sirius.

-Esos eran tonterías de niños, supongo que deberán superarlo.

-Siempre que decían que me parecía a mi padre yo me hinchaba de orgullo. Pero hace poco vi un recuerdo en el Pensadero de Snape… eh… _accidentalmente_ y ahí comprobé algo, mi padre si era el arrogante que dice Snape.

-No puedes juzgarlo solo por un recuerdo. Yo crecí oyendo historias de los Merodeadores y aprendí a admirarlos.

El moreno asintió algo inseguro. Debería hablar con Sirius al respecto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Profesor…

-¿Qué quiere ahora, Potter?- masculló Severus.

-Quisiera usar su chimenea, debo hablar con Padfoot.

-¿Tiene que ver con el Señor Oscuro?

-No, es algo… _personal_.

-Estoy arriesgando mi cuello con Umbridge al ofrecerle la chimenea de mi despacho, Potter. Así que hable claro.

-Es sobre lo que vi en su Pensadero.- dijo seriamente.

Severus lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Suponía que ver actuar de esa manera a sus "ídolos" debió haber sido un shock para el chico, así que asintió de mala gana.

-¿Sirius?

Una pequeña cabeza castaña y sonriente le dio la bienvenida.

-¡Hoa!- chilló.

-Eh… ¿Camila?- frunció el ceño- ¿Podrías llamar a Sirius?

-¿Si…ius? ¿Guau, guau?- preguntó confundida.

-Si… el perro.- sonrió.

-¿Con quién hablas hija?- dijo Remus apareciendo de repente.- ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Qué ha ocurrido…? ¿Está todo bien?

-Todo bien, si.- dijo Harry.- Solo que me preguntaba… digo, si podría tener una charla con Sirius.

-Lo llamaré,- dijo el castaño, todavía mirándolo asustado.- fue arriba a buscar a Kreacher, cree que se esconde en el ático otra vez…

Remus se levantó dejando a la niña que miraba a Harry sonriente.

-Mida…- dijo ella enseñándole un perro de peluche negro, que tenía una chapita de metal que recitaba: _Snuffles_ - Guau, guau. Mío.

-Es muy bonito.- sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius tomando a Camila en brazos- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, - dijo Harry.- no es nada… Solo quería hablar… acerca… de mi padre.

Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Escucharon atentamente el episodio de Harry con el Pensadero.

-No me gustaría que juzgases a tu padre por lo que viste allí, Harry. Solo tenía quince…

-Yo tengo quince años.- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero eso no significa que no puedas entendernos.- dijo Sirius.- James y Snivellus se odiaron mutuamente en el momento en que se vieron, ¿puedes entenderlo? Pienso que James era todo lo que Snape quiso ser, él era popular, él era bueno en Quidditch… bueno en todo. Y Severus era precisamente un bicho raro, pequeño, que siempre tenia entre manos cosas de las Artes Oscuras, y James, no importa que te haya parecido en ese recuerdo, siempre odió las Artes Oscuras.

-Bravo por él,- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.- pero él atacó a Snape sin ninguna buena razón, solo porque… pues bien, porque tú le dijiste que estabas aburrido.- dijo y había un leve tono de reproche en su voz.

-No me enorgullezco de eso.-dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-Mira, Harry, tienes que comprender que tu padre y Sirius eran en la escuela los mejores en lo que quiera que hacían… si a veces tenían demasiado entusiasmo… todo el mundo sabía que eran un poco…

-Quiere decir que éramos algunas veces muy arrogantes.- dijo Sirius.

-Pero todo eso terminó una vez que yo me puse de novio con Lucius.- el ceño de Sirius su frunció.- Bueno, al menos ya no atacaban a Severus.

-Sin embargo, hasta entonces, lo humillaron mucho y tú no hacías nada Remus. ¡Hasta vi a mi padre mirar al lago para ver si las chicas lo miraban!

-Eso lo hacía por Lily.- murmuró Sirius.- Siempre quería lucirse frente a ella.

-Aun no entiendo porque ella se caso con él… en el recuerdo parecía odiarlo. ¬¬

-No lo odiaba, Lily y yo fuimos amigos desde sexto.- dijo Remus.- Lo quería, pero detestaba su arrogancia, una vez que James se aplaco un poco, ella le correspondió.

Harry miró todavía dudoso a los adultos, mientras Camila chillaba para que Sirius la soltara.

-Mira Harry.- dijo Sirius- Tu padre fue el mejor amigo que alguna vez tuve y él era una buena persona. Un gran número de personas hacen el idiota de adolescentes, él lo superó.

-Si, bueno…- dijo Harry.- Solo que nunca pensé que sentiría lástima por Snape.

-¿Cómo reaccionó Severus a todo esto?

-Bien.- murmuró Harry.- El estuvo algo extraño, me explico que por eso era que él me tenía un odio _injustificado_. Y me dijo lo mismo que ustedes. Que ambos se buscaban pleito. No me castigó ni nada, porque ese día estaban naciendo sus hijos.

-¡¿NARCISSA YA DIO A LUZ?!- gritó Sirius espantando a todos.

-Si Padfoot, Narcissa tuvo gemelos. Pensé que lo sabías.

-¿Gemelos…? Merlín.

-Yo ya tengo que irme…- musitó Harry.

-¿Quedaste satisfecho con la charla?- preguntó Remus.

-No sé… me siento raro. Ver a mi padre hacer eso, siendo que, a pesar de todo, Snape me ha ayudado mucho, me hace sentir algo enojado y vergonzoso.

-No tienes porque Harry…- farfulló Sirius.- Después de todo, tú no eres un santo, nosotros sabemos las cosas que Draco y tú se hacen.

-Yo nunca le hice nada semejante a Malfoy.- masculló Harry.

-Si, Sirius.- siseó Remus en defensa de su cachorro.- No puedes comparar. Eso es un juego de niños comparado con lo que tú y James hacían a los Slytherins.

El animago lució enfurruñado y se transformó en perro para ir a jugar con Camila.

-Nos estamos hablando, Harry. Sigue con tus lecciones de Oclumancia. Un beso.

-Hasta pronto, Remus.

El chico terminó la comunicación y levantó el hechizo _Silencio_ que tenía a su alrededor, antes de dejar la sala donde estaba la chimenea.

-¿Se siente mejor ahora, Potter?- preguntó Severus cuando Harry se encaminó a la salida.

-Aún siento culpa…

-No tiene porque, usted no hizo nada y ya le dije que yo me vengué de su padre por eso.

-¿Cómo…?

-Me besé con su madre, Lily en frente de su cara.- sonrió.

Harry no supo si alegrarse u odiarlo por eso, así que mejor se apresuró a salir del despacho, murmurando un agradecimiento. Cuando el chico estaba llegando al vestíbulo, se escuchaban murmullos. Vio a Umbridge discutiendo con los gemelos. El piso estaba lleno de una sustancia viscosa, horrible y olorosa.

_-¡Accio escobas!_ _-_ gritaron ellos.

-Adiós mi hoyuelos precioso. Te veo en Hogsmeade el fin de semana.- dijo George antes de plantarle un beso de novela a Cassius Warrington, quien lucía resignado.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, mi oso perezoso.- dijo Fred antes de despedirse de Tobías Montague con un beso y una palmada en el trasero.

Se motaron en las escobas y uno de ellos exclamó:

-¡Quien quiera comprar un eficaz Pantano Portátil, como hemos demostrado con el del piso superior, que venga al noventa y tres del Callejón Diagon: "Bromas mágicas Weasley"! ¡Nuestros nuevos locales!

-Habrá un descuento especial para los estudiantes de Hogwarts que juren que van a usar nuestros productos para deshacerse de ese viejo murciélago.- añadió George, señalando a la Profesora Umbridge.

-¡DETÉNGANLOS!- gritó Umbridge.

Pero era tarde, ellos alzaron vuelo y se fueron del colegio bajo un tumulto de aplausos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

----------

TIMOS

----------

-¿Están preparados?- preguntó alegre Lucas a sus amigos.

Los de quinto y séptimo lo miraron con expresión lúgubre.

-¡Oh, vamos!- rió.- ¡Ni que fueran a la orca! Se que se han estado preparando para esto por mucho tiempo… suban esos ánimos.

-Es que los ánimos están subidos, pero los nervios también.- masculló Théo.- Me voy a distraer.- dijo saliendo de la Sala Común.

-Tsk, suertudo.- siseó Blaise.

Ya para ese entonces todos sabían de la relación de Théo con Longbottom. Obviamente, Draco fue el que más refunfuñó, la más encantada fue Pansy Parkinson, que todo le pareció _tan romántico _que inclusive felicitó personalmente a Neville ocasionando así que el resto del colegio se enterara. El pobre chico ahora soportaba las burlas de todos los Gryffindors y la incredulidad de sus amigos.

Al fin el día de los exámenes llegó y los quintos rendían todos juntos, entrando a donde estaban los examinadores por orden alfabético.

-Potter, ¿verdad?- dijo Profesor Tofty- ¿El famoso Potter?

_Tsk, maldito Potter, justo ahora tenía que entrar para desconcentrarme_ ¬¬

-----------------------

Examen de DCAO

-----------------------

-Bien Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene conocimientos sobre el Patronus?

-Si, puedo hacer uno corpóreo.

Los ojos del examinador se abrieron como platos.

-Le agradecería que me lo enseñara.

Draco asintió y con voz impasible murmuró el hechizo: _Expecto Patronus_ y enseguida una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Desde hace un año que le pidió a su papá que se lo enseñara. Fue una sorpresa agradable para ambos que el Patronus de Draco resultara ser un **lobo** más grande de lo habitual, era sin duda: Moony.

-¡Excelente! ¡Excelente!- chilló emocionado el examinador.

-¿Cómo les fue en Estudios Muggles?- preguntó Théo.

-Creo que es lo más fácil que hemos rendido.- dijo Blaise reprimiendo un bostezo- ¿Y a ti como te fue en Aritmancia?

-Supongo que bien.- los chicos de quinto se miraron entre ellos exasperados, Théo era tan come-libros como Granger, era evidente que en todo tendría nota máxima.

---------------------------------------

Examen de Historia de la Magia.

---------------------------------------

-Pst, Draco.- el chico frunció el ceño y miró de mala manera a Pansy.

-¿Qué?- siseó.

-Mira a Potter… ¿No lo notas extraño?

Rápidamente dirigió su vista hasta el moreno y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Potter parecía estar entre dormido y despierto. Su cara estaba pálida, la pluma en su mano temblaba y tenía un rictus de dolor en su cara, noto que la cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba más roja de lo normal. Escucho un grito proveniente de su boca y luego Harry cayó desmayado al piso.

-¿Vieron a Potter?- preguntó Théo al salir del examen.

-Esto no me gusta nada…- dijo Draco muy serio.- Vamos. Ahora.

Draco y Pansy iban a la delantera; ellos caminaron hasta encontrar a Harry y Hermione en el despacho de la "Directora".

-Usted.- chilló Umbridge a Draco.- Si no quiere que lo expulse confisque ahora mismo la varita de Potter y usted Señorita Parkinson detenga a Granger, que no se escape.

Afuera se escuchó un estrépito y Avery junto con Théo, Vincent y Blaise traían a Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny y Ron Weasley.

-Los encontramos afuera.- dijo Avery sonriendo.- El trató de detenerme cuando traté de atraparla a ella.- señalo Ron y luego a Ginny. La verdad es que el chico estaba sorprendido de conseguir ayuda de los Slytherins amigos de Malfoy, pero pensó que solo se debía a que habían recapacitado.

-Bien, bien.- dijo Umbridge con aire satisfecho.- Parece que Hogwarts será pronto una zona libre de Weasleys, ¿no?

Los Slytherins apretaron las mandíbulas, pero se obligaron a reír con tal de averiguar que estaba pasando.

Mientras Umbridge soltaba su discurso, Draco le preguntó en un susurró a Harry:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Padfoot.

Draco no entendía nada y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la Directora lo interrumpió.

-Ve a buscar a Snape, Malfoy. Tráemelo enseguida.

Mientras el rubio se iba, Blaise miró con aprensión el labio sangrante de Ron. Pansy estaba tratando de hablar con Granger, pero había mucho silencio y corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Harry intentaba comunicarles lo ocurrido, pero pronto llegó el veela seguido de Snape.

_Para variar, Potter en problemas_, pensó fastidiado.

-¿Si?

-Profesor, quería pedirle una botella de _Verisaterum_, tan rápido como pueda por favor.

Snape sonrió malicioso.

-Usted se llevó la última que tenía cuando me la pidió para interrogar a Potter. No tendré más hasta dentro de un mes.

-¿Un mes? Pero la necesito esta tarde, acabo de encontrar a Potter tratando de comunicarse con una o varias personas desconocidas.

-¿De verdad? Bien… no me sorprende, Potter nunca ha mostrado interés por las reglas de la escuela. Pero no tengo más, así que no puedo ayudarla.

-Entonces puede retirarse. Pensé que podía contar con más de su ayuda.- dijo ella mirándolo indignada.

Snape bufó y se dio vuelta para irse, pero el grito desesperado de Potter lo dejó estático.

-¡Tiene a Padfoot!- gritó y la sangre de todos los Slytherins allí presentes se heló.- ¡Tiene a Padfoot al final del pasillo de las sesiones!

-No sé de que me habla, Potter.- espetó.

Snape salió presuroso del cuarto. _Mierda, mierda… eso no puede ser posible. Black no pudo haberse dejado atrapar._

-¡Mansión Malfoy!- gritó en su chimenea.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus?- fue la voz de Remus la que le contestó.

-¿Dónde esta el perro sarnoso?

-Si yo soy un perro sarnoso, tu eres un grasiento.- gruñó alguien detrás de Remus.

-Pero… ¿Él esta allí?

-¿No me ves?- dijo Sirius apareciendo tras el castaño.

-Entonces…

-¿Que sucede, Severus? ¿Es Harry?

-Espérenme ahí, tengo que comprobar algo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Umbridge, Draco estaba pidiendo explicaciones a los Gryffindors. Habían desmayado a Avery y a los de su grupito. Aprovechando la ausencia de la mujer, que fue engañada por Harry y Hermione para llevarla al Bosque Prohibido.

-No lo sabemos, Harry nos dijo que durante el examen tuvo una visión donde veía que Sirius era torturado por quien-tu-sabes.- dijo Ron

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡El está seguro!- gritó Draco.

-¡Eso es lo que Harry nos dijo! ¡Hasta ahora sus visiones nunca han fallado!- replicó Ginny.

-Déjenos ir…- pidió quedamente Neville.

-¡No!- dijo Théo.- ¡Puede ser muy peligroso! ¡Esperen a que regresen!

-Ellos no regresaran.- dijo Luna.- Eso del arma no es más que una mentira para escapar de Umbridge. Cuando se deshagan de ella…se irán.

-Nos vamos a ir quieran o no…- gruñó Ron.- No los dejaremos solos en esto.

-No, Weasley antes tendrán que pasar por nosotros.- dijo Blaise, rotundo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- llegó la voz de Lucas.- ¿Qué están haciendo en el despacho del Sapo?

-¡Ahora!- gritó Ginny usando ese momento como distracción y cada uno mandó un hechizo aturdidor a sus captores.

Crabbe, el único intacto, miró a los otros sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!- preguntó Lucas sorprendido.

-¡Quien-tu-sabes tiene al padrino de Harry!- dijo Ron- Debemos ir a ayudarlo.

-¿Quién es su padrino?

-Sirius Black.- contestó Luna.

La cara de Lucas Lestrange se ensombreció.

-Yo voy con ustedes.

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Eh aquí un nuevo chap. Con este comienza ya lo que pasará en el Ministerio y los consecuentes cambios que voy a hacer. Ya estoy comenzando la nueva temporada… donde verán a un Draco muy desesperado XD

No se impacienten, solo falta dos chaps más para que salga a luz el mayor "secreto" del fic. ¿Quiénes son los padres de Lucas?

Voy a poner en mi perfil la página donde tengo colocado algunos dibujos que otras lectoras me han hecho para este fic XD

Nos leemos dentro de **15 días**… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	22. Deptos de Misterios y la Profecia :P2:

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 22:** **En el Departamentos de Misterios y la Profecía (Segunda Parte)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡No podemos ir todos!- dijo Hermione aprensiva.- Y tu menos Lucas, no te metas en problemas.

-Yo sé lo que hago.- gruñó.- ¿Vamos o no? El tiempo apremia.

Se miraron entre todos y tuvieron que asentir. Para horror de la mayoría tuvieron que hacer el "viaje" en los Thestrals.

En el despacho de Umbridge Tobías, Terence y Cassius, avisados por Vincent, estaban lanzando un _Enervate_ a los desmayados.

-Mi cabeza.- gruñó Draco al despertarse- ¿Qué paso?

-Cuando Lucas entró los leones aprovecharon para aturdirlos. Se fueron tras Potter y Granger.- explico Vincent.

-¿A dónde?- siseó Théo de mala leche. _¡Mi propio novio me hechizo!_

-No sé.- el Slytherin encogió sus enormes hombros.

-¿Dónde está Potter?- preguntó preocupado Severus al entrar al despacho.

-Nos noquearon y se fueron.- gruñó Blaise.

-Oh. Merlín. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¿Qué pasa Profesor?- preguntó Pansy asustada.

-El Señor Oscuro le tendió una trampa a Potter y ellos van directo a ella.- dijo con voz lúgubre.- Draco quiero que te comuniques con tu casa desde aquí y avises a tu papá que Potter y compañía se dirigen al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Qué…?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones.- gruñó.- Has lo que te digo, yo voy al cuartel de la Orden… espero que no sea demasiado tarde.- murmuró antes de salir.

Draco se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su padrino incrédulo ante lo que acababa de decir.

-Draco, apresúrate.- apremió Cassius.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

--------------------------------------------------------

Escondite del Malo Maloso Lord Voldy-pooh

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde están todos, Pettigrew?

-Eh… Malfoy, yo no…

-_Imperius.-_ dijo sin más- ¿Dónde están todos?

-En el Departamento de Misterios, fueron por la profecía que Potter recogerá por el Lord.

-Mierda.- masculló luego miró con ojos entrecerrados a Peter y sonrió malicioso.- _Desmaius_. Se de alguien que me agradecerá si te entrego. A ver si logro que ese perro pulgoso deja de visitar tanto mí casa. ¬¬

---------------------------------

Departamento de Misterios

---------------------------------

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?

-Esta… Esta tiene escrito tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?

Todos se acercaron a ver y, efectivamente, una de esas esferas tenía escrito las palabras:

**S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D.**

**  
****Señor Oscuro**

**y Harry Potter **

Sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Hermione, Harry tomo la esfera entre sus manos.

-Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, tranquila y lentamente, y entrégame eso. Dámela, Potter.- dijo Lucius.

_Maldito Potter, ¿por qué no le hizo caso a la Sangre Sucia? Por eso le pasa lo que le pasa. Tsk y yo tengo que estar allí para ayudarlo._

-Oh, no conoces a Potter como yo, Bellatrix.- dijo el veela calmado, luego de escuchar el intercambio de palabras.- Tiene una gran debilidad por las heroicidades; como bien sabe el Señor Oscuro. Ahora dame la Profecía, Potter.

-Sé que Sirius está aquí.- la voz del chico temblaba.- ¡Sé que lo tienen!

-¡Ja! ¡Eres un…!

-¿Bellatrix… Bellatrix Black?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Si, niño. Pero es Lestrange y no interrumpas.

-¿Cómo que no interrumpa? Si esto no es nada más y nada menos que una reunión familiar.- el sarcasmo marcaba cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo…? ¿No reconoces a tu hijito, _mamita_?- irónico.

-Pero si eres Lucas.- sonrió perversamente. Un hombre a sus espaldas se estremeció visiblemente. _¿Lucas?-_ Tanto tiempo.

_Oh, no… ¿Que hace este mocoso aquí? ¡Bellatrix lo va a matar!_

-Déjense de tonterías.- siseó el rubio.- Denme la profecía y no habrá necesidad de que nadie salga herido.

Harry intentaba ganar tiempo evidentemente, al buscarle conversación a los Mortífagos y Lucius rogaba por que los de la Orden llegaran cuanto antes. _Ellos ya deben estar enterados de todo. ¡Maldita sea!_ Decidió ayudarle alargando la charla mientras que los otros pequeños héroes se preparaban, al menos estaba seguro que de los Mortífagos allí presentes Rodolphus no iba a atacar estando Lucas presente.

Luego de unos cuantos estallidos a las esferas que los rodeaban, los chicos lograron escapar y Lucius decidió llevar el mando de la "persecución", esos idiotas no sabían que lo que quería era proteger a esos insensatos. _¡Maldita herencia!_ Debía hablar con Rodolphus cuanto antes.

-Rodolphus, vete cuanto antes.- dijo agarrándolo de un brazo.- No te metas en problemas yo conseguiré que la Orden del Fénix te proteja si abandonas ahora.

-Pero tú…

-Sabes que lo primero para mí es mi familia. Remus moriría si algo le pasa a ese mocoso de Potter, estoy aquí para protegerlos. Sé que no quieres matarlos, lo demostraste años atrás cuando hiciste todo lo que hiciste para proteger el bienestar de Lucas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Narcissa me lo dijo todo. Y es evidente, el niño se le parece tanto que no entiendo como no se ha dado cuenta.

-No sé, Lucius…

-Decídete ahora, estoy seguro de que la Orden está por llegar. ¿Tu hijo o devuelta a Azkaban?

Rodolphus lo miró largamente con sus ojos celestes entrecerrados. Tomo una decisión.

-Desmáyame y que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

-_Desmaius_.- recogió el cuerpo en sus brazos y lo dejó en el piso. Le aplicó un hechizo de invisibilidad y fue en busca de los niños.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucius corrió con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar la maldición imperdonable.

-¡Déjalo zorra!- escuchó gritar a Lucas.

-Oh, pero si es mi lindo _hijito_. ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?

-Yo también se usar imperdonables _Bella_, te odio y siempre te he odiado y sé que eso sirve para poder lanzar un buen _Crucio_ que te haga chillar como la perra que eres.- siseó fríamente.

Vio temblar la sonrisa de Bellatrix quien miraba con odio al chico.

-¡Basta Bellatrix!- gritó enfadado el veela.- Dejen a los mocosos en paz, nosotros solo vinimos por la profecía. No tenemos más órdenes que esa. ¿O es que acaso vas a desobedecer órdenes de tu Señor?

Pero entonces, en lo más alto de la sala sobre ellos, dos puertas más se abrieron y seis personas entraron en la sala: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Regulus y Kingsley. Enseguida comenzó una lluvia de hechizos y los chicos pudieron escapar.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó Remus, Lucius negó con la cabeza, ese no era momento para explicaciones.

-¿Estás bien?- gritó Harry. Neville asintió y entonces el moreno se giró hasta Lucas, este se encontraba perdido mirando la figura de Sirius Black.- Lucas, ¿estás bien?

-Eh… si. ¿Cómo está Neville?

-Dice que bien.

Lucas asintió y giró su cabeza hasta donde Bellatrix se encontraba lanzándose hechizo tras hechizo con Sirius.

-Esa perra, como me gustaría lanzarle una maldición.- dijo levantando su varita.

-¡Merlín Lucas, es tu madre! ¡Y no hay tiempo para eso!

-¡Esa zorra no es mi madre, Potter!

Harry trató de arrastrarlos hacia la salida, pero fueron atacados por dos Mortifagos diferentes (Dolohov y MacNair) aunque salieron airosos del encuentro.

-¡Harry toma la profecía, agarra a tus amigos y corre!- gritó Sirius. Harry asintió y tomo a Neville entre brazos.

-¡Vamos, Lucas!

-¡No! ¡Esa mujer me las debe!- gritó él obstinado y se agachó para llegar junto a Bellatrix.

Neville negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando ayudado por Harry.

-¡Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!- gritó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Bellatrix se preparó para atacar al igual que Sirius, sin embargo una mano pequeña lo detuvo.

-Ella es mía. Yo voy a acabarla.- siseó el chico que conocía como Lucas Lestrange, él no lo miraba, toda su atención estaba puesta en su _madre_, el odio en esos ojos _azules_ le sobrecogió el corazón. _¿Por qué tanto odio en un niño tan pequeño?_

-¿Oh, si? ¿Y que clase de hechizo puede hacer un mocoso como tu para "acabar" conmigo?

La sonrisa de Lucas la asustó.

-Mira detrás de ti, _Bella_. No necesito un hechizo muy difícil para matarte.

Ella miró hacia atrás, El Velo de la Muerte de alzaba imponente a sus espaldas, se giró con el terror marcado en su rostro.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó sin dudar.

Lentamente todos pudieron apreciar como Bellatrix Lestrange Black caía hacia atrás, pasaron segundos que parecieron horas hasta que la mujer cayó tras el Velo.

(N/A: ¡¡¡WWWWIIIIII!!! No hace falta que aplaudan ¬///¬)

Sirius miraba incrédulo como el cuerpo de su prima caía tras ese Velo, así que no pudo notar como un hechizo le daba de lleno y lo noqueaba.

-¡Ahí tienes, Black! ¡Maldito!- chilló una voz que reconocieron como la de Ethan Nott.

Lucas miró espantado la figura inmóvil del animago y se agachó junto a él mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-¡MALDITO! ¡MATASTE A SIRIUS! ¡YO TE MATARE!- gritó Harry antes de salir tras el Mortífago.

-Lucas.- susurró Remus bastante asustado por lo que acababa de ver. No podía creer que ese pequeño tan alegre guardara tanto rencor y odio en su corazón como para que no le temblara la mano al momento de "matar" a una persona.- ¿Lucas?

El chico le devolvió la mirada llorosa.

-¿Está…muerto?

Entonces Remus miró a su amigo y palpo su pulso. Sonrió.

-No, solo esta desmayado.- Lucas soltó todo el aire que había retenido.- Escúchame, ¿Quiénes vinieron con ustedes? ¿Hay más alumnos de Hogwarts?

-Si… en las otras habitaciones.- murmuró.- Están todos desmayados.

-Remus…- llamó Lucius.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Luc?- siseó con el ceño fruncido.

-Me enteré por casualidad que esto pasaría y decidí venir para que no acabara en nada malo. Tú sabes como le gusta meterse en líos a Potter. ¬¬

-Está bien. Los aurores del Ministerios deben estar por llegar, debemos llevar a Sirius a Grimmauld Place antes de que eso pase. Has un traslador Lucius. Apresúrate.

-No solo a él tienen que llevárselo. Rodolphus también estaba aquí Remus.- al ver la ceja alzada de su esposo agregó:- No quiso pelear, después te explico. Deja que Lucas use el Traslador para llevarse a Black. Yo me encargaré de Rodolphus, te veo en el cuartel de tu Orden.- besó a su esposo y desapareció.

-Lucas.- habló amablemente al chico- ¿Cómo esta tu brazo?

-Roto.- murmuró sin despegar la mirada de Sirius, parecía querer comprobar que en verdad estaba vivo.

-Bien, después lo repararemos. Ahora quiero que me escuches. Te voy a dar este Traslador que te llevara al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, ¿sabes lo que es?- el chico asintió.- Allí habrá gente que atenderá a Sirius. No te preocupes, ellos saben quien eres. Tal vez hasta tu tío este allí en estos momentos. Anda vete.

Tomando una mano del animago Lucas desapareció del Departamento de Misterios.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

--------------------------------------

Hogwarts: Oficina del Director

--------------------------------------

-Bien Harry, deberás estar contento de que ninguno de tus amigos resulto gravemente herido, Madame Pomfrey está curando a todos ahora mismo.- dijo Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio.- Nymphadora Tonks y Regulus Black quizás necesiten pasar un poco de tiempo en San Mungo, pero parece que se van a recuperar completamente. Y sobre todo… deberías saber que Sirius esta vivo.- sonrió.

-¿Qué…?

-Si, solo fue un hechizo inofensivo, pero su caída fue tan aparatosa que todos creímos que fue otro el resultado.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcó el rostro de Harry.

-Ahora hablemos de cosas más serias.

El viejo Director empezó a relatar los acontecimientos que llevaron a ese desenlace de los chicos yendo al Departamento de Misterios.

-Pero no lo hice.- refunfuñó Harry.- Por más que trataba de seguir las instrucciones de Snape, yo… si solo le hubiese hecho caso. Mi estupidez casi costo la vida de mis seres queridos. Intenté comprobar que él realmente había secuestrado a Sirius, fui a la oficina de Umbridge, ¡hablé con Kreacher en el fuego y él dijo que Sirius no estaba allí, que se había ido!

-Kreacher mintió.- dijo Dumbledore con calma.- Tú no eres su amo, podría mentirte sin la necesidad incluso de castigarse luego a sí mismo. La intención de Kreacher era que tú fueses al Ministerio de Magia.

-Él... ¿Él me mandó a propósito?

-Oh, sí. Kreacher, me temo, ha estado sirviendo a más de un amo durante meses.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Harry mirándolo sin comprender.- No ha estado fuera de Grimmauld Place desde hace años.

-Kreacher aprovechó su oportunidad un poco antes de Navidad,-dijo Dumbledore.- cuando Sirius, aparentemente, le gritó "fuera". Él le tomó a Sirius la palabra e interpretó esto como una orden para salir de la casa. Acudió al único miembro de la familia Black por el que había tenido algún respeto... la prima de Sirius, Narcissa, hermana de Bellatrix. Hace unos meses Severus me dijo que Bellatrix entró de improvisto a su Mansión y atacó a Narcissa, ella nos dijo que Kreacher estaba allí en ese momento.

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto?

-Interrogué a Kreacher en el momento en que Severus se comunicó conmigo para decirme lo que estaba pasando. Alastor Moody, Tonks, Regulus y Kingsley estaban en el cuartel en ese momento. Luego llegaron Remus y Sirius con la misma noticia y todos partieron en tu búsqueda. Y yo me quede retrasado para interrogar al elfo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Kreacher fue interrogado por Bellatrix, pero siendo que él aún obedecía las órdenes del mayor de los Black, fue muy poco lo que pudo decirle. Sin embargo, dentro de eso poco le dijo lo más importante.

-¿Qué…?

-Que para Sirius tú eras lo más importante… por eso Voldemort ideo aquella trampa para llevarte al Ministerio en busca de la profecía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Malditos sean esos mocosos. ¿Cómo es que burlan tanto a la muerte? Ese Potter debió ser gato en su otra vida._

Con esos pensamientos refunfuñones, Severus caminaba hacia la Sala Común de la Casa de la cual era Jefe. Dumbledore acababa de decirle las "buenas nuevas" _Ni tan buenas…_ y sabía que los chicos iban a estar histéricos y esperando respuestas. Más sabiendo que Lucas estaba con ellos. _Otro, ya va a ver_ ¬¬ Esperaba que lo dejaran enseguida, en casa tendría a otra histérica mujer (junto con sus gemelos) que seguro también le demandaría respuestas. _Maldita Molly Weasley, no le hubiese dicho nada a mi Narcissa. ¿En que momento se hicieron tan buenas amigas esas dos?_

Susurró la contraseña y enseguida se vio asediado por montones de cabezas de todos los colores y voces diferentes pidiendo una misma cosa.

-¡Silencio!- gruñó.- Ya les voy a decir que fue lo que pasó, pero cállense… tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

-¿Qué paso…? ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Draco impaciente.

-Bien, no.- ante las caras espantadas de los Slytherins se apresuró a decir:- Vivos, si, todos. Pero están en la enfermería del colegio con heridas diferentes. Ninguna grave.

-¿Entonces que paso?- preguntó un tanto más tranquilo Théo.

-Potter y su grupo de insensatos amigos, más Lucas, fueron al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, como ya saben. Allí había un grupo de Mortífagos.- los chicos contuvieron el aliento.- que buscaban algo que solo Potter podía agarrar. En fin… hubo una batalla. No sé de donde conocen tantos hechizos, pero lograron reducir a los servidores del Señor Oscuro hasta que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix hicieron su aparición. Otra batalla se desató, pero el lado del bien salió victorioso. Cosa sorprendente ya que…- calló, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya que, qué…?- pregunto Miles ceñudo.

-El Lord se presentó en el Ministerio, tuvo otro encuentro con Potter.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Draco- ¡Pero dijiste que todos estaban vivos!

-Y los están.- dijo mirando con sospecha a su ahijado por la alteración que reflejaba.- Potter salió ileso, Dumbledore lo ayudó. Esta ahora mismo con el director en su oficina.

-Ese Potter tiene mucha suerte.- masculló Millicent.

-Así es, Señorita Bulstrode. Pero lo importante de todo esto es que ahora el Ministro no podrá negar el regreso del Lord. Tendrá que morderse la lengua y aceptarlo, probablemente las cosas regresen a la normalidad en este colegio.

-¿Qué ocurrió con los Mortífagos?- quiso saber Tobías.

Snape suspiró.

-Su padre, Señor Nott,-dijo mirando al castaño- así como el del Señor Crabbe y Avery fueron apresados junto con otros Mortífagos.

Théo hizo una mueca, la verdad es que no lo sentía para nada. _Que se joda por cabrón._ Vincent, por otro lado, agachó la cabeza, tampoco lo sentía, pero iba a ser una humillación que todo el Mundo Mágico supiera eso.

-¿Hubo muertes de ese bando?- preguntó Malcolm.

-Una… Bellatrix Lestrange.- comentó con voz lúgubre. _Y lo peor de todo es que sé quien la mato, aunque Albus no me lo quiso decir._

La cara de los chicos mostró algo de incredulidad, nadie a excepción de Draco y Severus sabían la verdad acerca del nacimiento del chico, pero tampoco esa muerte les pesaba, sabían muy bien que su amigo no apreciaba a esa bruja.

-¿Qué haremos ahora profesor? Terence, Tobías y yo nos graduamos este año… y no queremos. Usted sabe…- dijo Cassius con aprensión.

-Ustedes ya son mayores de edad. Pueden vivir solos o buscar alguien que los mantenga hasta que todo pase. Pero mañana hablaremos de eso. Ahora vayan a dormir.

-¿Podemos pasarnos por la enfermería, Señor?- quiso saber Théo.

Severus lo miró muy serio_. No sé porque esos Gryffindors atraen tanto a mis serpientes. Debe ser cosa de los adolescentes ù.ú_

-Ida y vuelta. Si Madame Pomfrey los echa no insistan. Ya mañana podrán saber de ellos.

-------------

Enfermería

-------------

Golpearon a la puerta y todos los chicos entraron. En ese momento la enfermera estaba volviendo a la normalidad la nariz de Neville Longbottom, mientras Hermione ayudaba a Ginny a acomodarse mejor en la cama, su pie se veía bastante hinchado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Poppy severamente.- Estas no son horas de estar fuera de la cama.

-Solo vinimos a preguntar como están.- gruñó Draco.

Los Gryffindors, más Luna, se miraron entre ellos incómodos recordando perfectamente lo que hicieron para poder escapar. Theodore se acercó presuroso a su novio y frunció el ceño al ver su nariz. Neville tragó en seco.

-No estoy enojado.- siseó Nott- Ya no.- tomo la mano del castaño y se la besó mientras veía a la enfermera terminar de curarlo.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Vivos…- dijo desganada Ginny.

-¿Saben que fue todo lo que pasó?- preguntó Malcolm mirando con aprensión a la castaña.

-Algo, no nos dijeron mucho, la mayoría de nosotros acabamos de despertarnos del desmayo.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Entonces fue así de duro, no?- dijo Blaise sentándose en la cama de Ron. Este lo miró sorprendido.

-Peor, yo creí que de ésta no salía. Por suerte llegaron a ayudarnos, que si no…- dijo el pelirrojo con voz lúgubre.

-¿Y Lucas?- quiso saber Pansy.

-Está en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.- dijo Harry entrando al lugar, estaba muy pálido y caminaba más lento de lo normal.

-¿Cómo está, Señor Potter? ¿Necesita atención médica?- preguntó Pomfrey preocupada.

-Yo… estoy… mal.- parpadeó varias veces luchando para que la inconciencia no lo dominara. Cerró los ojos y solo los reflejos rápidos de Draco impidieron que se diera de lleno con el piso.

-¡HARRY!

(N/A: Je… D)

**Continuará…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Bien, acá termina el arco del quinto libro. ¡¡¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la muerte de la loca!!! XD

En el próximo chap ya viene lo importante… ¡¡el misterio de Lucas!!

Voy a poner en mi perfil la página donde tengo colocado algunos dibujos que otras lectoras me han hecho para este fic XD

Nos leemos dentro de **15 días**… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


	23. Feliz vida dentro de la segunda Guerra

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone (Segunda Temporada)**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Ya vimos como Lucius y Remus se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Ahora, el primero hijo de ese matrimonio (Draco), entrará a Hogwarts para vivir sus propias aventuras. ¿Cómo será la personalidad de Draco habiendo sido criado (y mimado) por Remus Lupin? ¿Tendrá más de Gryffindor de lo que esté dispuesto a confesar? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo reaccionará al saber que, como su padre, su pareja de enlace resultó ser quien menos se esperada?

**Parejas:** Lucius/Remus, Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones:** el fic tendrá toda la vida de Draco desde su primer día de colegio y jugaré mucho con los libros, siempre desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy. El romance para los chicos no será enseguida, así que no me apresuren ni se desesperen. Por cierto, como este fic se inicio con el Remus/Lucius, no se preocupen al pensar que ya no van a salir más, después de todo siguen siendo protagonistas y eso no va a pasar.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 23: Feliz vida dentro de la Segunda Guerra.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius parpadeó, le dolía un poco la cabeza y tenía la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo importante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando recordó todo lo vivido.

-¡Harry!

-Ssshhh, tranquilo Padfoot. Todo está bien.- calmó una voz suave.

-Remus, ¿qué paso?

-Logramos rescatarlos a todos con vida. No te preocupes… Harry esta en Hogwarts ahora.

-Me sacas un peso de encima.- suspiró.- ¿Y los demás?

-Regulus y Tonks están en San Mungo, pero se recuperarán.

-Bien…- dijo, recostándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Eh, Sirius…- tono dudoso.- Hay, _alguien_ que quiere verte.

-¿Quién?

-Rodolphus Lestrange está aquí Paddy, pidió asilo a la Orden y Dumbledore se lo dio.

Sirius parpadeó mirándolo sin llegar a entender del todo.

-¿_Rodolphus_… aquí?

-Si, ¿lo llamo para que hablen?

-Si, por favor.

Minutos más tarde, Lestrange entraba a la habitación. Por su apariencia, parecía que a él lo había afectado bastante más que a Sirius el encierro vivido en la prisión mágica. Si bien su altura de casi dos metros de alto se mantenía, su cara estaba demacrada y su delgadez era aún visible a pesar de los casi 5 meses de haber salido. Eso si, estaba pulcramente vestido y peinado, tal y como Sirius recordaba que le gustaba estar.

-Hola, Sirius.

Sus ojos se encontraron, en ellos se reflejaban tantas cosas vividas. Su noviazgo secreto, siendo que uno de ellos estaba casado con la prima del otro, su dura ruptura sin explicaciones, el dolor de saberse tan cerca en aquella prisión, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

-Merlín, Rodolphus ven y abrázame.- casi gimió Sirius. El otro sonrió de lado y se acercó al hombre en la cama. Se entregaron a un largo y fuerte abrazo y, fue casi más por costumbre que por otra cosa, que sus bocas se encontraron. Tan acostumbradas a ese toque que los 14 años de separación no pudieron borrar.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante, Sirius.- dijo Rodolphus con semblante serio separándose del animago.

-Te escucho.

-Yo… nunca te dije porque te dejé aquella vez.- inspiró.- Creo que es hora de que te lo confiese… te lo mereces.- musitó.

-No es necesario que…

-Si lo es, ahora que Bellatrix no está, puedo decírtelo sin miedo.- miró los ojos que tanto amaba.- Tenemos un hijo, Sirius.

-¿Perdón…?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de todo, Lucius?

-Hechicé a Pettigrew y lo obligue a decírmelo, luego fui lo más rápido que pude al Ministerio. Ese Potter… ya me estoy cansando de arriesgar mi cuello por él.- siseó con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos. Se que tu lo aprecias.- sonrió y su esposo lo miró indignado.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo en el fondo que acababan de salir airosos de algo que pudo costarles la vida, compartieron un beso dulce y cariñoso, que demostraba todo el amor que se tenían a pesar de los años.

-Apropósito, tengo algo que le podría gustar a ese perro sarnoso cuando termine su charla con Rodolphus.

-¿Qué es…?

-Una rata.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Tú debes conocerlo…

El animago inspiró varias veces y dejó salir la única opción que conocía.

-¿Lu-Lucas?

-Si, él es nuestro hijo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Después de comenzar aquella locura, a pesar de que yo estaba casado con Bellatrix, me entregué a ti sin reservas, porque te amaba y mi matrimonio no me satisfacía para nada. Solo tuve a tu prima en la noche de bodas y jamás volví a tocarla. Únicamente tú eras mi desahogo, Sirius.- murmuró con amargura.- Cuando llevábamos ya mucho tiempo en aquello… me di cuenta de que estaba embarazado. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza no tenerlo, así que hablé con Bella y le dije lo que pasaba, pero sin decirle que tú eras el padre.

-¿Y ella que hizo?

-Acepto el hecho encantada, ella no quería "arruinarse la figura" quedando embarazada, todavía. Así que estuve contigo hasta que el embarazo comenzó a hacerse notorio. Por eso en aquel momento te pedí un tiempo, esos cuatro meses que me separé de ti fueron el resto de la gestación y el nacimiento de Lucas.

-Pero yo no recuerdo que ella simulara un embarazo ni nada…

-Es que ella no quiso hacerlo, íbamos a dejarlo en secreto. Lucas iba a vivir con nosotros, pero no como nuestro hijo. Por casualidad ella se enteró, cuando Lucas tenía tres meses, que tú eras su padre y me amenazó con matarlo si no te dejaba. Así que lo hice, lo siento.- bajó la mirada y Sirius tomó su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sigue.- pidió serio.

-En ese tiempo el Lord estaba buscando frenéticamente a los Potter y yo temí que todo eso no saliera como el Señor Oscuro deseaba, así que busqué a la única persona que sabía no me iba a dar la espalda. Busqué a Albus Dumbledore y bauticé a Lucas como su ahijado, para asegurarle un futuro lejos de todo lo que me rodeaba y por si pasaba algo malo…

-¿Dumbledore lo supo todo este tiempo?

-Si, lo sabía.- hizo una mueca.- El me dijo que cuando todo aquello pasó no pudo hacerse cargo de Lucas, así que le pidió a Severus y Narcissa, que estaban recién casados, que lo criaran. Y les explicó todo lo que yo te dije.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- preguntó rencoroso.

-Sirius entiende, tú eras un convicto… aún lo eres… y Lucas no sabe nada de esto. Iban a traumar al chico si le revelaban toda la historia. No solo es un hijo extramatrimonial, sino que uno de sus padres es un Mortífago y al otro padre lo acusaron de lo mismo. Además de traicionar a los Potter y dar muerte a trece muggles y un mago.

Sirius gruñó, tenía razón.

-Podrías haber dejado a Bellatrix y decirme la verdad antes que pasara todo eso.

-Lo intenté y estaba por hacerlo, la noche del Hallowen de 1981 tenía todo preparado para irme. Pero Bella y otros Mortifagos llegaron a la Mansión y me obligaron a acompañarlos a casa de los Longbottom, con mi bebé de siete meses y todo.

Los ojos del animago se abrieron como platos. Ahora entendía aquella conversación que escuchó entre Draco y Théo cuando decían que Lucas podía oír a su prima torturar a Alice y Frank cuando los Dementores estaban cerca, ya era bastante grande en ese entonces y sin duda era la peor experiencia vivida para él.

-¿Pero por qué Bellatrix fingió que él era su hijo y que nació una semana después de aquello?

-Ella creyó que diciendo que estaba embarazada se salvaría de Azkaban.- gruñó enfadado.- Supongo que no contó con la crueldad de Crouch…y Lucas era tan pequeñito a esa edad que pasó fácilmente por un recién nacido. El no comía bien estando en aquella casa donde el único que le daba amor era yo.

Unos suaves toques a la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. Albus Dumbledore, con su inigualable sonrisa bonachona, entró a la habitación.

-Espero no interrumpir nada importante. Hay alguien que quiere verte Rodolphus y me temo que si no lo complazco no me dejará en paz.- sonrió.

-¡MAMI!- chilló Lucas entrando como tromba al lugar. Empujó a Rodolphus contra el colchón de la cama y empezó a restregarse por él como gatito mimoso. Sirius lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Me aplastas, hijo.- jadeó el pelinegro.

-Oh, lo siento.- lo miró.- Es que he esperado toda mi vida por conocerte. O mejor dicho… _volver a verte_, aunque yo no recuerdo nada del tiempo que compartimos juntos. Solo te conocía por fotos y ahora que te veo estás…- su ceño se frunció mientras lo miraba.- Saludable. ¬¬

-Supongo que mi estadía en Azkaban me machacó bastante.- sonrió con tristeza, pero acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Eso no importa, mami.- dijo, sentándose en la cama.- Los elfos de la casa de Remus cocinan muy bien.- Los adultos lo miraron enarcando una ceja.- ¿Qué pasa? Continúen con su conversación.- dijo alegre.

-¿Contigo aquí?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

Lucas giró su cabeza para enfrentar al animago y Sirius jadeó. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ese chico era su copia exacta, lo único que había sacado de Rodolphus era su alta estatura, el resto; como el color de ojos y cabello, la nariz y hasta la sonrisa compradora que le estaba enseñando ahora eran iguales.

-¿Qué tiene?- se encogió de hombros.- Si yo ya sé de qué están hablando.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?- se exaltó Rodolphus.

-Si, después te explico, mami.

-¿Cómo que de…?- parpadeó.- ¿Has dicho _mami_?

-Ejem.- carraspeó Dumbledore, sonriendo.- Yo los dejo solos, pero recuerda Lucas… que estoy aquí para llevarte a Hogwarts.

-¿Tengo que ir, viejito?- hizo un puchero.

-Si, y te doy una hora para estar con tu familia.

-Está bien.- masculló.- En una hora bajo, viejillo.

-¡Lucas!- reprendió Rodolphus. Dumbledore solo rió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Por qué me chillas? A él no le molesta que lo llame así.- puchero.

-Ten más respeto y dime ya que es "eso" que sabes.

-Bueno…- murmuró mientras se acomodaba junto a Sirius en la cama, se tapo hasta el pecho y miró a su _mami_.- cuanto tenía ocho años escuche una conversación, _accidentalmente_ entre mis tíos. Tío Severus dijo algo así como que yo era idéntico a "ese perro".- Sirius bufó.- Entonces me entró el bichito de la curiosidad y me puse a investigar. Lo que encontré fue que, mientras estuviste casado con la zorra esa,- escupió.- mantuviste un sórdido romance con un primo de_ Bella_. Regulus no podía ser- a tío Claws le gustan los pelirrojos como a mí- así que el único que quedaba era Sirius Black. Y también averigüé que de allí nací yo. Le pregunté a la tía Narcissa y ella me dijo que era verdad. Mi padrino Albus también me lo confirmó.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-Severus me lo hizo prometer. Me dijo que eso eran "cosas de adultos". Y que le correspondía decirle a la tía la verdad a Black. Aunque yo igual planeaba decírselo todo, pero no fue hasta inicios de este año que me enteré de que Sirius estuvo viviendo en lo de los Malfoy.- frunció el ceño.- Tsk, ya me parecía raro que Lucius aceptara que un perro viviera en su casa así como así.

-¿Y que piensas sobre eso…?- preguntó temeroso Sirius.

Lucas miró seriamente a los dos.

-¡Oh, por mi está muy bien!- dijo abrazando a Sirius y empezando a restregarse también sobre él como gatito mimoso.- ¡Si yo siempre quise tener hermanitos! ¿Por qué van a darme hermanitos, verdad? Y de a uno,- su ceño se frunció- porque en casa de la tía hay dos y no estoy preparado para ser hermano de dos bebés a la vez.

Y Rodolphus y Sirius solo lo miraron. Que extraño era su hijo. Seguro eso le pasaba por ser ahijado de Albus Dumbledore.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Tiempo después.**

-Black.- llamó irritado Lucius. Todavía recordaba sus felicitaciones por su "buena acción" por parte de su esposo. ¡El no era hermano de la caridad! Solo lo hacía para que el animago ese dejara de aparecerse tanto por su casa.

-¿Qué?- espetó el otro, soltando a Rodolphus de su agarre. Ambos de encontraban compartiendo caricias en un sofá de la sala de la Mansión Black.

-Tengo algo para ti. _¡Engorgio!_- murmuró agrandando la caja que traía en las manos.

-¿Qué hay allí adentro?- quiso saber Rodolphus.

-Una rata que Black conoce muy bien. Creí que le gustaría entregársela a Fudge.- sonrió malicioso.

Esa buena acción también le valió una larga sesión de sexo con su hermoso lobo… todo hay que decirlo.

------------

Hogwarts

------------

-¡Hermanito!- chilló Lucas tirándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

-¡Lucas!- reprendió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué te pasa, loco?- gruñó Harry deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-Esto me pasa, mira.- le dijo sonriente entregándole el diario El Profeta del día.

_¿SIRIUS BLACK ES CULPABLE O NO, DEL INCIDENTE DE HACE 14 AÑOS?_

_Fuentes del Ministerio de Magia nos revelaron que hace unas horas un mago: Peter Pettigrew (quien se creía muerto en Hallowen del año 198,1 durante la caía de Quien-tu-sabes a manos de Harry Potter), fue entregado al Ministro por los aurores Regulus Black y Kingsley Shaklebolt VIVO. Y con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo izquierdo._

_Esto nos hace pensar… ¿Si ese hombre (Pettigrew) apareció vivo y con la Marca de Quién-tú-sabes en el brazo, qué fue lo que en realidad pasó aquella noche? ¿Es Sirius Black inocente… tal y como él decía el día que lo llevaron a Azkaban sin juicio?_

_Las autoridades dicen que se investigará y si resulta que Black es inocente, se le declarará libre de culpas y podrá caminar como un ciudadano libre e inocente nuevamente._

_Desde el Profeta deseamos que el caso se esclarezca y que se demuestre la verdad._

-¿Has visto? Si quitan lo condena sobre Sirius Black, seguro viviremos juntos.- volvió a abrazarlo.

-Yo…- Harry no daba crédito a lo que leía. ¿Al fin podría vivir lejos de los Dursley?- ¿Por qué dices que viviremos juntos?- preguntó ceñudo.

-¿Cómo, no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?- se exasperó Ron.

-Tsk, te dije que Bellatrix no era mi madre, Harry.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó esta vez Blaise.

Lucas los miró exasperados a todos. Estaban afuera del colegio, Harry estaba con Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron y Hermione charlando junto al lago cuando Lucas se les acercó siendo acompañado por sus inseparables amigos Miles y Malcolm y a ellos los seguían Draco, Blaise Théo, Vincent y Gregory. En conjunto, era una extraña reunión de un puñado de Gryffindors con Slytherins y una Ravenclaw.

-¿No es obvio?- espetó con desdén.- Les voy a dar un muestra.- pasó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás con elegancia y sonrió con chulería.- ¿A quién me parezco?

La mandíbula de los que conocían al animago Black cayó.

-Son… iguales.- musitó Théo.

-Claro que si, si él es mi papi.- sonrió.

--------------------------

Expreso de Hogwarts

--------------------------

-¡¿Dónde esta MÍ Gin-Gin?!- chilló alguien entrando estrepitosamente al compartimiento de los Gryffindors.

-No otra vez él.- gimió Ron, negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy aquí, cielo.- una voz feliz junto a él contestó.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos al mirar la sonrisa de su hermana.

-¿…cielo?

Ante la incredulidad del pelirrojo su_ hermanita_ y Lucas se estamparon un beso de película. Harry, Neville y Hermione rieron quedamente.

-¿Hay algo que deba enterarme?- gruñó Ron rojo hasta las orejas.

-Claro que si, cuñado. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mi meta al entrar al ED era lograr que Ginny terminara con su…_Ravenclaw_ para que fuera mía?- Ron asintió.- Bien, lo conseguí. ¿No estas contento?

-No.- gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, vamos Ronnie.- arrulló Harry.- Ginny es grande y sabe lo que hace. Además, no creo que hubiese podido negarse ante Lucas. Nunca he visto a nadie más insistente.

-Awww, gracias hermanito.- arrulló esta vez Lucas, sentándose junto a Ginny.

-No puedes quedarte aquí, no hay lugar.- gruñó Ron.

-Por supuesto que hay. Neville, Théo me dijo que te espera frente al baño del compartimiento de al lado para-no-sé-que.- sonrió pícaro.

El chico se ruborizó hasta las orejas, sonrió y salió apresurado.

-¿Ves? Ahora si que hay.

---------------------------

Estación King's Cross

---------------------------

Todos los chicos bajaron presurosos del tren, aliviados de dejar eso por un tiempo después de todo lo que había pasado ese año.

-Hola, Harry.

El moreno se paralizó y volteó lentamente. Allí, parado a escasos centímetros de él, estaba un sonriente Sirius Black.

-¿Sirius, qué…?

-¿Qué hago aquí?- sonrió.- Supongo que leíste la nota que salió en el Profeta hace unas semanas. Lucius Malfoy me trajo a Pettigrew de la guarida de ese loco y mi hermano y Kingsley alegaron haberlo atrapado en una redada. Todo está aclarado ahora, pequeño. Podremos estar juntos desde ahora, Harry.

Harry no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y se abrazó con fuerza al animago.

-¡Yo también quiero abrazo!- chilló Lucas atrayendo la atención de todos en el andén 9¾, se unió al abrazo que estaban compartiendo su padre y el Gryffindor. Lucas era una cabeza más alto que Harry así que, junto al adulto, hacían un sándwichito al chico.

La gente empezó a mirarlos disimuladamente, no creyendo ver a Sirius Black (hasta hace poco un asesino muy buscado) allí y abrazando a Harry Potter. Los Slytherins que conocían más o menos la historia de Harry sonrieron al ver la escena.

Cuando se separaron, los tres mostraban una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, papi? ¿Pudiste acaso dejar un rato de besuquearte con mi mami? Jujuju.- rió malicioso.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- sonrió dándole un coscorrón.-Vine aquí a decirle a Harry que tendrá que irse con los muggles…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamaron los otros dos.

-Harry.- miró serio al moreno.- Dumbledore me dijo que tu sabes acerca de esa protección que tienes gracias a tu sangre.- el chico asintió desganado.- Pero solo serán dos semanas, las que necesitas para volver a establecer el lazo. Una vez que eso pase, yo iré a buscarte y te celebraré el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Sirius.- sonrió entendiendo. Podía aguantar dos semanas con los Dursley si a cambio lo que quedaba de vacaciones lo hacía con su padrino.

-Oye, papi. Quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo de repente Lucas acercando a su pelirroja a donde ellos estaban.- Ella es de quien te hable en mis cartas: Ginny Weasley, mi novia.

-Si, ya nos conocemos. Hola, Ginny.- dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Hola, Sirius.

-¿Cómo está eso que se conocen?- frunció el ceño.

-Ella suele frecuentar esa casa en donde hablamos por primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya recuerdo.- gruñó.- ¿Ósea que todo el mundo sabía donde estabas menos yo? ¬¬

-No te enojes, Lucas. Si hubiese sabido esto antes, sin duda te habría hecho notar mi presencia.- dijo Sirius revolviendo el pelo de su hijo.

-Ya… ¬¬

-Bien, vamos Harry, que antes de que te vayas quiero intercambiar unas palabras con esos muggles con los que vives.- dijo sonriendo malicioso.

-No te pases, Sirius.- reprendió alguien a sus espaldas. Remus Lupin-Malfoy venía acompañado de su hijo Draco (que miraba ceñudo a Harry) y Theodore Nott quien estaba de la mano con Neville Longbottom.

-No me voy a pasar, Moony. Solo voy a decirle unas cuantas cositas.- guiñó un ojo.

Todos pudieron comprobar, minutos más tarde, como Vernon Dursley palidecía considerablemente mirando con terror al animago, mientras Harry Potter sonreía divertido.

-¿Solo unas "cositas", eh?- rió Théo.

Draco y Remus bufaron.

-Lucas, apresúrate que no tengo todo el día.- gruñó Severus, llegando visiblemente irritado a la Estación.

-Ten cuidado con el tono que le hablas a mi hijo, Snivellus.- siseó Sirius llegando a donde estaba el grupo, luego de un caluroso abrazo de despedida con su ahijado.

-¿Snivellus?- parpadeó el chico de ojos azules.- ¿Tú eras Snivellus?

-Si.- gruñó fulminado con la mirada al animago.

-¡Entonces era a ti a quien hacían todas esa bromas!- rió Lucas sin contemplaciones.

Draco y Théo tuvieron la decencia de disimular su risa, tapándose la boca. La verdad era que ya habían llegado a esa conclusión hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no quitaba que aún les causara gracia.

-Deja de reírte, mocoso insolente.- siseó Severus.- Y vamos que tu tía quiere verte. Espero que vengas a buscarlo en esas dos semanas que prometiste, Black.- espetó.

-No te preocupes, Snivellus.- más carcajadas y Severus estaba rojo de furia.- Estaré en tu casa en dos semanas para llevarme a Lucas a mi nueva casa.

-Más te vale.- gruñó, agarró de un brazo al adolescente y se lo llevó a rastras.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Cómo está todo allá?

-No sé, Remus. No pienso volver, pero sé que el Lord quedó muy mal luego de su enfrentamiento con Potter. Pasará tiempo hasta que pueda recuperarse del todo y logre volver a hacer sus maldades… pero yo ya no quiero estar allí para verlo.

-Me parece lo más sensato que puedes hacer.

-No será fácil, él me buscará…

-Pero hasta entonces…

Se miraron a los ojos antes de entregarse a un largo y pasional beso. Sus ropas empezaron a sobrar y enseguida Lucius hizo gala de la magia sin varita que su herencia veela le proveía, con un movimiento de mano, ambas túnicas desaparecieron.

Lucius recostó a su esposo en la cama y empezó a besarlo por cada rincón de ese apetitoso torso. Remus ya estaba completamente recuperado del estiramiento de piel que trae emparejado el embarazo y, a pesar de que el rubio extrañaba tener más piel para besar, este cuerpo atlético le seguía gustando tanto como el redondito. Sin prisas lamió y mordisqueó las tetillas, obteniendo deliciosos jadeos como recompensa. Remus tenía enterrada sus manos en el largo cabello rubio-platino de su amor y arqueaba la espalda buscando más contacto.

Sus erecciones ya estaban a punto y Malfoy no perdió tiempo en tomar la de su amante en su boca. El castaño gimió complacido al sentir la húmeda boca alrededor de su sexo, Lucius en verdad sabía como hacerlo, después de tantos años de conocerse. Intercalaba mordidas, chupadas y besos en los momentos justos y, si a esto sumamos el encanto veela que dejaba salir, tenemos a un lobo completamente loco del placer.

Con un grito llego al éxtasis en la boca de su esposo y éste usó ese mismo rico líquido para lubricar sus dedos y comenzar a preparar al licántropo. Besó sus labios mientras metía el segundo dedo en la entrada el castaño. Después de tantos años de tener sexo diariamente (es lo que el veela necesitaba), Remus ya no necesitaba tanta dilatación. Así que el rubio dejó salir su encanto al máximo al momento de dar la primera embestida.

-¡AAHH! ¡Me encanta cuando haces eso!- gritó Remus sonriente.

-Por eso lo hago.- ronroneó el otro.- Para tenerte _encantado, _mi lobito.

-Muévete.- apremió atrayéndolo para poder ser besado con pasión.

Lucius comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de su amor con pequeñas y cortas embestidas, para luego dar paso al ritmo rápido y profundo que los volvía locos. Lupin se abrazó con fuerza por la espalda del rubio, haciendo a éste enterrar su cabeza en el cuello del cuerpo bajo él. El Slytherin no perdió la oportunidad de besar y morder ese cuello, dejando su marca mientras embestía la entrada de su pareja con todas sus fuerzas. Coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y masajeó como pudo el pene del hombre-lobo, que no tardó en volver a estar erecto.

Siguieron su ya conocido ritmo al hacer el amor, hasta que estallaron en un ronco gemido de placer.

-Te amo, Luc.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor.- murmuró abrazando a su pareja por la espalda.

-¿Vamos a sobrevivir a esto, verdad?

-Seguro, Remus. Vamos a vivir hasta ser tan viejitos que vamos a ver a los nietos de nuestros nietos.- sonrió dejando un tierno beso en el hombro que su amor tenía al alcance.

Remus también sonrió. Si estaba en lo cierto, cuando su hijo mayor Draco recibiera su herencia durante esas vacaciones, la pareja que él elegiría no complacería en nada a su esposo. Probablemente, el mismo chico y su padrino también tendrían que decir algo al respecto. Pero ya él se encargaría de convencerlos a todos de que eso era lo mejor.

Todo con tal de ver feliz a su cachorro…

**Continúa en la Tercera Temporada.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Bien, le agradezco un montón a mi nueva beta Angeli por betear este chap!!!

Como la frase final lo dice, acá termino la segunda temporada. La tercera comenzará en 15 días como un fic nuevo, así que les pido que estén atentas.

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS!!!**

Nos leemos dentro de **15 días**… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´

Atte: Uko-chan!!!

**-/-/-**


End file.
